


Ex Astra

by groovymutation



Series: From The Stars, Knowledge. [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Very brief Sherlock mention
Genre: Also includes Daemons, Based on the first AOS movie, F/M, Part academy/part mission based, sort of an AU I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 120,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovymutation/pseuds/groovymutation
Summary: Enrolling at Star Fleet is daunting as it is for Eve. Her grades are off the charts, she's a little bit of a loner and to make matters even more pleasant, her daemon manifested itself into a huge white wolf. It isn't until she meets the charismatic Jim Kirk on her first day that she realises they have more in common than she cares to believe and it isn't until she meets a handsome grumpy doctor that she realises this whole four years won't be all that bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written a little while ago, it's only now that I've chosen to add to it and post it. It's one of my most favourite fics I've ever written' I love writing Leonard as you can probably figure from my other short stories and after reading The Northern Lights, I really just had to give them all daemons. (To which I hope I've picked the right animals for the right characters.)
> 
> Either way, I hope you guys like it! There will also be a part two to Ex Astra entitled Scienta, which will be based on the second movie. 
> 
> On a side note, this work is completely unbeta'd so I apologise for any spelling errors!

The Starfleet Campus at Fort Baker, California teemed with every possible form of life that Eve had ever imagined. Clusters of bodies huddled together; human, alien and animal alike and as Eve and her daemon stepped onto the central quad for enrolment, her eyes wandered the busy crowd. 

New cadets were being filed into the hall so many at a time to go through enrolment procedure and as Eve and her daemon attempted to move through the crowds, she was careful not to stand on anyone’s toes, paws, claws or tails. 

Another single cadet slipped by them and Eve noticed the presence of a dragon lizard upon his shoulder before she noticed his pale skin and pointed ears and she watched as he walked by before her daemon followed her line of vision.

“Well, that’s a fitting match,” the daemon muttered.

The creature in question was a pure white wolf with golden eyes and pristine, soft fur. With a glare to the side of her where the wolf sat, Eve gave a deep sigh. 

“Ossiande, if I were you,” she began as the wolf sat by her feet.

“Technically,” he lolled his head to one side. “You partially are.”

“Keep your muzzle shut,” she said bluntly. “I don’t want to get kicked out before I even start.”

She began to walk forwards again with her eyes set on the main building ahead of them but the crowds were so vast that there was hardly any moving room at all closer to the front and giving up for now, Eve gave a sigh and looked to Ossiande.

“And this is your idea of fun?” the wolf sat by her feet again. “Enlisting in Starfleet?”

“I’m starting to think otherwise,” she answered as she gazed around. “There are a lot of students.”

“Cadets,” the wolf corrected her. 

“Same thing,” she frowned at him as he slouched into a more comfortable position. 

Everybody seemed to be standing with someone else, everybody else’s daemons were making friends, but he and Eve seemed to be one pair on their own. No one made an effort to talk to them and Ossiande knew that was partially his fault; most of the cadets looked positively terrified of him and who wouldn’t be afraid of a huge, white wolf?

It just had unfortunate consequences for his owner because if they were terrified of him, they were most likely terrified of Eve too. 

But as Ossiande regarded the bodies around him, he caught the eye of another daemon; a coyote. With her head laid in her paws, she regarded Ossiande with a deep brown gaze as the wolf marvelled as the honey coloured shade of her shining coat. She looked like she’d long since stopped caring about the other people around her but with her gaze focussed on the white wolf, it seemed like she’d found something else to occupy her time. 

Turning to look back to her daemon, Eve saw he was staring at something and followed his line of sight to the coyote before she caught the eye of the young man standing beside it. He was handsome enough and slightly muscular and he gave Eve a hesitant smile before he moved over to her with the coyote in tow. 

“You on your own too?” he asked as he stopped a couple of paces away from her. 

“I was beginning to think I was the only one that was,” Eve answered as Ossiande stood and regarded the young man with a twitch of his nose. 

“I know right,” the man slung his hands into his pockets before thinking better of it and extending one to Eve. “Everyone seems to know someone. I’m Jim. Jim Kirk.”

Ossiande looked to the young man’s outstretched hand before he looked to Eve as if he willed her to shake it in greeting.

“Evangeline,” she took his hand and shook it gently. “Evangeline May. But you can call me Eve. This is my daemon, Ossiande.”

She nodded to the wolf who sat down beside her and lolled his head as he looked at Jim who hesitantly reached his hand out to pet him. Graciously, Ossiande allowed him to scratch his ears before he retracted his head and glanced to the coyote sitting patiently by Jim’s side. 

“Ilaria,” Jim nodded to the coyote by his side that still had her sights fixed on Ossiande.

Crouching down, Eve held out her hand to Ilaria who dared to move forward and give her a hesitant sniff before allowing her to pet her like Jim had petted Ossiande. 

The feel of Ilaria’s fur was significantly different to that of Ossiande’s. It was rougher and thinner but somehow pleasant to touch, and as Eve stood back upright Ossiande and Ilaria exchanged curious greetings before they sat by the sides of their respective owners. 

“So, where’d you come in from?” Kirk asked as they stood together sharing the awkwardness of making a new acquaintance. 

“I’m from Cadillac,” she answered to be polite. “Michigan. What about you?”

“All the way up there?” Kirk raised his brow with a smile. “It’s pretty cold up there, right? I’m from Iowa, Storm Lake.”

“S’cold enough,” Ossiande looked up at him. “Isn’t Iowa really warm?”

“It’s warm enough,” Ilaria retaliated as Eve and Kirk looked between the daemons. 

“Iowa,” Eve said thoughtfully as she returned her gaze to Kirk. “That’s where they’re building the new star ship, isn’t it? The Enterprise I think?”

“That’s the one,” Kirk answered with a grin. “She’s huge.”

“Yeah,” Eve gave a frown. “Federation ships usually are.”

Over the buzz of the crowd, a voice came through a sound system prompting all beings around to turn to the front. 

“Surnames K through M report to the main hall,” the voice requested. “K through M.”

“Well that’s you two,” Ossiande looked between the pair.

“Congratulations Captain Obvious,” Eve looked down at him with a raised brow causing Kirk to smile and even Ilaria to give a slight titter before they followed the surge of the crowd up the stairs to the hall ahead.

Before the crowd got too heavy and before orders could be barked, Kirk looked towards Eve as she looked up at the smart glass screens that were suspended above tables showing off the letters K, L and M.

“I’ll maybe see you around?” Kirk said as the crowd started to move into the appropriate lines. 

“Yeah,” Eve nodded with a smile she tried to suppress as she led Ossiande away to the last table before she looked over her shoulder to where Kirk stood. “Maybe.” 

“You flirting already?” Ossiande said as he looked up at her once they’d joined the M queue. “You’ve hardly been here five minutes.”

“You kidding me?” Eve scoffed with her arms folded. “I don’t know the guy. Besides I wasn’t the one making goo goo eyes.” 

With an audible thud, Ossiande sunk to the ground and buried his muzzle in his paws with nothing else to say on the matter whilst Eve laughed to herself. 

It was another long period of waiting and Ossiande sighed deeply as he looked up and down their line and to the line opposite them. Ahead of them in their line, Ossiande spotted something that was even more terrifying than he was and a noticeable gap had been left around the daemon and its owner who seemed to care little about the stares he was getting. 

The daemon was laid down with its body half curved around its owner’s feet. Four great paws with soft, pink pads lay idly on the ground and a striped tail tapped the ground impatiently as its owner stood with crossed arms and a bored expression.

Nudging Eve’s leg with his nose, Ossiande then nodded to the large daemon he’d spotted as Eve crouched by him and stroked his head.

“Would you be scared of that daemon?” Ossiande asked. 

“I’m not scared of anybodies daemon,” she smiled at the wolf as she looked at his amber eyes. “I’m scared of the people that own them. It’s not the daemons fault that they become terrifying; they’re a projection of their owner.”

“But it’s a tiger,” Ossiande pulled his head away from the gentle touch of Eve’s hands to look in that general direction once again. 

“And for all you know that tiger could be really gentle,” she answered. “Ossiande, people are scared of you because all they see is a wolf. They don’t see how amusing you are, they don’t see you sleep at the end of my bed and they definitely didn’t just see how you were with that Jim kid right now. You might look terrifying, but I know otherwise. Maybe that daemons owner thinks the same way.”

The line shuffled forwards and deamons and owners shuffled with it. The young man with the tigress collected his things and disappeared on the other side of the tables and soon enough, Ossiande and Eve were stood before the table with a Starfleet Officer asking their name and details. 

Eve was issued with an ID card stating her name, date of birth, height, eye colour, planet of residence, language and her daemons type and name before she was issued with the full Starfleet regulation uniform.

Ossiande sat before the table and watched as the Officer handed over two pairs of cadet reds, a pair of standard issue heels with a pair of standard issue boots for training exercises and combat lessons and two pairs of red sweat pants to accompany two white academy t-shirts.

Anything else they required such as regulation black undershirts, extra uniform or boot socks were to be bought and ordered by the admissions office in the main foyer of the building they were currently in. 

On top of all of that which balanced in Eve’s full arms, the Officer issued her with a Starfleet PADD, communicator and a collar for Ossiande which stated his name, type and details of his owner before the Officer sent them off in the direction in which the young man with the tigress had been sent. 

Another row of tables waited before them and as they were called forwards another Officer dug out Eve’s ID card and swiped it through a strange looking piece of technology.

“This is also your dormitory key,” he said in a tone that suggested he’d gotten sick of saying that phrase a hundred times prior to this one. “Just swipe it in the card lock at the side of the door. You’re in dormitory 112 in the Alvernia Complex. Guess you got lucky; it’s a single dorm so it’s just you and your daemon. Have a great first day at Starfleet Academy.”

Handing her back her ID card the Officer called forward the next cadet and Eve wandered ahead with Ossiande padding by her side as they were pointed out of the building and back out into the warm California sun.

“Well, that was less stressful than I thought it’d be,” Eve muttered from behind her pile of things.

“You say that now but you still have to find our room,” Ossiande answered her. 

“Why do I gotta do everything?” she gave him a brief glance as they walked. “This is a joint effort, Os.”

“I specifically recall that it’s you that wants to be a nurse,” he answered. “Not me.”

“Don’t be a pain in the ass about this right now,” she whined. “There are cadets here that don’t have daemons; I saw them in the lines. Come on Os, I don’t wanna let you go yet. I really appreciate you being here and I’m sorry you’re going to have to endure my classes and everything else, but come on. If we’re gonna be together it might as well be til the end, right?”

Ossiande couldn’t argue or even grumble at that, the pair had been inseparable since Eve was seven years old but back then Ossiande had shifted into all manner of animals before finally settling on a white wolf when Eve turned fourteen.

“Yeah,” Ossiande finally answered as they reached the complex in which their dorm was situated. “I’m glad you brought me.”

“Well,” she answered as they stepped into a turbo lift to the second floor. “I’m glad you came with.” 

“Starfleet won’t be that bad,” Ossiande said as they walked the hall to dorm 112. “Maybe.”

“It’s gonna be a hoot for you Os,” she said as she struggled to grasp her ID card from the top of her pile of things as Ossiande half jumped up and retrieved it with his mouth before placing it in her open palm. “You’re not the one that has to do all the hard work and study.” 

Swiping her card in the lock by the door the number 112 was situated above they waited while the door parted before they wandered in. 

The room was fairly small with a frosted partition directly in front of the door forming a small walkway before it gave way to the rest of the room. The first thing Eve noticed was the dorm had a double bed and on top of that laid her cases that she’d brought from home. One side of the bed sported a small, white end table and at the other was a large cushion for Ossiande to sleep on whist the space beneath the bed was reserved for storage.

There was no window but the room was adequately lit with spotlights linked to a dimmer switch and a lamp on the bedside table. Facing the bottom of the bed and pushed up to the wall was a black sofa on chrome legs with a plain rug before it and beside one side of the couch was a desk with a computer station complete with a smart glass keyboard and at the other there was a kitchen space complete with replicator.

Shelves littered the far wall along with space to hang her clothes and in its middle was a door that Eve assumed led to her bathroom. Laying her things on top of her cases, Eve glanced around the room. It wasn’t awfully big but neither was it uncomfortably cramped and she thought it was just about right for her and Ossiande. 

“It’s not terrible,” she said as she looked to where Ossiande had already settled on the large cushion, suitably pleased with his own lodgings. 

Perfectly aware of that fact that Ossiande had no desire to help her unpack, she left him to doze off and began to hang up her uniform and put away her shoes and she unpacked the rest of her things. Shelves were filled with trinkets from home and books with actual paper pages that had aged and yellowed over the years. She left her PADD on the desk with the computer station and threw a throw over the bed with the regulation covers and as she hung up the rest of her casual clothes, her PADD pinged on the desk, causing Ossiande to wake from his snooze with a start to discover she’d quickly put all of her things away.

Settling on the couch and pulling off her boots before she shrugged off her jacket, Eve grabbed the PADD and looked at the screen. There was a notification and she quickly worked out how to retrieve it with a few simple taps of her fingertips. 

From: Starfleet Medical, Dr. L.H McCoy Cadet 0182  
To: Cadet 1753 May, Evangeline Violet

Please report to Starfleet Medical, Floor G at 0915 tomorrow morning for a medical examination. Daemons are also advised to undergo a veterinary examination but it is not mandatory. Please do not be late.

“Hm,” Eve said thoughtfully as she looked at Ossiande. “I have to go see a doctor tomorrow. You do too, but only if you want to.” 

She patted the vacant space on the sofa and the wolf jumped up settling his paws and muzzle on her stomach as the rest of him slumped in the space at her feet. 

“Only if I want?” his amber eyes looked up at her. 

“It says it’s advised,” she shrugged as she slid the PADD behind her and back onto the table with a yawn. “But not mandatory. I’m not going to make you do it.”

“I’ll be checked,” he answered. “May as well.”

Eve carded a hand through Ossiande’s snow white fur as she yawned again and looked to the bed that looked all too inviting. It’d been a long day and she was sure it wasn’t even 6pm yet but she had no qualms with changing into the sweatpants and an academy shirt, crawling under the covers and calling it a night; classes didn’t start for another week, the time was hers to do with as she pleased.

“Great,” she slipped from the couch as Ossiande stretched across the now vacant cushions. “I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Already?” the wolf lolled his head and regarded her with his honey gaze. 

“It’s been a long day, Os,” she answered as she retrieved the regulation collar she’d been handed with her uniform and moved to the wolf. “The travelling and the waiting around have really knocked it out of me.”

The collar was simple; black leather with a buckle. A silver plated tag in the shape of the Starfleet insignia was affixed to it telling of Ossiande’s name and species and as Eve fixed it into place, she observed the tag before ruffling the fur on the wolfs head.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower,” she smiled at the wolf before she rose and grabbed a pair of the sweatpants and a shirt. “I guess you’ll be asleep when I get back out; asleep in your bed. So, goodnight Os, I’ll see you in the morning.”

The wolf gave an audible grunt, not really wanting to move from the sofa but obediently moved himself to the large, comfortable cushion by the bed.

Making himself comfortable Ossiande bid goodnight to Eve as she vanished into the bathroom and settled his muzzle in his large, white paws before settling into a cosy and peaceful slumber.

-

Even though her appointment wasn’t until 0915, Eve was up at 0630 and pulling on her other pair of sweats with a t-shirt and a hooded jacket she’d brought from home as she fished her trainers out from under the bed. 

Pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail she pocketed her ID card, woke Ossiande and they walked to the central quad before Eve began her morning run. The sun wasn’t fully up yet and the quad overlooked San Francisco Bay and the Golden Gate Bridge that was currently half hidden behind a low mist that descended from the bay. 

There were already a few other students in the same mindset as her with their daemons hopping and running alongside, but Eve kept out of their way so long as they kept out of hers. 

Ossiande kept up with her effortlessly; back home in Michigan they had free run of wide open fields so it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to running, he’d just rather be running in the fields as opposed to on the concrete of the central quad. 

After an hour Eve slowed to a jog then called it quits before leading Ossiande to the mess hall. She grabbed a bottle of water and wandered back out into the cool morning air before taking a seat on the white steps that lead up to the main building.

Ossiande slumped by her side and when she’d finished with the water, she gave what was left to him before they stood and made their way back to dorm. As they did so, they passed a familiar face from the day before and he slowed his run to a jog before stopping before them completely. 

“Morning,” he greeted Eve and Ossiande slightly out of breath as his daemon happily sat by his feet. “Eve, right?”

“Good morning, Jim,” she greeted him politely as Ossiande nodded a greeting to the daemon opposite. “Good morning, Ilaria.”

Ilaria’s tail wagged momentarily before she nodded her head to Ossiande and looked up to her owner who smiled back at her. 

“You out for a run?” Jim enquired as he noted her ensemble.

“We just finished,” she shrugged. “I’m really sorry, I have to get back to dorm. I have an appointment to make.”

“Yeah, no worries,” Jim gave a nod. “Maybe I’ll catch you later.”

“Maybe you will,” she gave a small hint of a smile as she gently tapped Ossiande’s head. “Have a great run.”

“Have a great day,” Jim answered before he took off in the opposite direction. 

“Maybe you should hang out with that kid,” Ossiande said as they walked back to the Alvernia Complex. “He seems nice.”

“I don’t know that kid,” she answered as they hopped in the turbo lift. “And I get the feeling you want me to hang out with this kid so you can hang out with his daemon.”

“Yeah, well,” Ossiande huffed as he looked at his paws. “She seems nice too. I’m just saying, maybe you ought to make a friend or two; you’re gonna be here a while.”

“Thanks for your input, Os,” Eve sighed as they left the lift and re-found their dorm. “I’ll make friends when I want to make friends. For now, I need to shower because we have a doctor’s appointment to make.”

“Maybe the doctor’s hot,” Ossiande said as they strolled into their dorm. “Maybe you could make friends with him.”

“Please don’t try and set me up with the doctor,” Eve whined as she pulled a pair of cadet reds from their hanger. “He’s probably kind of old anyway; most doctors usually are. He’s probably like 40 or something.”


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor L.H McCoy was far from 40 and Eve placed him around 26 or 28. He was handsome enough with tanned skin and hazel eyes, but had a perpetual frown which seemed a little unfortunate. 

For a while she and Ossiande sat at the other side of his desk whilst he went over her past medical records and she noticed he had a daemon who watched her with curious eyes.

“Kid, you’ve had more broken bones than anyone I know,” he spoke with a southern twang as his eyes lifted from her notes to glance her over. “You broke your left arm four times, your right ankle twice and your right wrist...”

“Three times,” she answered. “Ossiande was a clumsy daemon; I was always tripping over him.”

“It’s a wonder your still in one piece,” he shook his head as he made notes on the smart glass in front of him. 

Eve glanced at Ossiande who was looking at the space between his paws. She stroked his head to show no hard feelings and he rested his chin on her knee before she looked back to the doctor.

“I see you have a daemon,” she smiled as her eyes moved to where it sat beside his desk. “I didn’t think you’d be allowed them being a doctor and all.”

“Actually, I’m a cadet,” he said, sitting up from the smart glass. “I’m in training to become a surgeon and part of my study is field work so I’ve been assigned to give the medical examinations.”

“Oh,” she answered. “So you’ve already been here a while, right?”

“You’re in safe hands, kid,” McCoy rose from his chair and led her from the room along with both their daemons. “I’ve been dubbed with the title of steadiest hands at this institute. I’ve been here a year, this is the start of my second.”

“Can I ask you how old you are?” she asked as he directed her to sit on the biobed whilst a veterinary nurse got Ossiande up on her table opposite them.

“I’m twenty six,” he answered as he busied himself with the workings of the biobed. “I did two years at a med school in Georgia before I came here, you’re gonna be fine.”

He directed her to lay back on the biobed and as soon as she did, it beeped with readouts concerning blood pressure, heart rate, height and weight. When he was satisfied that everything was in check he got her to sit back up and gave her a once over with the tricorder to see if he could pick up any other ailments but he didn’t and as a finishing touch, he took a quick blood sample and analysed it on the spot. 

“You’re completely healthy,” he said once they were seated back in his office. “Your daemon too. And that means I can sign permission to say that you can take your advanced combat class.”

“Great,” she answered. “You never told me your daemons name.”

“Leauna,” he answered. “I’m Leonard.”

Leauna got up from her seat by the doctors desk and approached Eve and Ossiande gingerly. She was a jackal with a shining, jet black coat and eyes as yellow as Ossiande’s were. Rubbing noses with Ossiande, Leauna then moved to nudge Eve’s hand as she scratched her chin and Ossiande moved to give warmer greetings to the doctor. 

“It’s weird,” he observed as Ossiande sat at the doctors side. “Leauna never bothers with other daemons or people.”

“I have a gift,” Eve answered with a shrug. “I get on with most peoples daemons.”

“You’re very nice,” Leauna complimented her. “Like the doctor.”

“So are you,” Eve answered her. “But I gotta get going if that’s alright with the doctor. I have things to find and do.”

Taking it as his cue to rejoin Eve, Ossiande left the doctors side and crossed paths with Leauna as they rubbed noses again.

“I finish this shift in an hour,” Leonard said observing the time on the smart glass in front of him. “You seem like a nice kid, I wouldn’t mind showing you ‘round and helping you out.”

“Really?” she asked.

“Really,” he gave a nod and Eve noticed that the perpetual frown had lifted somewhat. “I’m meeting another friend that’s just joined too and besides, I see on your records that you’re gonna be working here to become a nurse; might be a big help if you already knew someone here. What do you say, kid?”

Eve looked to Ossiande whose tail was wagging before she looked back to the doctor and gave a nod.

“Sure, doc,” she gave a shrug. 

“I’ll meet you at the fountain on the central quad at 11,” he rose from his chair and smoothed out his regulation medical uniform. “Welcome to Starfleet.”

-

Having had little time to even think about breakfast, Eve grabbed something from the mess hall before she and Ossiande whiled away an hour on the central quad in the sun that had finally lifted above the fog. Sitting together they admired the view of the bay and the way the Golden Gate Bridge seemed to shimmer in the sun as Eve shared her food with the wolf.

“Hey,” Ossiande nudged Eve’s shoulder as he peered around her. “That’s that Jim kid again.”

“So it is,” she said glancing over her shoulder to see before she turned her attention back to the bay. “Good for him.”

“Good for you,” Ossiande answered. “The docs here and he’s talking to him.”

As Eve was about to turn around, Leauna appeared in front of her and placed her paws on her knees before resting her chin on them causing Eve to smile. As Leauna jumped down and greeted Ossiande, Leonard walked around the fountain and greeted Eve with Jim in tow along with Ilaria. 

“Jim this is...”

“Eve,” Jim finished the doctors sentence as he stood smartly in his cadet reds alongside him. “We already briefly met.”

“You did?” Leonard raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jim. “When?”

“At processing,” Eve answered as the three daemons crowded together to greet each other. “And again this morning on the quad. Small world. You two know one another already I guess?”

It was evident that they did; their daemons weren’t standoffish with one another, in fact they were playing quite happily and even involving Ossiande.

“Bones and I have been pretty good friends for a while,” Jim shrugged. “He talked me into signing up for Starfleet this year. Couldn’t leave him all on his own of course.”

“Of course, Jim,” Leonard scoffed. “Look I gotta be back at medical in an hour so let’s get this whistle stop tour on the road.”

Briefly glancing at one another, Eve and Jim fell into step behind Leonard as he led them across the campus with their daemons scampering on behind. Stealing a glance over her shoulder Eve could see that Ossiande didn’t mind being in the company of the two female daemons so much as he walked smugly between the pair.

“So other than medicine and advanced combat,” Leonard slowed his pace so he walked between Jim and Eve. “What are you studyin’, kid?”

“Xenolinguistics and Exobiology,” she answered. “I figured that you had to be fluent in several alien dialects and languages, especially if you get a patient that isn’t humanoid or doesn’t understand the human language.”

“Good thinkin’,” Leonard gave a nod. “All the buildings on the campus are named after Federation ships. Xenolinguistics is in the Kelvin building. Exobiology is taught at Starfleet Medical along with Medicine and both classes are taught on floor D. Hand to hand combat takes place in the academy gym, so that’s you sorted. Jim, what are your classes?”

For a moment, Jim didn’t answer. He seemed staggered by how many classes this girl was actually taking. No, how many demanding classes she was taking. Jim knew from Bones’ excessive complaining how demanding his classes were and he only did two. Jim was doing four classes himself, but Jim was a cut above the rest; he could handle it.

“Jim?” Bones said his name again and this time earned his attention.

“Er,” he dithered for a moment. “Transporter Theory, Advanced Hand to Hand, Tactical Analysis and Survival Strategies.” 

“Transporter Theory, Tactical Analysis and Survival Strategies are all taught in the Excelsior building floors D, F and G,” Bones answered as he and Eve gawked up at buildings that reached at least fifty floors up as they passed them by. “And as I said before, hand to hand is taught in the gym. Any questions before I hurry off back to my wonderful job?”

Bones gave a grunt as he looked between the pair and then at the daemons who sat in a neat line behind them.

“Yeah,” Eve spoke up. “Do they do extension courses here?”

“Kid, you’re doing four courses already,” he answered her. 

“And?” she raised a brow as Ossiande stalked forwards. 

“Er, yeah,” he said. “There’s extension courses in medical, engineering, anything really I guess.”

“Engineering?” she speculated. “Where would I go for that?”

“Prometheus building,” he answered. “I’m fairly sure extension courses work on a first come first serve basis so if you wanna do one, which in my opinion is insane with the workload you already have, then I’d sign up as soon as possible.”

“Is that a doctor’s opinion or your own personal opinion?” Ossiande bristled; he didn’t like others criticising his owner. 

McCoy stiffened slightly as his eyes moved to the wolf before moving back to Eve.

“See, here’s the thing, doc,” Eve said. “We only just met, you don’t know my capabilities. I got this, believe me. Thanks for the tour; I’ll see you around.”

Placing a hand delicately on Ossiande’s muzzle, she directed the wolf away and they followed the route they’d just walked back. 

“She’s got a point,” Leauna looked up at the doctor as Jim watched Eve walk away with the wolf close at her side. “You don’t know her; at least not properly anyway. You should apologise.”

“Leauna’s right,” Jim turned back to him as Ilaria looked up at Bones. “And you give me a hard time for being an asshole.”

“Don’t be mean, Jim,” Ilaria scalded him. “Leo didn’t mean it to sound so harsh and I’m sure Ossiande didn’t mean to be so rude. It was a misunderstanding.”

“I gotta get back to medical,” Bones grumbled. “I’ll find her later and apologise.”

With nothing else to say Bones slouched off with Leauna at his heels as Ilaria looked up at Jim and they set off following Eve’s path. 

When he and Ilaria got back to the central quadrant, Jim spotted Eve sitting on the edge of the fountain with Ossiande laid at her feet with his face turned to the sun. There were few other cadets around and Jim had little else to do so he took a seat beside her as Ilaria sat beside Ossiande. 

“Four classes, huh?” he slouched beside her with his elbows resting on a higher ledge as Eve glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. 

“So?” she turned her head to him slightly. “You’re taking four classes too.”

“I never said it was a bad thing,” he leered. “So, Xenolinguistics?”

“Yeah, you probably don’t know what that is though,” she said accusingly, about to get up. 

“The study of alien language,” he answered coolly. “Syntax, phonology, morphology...I could go on but I won’t.”

Ossiande glanced up and looked between the pair as Ilaria rolled her eyes and slumped on the sun kissed concrete that warmed her stomach as she laid her head in her honey coloured paws.

“Yeah, wow,” Eve said sarcastically. “For a moment there I thought you were real asshole.” 

“Surprised?” he lolled his head slightly with a smirk. 

“Not really,” she answered. “You seem like the ‘my ships bigger than your ship’ type.”

“Did I strike a nerve with you?” Jim enquired with a slightly hurt expression. “Because I’m sorry if I did, you weren’t this het up this morning.”

Eve gave a slight grimace as Ossiande pulled himself up and placed himself between the pair sensing that Eve was a little uncomfortable as she slightly turned away from Jim.

“No, it’s not you,” she finally answered him. “Your friend sort of...never mind.”

“He didn’t mean it to sound that way,” Jim answered. “Bones doesn’t have a brain to mouth filter sometimes, forget it; he’s gonna find you and apologise later anyway.”

“Yeah?” Eve glanced at him.

“Yeah,” Jim nodded. “Bones is a real southern gentleman, doesn’t like upsetting pretty ladies like you.”

So tasteless was Jim’s line that Ossiande looked to him disapprovingly as even Ilaria who had no doubt heard worse scowled at him. With Eve’s eyes focussed on the blue water of San Francisco Bay, Jim looked to either daemon and gave an innocent shrug.

“I’m not upset,” she said. “I’m annoyed.” 

Ossiande looked to Jim again and nodded his head in Eve’s direction whose eyes were focussed on the shimmer of the sun on the water as Ilaria nudged Jim’s knee with her nose. 

“Talk to her,” she said quietly. “She’s not gonna bite.”

Ilaria moved away from Jim and gave Ossiande a look that suggested he ought to do the same. Sitting a little away from their human counterparts, she and Ossiande sat together leaving Eve and Jim to talk.

“Why?” Jim finally said as he watched their daemons settle a little away from them. 

“People just assume that I’m going to be doing two courses,” she frowned with her eyes still on the water. “I mean god forbid I want to push the boat out a little.”

“Engineering is definitely pushing the boat out for someone who’s studying for medical,” Jim gave a light laugh. “I’m guessing you’re pretty smart.”

“My aptitude tests were off the charts according to the Starfleet Officer that interviewed me,” she answered without trying to sound smug about it. “So yeah, you could say I’m smarter than your average bear. I’m a dab hand at warp capabilities and nacelles. I figured if I studied something new like medical then I’d have two talents under my belt; I’d be twice as useful on a ship.” 

There was a small silence in the seconds that followed before Eve drew a breath and spoke again.

“But you’re doing four courses too,” she turned her head to him and actually looked at him before returning her sights to the quad where their daemons sat talking. 

“My aptitude tests were like yours,” he answered staring at his newly shined shoes. “The Officer who interviewed me said I had the makings of a Starfleet Captain. I know how you feel; no one thinks you’re that good but they don’t know what you’re capable of. Chin up sweetheart, I can think of worse things.”

Jim rose from where he’d been sitting and called for Ilaria before he fired Eve a wide grin and strolled across the quad as Ossiande padded to Eve’s side and took Jim’s vacant spot.

“You alright kiddo?” Ossiande asked. 

“I’m not his sweetheart,” she glowered as she rose from her spot and lead Ossiande back to their dorm.

-

After a somewhat restless night’s sleep, Eve managed to pull herself out of bed at 0530 and get herself ready for her morning run. Ossiande knew better than to question her when she’d barely slept and decided to stay quiet; he knew she’d talk if she wanted to. 

There was a light rain accompanying the mist that seemed to have descended over the quad and Eve ran with her hood up as Ossiande did his best to dodge the puddles underfoot. Barely paying much attention to what she was doing she hardly noticed Jim join her side and it wasn’t until she noticed that Ossiande was running slightly ahead with Ilaria that she turned her head to find Jim running in step with her. 

She forced a smile to her lips but didn’t give word of a verbal greeting. Jim returned the smile and said nothing but continued to run alongside her as the daemons ran in front before they stopped at the fountain and Eve stopped beside Ossiande. 

“No offence,” Jim said as he stretched his back. “But you look rough as hell.”

“I know,” she answered. 

“Alright then,” he muttered under his breath as Ilaria circled his feet. “Listen, do you wanna grab something to eat? I mean go and get changed or whatever first but...”

“Sure,” she answered without looking at him as Ossiande stood close to her feet. 

“Meet you in the mess hall in an hour?” he asked. 

She gave a nod and walked away from him with Ossiande in tow as Jim looked to Ilaria with a frown. 

“You think she’s mad at me?” he asked the daemon as they began to jog around the quad once again.

“No Jim,” Ilaria answered. “I think it’s half seven in the morning and she’s really tired.”

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “Or maybe she’s still mad at Bones.”

“Well, here’s a wild idea,” Ilaria said sarcastically. “You could always ask her what’s wrong. That’d be a major breakthrough for you.”

“Thanks for your input, Il,” Jim grumbled as he picked up his pace. “You’re a real comfort sometimes.”

With a flick of her honey coloured tail, Ilaria ran further ahead of Jim’s already quickened pace as he struggled to keep up with her.

-

Ossiande resigned himself to his cushions as soon as he and Eve returned to their dorm. With his snout between his paws, his eyes watched as Eve wandered around the room before she finally disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower.

He was still in the same position with his yellow puppy dog eyes when she returned dressed in her cadet reds. Drying her hair and combing it through, she pulled it into a tidy bun before letting her fringe fall naturally before her eyes caught Ossiande’s and his semi-sad expression.

“I’m not mad at you Os,” she reassured him as she crouched by him to scratch his ears. “I’m not really mad at all; I’m just tired. Let’s go have a proper sit down with this Jim kid, eh? Maybe you’re right, maybe I ought to make a friend or two.”

Ossiande’s ears twitched and stood up before he sat up and lolled his head to one side and Eve was sure that if he could smile, he probably would’ve.

“I like Jim,” Ossiande said as he got up from his cushion and waited patiently by the door as Eve did her makeup and pulled on her boots.

“You sure it’s Jim and not Ilaria?” she enquired.

“I like them both,” the wolf answered a little defensively. 

“If you say so,” Eve sighed before she checked herself over one last time and left the room.

-

Jim decided that waiting out front of the mess hall would be better than meeting in the actual mess hall; already some cadets were sitting in there and it was becoming crowded. Ilaria sat impatiently with her tail beating against the ground as Jim rocked on the heels of his regulation loafers keeping a sharp eye out for a girl with a white wolf.

She soon turned up and attempted to give Jim a cheery greeting as the daemons greeted one another but her face betrayed her and Jim frowned before she led the way into the mess hall. 

Standing by the replicators, Jim opted for a full breakfast whilst Eve picked toast before the pair of them found a slightly secluded table in a corner and sat facing one another as their daemons sat comfortably and chatted.

Several times Eve heard Ossiande refer to Ilaria as sweetcheeks and several times she’d heard Ilaria scoff at him; twice she’d seen her turn her nose up at him with an adamant ‘hm’ and all Jim had done was laugh.

“You feeling ok?” he asked after a short silence between them. “You don’t look great; maybe you should go see Bones.”

“I’m fine,” she answered. “Just tired.”

“Rough night?” he enquired. 

“A little,” she shrugged. “I was up all night worrying that maybe four courses are too much, but it’s a little late for maybes now.”

“You’re going to be just fine,” Jim reassured her as he ate. “I don’t know much about you other than what you’ve told me, but what I do know is that you’re going to be just fine. You seem intelligent, headstrong and you said your aptitude tests were phenomenal.”

“Off the charts,” she corrected him with a twitch of a smile. “I said they were off the charts. But that’s nice of you to say so, so thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” he answered. “So come on and tell me about yourself, I think we could be friends.”

He pushed his plate to one side and rested his chin in his hands as he propped his elbows up on the edge of the table and stared at her. She’d not noticed how unnaturally blue his eyes were before and for a moment she just blatantly stared before she remembered to grace him with a reply.

“I er, thought we were already friends,” she recoiled back a little and folded her arms on the edge of the table.

“I mean proper friends,” he answered not shifting his stance. “Not ‘let’s go for a run in the mornings’ kind of friends but ‘please carry me home when I’m drunk’ kind of friends.”

“Oh,” she nodded. “You mean like best friends. Don’t you have the doctor for that?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “But I get the feeling you won’t tell me how damaged my liver is on the way home or what colour my pukes gonna end up being.”

“Pleasant,” she said. “Does that happen often?”

“Not often enough,” Jim cracked a wide smile. “But seriously, tell me about you; the whole package.”

Eve looked at the table top as she collected her thoughts and felt a lull of disappointment as she looked back to Jim; she didn’t really have much to say. 

“I’m Eve, I’m 24 and I’m from Cadillac, Michigan,” she answered. “You must find this riveting.” 

“You’re one of those people who doesn’t think that they’re interesting, aren’t you?” Jim raised one brow with a half smile. “In reality, those end up being the most interesting people.”

“Bullshit,” she smiled back at him catching him off guard. “You tell me about you.”

“My name is James Tiberius Kirk. I was born on the 22nd of March just in case you want to get me a birthday present, I’m 24 and I was raised in Iowa,” he answered proudly. “When I was 11 I totalled my step father’s bright red antique car by driving it over a cliff.”

Eve was grinning at the tabletop and Jim assumed it was because of the later part of his explanation but when she looked up to him, he wasn’t so sure.

“Of all the cadets across this hella big campus,” she said as she sat more comfortably. “I instantly find the one I share a birthday with.”

“No way,” he grinned as he leant over the table. 

“Yeah, that’s weird,” she nodded. “But you totalled your step dad’s car?”

“It’s on record,” he said seeming almost smug about it. “I can prove it to you.”

“I can take your word,” a smile grew on her lips as she spoke. “You look like you were a child terror.”

“Only when I wanted to be,” he replied innocently. “Now you tell me something interesting about you. Tell me why you want to do an extension course in engineering.” 

“I told you yesterday,” she answered. 

“That just seemed like part of the reason,” he rested his chin in his hands. “You don’t just turn up here and on top of all your other courses go ‘hey, you know what’d be fun? bustin’ my ass on an extension course’. So tell me.”

Eve had to crack a grin at him as he spoke before she looked to Ossiande who’d crept noticeably closer to Ilaria who was shrinking away from him every time he did so.

“It’s an interest of mine I guess; starships fascinate me,” she shrugged, tracing invisible patterns onto the plastic table top. “My dad used to work at the Fleet Docks in Michigan. He’d bring home bits of broken parts of ships and try to repair them. He once brought home a malfunctioning nacelle and I taught myself how to repair them.”

“You can repair nacelles?” Jim said surprised. 

“There wasn’t much to do in Cadliac,” she shrugged. “I’ve never wanted to be an engineer but I like to keep the prospect open I guess.”

“Wow,” he said in slight awe. “I’m actually surprised. The other cadets see a sweet looking young girl and you’re so much more.”

“Thanks,” she muttered unable to meet his eyes. “That’s why they don’t expect me to do four courses.”

“Yeah,” Jim nodded. “But you’re kind of lucky.”

“Lucky?” she frowned with a laugh.

“They expect you to do fewer courses,” he said. “They expect me to do more. My dad was a starship Captain.”

“I know,” she gave a smile as she met his eyes. “George Kirk, right? Assumed command of the U.S.S Kelvin and saved a lot of lives.”

He gave her an odd look as even the two daemons looked up at them.

“I’m interested in starships, remember?” she gave a grin. 

“Yeah,” Jim laughed. “But you knew? Since when?”

“Since you told me your full name,” she answered. “I didn’t think it was important to mention, you must get kind of sick of it.”

“Sometimes,” he admitted. “All they see is George Kirk’s son, they never see Jim Kirk.”

“You’re dad was a hero though, remarkably magnificent,” she smiled at him. “But I can see Jim Kirk; he seems hella nice.”

“You think so?” he narrowed his eyes as she stood from the table.

“Maybe,” she shrugged one shoulder, fighting to keep a smile from her face. “See you around?”

Eve patted her leg for a reluctant Ossiande to join her whilst a relieved Ilaria looked up at her and bowed her head thankful that she was about to get some peace and quiet.

“Maybe,” he shrugged with a smile. 

Walking with Ossiande back out onto the quadrant Eve found the sun shining in a clear blue sky and the quadrant dotted with clusters of cadet red where cadets stood and socialised together.

“You guys getting on?” Ossiande asked as they strolled across the quad and past the fountain. 

“Yeah, I guess,” she answered. “How about you and Ilaria?”

“Give it a few days,” Ossiande said haughtily as he trotted alongside her. “She’s totally into me.” 

“You keep tellin’ yourself that, hot-shot,” she leered at him. “Let’s go check out the library.” 

-

The first week started off painfully and Eve began to wonder if 6am jogs would continue to be a good idea; she’d not seen Jim around like before and clearly he didn’t think it was a good idea to continue them. Come to think of it, she’d not seen Jim at all since their breakfast in the mess hall.

She’d been busy with her classes and her work and paid little to no attention to the other faces on campus when she was out. She didn’t have his cadet number to contact him with via PADD and she sure as hell didn’t want to bug the doctor about him since he seemed busy enough so she let it slip to the back of her mind and focussed solely on her classes. 

Medicine was alright; McCoy was taking the same class as her despite having already been at Starfleet a year. Alongside that he was taking alien physiology classes and an extension course in medical treatments whilst working under the watchful eye of his mentor Doctor Puri at Starfleet Medical. They occupied their own table in the middle of the class whilst Ossiande and Leauna slept beneath the table leaving Eve to the mutterings of Doctor McCoy who scribbled frantic notes into a book.

Exobiology was okay; she sat by herself in that class and she liked that just fine. There was complicated terminology that was even more complicated to spell and she knew that if she had someone sitting beside her and chatting that she’d not be able to concentrate. 

Xenolinguistics was better than Exobiology and she’d already made a friend. Nyota Uhura was slim, pretty and dark skinned with equally dark eyes. She was already skilled in several different languages and a handful more dialects and her daemon was an ocelot by the name of Wystan who, whilst the class commenced, took great joy in toying with Ossiande’s fluffy white tail with a speckled paw. Ossiande didn’t mind; he was just glad that Eve seemed to be making friends.

Advanced Hand to Hand didn’t start for a number of weeks so that left Eve plenty of time between her other classes to actually enjoy her extension class in engineering. The class was predominantly male but they didn’t seem to react to a handful of women being there; it was after all the 22nd century. She made sufficient progress in the first class by lending a helping hand to another cadet to fill in the blanks of the transwarp equation and they soon enough became friends. Montgomery Scott was 28 with a shock of ginger hair and dark brown eyes. His daemon was a hare named Gelasia with long floppy ears and eyes as brown as her owners, but what Eve liked most about him was the brilliantly thick Scottish accent he had and the way he often called her ‘lassie.’

It was now three weeks since classes had started and Eve had seen neither hide nor hair of Jim and Ilaria or even McCoy and Leauna and she’d begun to notice that Ossiande seemed quite glum. Slouching in the mess hall with her PADD and a coffee that had long since become tepid, she gave the wolf a loving scratch behind the ears before she turned her attention to Starfleet’s mandatory reading list that had been updated on every PADD across campus.

She was less than a quarter of the way through the rules and regulations when two other cadets took the seats opposite her and it wasn’t until Ossiande nudged her that she noticed Ilaria and Leauna sitting beside him. Looking up and across the table she met the unnatural blue of Jim’s eyes and the perpetual frown of McCoy’s brow.

She didn’t know the doctor as well as she knew Jim but she welcomed him with a smile all the same before she greeted the other two daemons with a scratch on the head.

“Long time no see,” Jim greeted her. “How’re you?”

She’d sort of missed him, but not enough to say so.

“Tired,” she answered honestly. “Probably gonna be a lot more tireder when Hand to Hand starts in a couple of weeks. How’re you?”

“I’m good,” he shrugged with little else to say on the matter; he didn’t seem tired or evidently stressed, not yet at least. “I brought Bones to have dinner with us.”

“We’re having dinner?” she frowned.

“Y’are now,” the doctor grunted. 

Collecting orders from the pair of them, Jim left the table and headed to the replicators before bringing back three plates holding three different meals. Jim set a salad before the doctor, a plate of pasta before Eve before he sank his teeth into a cheeseburger. 

“You know,” Jim said breaking the silence they’d been eating in for the past ten minutes. “I was thinking.”

“That ain’t good for you, Jim,” the doctor said as Eve tried to conceal a laugh.

“Shut up,” he said giving him a playful shove. “Eve and I were getting to know one another a couple of weeks ago.”

“Getting to know her,” Bones raised a brow. “Or getting to know her like you were getting to know Christine Chapel last week?”

“I’m talking about making friends, Bones,” he grumbled in answer as Eve caught Ossiande’s eye beneath the table; so Jim Kirk was that guy. “Anyway, it’s your turn.”

“My turn to what?” the doctor’s brow wrinkled as his frown deepened.

“To introduce yourself,” Jim answered before he looked to Eve. “And I want to know more stuff about you too.”

“There is no more stuff about me,” she answered as she ate. “I’m boring.”

“The hell you are,” the doctor said as he heard her answer. “Jim told me about your nacelle skills, that ain’t boring.”

Eve mustered a smile and a small thanks before Jim looked to his friend.

“You gonna tell her about yourself or am I gonna do it?” he asked. 

“You do it,” Bones stared him out. “Since you know me so well, Jim.”

“Alright,” Jim cracked a wide smirk before he turned to Eve who felt like she was sat in the front row of the weirdest comedy duo act this side of California. “Eve, this is Leonard but I call him Bones. I call him that because he was going to get married but his fiancé took off with another guy and literally left him with nothing but his bones.”

McCoy groaned from his side and buried his head in his arms as Eve glanced to him, feeling a pang of sympathy in the middle of her chest. 

“Thanks for the frank reminder, kid,” Bones said once he sat back up right. “Y’got a real way with words.”

“Bones is 26 and a real Southern gentleman,” Jim continued as if Bones had never said anything. “His roots are in Walnut Grove, Georgia.”

“Georgia?” Eve enquired with a smile. “I heard it’s real nice there.”

“Wish I were still there,” the doctor slouched with a sigh as Jim returned to his food. “I got nothin’ left; Starfleet was my only option.”

“I’m sorry about your fiancé,” she said honestly. 

“Nah,” Bones shrugged with a slight wave of his hand. “I’m sorry for the guy she’s with. But forget that; you’re doing Xenolinguistics. I’m assuming you can speak other languages?”

“Several,” she answered. 

“Really?” Jim raised a brow as he looked up from his plate. “What can you speak?”

“I can speak several Earth languages fluently; German, French, Spanish, Itallian. I can speak Andorian and broken Vulcan but I’m working on that,” she answered. “I can speak one Klingon dialect and I’m working on the other two and I can speak two Romulon dialects and I’m working on the third.”

“That’s real impressive,” Bones complimented her.

“No kidding,” Jim said. “Maybe she could add another to her list and take lessons from you; how to speak fluent sarcasm.”

“You’re incorrigible, Jim,” the doctor rolled his hazel eyes before he looked to Eve as she gave a laugh. “You’ll be in agreement with me on that term sooner or later kid, trust me; he’s a giant pain in my ass.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Jim clapped his friend on the back as he crossed his arms and Jim looked back to Eve. “You said you speak Vulcan?”

“Broken Vulcan,” she corrected him. 

“Maybe you could get through to my roommate,” Jim grumbled as he slouched in his seat. “Honestly, he’s the weirdest thing.”

“Jim, there’s no Vulcan’s at Starfleet Academy,” Bones said. 

“There are,” he argued. “I have one as a roommate. Well, half of one.”

“You have a half Vulcan roommate?” Eve enquired.

“Yeah,” Jim answered. “Bones, if you think I’m incorrigible, I got nothing on this guy.”

“Kid, I’m just surprised that you know what incorrigible means,” he answered rising from the table.

“Yeah, see, I’m not just a dumb farm boy,” Jim said with the tone of a smug ten year old child.

“Yeah and I ain’t just a country doctor,” he answered with a slight smile. “But I am a Starfleet doctor and I have gotta go and work a shift. Yours start soon, right?”

Bones looked to Eve as Leauna said goodbye to her two new friends and joined the doctor.

“Couple weeks I think,” she answered.

“Lookin’ forwards to seein’ you,” the doctor gave an honest smile. “Puri can be a real piece of work but you got nothing to worry about. I’m gonna be your supervisor, you’re in safe hands.”

“Good to know,” she smiled.

“I’ll see you both later or whenever,” Bones gave a nod and departed the mess hall with his daemon in tow, leaving Jim and Eve sitting at the table with Ilaria and Ossiande beneath it. 

“So, Vulcan roommate?” she asked as Jim looked back to her.

“More like gigantic, follows the rules to a t pain in my ass,” he answered. “Honestly, I daren’t breathe through fear of doing it the wrong way.”

“Sucks for you,” she answered with a half smile.

“I specifically recall saying that I wanted to know more about you,” Jim leant slightly over the table as Ilaria sat in McCoy’s empty spot and looked at Eve over the table as Ossiande put his paws up on the edge and stared at Jim.

“You did,” she nodded; she had a fact lined up and waiting for him, albeit it wasn’t a very interesting one.

“So?” he pushed.

“My middle name is Violet,” she answered. “My grandmother used to call me Vi when I was a kid, she liked it better than Evangeline.”

“Violet,” Jim repeated sweetly. “That’s a pretty name; I might have to call you Vi from now on.”

“You do that,” Eve rose from the table as she scratched Ossiande beneath the chin. “And I might just have to start calling you Ti.”

It took him a minute longer than he cared to admit before he realised she was shortening his own middle name from Tiberius to Ti.

“Vi and Ti,” Jim looked up at her as he remained at the table. “Sounds like a daring duo, don’t you think?”

“No Jim,” she laughed. “It doesn’t. Look, I gotta go study the rules and regs and the rest of this mandatory reading and then I gotta get to my engineering class.”

“See you round?” he asked, hopeful. 

Expecting her to say the usual ‘maybe’, he was surprised when he heard otherwise. 

“Hope so,” she smiled over her shoulder as she left the mess hall with Ossiande. 

-

The days passed and formed into weeks and Eve saw very little of Jim and Ilaria unless it was a nod of acknowledgement in passing.

For the most part, Eve remained in her dorm going over her work for Xenolinguistics and Exobiology and Ossiande would attempt to help her out by asking her questions and nudging the right notes towards her when she was stressing out over a paper.Ossiande enjoyed helping Eve memorise Starfleet’s rules and regulations the most; he could operate the PADD with his nose and he could skim through the long list and quiz her on any which one he chose. 

As the days passed Eve became good friends with Uhura and one evening Uhura invited her along to the city with another one of her friends. Along with Uhura’s daemon, she and Ossiande tagged along and ended up having an enjoyable night and Eve found she got on with Uhura’s other friend remarkably well. 

Gaila was about the same height as Eve with bright red hair and striking green skin with little to no shame. She was boastful about the number of cadets that she’d had in her bed; male, female and alien alike and beamed from head to toe with confidence. 

Eve enjoyed Gaila’s company and she enjoyed listening to her tales of other cadets; Gaila knew everything about everyone. She knew how much Uhura liked the half Vulcan and not because she’d told her so, Gaila was just really good at reading body language. 

Even when Uhura wasn’t around Eve and Gaila hung out in each other’s dorms. Eve was never wary of Gaila even if she did like anything that had a pulse; Gaila’s presence affected everyone on campus. She was an Orion girl after all.

After a couple of weeks of hanging out with Gaila and Uhura and seeing little of Jim, Eve concealed herself in her room and cracked on with her work for a few days. Her shifts at Starfleet Medical had begun and she’d been given a standard issue medkit and tricorder along with a gleaming white uniform in the same design as her cadet reds.

Consequently she saw more of Bones than the others. He kept a close eye on her when she worked, not that he needed to. She worked out how to use the tricorder faster than the other cadets and he found that she picked things up a hell of a lot quicker than most of the others. 

Mostly her shifts were spent shadowing McCoy and paying close attention to procedures and medications whilst the other cadets tended to the proper cleaning and care of equipment. Bones thought that would be an insult to her intelligence and requested that she was his understudy; she was taking four courses, she could manage.

She usually managed to finish her rounds a lot quicker than the others and once Bones had checked that she’d done everything and to a T, he allowed her to go. With her shifts taking place on Monday, Thursday and Friday evenings to fit around her other courses, Eve usually slumped back to her dorm straight after shift.


	3. Chapter 3

When December finally rolled around, so did the start of advanced hand to hand lessons. December 1st dawned and Eve really didn’t want to get out of bed. A day of Xenolinguistics followed by advanced hand to hand was enough; she didn’t want to deal with the cold too. 

At 0930 Uhura called on her and Ossiande opened the door by reaching up with his paw. Pulling her hair up into a bun, Eve greeted Uhura who waited patiently before they and their daemons crossed the chilly campus to their lesson.

Beneath their table their daemons curled around their feet as they huddled together to keep one another warm as their owners worked above them deciphering alien lettering. When the end of class came Uhura bid goodbye to Eve and took Wystan with her to the library to work on her pronunciations.

“Ready for advanced hand to hand?” Ossiande asked with a yawn as Eve slumped back to dorm to change. 

“I guess,” she shrugged. “It’s not play fighting though. If I get hit bad I’m gonna find myself back at Starfleet Medical.”

“Yeah,” Ossiande slumped into his pillow as soon as they got into their room. “With the hot doctor.”

“Shut up,” Eve threw her cadet jacket on the wolf and changed into a fight skin and her regulation boots before pulling her hair into a tight ponytail. “Come on, class starts in ten.”

-

After hurrying over to the huge campus gym, Eve discovered that Jim and Gaila were also in her advanced hand to hand class and that their mentor was a burly man by the name of Admiral Marcus. Gaila called Eve to sit by her and as soon as she sat down, Gaila linked her arm through hers as Ossiande sat by Ilaria who didn’t look all too impressed.

“I was starting to think you were MIA,” Jim peered around Gaila to look at Eve. “I’ve not seen you for what, a week and a half?”

Gaila turned her gaze to him, arm still locked through Eve’s.

“Aw, what’s the matter Kirk?” she cooed. “Did you miss her?”

Eve wasn’t really paying attention, she was too busy watching the other cadets file in, the other cadets that could potentially be the cause of pending breaks and bruises.

“He totally did,” Ossiande brushed up against Gaila’s leg and she scratched his ears with her free hand. “Hey, daydreamer, Kirk’s talking to you.”

Ossiande’s paw reached out and landed on the toe of her boot, earning her attention as she glanced at the wolf with a frown.

“What?” she asked.

“Jim,” Ossiande nodded to him. “He was talking to you.”

“Yeah?” her eyes reached Jim but he shrugged it off and turned his attention to the front where Marcus stood looking back at the class with a glare. 

Behind him was an obstacle course with things to jump over, swing from and run through and it soon became apparent that it would be a contest as to who could complete it fastest. Down front was a blonde kid with a smug grin going by the name of Finnegan and from half way up the bleachers Jim, Gaila and Eve could hear him boasting about how he was going to win. 

It was this boasting that got him called up first to face off with another cadet and as Marcus’ eyes travelled the cadets, they landed on Eve as Gaila and Jim glanced sympathetically in her direction. Taking it on the chin Eve freed her arm from Gaila’s and walked down the bleachers as Ossiande sat up and strained to see the front.

Finnegan regarded her with a none too impressed glance as she stood beside him; he clearly thought he had it in the bag but as Marcus sounded a klaxon she shot off in front of him and made light work of the tyres on the floor as Finnegan stumbled behind. 

From the bleachers the cadets cheered for whichever of their classmates they wanted to win. Above the roar and buzz of the voices she could hear Ossiande and Ilaria howling and Gaila and Jim shouting her name. 

The course had been fashioned so that some parts were higher than others. There were gaps to jump over, some wider and deeper than others and some to swing over via the use of monkey bars. There were inclines to stumble up and ramps to tumble down and beams to balance on.

Eve thought she was doing fairly well for herself as she scrambled up an incline almost on her hands and knees but Finnegan soon caught up to her side and attempted to trip her. He succeeded but only for a second; Eve didn’t fall fully to the floor.

An imminent jump was ahead and Eve slowed her pace for a moment as Finnegan sailed ahead with a laugh. Going back on a few of her steps, Eve opted for a running jump. Finnegan jumped without stopping and almost missed the ledge completely. As Eve sailed over his head and landed in a tidy forward roll, Finnegan gripped the edge of the ledge with his fingers.

Feeling smug about her lead she turned back, saluted him with two fingers and carried on the rest of the course leaving him cursing behind her. By the time Finnegan had pulled himself back up she was finishing the last set of monkey bars and sliding down the last ramp on the backs of her feet to the finish line.

Slightly out of breath with aching muscles she stood before Marcus who made note of her finishing time and sent her back to her seat and called for another two cadets.

“I like how you saluted Finnegan,” Gaila said as she hooked her arm back through Eve’s when she retook her seat. “He’s an A class douche; he deserved that.”

“Thanks,” she grinned, still a little out of breath. “I’m super glad there’s no punching involved today.”

Gaila nodded in agreement before they both turned their attention to the front. Beside Gaila, Jim looked to Eve and felt a little disappointed; he’d not seen her in so long but all she seemed to be bothered about was Gaila.

-

At the weekend, Eve was thankful for a lie in. She’d completed her shifts at medical with ease and hung out with McCoy whilst on the job. She enjoyed his company; he was down to earth and not nearly as grumpy as she assumed him to be. 

Her Xenolinguistic’s work was up to date, her Exobiology was handed in and she and Bones had completed a paper on hyposprays for Medicine and with no work to do for her engineering extension, her weekend was hers to do with as she pleased. 

At 1103 her PADD pinged with a notification and she groaned and rolled over in bed to find Ossiande looking back at her with his head lolled to one side.

“You didn’t go for a run this morning,” he observed. 

“No,” she answered with a yawn as she sat up and grabbed the PADD from the bedside table. “I slept in instead. Besides, you never got up either Os.”

“I’m not the one who has to keep in shape for hand to hand,” he answered.

“I don’t have to run every day,” she replied. “I’ll go to the gym later or something; it’s fine.” 

Eve consulted her PADD to find she had two notifications; she must’ve slept through the sound of the first. Working the touch screen, she opened up the first as Ossiande jumped on the bed and settled beside her. 

“Anything interesting?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she muttered as she read. 

From: Kirk, James Tiberius. Cadet 1967  
To: May, Evangeline Violet. Cadet 1753

Didn’t see you around this morning. Thought we could grab a bite to eat in the mess hall later? Let me know. 

“Jim wants to know if we wanna grab a bite later,” she looked to the wolf as she spoke. 

“Can we?” Ossiande wagged his tail hopefully. “I haven’t seen Ilaria for a while.”

With a smile Eve made light work of an answer to Jim’s message. She hoped it’d just be the two of them; she was positive Bones had a lengthy afternoon shift and Gaila and Uhura were out in the City.

To: Kirk, James Tiberius Cadet 1967  
From: May, Evangeline Violet Cadet 1753

Sure thing. Bones has an afternoon shift, right? Ossiande is looking forwards to seeing Ilaria. Meet you at one by the fountain?

“Who was the other one from?” Ossiande nudged the back of the PADD gently as he spoke.

“I’ll tell you in a sec,” she smiled as she pulled it up and consulted it. “Oh, Gaila.”

From: Tianne, Gaila Cadet 2471  
To: May, Evangeline Violet Cadet 1753

Party on the second floor recreational lounge of the Excelsior Complex at 1900. I sent out a general invite to a whole tonne of people, I’m inviting you personally so better be there! Uhura’s coming along too. See you later.

“There’s a party later,” she informed Ossiande as he gave a groan; he wasn’t big on socialising with others unless Eve deemed them worthy of her time. “You don’t have to go if you don’t wanna go. Uhura’s going but she might leave Wystan in her dorm. I could ask if you could hang with him.”

“Would you?” he asked with wide puppy dog eyes. “I don’t feel like partying.”

“I get it,” she gave the wolf an affectionate cuddle before sending a message to Uhura that involved an immediate reply.

“Uhura said you can stay in hers and Gaila’s dorm with Wystan,” she said. “Apparently Jim and McCoy are going to so Ilaria and Leauna will be there too. You guys can have your own party.”

Ossiande perked at the mention of Ilaria’s name before Eve gave a smile and crawled out of bed after sending thanks to Uhura. She figured cadet reds would be out of the equation for a party and begun to rifle through her casual clothes for something to wear later.

Knowing Gaila she’d be in some short number that barely covered anything let alone her modesty, and Uhura would be in something that showed off her long and gorgeous legs. Opting for a cobalt blue skater dress and a pair of black boot wedges and black tights, she folded them neatly on her desk and pulled out her cadet reds; even on weekends they had to be worn until 1700 hours if they were on campus, some other unfortunate cadets had lessons or shifts like McCoy.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” she informed Ossiande as she wandered to the bathroom.

Ossiande remained on her bed with the PADD at his paws before he laid in the still warm sheets and drifted back off to sleep and wondered what the evening would hold.

-

Jim and Eve met up at 1300 like Eve had said and they immediately moved into the warmer confines of the mess hall. Most of the other cadets who didn’t have shifts or lessons today also seemed to be congregating around tables; it was too cold to be in the city or on the campus but that hadn’t stopped Uhura and Gaila from taking a trip.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks,” Jim said as they sat opposite one another with warm drinks. 

“That’s because you haven’t,” she raised her brow with a smile. “How’ve you been? How’re your classes?”

“Can’t complain,” Jim gave a shrug in answer to both questions. “Bones on the other hand...”

“He’s been pretty stressed,” she agreed as she wrapped her hands around the bug in front of her.

Beneath the table Ilaria shuddered from the cold as Ossiande sat a diminutive distance away from her perfectly warm beneath his own thick fur coat. 

“You cold sweet cheeks?” Ossiande enquired as the coyote shot him a poisonous glance. “Hey, I’m just asking. I figure you’re not used to winters being from Iowa and all.”

“Don’t call me sweet cheeks,” she scalded him as she settled down and glowered at him from between her paws. “I’m fine.”

“Well, alright then.” Ossiande stretched out his legs before he stood, circled and settled down and curled his thick, white tail around the front of himself. “You can stay over there and shiver in the cold on your own.”

Still glowering, Ilaria tried to settle and ignore the wolfs words as chatter continued above them between their two counterparts. 

“...weekend was great although Bones said I ought to drink more responsibly,” Jim gave a shrug as his lips spread into a wide grin. “I stood and laughed at him for a long time before he went back to his dorm.”

Eve shook her head and feigned a smile at the thought of that scenario before she took a drink of her coffee and glanced at Jim.

“Speaking of drinking,” she said. “You going to Gaila’s party? She mentioned that you and McCoy were.”

“Are you?” he countered with a slight smirk.

“Yeah,” she frowned. “Course I am?”

“Oh right, yeah,” Jim’s expression faltered a little. “Because Gaila’s there, right?”

“You got a problem with me and Gaila?” she asked. “Because if you do...”

“You spend all of your time with her,” he answered more abruptly than he meant to. “I haven’t seen you for ages.”

“That’s not true and you know it,” she scowled at him. “I’m busy, Jim. You should know that better than anybody. I have medical shifts and my extension course plus a whole hell of a load of work from three other classes on top of keeping on top of combat classes. I see Gaila a lot because she’s the only other person I manage to see between classes.”

Jim instantly felt bad for being so presumptuous and a deep nag in his gut reared its ugly head as jealousy. Gaila could hang out with any other cadet she wanted so why did it have to be Eve? Jim didn’t particularly see that they had anything in common but they seemed to get on incredibly well. 

“Sorry,” he grumbled an apology. “I just get stuck with Bones for company and he complains a whole hell of a lot and my roommate, God. You haven’t been out running and I never saw you in the library I just...”

“Yeah, I get it,” she answered delicately. “Maybe you and I could make a study date or something.”

“Yeah,” Jim gave a nod as his PADD pinged with a notification on the table. “I gotta go, I have an appointment with my mentor. You’re definitely going to the party?”

“Cross my heart,” she gave him a slanted smile. 

“I’ll see you then,” he gave her another grin before he rose and peered under the table before looking back to Eve. “You should see this.”

Turning her gaze beneath the table she saw Ilaria laid beside Ossiande. They weren’t touching but they were close enough and Ossiande’s head was turned in the coyotes direction. 

“Il,” Jim stroked the coyotes back gently. “We gotta go see my mentor.”

She rose unhapiliiy and Ossiande cracked one eye open as he watched her leave before settling his muzzle back into his paws.

“I’m sorry, again,” Jim scratched the back of his neck anxiously; the last thing he wanted to do was tread on her toes. 

“Don’t worry about it,” she reassured him. “See you later?”

“Maybe,” Jim broke a wide smile and Eve tried to hide hers as she watched Jim and Ilaria leave the mess hall.

-

At 1845 Eve was dressed and walking Ossiande over to the Excelsior Complex to find Uhura’s dorm which she shared with Gaila. Wystan was curled up on his cushion watching the girls and when Eve arrived with Ossiande, Wystan took it upon himself to try and play-tackle the wolf to the ground.

Eve had been right about Gaila’s outfit; large expanses of smooth green skin were on show and her chest and hips were clothed in black satin held together by an array of golden chains. Her red hair was wild and loose and she regarded Eve with emerald eyes outlined in thick black kohl. 

Uhura was in a bodycon dress in bright red with knee high, high heeled boots to show off her slender legs. Her hair was loose and perfectly straight and her makeup was simple and pretty. 

“You two go ahead,” Uhura said as she fixed a headband into place. “I’ll wait for Leo and Jim and I’ll be along with them.”

“You sure?” Eve asked as Ossiande settled beside Wystan on the spacious pillow beside Uhura’s bed. 

“I’m sure,” she smiled.

“Then let’s go!” Gaila laughed.

Eve barely had time to mutter a see you later to Ossiande before Gaila was dragging her out of the door. Her green hand was entwined with Eve’s own, their skin tones striking against one another as they hurried down the hall.

The recreational lounge was huge and there was one on every floor of every dorm. The room curved along with the building and the whole outer wall was windows. There were sofas dotted around and huge throw pillows dotting the floor where some cadets already slumped. There was a bar set up in one corner and space had been cleared to make room for a makeshift dance floor and the lights transitioned from blue to pink, to purple to red and back again.

Eve already found it odd that Ossiande wasn’t by her side; she was already glancing around for him before she realised he was back in Uhura’s dorm. She knew he’d be fine with the others but it didn’t stop her from partially worrying. 

There were already a lot of other cadets in the room, some of whom she recognised. Scotty from her engineering class was stood with a group of other men and laughing loudly and Finnegan was slumped on one of the sofas trying his luck with some poor unsuspecting Andoran girl. 

Gaila was already dragging Eve to the bar where she ordered two Andoran Antenna for them and as they waited her green eyes scanned the room like a predator looking for prey. 

“Oh!” she suddenly grabbed Eve’s wrist. “You see that cute little kid there?”

She pointed through the crowd to where a timid looking young man stood with one hand in his pocket and the other holding tightly to a glass containing what looked like soda pop.

“You mean the kid with the curls?” Eve said in her ear so she heard her over the music.

“Yeah,” Gaila grinned. “He’s some kind of whiz kid genius. He’s the youngest cadet at Starfleet; he’s sixteen.”

“Sixteen?” Eve almost shouted through disbelief. “No way, that’s amazing.”

“He skipped a load of school and university,” Gaila continued as she handed Eve the cocktail she’d ordered. “This is his second and final year of Starfleet. I think he’s Russian.”

“That explains a lot,” Eve muttered to herself as she and Gaila leant back against the bar. “Know anyone else here?”

“Sweetie,” Gaila gave her a knowing glance and a smile as she chewed on her straw. “I know everybody in this room. Friends or...otherwise.”

She gave a wink and Eve rolled her eyes with a smile before she too scanned the crowd. She suddenly spotted Uhura in the doorway with Jim and Leonard in tow and as Uhura made her way to her and Gaila, Jim and Leonard made their way to one of the sofas. 

Already as Jim sat beside his friend he could feel the girls, human and alien alike, in the room looking his way. Used to it by now, McCoy looked in the other direction but Jim didn’t act like he was revelling in the attention like he usually would be. 

“Eve said she’d be here,” he grumbled just audible for McCoy to hear over the beat of the music that flooded the room. 

Taking a fleeting glance of the room, Leonard looked at each and every cadet in turn before he looked to the bar where Gaila and Uhura stood laughing. Leonard had seen Eve standing with Gaila when he’d walked in, how had Jim not?

“She is here, Jim,” McCoy leant to him so he could hear him.

Pulling back, Jim frowned at his friend. He assumed that Bones was mistaking someone else for her because he hadn’t seen her himself.

“Where?” he shouted over the music.

“Stood at the bar with Gaila?” McCoy raised an eyebrow and reached a whole new level of surprise about Jim being dumb. “In the blue dress with the black heels.”

With another frown at McCoy, Jim peered around him to the bar area where he laid eyes upon the girl in the blue dress and the black heels. Gaila’s hand was wound tight around Eve’s own and Uhura stood before them laughing at something Eve had said. 

“You sure that’s Eve?” Jim questioned.

“Gaila doesn’t hold hands with any other girl I know,” Bones shrugged. “You know they’re damn near inseparable Jim. If I didn’t know any better I’d say they were datin’.”

“Then you don’t know any better, Bones,” he gave a vibrant grin as his eyes moved back to Eve. 

She was almost unnoticeable without Ossiande by her side. She didn’t seem as unapproachable or guarded. He watched as Gaila pulled her across the room to talk to some of her other friends and even McCoy couldn’t take his eyes off Eve in that dress.

As they passed she fired them both a quick smile before she caught up to Gaila’s side and she introduced her to the young Russian whiz-kid. As she stood with Gaila, Jim couldn’t help but ogle and as much as McCoy wanted to tell him to stop doing it, he couldn’t because he couldn’t stop gawking himself.

Instead of her hair being pinned up in a bun, it was loose around her shoulders and slightly curled at the ends. Instead of her petite figure being hidden under the thick, scarlet fabric of her cadet uniform, her dress fitted to her shape showing off her curves and her heels made her legs look even more phenomenal than they already were. 

She exchanged greetings with the Russian kid whose name was Pavel Ander-something Chekov but Gaila had already taken to calling him just Chekov. He was in a room full of cadets that were almost ten years his elders but he seemed to be slightly more comfortable now that others were beginning to talk to him. 

“Hey, check it out,” Gaila twirled Eve around and pointed towards the windows where Uhura stood with another cadet. “Uhura’s talking to Spock.”

Jim and Bones were now most certainly gawking at Eve. With the way Gaila had twirled her around one of Gaila’s arms was now around her waist, still holding her hand as she spoke in her ear and pointed over to the windows. If Jim said he was thinking about anything other than Eve and Gaila right at that very moment, he’d be a damn liar.

“She pointing at Uhura and that guy?” Bones asked as he leant to Jim. “I didn’t know Uhura was seeing anybody.”

“I don’t think she is?” Jim answered. 

“We should leave them to it,” Eve laughed as Gaila let her go. “I could use another drink though.”

“Me too,” the Orion smiled. “C’mon.”

This time on their way back, Gaila grabbed Jim and Bones from the sofa and pulled them up to the bar with Eve and herself. More than anything and for once in his life Jim wanted to act the gentleman as opposed to the skeeze but he couldn’t help but gape at Eve and her outfit. 

Besides, Bones beat him to the punch.

“You look beautiful kid,” he smiled as he gave her a hug in greeting. “Damn different from your uniform I gotta say.”

“Speak for yourself, handsome,” she gave him a crooked grin as Gaila ordered them some drinks. “You too, Jim. You scrub up alright.” 

All Jim could manage was a nod and when Eve turned to Gaila to grab her drink, Bones shook his head with a grin before the pair of them followed the girls to a heap of throw cushions by the window. 

“Wait a second,” Jim peered at Uhura and the guy she was stood with. “That’s Spock!” 

Eve and Bones shared a frown as Gaila pulled Jim’s wrist and dragged him further towards the cushions. With a grunt he took a sip of his drink and placed himself carefully on the cushion. 

Jim and Leonard sat side by side, Eve and Gaila didn’t. Eve slouched against Gaila’s side comfortably and she slung an arm around Eve as she gaped out of the window and Gaila talked to Jim and Bones. The recreational lounge may have only been on the second floor but it was still above the lights of the campus below and as Eve looked out of the window she could see the millions and millions of stars above undisturbed by the artificial lighting below. 

Gaila’s hand suddenly lifted and Eve felt her shift her body slightly before she found herself leaning against Gaila’s chest. Calling the boys closer, Gaila pointed up through the window. 

“You see that really, really bright star there?” Gaila asked as Eve looked at the end of a particularly green finger before looking to what it was pointing at. “That’s the Orion System, that’s where I come from.”

“You came a long way then, huh?” Bones asked. 

“Not as far as some of the others,” Gaila gave a shrug. “You got the Andoran’s; they came a pretty long way. And then you got Spock.”

“I wish we didn’t have Spock,” Jim muttered. “He’s my roommate.”

“Oh, no way,” Gaila laughed. “That must be a real experience for you. How about you McCoy? Who’s your roommate?”

“Don’t got one,” he answered almost smugly. “Just me and Leauna.”

“Eve?” Gaila turned the same question to her with a gentle squeeze.

“Same as Bones,” she answered. “Just me and Os.”

“Lucky,” Jim nodded as another cadet came over to them.

His eyes were set on Gaila but as Eve looked up at him through her long lashes, he was suddenly set on the pair of them.

“Uh, Jim,” Bones said glancing between the girls and the cadet. “I meant to introduce you to Sulu.”

Pulling himself up, he grabbed Jim by the collar and dragged him away. McCoy could tell that cadet was about to hit on Gaila or Eve or both if he felt lucky and he knew that Jim would get himself into a scuffle should they hang around any longer.

Besides, he felt bad for the cadet anyway; Gaila was a handful to start with and he could bet that Eve could be just as bad.

No use adding insult to injury.

“Can I get you lovely ladies a drink?” the cadet sunk into the now vacant seat opposite and passed his vision between the pair. 

He was tall and good looking enough with cropped brown hair and eyes as green as Eve’s. His jaw was slightly squared and when his accent reached the ears of the girl studying Xenolingustics, she figured that it could be placed somewhere around Kansas. 

“We’ve got one, thanks,” Gaila answered as she gently squeezed Eve’s shoulder. “What’s your name?”

“Dean,” he answered with a perfect smile. “And yours?”

“I’m Gaila,” she answered. “This is my girlfriend, Evangeline.”

Although they were out of the way, Jim and Leonard definitely weren’t out of earshot and both of them almost spilt their drinks over their cohorts as they heard Gaila’s words. Moving in their group so that they could see Eve and Gaila, they watched the scene curiously. 

“Aw come on,” Dean grinned. “You two? Really? That aint fair on us guys. Two hot chicks together? That’s almost a crime.”

“My girlfriend aint a chick,” Eve raised one eyebrow as she laced her fingers with the Orion’s hand on her shoulder. “She’s an Orion girl, not a bird. That’s offensive, you should apologise.”

“I ain’t apologising for anything, sweetheart,” he leered.

“She’s not your sweetheart,” Gaila answered letting go of Eve’s hand to play with her hair. “She’s mine.”

Trailing her hand down Eve’s side, Gaila’s hand curled around her hip and drew her closer to her as Dean watched with a furrowed brow. Entirely comfortable with the situation, Eve placed down her glass and curled her arms around Gaila’s neck before Gaila made quick, easy and light work of a more than convincing kiss.

“Bones, punch me,” Jim said without taking his eyes from the scene. 

“Yeah, Jim,” he answered hoarsely. “Any other day I would, but you aint dreamin’ kid.”

“Holy cow.”

Seeing that neither girl was either breaking character or actually leaving the other for the guy in front of them, Dean left in a huff leaving Gaila and Eve watching after him with smirks of their own. 

“It’s a crying shame I don’t do serious relationships,” Gaila brushed Eve’s hair over her shoulder as she slouched beside her once again. “You’re a good kisser.”

“I know, right?” Eve answered coolly as she grabbed her glass and downed what was left in it. “Want another?”

“Sure thing,” Gaila smiled and handed her the glass before Eve made her way up to the bar.

Eve knew what Gaila could be like and she didn’t see any harm in helping out a friend. With Gaila, there were never feelings involved and if there were, you’d know; everything else was a little bit of harmless fun.

McCoy and Jim had ordered two more drinks and as Eve shoved her way between them and pushed the now empty glasses to the bartender and ordered two more, they gawped at her.

Turning around to face the room, she rested her elbows on the bar top and looked from Bones to Jim.

“See boys?” she grinned at each of them before she slapped McCoy on the arm and grabbed the two drinks she’d ordered. “There’s so much you don’t know about me.”

-

When the party came to close in the early hours, Eve ambled back to the Alvernia Complex with Ossiande, McCoy, Jim and their daemons in tow. Making a decision to all crash in Eve’s dorm since it was the first dorm they came to, Jim instantly resigned himself to the sofa with Ilaria at his feet whilst McCoy looked awkwardly at the double bed. 

Not quite drunk but not entirely sober either Eve flopped face down on the side of the bed she usually slept on as Leauna looked from the bed to her counterpart and back again. 

“You gonna lay down, doc?” Eve asked as she turned her head to him. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

McCoy’s dorm was another three floors up at the end of said floor and he didn’t think he could muster that kind of energy to keep going. Flanked by Ossiande lying in the middle of the bed beside Eve, McCoy slumped on the opposite side with Leauna curled at his feet and tried to keep as close to the edge as humanly possible without falling off. 

Nothing was heard from any of them for the remainder of the night and a large proportion of the morning. Jim was the first to wake up and he took it upon himself to rudely wake his friends with a vigorous shake of their shoulders. 

McCoy replied in kind with a string of expletives that left his mouth with a thicker than usual southern drawl and Eve slung out her fist and punched Jim perfectly in the top of the thigh causing him to double over in pain.

“That’s gonna bruise,” he complained as she sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. 

“I don’t care,” she answered. “Now get out of my dorm, I wanna go back to bed.” 

“You don’t wanna go grab breakfast?” he asked as McCoy sat up and stretched. 

“No Jim, I don’t,” she grouched. “I’m tired.”

McCoy rose from the bed as Leauna hopped down and Jim grunted making his way to the door. As Leauna got to Eve’s side, she placed her paws upon her knees and gave her a gentle nudge in the ribs before Ossiande peered around his counterpart and rubbed noses with the jackal. 

“Thanks,” McCoy stood before Eve as she scratched the jackal’s ears. “For letting us stay over.” 

“Welcome,” she answered rubbing at her eyes.

“See you around?” he asked with the tiniest hint of a smile on the corner of his lips. 

“Yeah,” she smiled. “You know you will.”

Watching them both from the door with a look of impatience plastered across his tired features, Jim gave a scowl; she never definitely said yes to him. 

As soon as McCoy and Jim were out of the door with their daemons, Eve grabbed her sweats and a t-shirt, showered, dried her hair and crawled back under the warmth of her covers with Ossiande curled up to her side.

It was a Sunday and she felt like doing nothing else.

-

Christmas was only a week away and the temperature continued to drop, there was even the threat of snow in the air. After a day of Medicine and Exobiology it was time for Eve to attend her shift at Medical. 

Clad in her medical whites with a silver cross affixed to each side of her collar she tidied up her hair and hunted out a scarf. Tucking the wool knit black scarf beneath her collar, she grabbed her ID, medkit and tricorder before calling Ossiande and leaving the room. 

McCoy was waiting in the foyer of the complex along with Leauna and as Eve approached stuffing her things into the pockets of her uniform, he lead the way out into the misty evening. 

The sky was off white and couldn’t make its mind up whether it was about to rain on the academy or snow on it. The tops of the dorm complexes were shrouded in low cloud or fog, Eve couldn’t decide and the bay looked like a huge dry ice machine as the chilly breeze blew the fog and mist across the water. 

The only cadets out were the ones that had to be out; the ones that were running to and from their lessons or the ones running to their dorms for refuge from the cold. 

Leauna trembled a little from the cold; jackal’s weren’t used to the nippy temperatures and apparently neither was her counterpart. McCoy walked with his hands trapped under his arms and his teeth chattering as Eve glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

“What?” he half glowered at her as they walked. 

“Nothing,” she shrugged. “You look cold.”

“Kid, I’m from Georgia,” he answered her. “We don’t do cold, not even in winter. I’ll see if you’re laughin’ when summer comes around and you’re meltin’ all over the damn place.”

“Hey, it gets warm in Michigan,” she retaliated. 

“Yeah,” Ossiande raised his muzzle as he walked a little closer to Leauna to keep her warm. “For about a week.”

“True,” she answered him as she stopped and grabbed the doctor’s arm. “Here.”

She unravelled her scarf from around her neck and reached up to wind it around the doctors own. The wool was soft and warm against his skin and smelt sweetly of whatever perfume Eve had worn when she’d been wearing it herself. 

“You’re gonna catch your death,” McCoy tried to protest and pull the scarf away but she shoved his hands back.

“I grew up in north Michigan,” she said. “It’s colder than this for at least ten months of the year. I’m used to it. Poor little Georgian boy? Not so much.”

She walked off in front leaving McCoy behind her with a half scowl before he lifted a hand to feel the softness of the wool. He half smiled at the gesture; it was a kind thing to do, before he caught back up to her side and regained his usual frown.

“Poor little Georgian boy?” he repeated quirking an eyebrow as even ahead of them Leauna and Ossiande laughed. 

“Well, you’re freezing cold,” she answered.

“That doesn’t make me poor,” he scoffed.

“I’m kidding,” she laughed before she hooked an arm through his. “Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

For a moment McCoy felt odd with her arm through his. It’d been a long time since any woman had even been this close to him as a friend, never mind anything else. Eve’s fingers rested on the sleeve of his medical whites and the tips of her fingers were almost the same shade.

“Used to it my ass,” McCoy muttered. “Kid, your fingers are white.”

“So they are,” she observed with a shrug as they walked, wandering towards the medical building that was lit up and hazy through the fog surrounding the campus.

Hesitantly and with a roll of his eyes, McCoy brought his other hand out his pocket and over hers as they walked. He expected her to protest but she said and did nothing and carried on like normal.

-

Classes came to a halt on the 23rd of December and some of the cadets took shuttles home for the short holiday they’d been granted. On the evening of the 23rd McCoy, Eve, Jim, Gaila and Uhura huddled up on the second floor recreational lounge of the Excelsior Complex.

The place was decorated accordingly with the holiday and as the humans sat around on the sofas, Gaila wandered among the decorations smiling fondly at the glittering tinsel and the colourful baubles on the large tree that stood centre to the room. 

“Not going home?” Jim gestured to Eve sat between Uhura and Gaila when she’d eventually sat back down.

All of their deamons apart from Ilaria were huddled together on the floor in the middle of the U shaped sofa ensemble. Ossiande and Leauna were curled around one another with Wystan curled around them both and Ilaria sat by Jim’s feet paying little attention to the half sleeping daemons before her.

“Nah,” she answered. “Don’t really have a home to go to.”

“What about your mum?” Jim frowned.

“Aren’t you going home, Jim?” she countered as she tried to get away from the subject.

“No,” he answered. “George is still on his away mission, not much of a family thing if we’re not all there.”

“My homes too far away,” Gaila grinned as she folded her arms. “Although I like this human Christmas, it’s pretty.”

McCoy scoffed and took a drink from the coffee he was clasping between his cold palms as Gaila and the rest of the girls looked to him.

“What,” he answered their looks. “It’s materialistic!”

As a heated discussion played out between Eve, McCoy and Jim the doors to the second floor recreational lounge slid open and Uhura jumped up from her seat as Gaila watched closely. They were the only cadets in the room and as Gaila slapped Jim on the arm, their small feud broke and they all looked in Uhura’s direction.

Uhura enveloped their guest in the briefest of hugs before she led him to the group. A stolid look in Jim’s direction from their guest suggested that they didn’t get on all too well but as Eve and McCoy glanced up at him they noticed he was Vulcan.

“Spock,” Uhura stepped forwards and gestured for McCoy to stand. “This is my friend Doctor McCoy. McCoy this is Spock.”

With a curious glance at the Vulcan and the lift of his right eyebrow, McCoy eventually gave a nod of greeting and sat back down before Uhura moved on to Eve.

“This is Evangeline,” Uhura smiled at the Vulcan. 

From the Vulcan’s shoulder slid a lizard as it climbed down the length of his body to investigate the wolf that had crept to Eve’s side in curiosity. As the daemons made greetings Eve raised her left hand and parted her fingers into pairs with a slight smile. 

Eve knew that from extensive study on Vulcan’s that this was a traditional salute that meant greetings as well as goodbyes and in the moment it took Spock to respond with the same gesture, Eve studied his physique.

He had the pale skin of a Vulcan and the undeniably pointed ears. He stood taller than her and a little taller than McCoy even and was thin and lanky but as she studied his face there was something she couldn’t quite grasp about his eyes; they were almost human. 

“My apologies,” Spock lowered his hand as Eve did the same and gave a frown as Ossiande padded back to the group with Spock’s daemon happily upon his back. “I have misjudged you. Jim told me many things about you and I assumed that you were just like him. Forgive me.”

“You’re forgiven,” she answered as she looked back to Ossiande before looking back to Spock. “It’s nice to meet you, Spock. That was my daemon, Ossiande. You have a lizard?”

“A dragon lizard,” he clarified. “Sephronia.”

“You gonna join us or not, pointy?” Jim heckled from the sofa he was sprawled on. “We’re kinda hanging out here.” 

With an air of irritation Spock’s eyes moved to Uhura who looked to the full couches. Eve graciously stepped over her daemon and planted herself beside McCoy as Uhura gave her a grateful smile and invited Spock to sit beside her. 

“You know what Jim?” Eve glanced at him as he sprawled over one whole side of the sofa. “If you don’t wanna hang out with Spock, then you can leave. I think I’d rather hang out with him anyway.”

McCoy didn’t dare to meet his friend’s eye but he was hiding a slight smile as he looked at his knees. Gaila on the other hand was staring straight at him and Eve held a look with him laced with a smug looking smile. Jim didn’t grace the stares with an answer and instead resigned himself to the length of the couch he was currently occupying while the people around him continued with their idle chatter.


	4. Chapter 4

On the evening of the 24th Eve was in the recreational lounge on the first floor by herself. The smartglass fixed into the wall was programmed to show a real burning log fire but did little warm the room. Not that Eve minded, she was happy and comfortable on the sofa with her PADD reading up on Romulon pronunciation. 

She hadn’t noticed that Ossiande had wandered from the room but she did notice when he came back and flung himself onto the sofa so that she couldn’t ignore him. With a laugh she placed the PADD to one side and ruffled the wolfs fur before she noticed his collar.

A length of glistening emerald tinsel was wound around it and hanging from said tinsel was a golden pouch with a ruby tag attached to it. 

‘Merry Christmas sweetie. Hope I find you beneath the tree tonight! Love Gaila xxx’

“I’m not a pack mule you know,” Ossiande said as Eve retrieved the tinsel and the gift. “No more gift giving via me.”

“It’s not like it’s hard work Os,” she smiled. “And I know you’re not a pack mule but you are the cutest of Santa’s little helpers.”

Ossiande wagged his tail for a moment before he fully slouched on Eve as she pulled open the bow that fastened the ruby coloured bag together. Nestled inside was a bundle of candy canes each showing off a different coloured stripe and Eve guessed they were all different flavours.

“Come on Os,” she said as she tried to shove the wolf off of her. “I have somewhere to be.”

“Still going for dinner in the city?” he asked lolling his head to the side. “It’s started to snow a little.”

“We’ll be fine,” she reassured him. “Now, who’re you staying with? Wystan wants to stay with you regardless but it’s your choice whether you want to stay in Kirk’s dorm with Ilaria or McCoy said you can have his dorm with Leauna.”

As Eve stood and straightened herself out, Ossiande weighed up his options before he lolled his head to one side and regarded Eve with his honey eyes.

“Would the doc mind?” he asked. “And is Ilaria going to be there?”

“Jim said she’s not,” she shrugged. “And the doc’s the one that offered dingus. Of course he doesn’t mind.” 

“Alright,” Ossiande bowed his head once in agreement. “If the doc doesn’t mind.”

“Just don’t make a mess or break anything,” she warned him. “I’ll collect you when I get back.”

“Sephronia gonna be there too?” he asked as they walked from the recreational lounge and made for their dorm.

“I think so,” she frowned unsurely. “I think Spock’s coming out with us so unless he takes Sephronia then I suppose she might be. Why?”

“She’s kinda cool,” he answered. “A lot friendlier than I imagined.”

“Remember what I said to you in the processing line about the tigress?” Eve reminded him. “You made some good friends, Os.”

“So did you,” he looked up at her innocently. “Gaila especially.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she brushed him off as they reached their dorm. “Look, I’m gonna get ready then I’ll walk you up to McCoy’s alright?”

“Alright,” Ossiande answered.

As Eve busied about their small dorm space, Ossiande retreated to his cushion and caught a quick nap while she got ready.

-

Opting for black skinny jeans and a red chiffon shirt, Eve pulled on her boot wedges and slung on her coat along with a scarf as she caught the time. She quickly did her makeup and pulled a brush through her hair before calling Ossiande, grabbing her bag and leaving.

Five minutes later than planned Eve made it to McCoy’s dorm a little out of breath; running in wedged heels was never easy. Gathering a deep breath she knocked on the door and awaited an answer that came in the form of McCoy surrounded by Leauna, Wystan and Sephronia who was happily sat on the ocelot’s back.

McCoy stood to the side and Ossiande trotted by him with a nod before he turned to Eve who was fastening the buckle around the waist of her coat.

“Sorry I’m late,” she apologised when McCoy closed the door behind him and fell into step beside her. “I lost track of time.”

“You’re not unbelievably late,” he reassured her with a smile as he did up the buttons on his coat. “You look nice.”

“Thanks,” she answered as they got to the turbo lift. 

McCoy wore dark jeans, worn leather boots that were once tan in colour and beneath the black pea coat he was currently fiddling with the buttons of, Eve caught sight of a navy and white flannel shirt. It was a welcome change from seeing him constantly in medical whites or cadet reds.

The lift stopped one floor down and both occupants were surprised when a wild haired Gaila stepped in with them full of ruby red smiles. 

As ever she looked a knockout. A knee length black dress fitted to her figure and showed off her curves with a plunging v-neck. Around her neck glittered a simple choker, over her dress was a knitted coat and on her feet were black heeled ankle boots.

“You don’t feel the cold?” McCoy raised one eyebrow as he glanced over her attire. “Your legs are gonna be freezing Gaila.”

“Not to mention other parts,” Eve nodded to her chest but Gaila just smiled.

“You let me worry about me,” she winked as the turbo lift reached the foyer. 

A clearly had been bored Jim instantaneously jumped up from one of the sofas that lined the outline of the room as Uhura and Spock turned their attention towards the lift. Gaila greeted Uhura and Eve threw a smile to Spock who returned a nod whilst McCoy and Jim shared greetings.

“God, can we finally go now?” Jim complained. “It feels like we’ve been waiting hours.”

“We’re five minutes late,” Gaila shoved him playfully as Spock and Uhura led the way out. 

The shuttle dock was across campus and for a short while Jim walked with Spock and Uhura before turning around to see where McCoy and the other two had gotten to. It was another foggy evening and the lights of the campus seemed to be blurred behind the mist that was descending across the bay and the quadrant. 

He saw McCoy looking fairly smug with himself as Jim half scowled; Gaila was clinging to one of his arms and Eve had hold of the other while they talked between themselves. With a deep and irritated sigh, Jim hunched his shoulders and stuffed his hands into his pockets before opting to walk alone. 

“I’ll walk with him,” Gaila said as she let go of the doctor’s arm.

“You don’t have to,” Eve answered. “It’s not like its date night.”

“I know but Uhura has Spock and well, if I go hang out with him then none of us are on our own,” she smiled with a shrug. “Right?”

“She’s got a point,” McCoy shrugged a shoulder. 

Eve shrugged too as Gaila wandered off in front and slid her arm through Jim’s as they walked. Shaking her head, Eve looked to her feet before feeling Leonard’s arm tremble. She could hear a faint chatter of teeth and noticed now that Gaila had let go of his arm that his hand was stuffed as deep into his pocket as it would go.

“You’re not good with the whole cold weather thing,” Eve observed. “Are you?”

Leonard shook his head, afraid to speak in case his chattering teeth caused him to stutter. He could no longer feel the end of his nose or even the tips of his ears; he wasn’t sure if he even still had these things attached to him. All he knew was that it stung his chest like hell every time he took a breath of cold air and that he’d give his whole left side for five minutes in the hot Georgia sun. 

For a moment Eve stopped in her tracks forcing McCoy to stop with her since he was attached to her. She let go of his arm and reached up to her neck for the thick, black knitted scarf but he shoved her hand away. 

“You’ll be f-freezing,” he said.

“You are freezing,” she frowned at him with a smile. “Besides, I have a big coat on; I’ll be fine.”

Regarding her with his jaundiced eye that was usually reserved for Jim, he reached for the scarf but she pushed his hands away this time. On her toes she reached up to his shoulders and wrapped the still warm scarf around his neck before tucking the ends under his coat and gave his chest a gentle pat. 

Ahead of them Gaila and Jim had stopped to see if they were still following and with an unimpressed look Jim watched as Eve bundled McCoy in her scarf with a smile. 

“They’re real cute,” Gaila observed as she pulled on Jim’s arm to carry on walking. “Don’t go interrupting.”

“Wasn’t gonna,” Jim muttered as he slouched his shoulders once more.

Behind them McCoy nuzzled his chin and nose into the scarf and inhaled the sweet smell of Eve’s perfume once again as she pulled up the hood on her coat. McCoy couldn’t help but smile as she did so; the hood was huge and if her coat had been red she’d be exactly like the girl out of a centuries old fairytale that his mother used to tell him. 

“You should invest in a scarf,” she told him as they carried on with the others, her arm once again through his.

“I should,” he nodded as his other hand found its way back into his pocket. “But I like yours better, kid.”

-

The shuttle station half buzzed with life as the cadets that remained on campus over the festive period returned from and departed to the city across the bay. The whole building was glass with great steel girders fashioning the place into the strangest shape Eve had ever laid eyes on. 

Bays were designated for each shuttle with platforms raising either side; the shuttles weren’t on wheels, they hovered. The time was displayed in luminous blue numbers along with the place they were at and the place they were going and as Eve and Uhura glanced up at the smartglass, a shuttle slowed in the bay and the six of them filed on. 

It was cramped to say the least and Jim flew for a seat when he spotted an empty set of four. Gaila offered her seat to Uhura and Uhura took it before Eve gave Gaila hers and McCoy graciously gave up his so Spock could sit beside Uhura leaving him and Eve to stand by the doors clinging to the rails with white knuckles. 

“Jim seems happy,” Eve said as her eyes flicked to the unimpressed body slouched beside Gaila as she chatted happily with Uhura.

“Kids got a face like a busted pail,” McCoy grumbled as he attempted to wind his hand even tighter around the rail he was holding. “I don’t know what’s bitin’ him.”

“I’m sure he’ll get over it,” she answered as she adjusted her hood and hooked her arm around the rail before locking it into place by putting her hands in her pockets. 

McCoy watched as she stared at the soles of her shoes as the hood of her coat hid not just her face but her whole head entirely. The only thing he could see were the tips of her soft brown hair as they danced in the air to the rock of the shuttle. 

For a moment McCoy felt strange twist in his stomach. Like he’d been punched. Like he wanted to be sick. Like there were thousand birds in his gut pecking at his insides with their pinioned wings fluttering about in his stomach. 

As the shuttle slowed to a stop Eve glanced up at him. He hoped he didn’t look like a rabbit caught in headlights but the laugh she gave when she saw his expression told him otherwise. 

Regaining his usual incredulous expression he tried to squash the feeling in his gut and succeeded as he stepped off the shuttle with Eve following behind. 

Disregarding the feeling he’d had completely he fell into step beside Jim as Gaila took hold of Eve’s hand.

The platform was busier than they’d expected the station even more so. Though Christmas was an Earth holiday, many other races that were in the Federation adapted it as their own too. Bodies, alien and human alike flitted to and fro running for shuttles and greeting friends and perhaps even family and as Gaila and Eve walked, Gaila pointed out the strange shaped decorations that adorned the ceiling. 

-

A light snowfall fell as they reached the establishment they’d chosen to dine in. The Ships Bridge was fashioned to look like an old earth tavern and on the swinging wooden sign outside was a starship at warp among the stars.

Although The Ships Bridge mainly catered to earth folk there were still a handful of other beings in. A few Andorian’s sat at the bar and a couple of Xenon’s and Munothian’s crowded around tables. There were even a few Orion’s and Vulcan’s dotted about. 

Shown to a U shaped booth by a four eyed Xenon the six of them slid in and got comfortable. Gaila and Eve sat at one side of the table facing Spock and Uhura whilst McCoy and Jim sat in the middle. 

The tavern was warm and almost homely and they slid of their jackets and settled into their places. A fire roared in a hearth by the bar and some centuries old and quite frankly terrible Christmas music played overhead. 

The table was set in the traditional way with all manner of cutlery by their plates. Napkins were folded into pretty shapes and Eve was surprised to see crackers at the top of everyone’s plates. Tinsel decorated their booth and hung from the wooden chandelier was a sprig of something green with a brilliantly red ribbon fastened around it. 

“Fascinating,” Spock mumbled to himself as he eyed the cracker. “And very simple.”

“It’s a cracker,” Jim narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan with a half a smile as he rested his arms on the table. 

“For decoration?” Gaila quizzed; like the Vulcan she hardly understood this wondrous celebration. “Like the sparkly stuff and the trees?”

“More for entertainment,” Uhura answered as she looked between the Vulcan and the Orion. “Traditional crackers from years ago had jokes and toys in them.”

She picked up her cracker and held it out to Spock who quizzically lifted his left eyebrow as he looked at it and Uhura gave a laugh. 

“You’re meant to pull it, Spock,” Eve told him with a smile. “Whoever gets the bigger half wins.”

Wrapping a pale hand firmly around his end of the cracker the others watched as Spock and Uhura both pulled at the same time. There was a crack and the cracker split open expelling a glittering image of a tree dressed in twinkling lights that lingered for a little while before fading into the air. 

It was Uhura that was left with the larger piece and as she tipped it up to see what was inside, a tiny model of the Enterprise NX-01 tumbled into her hand.

“Must be Federation issue,” McCoy nodded to the figurine as Uhura broke a smile.

“Your turn,” Eve picked up her cracker and held it out to Gaila who smiled excitedly. 

“So you just pull, right?” she asked. 

“That’s it,” she nodded in answer. 

Another crack and Eve’s cracker split and expelled a cloud of lilac glitter that formed into the shape of a reindeer which bowed its head before disappearing into the thin air as Gaila stared at it open mouthed. 

Looking down Gaila saw that she clasped the larger part of the cracker in her green hand and as she shook it to retrieve the prize a small plastic rose slid into her palm before she showed it off to Eve.

As Jim looked at the two pairs either side of him he reached for his cracker and held it out to Bones.

“Pull my cracker?”Jim wiggled his eyebrows and McCoy gave him his usual raised eyebrow. 

“You get worse and worse, Jim,” Bones said as he wrapped his hand around the cracker and gave a sharp pull.

The snap was louder than the other two and gained the attention of the others as they watched the silver glitter rise from the cracker. It showed the scene of a snowman surrounded by gentle snowfall before it drifted away into the air. 

Jim held the larger portion of the cracker and discovered a model ship; the USS Excelsior. After a moments playing with it, it was placed with the one Uhura had and after a moment more the four eyed Xenon came back to take their orders.

As they waited Uhura and McCoy went to the bar and ordered everyone’s drinks and once they were all sat back together, Gaila pointed at the green sprig hanging from the chandelier. 

“What’s that?” she asked. 

“Mistletoe,” McCoy answered as he looked up at it.

“It’s a kind of plant like holly,” Uhura said. “It’s especially popular at Christmas.”

“I believe there is a human custom with mistletoe,” Spock said as he glanced up at the sprig. “Though I’m not familiar with it myself.”

“I thought he was doing earth history,” McCoy muttered under his breath to Jim.

“Maybe they haven’t covered it yet,” Jim shrugged one shoulder.

“I wish I could tell you,” Uhura glanced up at the sprig herself. “I don’t usually celebrate a traditional Christmas.”

Eve glanced at McCoy and then to Jim before she sat up a little straighter and reached up for the sprig. It came down with ease and on closer inspection Gaila saw little white berries attached to it.

“According to an ancient custom, if a man and a woman met under the mistletoe they were obliged to kiss,” she handed the sprig to Spock who regarded it curiously. “In the 18th century an American author stated that young men had the privilege of kissing women under the sprig and each time they did, a white berry would be plucked. Once the berries were gone, the privilege would cease to exist.”

“Fascinating,” Spock handed back the green sprig and Gaila immediately took it from his hand as Eve frowned at her.

“What are you up to?” she enquired as Uhura too glanced at the Orion with a suspicious look. 

“Adapting to an ancient custom,” she answered sliding from her seat. “I’m privileged to kiss anyone I like in this bar.”

“With consent,” McCoy added. 

“Sweetie, do I look like a girl you’d say no to?” she gave him a wide grin and gently shook the sprig as McCoy dropped his gaze to the table hoping his blush wouldn’t show. “Besides, I’m starting right here.”

She leant down to Eve with the sprig in hand but Eve took it from her and showed her how to do it properly. 

“You hold it above you and whoever you’re going to kiss,” she grinned as she handed it back to Gaila.

Holding it over their heads, Gaila then leant down and pressed a neat kiss to Eve’s lips before she pulled back, smiled, plucked a berry and wandered on her way to find more willing participants while they waited for their food to arrive. 

“I’ve lost track of how many times that girls held your hand and kissed you on the face,” Uhura said as she watched Gaila at the bar. “You should be dating.”

“Alas,” Eve mocked sadness and disappointment. “Gaila doesn’t do serious relationships.”

“But if she did...” Jim left the statement open as McCoy elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

“If she did?” Eve’s expression turned and a half seductive grin played on her lips to match her voice. “Then you’d be very, very jealous, James Kirk.”

For once in his life Jim didn’t know what to do with himself and he could hear Uhura and McCoy laughing and feel Spock looking at him. He’d been caught off guard and he’d felt the colour drain from his face. 

His azure eyes were still on her when her expression turned joking and she shook her head. 

“I’m kidding, Jim,” she nodded to him. “Gaila really doesn’t do serious relationships. Don’t let your imagination run away with you.”

McCoy’s lips involuntarily smiled as Eve took a drink and Jim took to toying with his cutlery. A moment later Gaila returned as the food came and all that was left on the sprig was one lonely white berry. As they tucked into their Christmas meals, Gaila handed Eve the sprig.

“Could you keep hold of this for me in your pocket or something?” she asked. “My bags too small and my coat doesn’t have pockets.”

“Sure,” she smiled as she slid it into her coat pocket and took care not to crush it. 

-

By the end of the night all six of them were too full to eat anymore. They joked and laughed over dessert before they split the bill six ways and left. 

Snow had fallen whilst they’d been indoors and a little more than a dusting of it coated the ground and clung to cold glass walls. There was still snow in the air as they walked and still a mist coating what seemed to be the whole of San Francisco. 

There was hardly anyone around, it was drawing close to midnight and their voices echoed around as they walked down streets and headed back to the station. Jim’s laugh danced on the air with his white wisp of a breath as Gaila told him jokes and clung to his arm, and walking a little ahead were Uhura and Spock with Uhura’s hands wrapped tight around the Vulcan’s arm. 

McCoy was colder than ever and even with her hood up as she walked in step with him she could hear the chatter of his teeth. Peering out from under her hood she could see him trembling even though his coat was buttoned up and her scarf covered his neck and chin. 

“You okay?” she questioned as the snow made a satisfying crunch under her feet. 

“I’m f-f-fine, k-kid,” he said unenthusiastically. 

Turning her attention ahead of them she heard Jim laugh once again before she concentrated on not slipping on the snow. Beside her she could hear McCoy rubbing his hands together in a desperate bid to keep them warm; apparently his pockets were doing a poor job. 

Peering at him from under her hood once again she saw that his hands were practically white and the way he flinched when he bent them suggested that the cold was making them sore. Her hands were perfectly warm in the confines of her own pockets; to her this wasn’t a winter, it was a cold day in the run up to winter. 

Without a moment’s hesitation she pulled her left hand from her pocket and grabbed McCoy’s right before curling her fingers around his palm and dragging their clasped hands back into the warm confines of her pocket.

The heat of her palm was like an electric shock to the doctor’s system. It sparked the whole way up his arm and into the rest of his body like a rocket and the soft, warm confines of her pocket were a home comfort.

Glancing sideways at her as they carried on walking McCoy saw that she was seemingly unphased by the situation. Perhaps keeping him warm was becoming a usual thing for her now or maybe she was just being kind.

McCoy could feel the birds stirring in his stomach as he tried his best to keep his hand as still as possible.

“What?” she asked when she felt him looking at her. “It’s not like they’re going to see, Leo.” 

McCoy was eternally thankful that Eve wasn’t actually looking at him because he felt the strangely pleasant warmness of a blush creeping up his neck. 

“N-never said anythin’,” he answered with a slight shrug. “And er...t-thanks.” 

“Welcome,” she gave a half shrug and continued to watch her feet trudge through the snow as they approached the shuttle station for downtown.

When they reached the entrance Eve let go of the doctor’s hand and he placed it back into his own pocket as Eve pulled down her hood and followed the others inside. A shuttle had just pulled in and they broke into a half run and just about made it. 

Gaila, Eve and McCoy slumped at one set of four seats and Kirk, Spock and Uhura slumped at another set across from them. With a yawn, Eve slouched into her seat and wondered what Ossiande had been up to that evening as Gaila and McCoy talked about the New Year whilst across from them Jim closed his eyes and Uhura leant against Spock.

-

When the shuttle pulled back into the station situated on campus it was almost 1am and the six of them dragged themselves off of the shuttle and into the cold glass structure of the station. 

With a yawn Eve pulled her hood back up and noticed that Uhura's hand was now wound around the Vulcan's own as opposed to his arm and when they walked, Jim and Gaila hung back with Eve and McCoy.

Gaila latched onto Eve with her arms around her middle as Eve put one around her and kept her other hand in her pocket whilst McCoy and Jim walked with their shoulders slumped and their hands sunk deep into their own coat pockets. 

Gaila suddenly realised that Uhura was heading towards the wrong complex as did Eve and the rest but they followed on out of curiosity. When they reached the lobby Jim resigned himself to a sofa while the others gathered around him.

"I know it's a lot to ask," Uhura gave the sweetest look she could muster to Leonard with her big brown eyes. "But could you maybe take Wystan and Sephronia for the night?" 

"I'll take them," Eve offered with a shrug. "I don't mind; I gotta go get Ossiande anyway." 

"Wait," Jim turned his attention to Spock and Uhura. "Why do you need a babysitter?" 

"Spock invited me back to your dorm for the night," Uhura gave a half smirk as Jim narrowed his eyes.

"The hell he did," he crossed his arms and scowled at the Vulcan. "That rooms half mine."

“And it is also half mine,” Spock answered with a curious lift of his left brow. “Therefore I am free and eligible to make my own decisions regarding my half of the room like you so frequently do with your own half of the room.”

“Come on Jim,” McCoy said. “How many girls have you had back to dorm? I bet Spock never said a word either.”

“Hm,” Eve gave a small and quiet laugh as she and Gaila stood to the side and watched on. “Do as I say and not as I do.”

“Right?” Gaila said with her chin now resting on Eve’s shoulder as she stood behind her with her arms loosely wound around her waist. “I think Uhura and Spock could get serious.”

“I think you’re right,” she nodded in answer. “Jim should let her stay over. You’d let Spock stay over.”

“Well, I don’t wanna be in dorm while you’re, y’know,” Jim pulled a face and Uhura scowled in his general direction as McCoy shook his head and turned to Eve and the Orion. “I don’t appreciate it.”

“What and you think Spock does?” Eve frowned at him with a smile. “Your standards are double as well as ridiculously high, James Kirk.”

No one could deny that fact and as Jim sulked on the sofa, Uhura moved from Spock’s side to Eve and Gaila who was still attached to her as the doctor joined in their conversation. 

“You sure you can take them both?” Uhura asked Eve. “I know Wystan really likes you but what about Sephronia?”

“Sephronia seems to like Ossiande,” Eve shrugged one shoulder. “And yeah, I’m sure. It’s just one night. But if Leonard really wants to take them then that’s up to you.”

“I’m fine with whoever,” Uhura smiled at them both. “Just send me a PADD notification and let me know which of you has them and I’ll drop by in the morning.”

“Sure,” Eve gave a smile as Uhura wrapped her arms around her and said goodnight before moving to Gaila and finally McCoy before she rejoined Spock and they made for the lift leaving Jim behind sulking on the sofa. 

“Suppose I better get across to my own dorm,” Gaila gave a yawn as she straightened up her jacket. “Thanks for a great night.” 

Her still ruby red lips gave Eve a gentle and tired smile before they caught her cheek with a soft kiss. Moving onto McCoy she squeezed him gently and kissed the line of his jaw before she caught Jim’s blue eyes glancing at her almost pleadingly. 

“In your dreams, sweet thing,” she gave him a wink and blew him a kiss before she left the Alvernia Complex.

With a deep set frown Jim stood and glanced at the two bodies left, his best friend and his very good friend; surely one of them would home him for the night. 

“Well,” he gave a melodramatic sigh as he stood beside McCoy and blinked his huge baby blues at him. “That’s me crashing on your couch tonight.”

“No it ain’t,” McCoy answered firmly. “I’m beat, Jim. I wanna sleep tonight, not be kept up by your god awful snoring. Besides, Ilaria will be wonderin’ where you are.”

“Well, I coulda brought her along but if you’re gonna be like that,” he turned his attention to Eve but she just smiled at him and fluttered her long lashes.

“Don’t get any ideas, Tiberius,” she said before he could say anything else. “Either me or Leonard are Daemon sitting and that means full dorms. Leonard says he wants to sleep so the daemons are with me. Besides, you’ve got a perfectly fine bed in your own dorm so use it.”

With a grumble and an overdramatic storm off, Jim slung himself into a turbo lift muttering a bunch of obscenities as McCoy and Eve watched after him and waited for another lift.

“I can watch the daemons,” McCoy said as they stood in the lift and waited for it to reach his floor. “I just said I wanted to sleep as an excuse.”

“Figured,” she gave him a sleepy half smile as the lift stopped at the right floor. “But I’m fine. I don’t mind.”

McCoy gave a slight shrug and led the way down to his dorm. Politely and not wanting to invade on his space, Eve waited by the door as the doctor rounded up the daemons. As she waited, she rummaged around her bag for her key card and found the sprig of mistletoe that Gaila had given her for safe keeping. 

One last white berry still clung desperately to the branch and as Ossiande padded out of the room with Wystan behind him and Sephronia on his back, she half hid it behind her back. She greeted the daemons warmly and they walked on ahead, waiting for her by the turbo lift as McCoy stood in the door.

“Hey, Leonard?” she looked at his shoes before she looked up at his face. “What was your fiancés name? I mean, you don’t have to tell me if it’s too personal...”

He stood leant against the frame in his flannel shirt with his arms crossed and his head lolled slightly to the side. Regarding Eve with his hazel eyes he frowned for a moment at the question before his expression relaxed and he gave a half shrug.

“Jocelyn,” he answered as she looked back to his shoes. “Her name was Jocelyn.” 

With a smile, she brought out the sprig of mistletoe from behind her back and held it out to McCoy who regarded it with a puzzled look and wondered if he should take it or not. 

“There’s still one berry left,” she said. “Which means you’re privileged to kiss any girl you damn well like. I understand that it might still hurt Leo, but you deserve better. Take it; I hope you find someone better than Jocelyn.” 

McCoy tried to ignore everything in his head as he focussed on taking the sprig from her hand. He couldn’t think of any words that would surmise his thoughts about the words she’d said; a simple thank you didn’t seem enough and an over emotional response was clearly too much.

In the end he went with a curt nod as he held the sprig between his thumb and forefinger. 

“You’re a good guy, Leo,” she smiled sweetly and tried to stifle a yawn but failed. “You’re no James Kirk and you deserve a hell of a lot better than what Jocelyn did to you. Sweet dreams.”

With a final smile she left his door and met up with the daemons as McCoy all but collapsed into his room and sat on the bottom of his bed with the sprig of mistletoe beside him. 

With curious amber eyes Leauna leapt up beside him and nudged his arm with her nose as he sat with his face in his hands.

“You ok, Leonard?” she asked slightly concerned. 

“I’ll be fine, Le,” he said pulling his hands away from his face to give the jackal a comforting scratch behind the ear. “I’ll be fine.”

He thought somehow that if he could repeat the words over and over again it’d make it so but the truth was that the birds were flapping their wings again, their tiny beaks tearing apart his insides like they were naught but fragile pieces of paper. 

He knew it was just friendly advice she’d given him and that perhaps even somewhere deep down past the tangled mess of his mangled broken heart he knew he deserved better, but he didn’t know what better was; he didn’t understand. 

Jocelyn had been his whole world since he was 19 years old, hell; she’d been his whole goddamn universe and when she went off with the other man every star in his universe had gone out, every constellation had fell out of place and he was as lost as a starship without her navigator to guide her home. 

For the past three years McCoy had barely even thought about being close to a woman. Every one he saw reminded him of her and it made him grimace. Her wouldn’t allow them near him and saw better to be alone than to be hurt all over again. 

He’d be lying if he said that Jim hadn’t opened up his eyes just a little bit in the short time he’d been here at the academy. McCoy already had a year under his belt and he’d never even realised how wild San Francisco could be on a Saturday night until Jim had dragged him out. 

He certainly wasn’t interested in the women like Jim was, but he no longer minded being hit on or smiled at. 

Jim had been a friend when McCoy needed one the most. He’d made him laugh again although he’d be disinclined to admit such a fact; he’d shown him that life sure as hell went on with or without the affected party involved. 

But he was still conflicted slightly and he’d find himself some nights wishing he could call Jocelyn just to hear her voice once more or just to hear that sweet, soft laugh. 

That’s not how he felt right now, however. His head reeled from the ‘you deserve better’ and the fact she’d called him Leo and not Bones or McCoy or even god damn Leonard. From the held hands in her pocket to the scarf around his neck and those jade green eyes that he was sure could make whole empires crumble with one flutter of their lashes. 

“You don’t look fine, doctor,” Leanua nudged him again and laid her paws across his thighs as he returned his head to his hands. “Talk to me.” 

He tried to squash the feeling down as much as he could, tried to clip the birds wings and line his insides with impenetrable metal as he ran a hand through Leauna’s rough black fur and peered out from the fingers of his other hand. 

Feeling sick to his stomach he shuffled away from Leauna and went to the bathroom to change into his academy sweats and t-shirt before returning to the bed where Leanua gave him a puzzled look.

“Did you have a good night with Ossiande and Sephronia?” he asked as he pulled the sheets of the bed back and got underneath them as Leanua settled on the opposite side with her chin on the other pillow.

“Yes,” she answered cheerily. “We talked about our homes.”

“Yeah?” McCoy smiled. “You tell ‘em about the Georgia planes?”

“I did,” her tail wagged slightly. “Ossiande said he had free run of a huge field back in Michigan. He said that he and Evangeline used to race one another around it every Sunday morning.”

“And what about Sephronia?” he asked trying to avoid the subject of Eve all together. “I imagine she don’t do too much running.”

“She was on Vulcan,” his daemon answered before she gave a yawn. “When Spock was younger he used to climb the smaller, rockier mountains with her.”

“Huh,” McCoy mused thoughtfully as he reached for the light. “It’s hard to imagine him doing anythin’ fun with a face like that.” 

Leauna giggled as the room fell into darkness before she said a goodnight and settled her muzzle into her paws and almost instantly fell to sleep.

For Bones it was a long time before his eyes finally closed and he slept soundly. For too long he thought about that small conversation, about her hands and her eyes and her damn legs that ought to belong to Xenon’s top runway model but instead belonged to a smarter than average human female that also seemed to possess an adequate sense of humour.

And he thought about Jim too and the small things he said to her such as what he’d said over dinner regarding her and Gaila but she’d told him that he was no James Kirk. He didn’t mind so much about Gaila; she was an Orion and that was what they were like, but he assumed and already sort of half knew that Eve wasn’t at all interested in Jim.

And if Bones knew Jim at all, which he did, Eve would be top of his to do list in red marker, underlined three times and circled with an exclamation point after her name just in case his intentions weren’t clear enough already. 

-

On Christmas Day the campus was covered white and looked like a futuristic Christmas card backdrop. Eve didn’t leave her dorm all day and instead cosied up with her PADD and a couple of books after Uhura had come by to pick up Wystan and Sephronia who had slept on the bed with Eve and Ossiande all night.

That evening Gaila had taken over the lounge of the second floor in the Alvernia Complex and all she wanted to do was spend the evening with her friends. She sent out a PADD message to the others stating that they should meet there at 7pm and that it was a casual affair and daemons were more than welcome.

For once Ossiande wanted to tag along if it was just going to be the six of them. He enjoyed the company of the other daemons even if Ilaria did turn her nose up at him but he was almost over that now and found solace in McCoy’s jackal. 

At 1800 Eve threw on a pair of jeans with an off the shoulder wine red jumper with sleeves that seemed to shroud her hands. She pulled her hair into a loose bun and let her fringe fall natural before she pulled on a pair of boots and left her room with Ossiande in tow.

Other than Gaila, she was the first there and Gaila had reorganised the lounge completely. She’d pulled the throw cushions to one side of the huge tree that sat centre to the room but also placed them close to the piano. Behind the cushions she’d placed the small table that was adorned with bottle of indeterminate alcohol of various bright colours and she’d even left cushions around for the daemons to settle on.

“What you got planned?” Eve grinned as she greeted Gaila who squeezed her tightly. 

“I thought we could maybe sing and have fun,” she smiled. “The daemons too. It’s Christmas day after all!”

“Gaila, you don’t even celebrate Christmas,” Ossiande said as he sniffed at the tree. “Do you?”

“No,” she smiled cheerily. “But you guys do and it seems like fun. Jim’s bringing a guitar and he tells me Bones can play piano so I thought that could be nice.”

“Yeah,” Eve nodded as she slumped into the cushions and Ossiande slumped over her. “Spock coming?”

“Think so,” Gaila answered as she poured them both drinks. “It’s just the six of us.”

“Awesome,” she took the drink from the Orion as McCoy arrived with Leauna trailing behind him. 

A dark denim shirt clung to his top half and another pair of faded jeans covered his legs with his well worn boots. His hair was more styled than either of them had ever seen it; still parted but pulled up like he’d run a hand though it. 

He greeted them both warmly and wished them both a Happy Christmas before he and Leanua slumped at Eve’s left hand side before Gaila sat at her right.

“Jim says you play piano,” Gaila scrutinized him with a smile. 

“Kid says a lot of things,” McCoy answered as Leauna and Ossiande crawled over their counterparts awkwardly to rub noses in greeting.

“But you will play, right?” Gaila asked. 

“I might,” McCoy for once, gave a genuine smile as he shrugged and scratched Leauna’s back. “Depends if you two are gonna sing.”

“Oh we’ll sing,” Gaila beamed.

“We will?” Eve turned her attention to her. “I don’t sing.”

“Then I don’t play,” McCoy said. 

“That means you gotta sing,” Gaila prodded her in the arm and Eve resigned herself further into the cushion with an unimpressed look on her face as the others arrived and Gaila got up to greet them.

In his hand Jim carried a guitar case and set it down by the piano before he poured himself a drink and sat beside McCoy before Uhura and Spock joined in the festivities as their daemons settled with them.

For a while they chatted amongst themselves and their daemons played before McCoy got up and placed himself at the piano causing everyone to look. It’d been a while since he’d played and he cracked his knuckles before he consulted the built in touch screen that had been programmed with infinite pieces of sheet music.

Gaila stood and everyone watched as she stood by the piano and reached over McCoy’s shoulder to find the appropriate piece. It was Orion and sweet and gentle much like Gaila’s voice as she sang in her mother tongue and captivated her small audience.

With a small rupture of applause Gaila bowed and sat before she prodded Eve until she awkwardly stood. With bright smiles from Gaila and Uhura she wandered to the piano and leant beside McCoy who reclined slightly from her.

She smelt of the sweet perfume that was infused into the fibres of the scarf he still had of hers and as he inhaled the scent he made a mental note to return it to her. He watched as her fingers idly slid past sheet music after sheet music before she stopped on something from the 20th century by what McCoy assumed to be a band that she either liked currently or used to like.

“Gimmie a sec,” she laid her hand on her shoulder and let it slide off before she moved to Jim’s guitar case and turned to its owner. “Can I borrow this?”

“You can play?” he questioned with narrowed cerulean eyes.

“Yeah,” she answered. “I mean I used to be able to.”

Jim gave a nod and she slid the guitar from its case and forced McCoy to move up the piano bench slightly so she could sit and rest the acoustic on her knee. After a few moments strumming she lifted her eyes to the on looking crowd and swallowed her stage fright.

Ossiande sat at the front and watched with what Eve thought was a smile; she used to sing this song an awful lot at home when she was in her teens. The melody was beautiful and the sound of the piano with the acoustic left a dent in her heart. 

Without anymore hesitation she nudged McCoy and he began to play as she began to play the right notes and she found they came back easy and natural. But it was when she began to sing that the others became dumbfounded.

McCoy could hear her sing perfectly in his ear. Her voice was careful and gentle and quivered a little though fright but it hardly showed. It gave him goosebumps and he could feel the hairs on his arms lifting as well as the ones on the back of his neck. 

She never once lifted her eyes from the notes she played, she didn’t dare but McCoy hit a few bum notes especially when she reached her higher vocal notes perfectly. Gaila was fixed on her, even Spock seemed surprised. 

‘My days are numbered here and I don’t want to be last one home / And I said there you are baby, just waiting on the sun, just staring at the sky, said when will he be done.’

She strummed every note perfectly as McCoy moved his fingers on the ivory keys before the song ended and she glanced to the crowd with a blush on her cheeks as they erupted into applause and Gaila slung her arms around her neck before pouring her another drink before she handed Jim the guitar back but remained beside McCoy.

“I didn’t know you could sing,” McCoy muttered beside her as he looked over his shoulder to Ossiande and Leauna who were cuddled together by the tree. 

“I never said I couldn’t,” she answered shakily with a small smile, still blushing from the applause. “I said I didn’t.”

“You’re great,” he said rising from the bench. “Your voice is real nice.”

“Thanks,” she smiled up at him, staring at him through her lashes before he went back to the cushions where Jim was strumming the tune to a centuries old carol. 

For a moment Eve remained on the piano bench watching McCoy watch Jim play. There was a somewhat unpleasant feeling in her gut like someone had pulled an elastic band and let it go and for a moment she felt a little sick.

Other people would call this feeling ‘butterflies’.

Eve had encountered butterflies that many times she could open a sanctuary for them. With a shake of her head she tried to disregard the feeling as Gaila planted herself beside her at the piano and handed her the drink

“You were amazing,” Gaila kissed her cheek sweetly and Eve looked away from McCoy thankful for Gaila’s company. “You should sing more.”

“Nah,” she gave the Orion a gentle push. “It wouldn’t be much of a hidden talent if it were always on show.”


	5. Chapter 5

After a particularly underwhelming New Year on Eve’s part classes re-started and soon enough everyone was back in cadet reds. It took Eve a day or so to settle back into routine, McCoy a couple days more and Jim a whole damn week and it wasn’t long before he began to complain.

Once routine was regained and they finally worked out their spare spaces for study then they began to group together. Uhura and Eve would study for Xenolinguistics together; McCoy and Eve would spend a few hours a week on medicine and medical study as well as their time on shifts at Medical and the rest of them would find recreational time to spend together.

January and February passed by bringing McCoy’s birthday in the first week of the New Year and March flew by along with Jim and Eve’s birthdays towards the end of the month. In April Uhura celebrated her birthday and Spock, having taken hints and advice from Gaila and Eve decided to take her out to dinner. 

With no one else free to watch Wystan for the night, Uhura ran around campus with her daemon racing behind her desperately trying to locate McCoy or Eve. When she stumbled into McCoy leaving the mess hall she grabbed him by the wrist from behind and almost terrified him half to death.

“I need to ask you a big favour,” she said breathlessly as Wystan slumped at her feet and watched Leauna intently. “Are you busy tonight?”

McCoy shifted his weight from foot to foot and weighed up his options as he looked at the half exhausted cadet before him and crossed his arms whilst Leauna rubbed at his leg.

“Depends,” he said. “On what your favour actually is.”

“It’s my birthday,” she arced one eyebrow in the way Spock usually did and it sent half a shiver down the doctors spine. 

“I’m aware of that,” he answered. “So what’s your favour?”

“Pretty please could you daemon sit?” she almost pleaded. “I’ll pay you and everything. It’s just Spock’s taking me out for dinner and Gaila’s going out with Jim and I can’t find Eve anywhere.”

“Eve’s in library,” McCoy answered her. “Gaila and Jim are going out? First I heard.”

“Yeah,” Uhura answered a little impatiently. “He asked her on a date or something. So will you? Please?”

“Sure,” McCoy shrugged seeing no other opportunity before Uhura flung her arms around him and took off back across campus with Wystan as the doctor shook his head.

Walking back to dorm past the library with Leauna at his heels, she suddenly bounded off in front and ran up the library steps several at a time to where Eve was sauntering down them with Ossiande in tow. 

“Are you busy tonight?” she asked the wolf as Eve looked down at them both. “Leonard’s daemon sitting for Spock and Uhura.”

Looking up from Leauna, Eve saw McCoy waiting at the bottom of the library steps and she hurried down them and joined his side as the canines followed after; she looked like she’d been sat down for a long while and her eyes were heavy. 

“I heard Leauna say you were daemon sitting tonight,” she said as McCoy nodded to her in greeting. 

“You want me to watch Ossiande too while you go skippin’ out on a date?” McCoy half grunted as he swung his doctor’s bag loosely in his right hand. 

Eve almost snorted with laughter as she shook her head before she gave a yawn and looked behind her to check that the other two were following. 

“No,” she gave him a smile. “Just asking; thought you might want some human company. Although I guess you might be hanging out with Jim or something.”

“Jim’s goin’ out,” McCoy said carefully. “With Gaila.”

There was a moment where Eve was quiet as if she were trying to remember before she mumbled a quiet ‘oh yeah’ to herself. 

“Gaila mentioned that earlier,” she nodded as they reached their dorm complex. “Jim asked her to dinner or something. Kinda weird.”

“He and Gaila are one and the same, kid,” McCoy answered as they got into the lift with their daemons. “Wouldn’t worry too much about it. As for wanting human company, I ain’t gonna turn yours down.”

She gave a bright smile despite how sluggish she felt as the lift stopped at her floor and Ossiande stood and waited to depart with her.

“So what,” she said. “My dorm, your dorm or one of the recreational lounges?”

“Second floor rec lounge?” McCoy asked as the doors opened to the lift. “Say sixish? I’ll let Uhura know where I am so she can drop off the daemons.”

“Sure,” she gave a nod and left the lift with Ossiande in tow. “See you later.”

The doors closed behind her and the lift carried on its way to McCoy’s floor as Leauna looked up at him with her head lolled to one side and her yellow eyes watching him curiously. 

“Leonard, do you like Evangeline?” she asked. 

“Course I do, Le,” he frowned at her as they left the lift. “She’s a good friend of mine.”

“You look at her like you used to look at Jocelyn sometimes,” the jackal said as she padded along beside him. “Like you’re waiting for her to do something wonderful.”

McCoy felt his stomach knot but dusted off the jackal’s words as they reached their dorm door. 

“No I don’t Le,” he said. “Eve’s the second greatest friend I have; we’re just very close.”

“You want to be closer,” the jackal trotted into the room with a teasing tone before she jumped on the bed and regarded the doctor with narrowed golden eyes. “Admit it.”

Resigning himself to the sofa, McCoy threw down his doctor’s bag and scowled at his daemon. The hell with it.

“Fine,” he finally said. “God, Le. I don’t know; she’s just god damn great. The night of the Christmas dinner when she came back here to get Ossiande, she said some things. She twists my guts into knots and I try to shove it all away but it just comes back.”

The jackal slid from the bed as McCoy hung his head and slid her head beneath his hands before resting her chin on his knee. She knew he still hurt from Jocelyn’s actions no matter how long ago that’d been and whilst she was happy that he’d admitted it, she knew he still needed time to process how he felt and what he ought to do. 

“I don’t know if I love her,” he said lifting his head. “But goddamn I like her and I’m glad I know her.”

-

After showering and changing into casual clothes, McCoy left his dorm with Leauna in tow, sworn to secrecy about what he’d told her earlier. Uhura had told him she’d meet him just after 1800 and when McCoy arrived at the second floor rec lounge at 1755, Eve was already slouched on the sofa with her PADD in hand.

There were a few cadets playing pool at the newly installed tables and a couple of others sitting around a smartglass television set in another corner but Eve sat alone with her PADD intently reading something and as McCoy took a seat beside her, she raised her head and offered him a smile.

“Anythin’ interestin’?” he enquired nodding to the PADD as Eve rubbed at her eyes.

“Not unless you’re totally into physics,” she answered with a yawn. “It’s the formula for beaming aboard a ship travelling at warp speed. Previously thought to be impossible; not so much anymore.”

McCoy broke a smile as Eve slung her PADD onto the coffee table in the middle of the U shaped sofa arrangement and greeted Leauna before she settled with Ossiande at their owner’s feet.

“Can I get you a coffee?” Eve asked as she looked at him.

“Sure,” he answered. 

With a nod she left the sofa and wandered over to the bar where the replicators were before requesting two coffees. As she waited for them she turned and saw Uhura arrive with Sephronia on her shoulder and Wystan padding behind her. 

Uhura went to McCoy and set Sephronia down, but Wystan padded to Eve and sat by her feet as she scratched his head with a smile. Throwing a wave in Eve’s direction, Uhura rushed back out again and the replicator pinged indicating that the coffees were ready.

Taking one in either hand with Wystan leading the way, they wandered back to the sofa and Eve placed a mug between the doctor’s palms as the three four legged daemons huddled together and Sephronia climbed around Eve’s neck and settled on her shoulder quite happily. 

“You’d think Spock’s daemon wouldn’t be so forthcoming,” McCoy regarded the reptile with a quirked brow. “She seems to really like you.”

“I appeal more to Spock’s human side,” Sephronia answered as Eve gave her a loving scratch beneath the chin. “You are Spock’s friends.”

“T’hy’la,” Eve said in Vulcan. “Or at least I think that’s the right word.”

“Come again?” McCoy’s frown deepened a little as Sephronia dozed off quite happily with her tail hanging down Eve’s chest as it curled at the tip.

“T’hy’la,” Eve repeated more clearly and concise this time. “It’s Vulcan for friend. But it also means brother and lover. There’s a piece of useless information for you.”

“I got another piece of useless Vulcan information for you,” McCoy settled back into the sofa, dangerously close to almost leaning against Eve but she didn’t seem to mind. “Vulcan has no moon and their sky is red.”

“I already knew that,” she answered. “Granted, I read it in a book.”

Sephronia suddenly stirred and crawled down Eve’s body, right down her leg and settled in the thick, white and warm fur of Ossiande’s back as he slept. With the dragon lizard now vacant from her shoulder, Eve settled further into the couch with her mug between her hands.

Their shoulders were pressed together and their feet were up on the coffee table as their daemons and their friends slept beneath their legs in a heap of fur. McCoy felt content and comfortable and thus far the birds in his belly had yet to stir. 

“Hey Eve,” a voice came from across the lounge as a young man waved at her. “Come play pool?”

“Maybe later,” she returned a nod of greeting before she turned her attention to her mug and Leonard noticed a frown upon her face. 

“You know him?” he asked.

“I know his name,” she shrugged. “I think he’s in my exobiology class.”

“Oh,” McCoy answered with a slight frown of his own. “So a friend of yours?”

“Hardly,” she answered with a slight smile. “People think they know all there is to know about you just because they know your name or your age or where the hell you came from, but that’s barely even the surface.”

“More like a scratch on the surface,” he answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

For a long moment Eve was quiet and contemplative, staring at the steam rising from her mug as McCoy turned to her to make sure she was still sitting there.

“More like grubby fingerprints,” she finally said as she turned to McCoy with a small frown. “You can wipe those away. Names, ages and towns aren’t overly important things, easily forgotten. Basic information is a fingerprint on an otherwise shiny surface.” 

“So,” Bones clasped his hands around his mug, rested it on his stomach and humoured her. “What’s a scratch then?”

For another moment she was quietly contemplative and he watched as her finger tapped against the edge of the mug with a quiet ‘tink’.

“Scratches are things people remind you of when you first meet someone,” she answered. “Like when you’re out and you’ve had too much to drink and you start to remember long ago friends and exes that faded into the back of your mind. Perhaps the loss of them inflicted minor damage, something like a scratch; it stung for a little while and it was enough to leave a mark, but never caused enough damage that it never healed.”

“Then you get dents,” her eyes wandered to the tip of her shoes and McCoy sensed she was wandering in her mind as she tapped the toes of her shoes gently against one another as she spoke. “Dents make shapes, good and bad. Dents get caused by family and best friends and serious relationships. They’re the things that actually mattered because they formed you into this.”

She nodded down at herself before she gave McCoy a brief poke in the side of his face, catching a little stubble with her fingertip as she did so. After that she was quiet for another long moment, her green eyes staring up at the ceiling as McCoy wondered what on God’s green earth this kid was thinking about.

“You get wounds too, sometimes self inflicted,” she said after another patch of silence. “You get this person that wasn’t a fingerprint, was more than a scratch or a dent and you think they’re worthy of seeing these gory things so you rip yourself wide open and say ‘hey, one time this thing seriously fucked me up.’ But then that person sometimes walks away and the wound gets worse, left wide open and festering.”

There was something about the word festering that made McCoy’s stomach turn slightly, doctor or not and he wondered if Eve had ever ripped herself apart and shown someone her gory bits. He assumed so because she spoke like she once had, but he didn’t ask; he didn’t want to pry.

“But you get people who act like stitches too,” she said as she fidgeted into a comfier position with her head almost leaning against his shoulder. “They were never a fingerprint to be wiped away, they helped your scratches to heal with laughter and good times and they found your dents fascinating. You like these people so much that you show them your festering wound and open up several others in their stead.”

As she spoke a small smile spread over her face and she sat turned her head to look up at him from where she was slumped. From the look upon her face McCoy could see that maybe she’d known a stitch or two or maybe even been one herself; he could imagine that all too well. 

“These people want to make your ugly wounds better, they want to clean them up and hold them together and wait around long enough to see it become a scar,” she said. “The mark remains but it’s not so bad anymore. Everybody starts out as a fingerprint but not everybody is a stitch. Some people make painful scratches in your surface, some dent you and some people turn into the ugliest wounds you’ve ever seen in your life. But the people who are stitches? They’ve seen it all so they understand. And sometimes a little understanding is all someone needs.”

For a long moment McCoy thought about her words before he finished his coffee, sat up and placed the empty mug onto the table. Crossing his legs beneath him, he looked at Eve as she too sat up and clasped her mug in her hands.

“I like that,” he gave a nod. “Thoughtful. I take it you got some wounds?”

“Oh, they’re too gross to show anyone,” she gave a shrug. “Even a doctor couldn’t fix them. But you got wounds too, right?”

“One or two,” he answered. “Got more dents than anythin’ else though; Jim Kirk’s a big god damn dent.”

She gave a laugh; waiflike and delicate. McCoy had never heard a laugh sound as sweet in his whole life.

“I can relate,” she shrugged one shoulder, still smiling. “Gaila’s a big dent in me. She’s taught me a lot.”

“Well, I can imagine,” McCoy raised his brow and earned himself a harsh slap on the side of the arm before he laughed.

And he really did laugh; the smile was genuine and he couldn’t seem to stop. He’d not laughed like that in a long time and it showed. His cheeks turned rosy and his eyes crinkled at the corners before he finally managed to cease and gain a hold on himself.

“Nah, I’m kiddin’,” he slouched back into the sofa. “You and Gaila are real good friend, what you do is what you do and no one else’s damn business. You can kiss her on the face and hold her hand all you like; I ain’t gonna look at you different.”

He laced his hands together and placed them under his head, placed his feet back on the coffee table and stared up at the ceiling. For a short amount of time Eve watched his hazel eyes follow the line of the room as she finished her coffee and settled beside him, daring to rest her head on his thigh as she stretched her legs down the sofa. 

Feeling the weight on his thigh, McCoy glanced down to see Eve also staring at the ceiling. The birds stirred in his gut, the feathers tickling the walls of his stomach as he tried to settle down and ignore it.

“You’re the nicest guy I ever met,” Eve said without meeting his eyes. 

McCoy didn’t answer but he did smile and for a long while they revelled in their quiet corner with the daemons sleeping at their feet. 

-

For a couple of weeks Eve saw precious little of anyone else other than Bones. Her classes had been hectic as hell with papers and speeches and advanced hand to hand was completely draining her; every night so far this week she’d fallen asleep in her work and woke in the morning with her face glued to her PADD or the page of a book.

By mid June things seemed to slow and there was an upcoming week off for a short summer break. PADD messages had flown back and forth and Eve had paid little attention to any of them; she was still trying to catch up with herself.

She’d made plans to see Uhura in Xenolinguistic’s and as she tidied up her hair and pulled her cadet reds straight she opted to grab a coffee and a sit down in the mess hall before she met Uhura in her dorm. 

Ossiande trailed behind her as they slouched across the quadrant. More often than not now the sky was a bright blue and the sun was high and boarder line searing; summer was beginning to get underway and Eve pulled at her uniform begrudgingly wishing that it didn’t consist of a jacket and a god damn jumper. 

She sat alone with a cup of coffee and lovingly scratched Ossiande’s head as she chatted with him about her engineering extension and how she and Scotty had almost put together a full warp nacelle on their own before Jim placed himself opposite her with his usual bright grin.   
“You know,” Jim sat smugly with his hands folded on the table as Ilaria sat with her back to her and Ossiande. “I think I might be the right guy for Gaila after all.”

Eve almost choked on her drink as she tried not to laugh; even Ossiande bristled before he hung his head to prevent his own laughter from escaping his mouth.

“You keep telling yourself that, Tiberius,” she gave him a sarcastic glance. “Gaila doesn’t have boyfriends.”

“That’s gonna change,” he leant forwards on the table, scrutinizing her with his sapphire eyes. “We’ve been on seven dates.”

“Golly gosh, Jim,” she said sardonically. “You must be so proud of yourself!”

“You could peel paint with that tone of voice,” he edged back. “You know that right.”

She gave him a mocking smile before she turned her attention back to the wolf and ran her hand through the thick fur around his neck before turning her attention back to Jim.

“You know, Gaila might not think you’re taking her on dates,” she said with a half frown. “She’s not from around these parts; going out might literally just mean going out, y’know?”

“McCoy’s pessimism is brushing off on you, huh?” he quirked a single brow as he folded his arms on the edge of the table.

“No,” she answered. 

“Besides, I’ve asked her out using the word date,” he shrugged and leant back a little. “She’s not dumb.”

Eve resisted the urge to speak her mind that was practically screaming ‘well, she must be a little bit to agree to go out with you’ and instead said something else.

“No, you’re right, she’s not,” she agreed. “Gaila’s very smart and don’t you dare forget that. She can dance circles around pretty boys like you; you’ve seen her do it. But hey, maybe she feels sorry for you.”

Ossiande tilted his head up to her as the words came out of her mouth. They were almost acidic and the wolf picked up on her tone and her expression as she looked over at Jim. Delicately nudging her leg he felt her hand pet the fur on his head before Jim leant forwards.

“You mean the same way you feel sorry for McCoy?” he was almost glaring. 

For a moment Eve thought about slinging the remaining coffee in her cup right across Jim’s pristine uniform but she didn’t. Ossiande snarled quietly by her side and llaria’s ears prickled but Eve stood and delicately laid her hand on Ossiande’s muzzle.

“I don’t feel sorry for Leonard; he seems to be doing just fine,” she said coolly. “But I feel sorry for you, Kirk.”

She called him by his surname to distance herself from him and stood so he had to look up at her which he didn’t seem too wild about doing as his expression faltered and he wanted to look anywhere but those piercing emerald eyes.

“You’re pathetic,” she said almost gently. “You think I’m jealous? You think I’m not smart enough to see what you’re trying to do? I’m not interested Jim. You’re my friend, that’s it. And if you dare hurt Gaila over trying to get something out of me, I’ll break your bones in alphabetical order, you got that?”

Jim nodded slowly and swallowed nervously as Eve slid out from the table and patted her leg for Ossiande to follow but he hung back for a moment and put his paws up on the table and for a flash of a moment Jim saw just how alike Eve and her daemon were.

Ossiande’s golden eyes flared against the bright white of his fur and he bared his fangs.

“Eve’ll give you another chance when she cools off,” the wolf said between snarls. “I won’t. It’s my job to look out for her when I can, so you better watch yourself kid.”

Ilaria stalked around Jim with her own teeth bared but Ossiande laughed and pulled himself away from the table. 

“That’s almost cute, sweet cheeks,” Ossiande flicked his tail and glared back to Jim. “See you round.”

The wolf padded confidently to Eve’s side leaving Jim slightly terrified and dumbfounded as he stared at the tabletop. 

“I told you she was smarter than the other girls, Jim,” Ilaria said as she glowered at him from where she now sat. “She’s not what you’re used to. Now haven’t you learned your lesson? Can we go back to dorm now?”

Jim nodded silently and pulled himself up from the table as he contemplated an apology. Ilaria was right; Eve wasn’t what he was used to. She didn’t swoon over his big blue doe eyes, didn’t fall head over heels for his handsome face or his wit and charm.

She didn’t care, she wasn’t interested. 

She joked with him fine, they laughed and hung out but she never gave off the impression that she liked him in any other way and Jim felt guilt hit him like a tonne of bricks; not just because of how he’d treated Eve but because of what he’d said about Bones too.

“Man I really fucked up, Il,” he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously as he walked. “I just wanted to...”

“I know what you wanted to do, Jim,” Ilaria shook her head quickly and cut off his sentence. “She’s not that kind of girl, you owe her an apology. You better sort out Gaila too; you’re not playing nice.”

“Hey, I actually like Gaila,” he scalded the coyote with a frown. “She’s cool. But you’re right, I owe Eve an apology.”

“And you’d better apologise,” Ilaria glanced up at him as they got back to the Alvernia Complex and took the turbo lift to their floor. 

“I will, Il,” he sighed as they got to their dorm. 

-

“You alright?” Uhura asked as Eve launched herself on Gaila’s empty bed; Gaila had an alien physiology lesson and wouldn’t be back for another couple of hours. “You seem...off.”

“I’m not off,” she answered as she turned on her side to face Uhura who laid on her stomach on her own bed, looking back at her. 

“Nah, she’s just irked,” Ossiande lay between the two single beds with Wystan who looked between the two cadets above them. 

“Irked?” Uhura questioned as Wystan settled himself beside Eve. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s stupid,” she answered as she stroked the Ocelot.

“It’s not stupid,” Wystan answered as Ossiande settled with Uhura all too happily. “You look kinda mad, so does Ossiande.”

“Alright,” Eve pushed herself up and sat up with Wystan sprawled across her lap, paws and all as she turned her attention to Uhura. “You know Gaila’s been going out with Jim, right?” 

“Yeah,” Uhura nodded. “Every other Friday as far as I know.”

“Did Gaila ever mention the word date when she told you about it?” she asked. 

“Once, I think,” Wystan answered before Uhura could. “Why?”

“I think Jim might think that he’s dating Gaila,” she answered as she toyed with one of Wystan’s front paws. “We just had a...uh...”

“Fight?” Ossiande helped her search for the word.

“Fight?” Uhura’s eyes widened a little.

“It wasn’t a fight, Os,” she shook her head with a frown. “More a heated discussion; he was a little insensitive.”

“What happened?” Uhura asked.

“Basically, it started out innocent and sarcastically and I said that maybe Gaila was going out with him because she felt sorry for him,” she explained. “And then Jim retaliated with the words ‘the way you feel sorry for McCoy?’”

“That’s kinda mean on McCoy’s behalf,” Uhura said almost in disgust. “He’s supposed to be his friend.”

“He is his friend,” Eve answered. “I don’t think he meant to say it. I think he said it because he wasn’t getting his own way. I called him pathetic and said that if he hurt Gaila over me that I’d break his bones in alphabetical order.”

“Nice retaliation,” Uhura shuffled a little with a smile. “But I thought you liked Kirk.”

“I do,” she answered. “As a friend. I love hanging out with him; he’s charming as hell don’t get me wrong, I’m just not interested.”

And she wasn’t. She’d had boyfriends like Kirk in the past; boys so sure of themselves that they practically oozed cockiness and arrogance. Maybe Kirk didn’t ooze these things in vast quantities but they seeped out of him like a slow puncture and sometimes that was just as bad. 

“It’s weird,” Uhura sat up and rested her back against the headboard of her bed as Ossiande crept up the bed to her side. “Os was all over Ilaria. I thought that when daemons were like that, their owners were pretty close too. I thought he had a little crush on her.”

“I did,” he answered as he buried his face in his paws. “I liked her attitude but it wore thin after a while. Truth be told she’s a little bit snotty.”

“It is a little weird though, I agree,” Eve answered Uhura as Wystan curled up beside her and rested his chin on her knee with a deep purr vibrating in his throat as she scratched behind his ears. “Usually when two daemons form the basis of a friendship, so do their counterparts. When daemons fall in love, so do their counterparts.”

Her attention drifted to Ossiande who looked back at her.

“You’re supposed to be our souls, our inner most parts,” she raised a brow and tried not to laugh as she looked at the lazing wolf; that clearly said a lot about her. “When you fall in love with another daemon and I mean proper love, you’re finding a soul mate.”

“I’d never thought of it like that before,” Uhura smiled thoughtfully. “Daemons hold in them what we don’t want to show other people and when other people learn to love your daemon, they learn to love you.”

“Exactly,” she answered. “I get on with most people’s daemons but there was something about Ilaria I didn’t grasp which meant that there was something in Jim I didn’t grasp too. She didn’t like Ossiande and I didn’t like Jim in that way. It’s unrequited and it’ll never work.”

“But what about Ossiande and Leauna?” Uhura ran her dark hand through the warmth of Ossiande’s thick white coat. “Os and Leauna get on really well and McCoy seems to like Os and Leauna never leaves you alone. She’s always got her paws up on your knees, she’s always really happy to see you. So what about you and McCoy? I mean is there something there?”

Eve’s eyes moved to the clock on Uhura’s desk before she looked back to Uhura and to Wystan’s dismay shuffled to the edge of the bed. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk about it, it’s that she couldn’t. She didn’t know how to explain it and she didn’t really have the time; she had to go and get ready for a shift.

“What about it?” she laughed a little as she stretched her back. “Speaking of McCoy, I’ve got a Starfleet Med shift to work in an hour so I better go and get changed. I’ll maybe see you later.”

“Skipping out so you don’t have to answer the question?” Uhura gave a perfect grin and raised a brow that echoed Spock’s usual expression perfectly.

“Obviously,” Eve rolled her eyes and stood from the bed as Ossiande reluctantly lifted his head.

“You can stay if you like Os,” Uhura offered. “I’m not going anywhere and if I am, it’ll only be to the mess hall and back. Spock’s got a lot of studying to do tonight so you’re more than welcome to hang out with me and G if she’s not mooching about with Kirk.”

“You sure?” Eve asked. 

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Come on, you’ve sat for Wystan and Sephronia more times than I can remember. I don’t mind.”

“You wanna stay, Os?” Eve asked. 

“Sure,” he answered with a wag of his tail before he nudged Uhura with his muzzle. “Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome,” she answered as she scratched his head and looked up to Eve. “Have a fun shift with McCoy.”

Eve almost groaned before she shook her head, parted ways and took herself back to dorm to shower and change uniforms.

-

A little more alert than she previously had been, Eve smoothed out her med whites and re-did her hair before grabbing her med kit and key card and leaving her dorm. 

The sun was still out, setting the sky ablaze in burnt orange as it slowly set on the other side of the bridge. Lights flickered on at different floors of the oddly shaped medical building. Most of it was covered in black glass and what looked to be chrome panelling with a clear glass ground floor.

Checking in for her shift at the desk she already saw McCoy’s signature scrawled in his slanted handwriting with the Y creeping down into the space she ought to be signing in. Once she signed her name and time on the smart glass she stepped into one of the turbo lifts and headed up ten floors to the floor she usually worked on with McCoy.

She rubbed at her eyes gently trying not to disturb her make up as the turbo lift climbed up. Earlier events with Jim were bugging her and she hoped to God that Jim wasn’t playing around with Gaila’s feelings; she wasn’t even sure Gaila had feelings for Jim but still, they were friends.

The lift finally stopped at the right floor and Eve expected to step out onto a busy ward but instead she found the usual staff idly sitting around and no junior cadet staff. Eyeing the scene she walked down the wards and saw only two of the biobeds occupied; one housed a cadet with a broken leg, the other a cadet with Andorian Encephalitis. 

She saw Puri’s office empty as she strolled by but the light was on in McCoy’s and she knocked twice before he called her in, his eyes fixed to his PADD.

“Where is everyone?” she asked as she stood in the doorway. 

McCoy seemed slightly surprised to see her as if he’d not been expecting anyone at all to be knocking on his door. It was only when she stood there with her head inclined to one side with a frown that he recalled she was actually on shift tonight.

“You alright?” she frowned a little deeper when McCoy didn’t answer her and he snapped from his stare as she spoke.

“Yeah I uh, I forgot you were working this evening,” he answered honestly. “Long day. Puri took my group of med students to the main hospital in San Francisco and the staff who are left have been ordered to attend to any injuries that come in and to read up on their medical studies.”

“Wild night then,” Eve answered. “I’ll be out on the ward keeping the cadet with the broken leg company if you want me.”

-

An hour seemed to drag for what felt like three hours and after chatting with the cadet with the broken leg for a little while, he fell asleep and Eve checked on the Andorian Encephalitis patient with one of the nurses as they administered her some drugs and let her fall back to sleep.

Eve had never known the place be so quiet and the main excitement of the evening came in the form of two cadets that had been sent over from an advanced combat lesson; one with a broken finger and one with a wound on his cheek.

McCoy took the wound and sealed it up with the electrolyte gun and Eve took the other young man who seemed pleased for a pretty face and set his finger as gently as she could before they were sent back on their way.

At 1945 Eve and McCoy were sat in his office with his smart glass table between them labelling the parts on a human physiology diagram by touching the appropriate names and dragging them to the right parts. Their orders to read up on medical studies went out of the window; Eve had read the text front to back several times and read up on it several more times on her PADD and McCoy could damn near recite 80% of them word for word.

“This is ridiculous,” Eve grumbled as she rested her chin in her hand and frowned at the smart glass. “And really boring.” 

McCoy couldn’t agree more; whilst he didn’t much enjoy accompanying Jim out in the city on a Friday night, he’d rather be there than here right now. 

He’d probably be out with Gaila anyway.

Maybe he’d rather be there with Eve instead of stuck in his shoddy office.

“I got an idea,” he suddenly said as he sat up from the table. “Come on.”

He stood and rummaged in his pocket for an appropriate key card as Eve’s eyes followed him to the door. She pulled herself out of the patients chair and smoothed out her regulation white dress before following after him to a turbo lift.

“Where are we going?” she questioned. “Shouldn’t we stay on the ward?”

“There’s three other senior staff up there,” McCoy answered. “I don’t see a plethora of accidents coming in tonight, do you?”

“Guess not,” she shrugged looking down at her footwear as the turbo lift stopped and McCoy stepped out.

She followed behind him and quickly realised this was a floor of the building she’d not seen before; in fact it wasn’t a floor at all, it was a basement. There was a small bustle down here as a handful of cadets moved to and from rooms that lined a hall.

“Welcome to research,” McCoy grunted as he led her forwards. 

Hidden behind sliding doors were bits of machinery with indeterminate uses and written on smart glass boards affixed to the walls she could see equations that made her head hurt as she peered through the doors.

That was really saying something; transwarp was one thing, chemicals were another.

At the end of the corridor McCoy swiped a card through a lock and the door slid open into a wide and empty lab. There were unoccupied tables in middle of the room and to Eve it looked like a classroom. 

McCoy gestured for her to sit at one of the tables whilst he wandered to one side of the room and pulled back what essentially was the wall. A huge sheet glass slid back to reveal what were a stack of individual spaces each housing something small and furry and as McCoy opened up one of the spaces, Eve watched him curiously.

At first she thought this was where the sick daemons came because he was walking back over to her with something small and furry in his hand, but on second glance as he set it on the table, she saw it was a tribble. 

“Why do we have tribbles?” she questioned as she looked at the plump ball of fur trembling on the table in front of her.

“We use them for experiments,” he answered as he collected another and sat opposite her with it in his hands. “You feed them and they reproduce ten more of themselves. Tricky little suckers but damn cute.”

The lump of fur in McCoy’s hands purred and the resonating sound seemed to calm his general state. Eve had read somewhere that tribbles had a calming effect on the human nervous system and as she delicately picked up the one on the table, she felt that right away.

This was a hell of a lot better than sitting upstairs and waiting for the time to pass.

“You hear about summer plans yet?” McCoy asked as he set his tribble onto the table and delicately petted it with two fingers.

“I had some messages that I’ve yet to read,” she answered as her tribble purred in her palms. “I think Gaila wants to go somewhere for the week?”

“Yeah,” McCoy scoffed. “Miami. She wants us all to go, daemons too.”

“Miami?” she almost groaned in answer before the tribbles purr pulled that feeling away. “What does everyone else say?”

McCoy merely shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the tribble.

“Y’all can have a nice time without me,” he answered sitting up a little. “Gaila wants to fly there and by shuttle train it’ll take a whole days travel. I ain’t flyin’ unless I have to and since I got a choice here, I ain’t goin’.” 

Somewhere in the back of her mind she recalled an argument between him and Jim a couple of weeks ago when Jim had suggested the ridiculous idea that they could go to England in the summer.

After Jim’s unrelenting suggesting, Bones literally lost his temper and practically yelled that he was aviophobic in his face.

“Well that’s understandable,” she shrugged one shoulder. “Miami’s not really my kind of place. There’s plenty of nice beaches in California.” 

“I know that and you know that,” he answered. “Uhura and Spock are happy to go wherever I guess. Jim seems pretty set on Miami.”

“I’ll talk to Gaila after shift,” she answered. “I gotta get Ossiande back from Uhura anyway, she’ll probably be back from wherever she’s been.”

“She went to dinner with Jim again I think,” McCoy frowned as he toyed with the tribbles fur.

Eve made a noise of disgust and pulled a face as McCoy glanced up, feeling his gut knot a little. Was she jealous?

“He’s unbelievable,” she half scowled at the table top as the tribble cuddled against her cupped hands. “Pathetic even; he thinks I’m stupid, Leo and quite frankly I’m a little insulted.”

“Just a little?” he joked. “Somethin’ happen?”

“Nothing important,” she answered with a shake of her head. “He just decided to rub it in my face that he reckons he’s the right man for Gaila. He thinks I’m jealous and I think that’s adorable.”

Not jealous then, not one iota; but definitely maybe a little annoyed.

“Jim’s had his eye on you for a while, kid,” McCoy drew a deep sigh. “You ain’t like the others, are you?”

“No,” she answered almost proudly as she caught the time on her watch; it was almost quitting time and she was surprised by how fast the time had gone. “Don’t get me wrong, Jim’s handsome as hell and nice when he wants to be, but I’ve dated a handful of Jim Kirk’s and I don’t ever want to do that again.”

“I don’t wanna think about a handful of Kirk’s,” McCoy almost shuddered as he took the tribble from Eve’s hands and returned it to where it belonged with his own before shutting everything up. “Ones enough.”

As he’d assumed, she sure as hell wasn’t interested in Jim and Jim was just going to have to deal with that. Leading Eve out of the lab and back up to the tenth floor he thought about asking her about her other relationship ordeals; he’d only had Jocelyn and she’d just told him she’d had a handful of Kirk’s.

He was just a little bit curious.

And Eve picked up on that as she grabbed her things from his office.

“He was called Gabriel,” she said as she stood by the door and waited for him with a smile. “First year of university, lasted my whole time at uni before I went to med for a year and he went and worked in the Starfleet Archives.”

“Oh,” McCoy blushed a little and hoped she wouldn’t notice as he slid by her and led her to the lift. 

“That was the last one,” she smiled at her feet as the lift descended. “I think you guys think I’m a prude because I don’t have anybody.”

“Kid, that’s the last thing I think you are,” McCoy gave her his jaundiced eye as she glanced up at him. “The first time I saw Gaila kiss you in front of that cadet who was hitting on you both at the party, I definitely didn’t think you were a prude.” 

She gave her waiflike laugh and stepped out of the lift into the reception area with McCoy behind her feeling like he’d been kicked in his guts.

“Thanks,” she grinned as she signed out and McCoy followed suit. “For not assuming that I’m, y’know. But you did assume that I couldn’t handle myself.”

McCoy mentally kicked himself as he remembered the first day meeting her. How stern and harsh she’d been when he’d tried to tell her she was already maybe doing a little bit too much.

“Well, I didn’t know you back then,” he defended himself as they stepped out into the night. “Not properly anyway.”

“Glad you know me better now?” she asked as she stopped in front of him and turned around with a searching smile.

“Yeah,” he answered as he felt his stomach turn. 

“Good,” she gave a nod and thought about hugging him, perhaps even pecking him on the cheek but instead she looked at his shoes. “I gotta get to Gaila and Uhura’s. I’ll see you later.”

With a nod she left and walked in the opposite direction towards the Excelsior Complex leaving McCoy watching after her for a moment. 

‘Glad I know you better now?’ he thought to himself. ‘More than you damn well know.’

-

Eve made it to Uhura and Gaila’s just after 2230 and was relieved to find the room welcoming. Gaila shuffled up her bed and let Eve slump at the bottom of it as she slung her doctors bag to the floor and greeted Ossiande as he dived up on her. 

“Good shift?” Uhura questioned as she brushed Wystan’s fur. 

Both of them were in their tracksuit bottoms and t-shirts and Eve began to pull her hair out of its up-do as she pulled off her boots and settled for a little while.

“Not really,” she shrugged. “Puri took McCoy’s group of students to a proper Starfleet hospital and the staff left behind were just dawdling all evening. I was bored out of my mind.”

“Take it you hung out with McCoy?” Gaila asked.

“Yeah,” she shrugged as Uhura looked over out of the corner of her eye as Eve looked at her. “We sat down in research for a while. He told me about your summer plans?”

“Our summer plans,” Gaila elbowed her. “You’re coming right?”

Uhura looked over unsurely as Ossiande curved his body around Eve and settled to nap as Eve looked at Gaila. 

“Well he said you were thinking about Miami,” she answered. “You know he’s not going to go to Miami, right?”

“Jim said he’d twist his arm,” Gaila gave a grin. “He said he’d get him to go; it’s not long by flight shuttle.”

“Well, I’m not helping to drag him on the shuttle,” Uhura said as Eve looked over to her and agreed with a nod.

“What do you mean drag him?” Gaila laughed but with a frown. “Surely Miami’s not that bad?”

“It’s not Miami that’s the problem, G,” Uhura answered her. “It’s how we’re getting there.”

“Leonard is aviophobic,” Eve said as she gently stroked the wolfs neck as he slept. “Which means he’s scared of dying in something that flies. You won’t get him on the shuttle unless he actually has to be on it. If he has a choice between staying and going, he’s staying.”

“Leonard isn’t going to get on a shuttle craft for the sake of a holiday G,” Uhura said. “He barely wanted to get on the craft that took us to Idaho for that simulation we had a few weeks ago.”

“Oh the one with the alien that we had to translate for because his ship had crashed and there were casualties?” Eve recalled. “Yeah, he was sick like four times on that flight and that was just getting there.”

Gaila looked pretty disappointed; she’d been looking forwards to a beach and the sun and the sand between her green Orion toes. Not to mention hanging out with her closest friends and now it seemed like that wasn’t going to happen. 

“Cheer up G,” Eve nudged her gently. “We can go to way more other places.”

“How we gonna get there?” she asked as she crossed her arms. “If McCoy won’t fly and the train takes a million years.”

“We could drive,” Uhura suggested. “I mean I think Kirk can drive.”

“I can drive,” Eve said as Ossiande twitched in his sleep. “And if Kirk can drive then we can hire two cars and drive some place.”

“Miami?” Gaila said hopeful.

“I don’t think so,” Uhura answered her with a slight smile. “It’d take like a day and a half to get there and that’s not including dinner breaks and sleeping.”

“We could rent a beach house,” Eve suddenly suggested. “Scotty was saying something about him and a couple of friends renting one in Isla Vista near Goleta. We could look into that.”

“That sounds cool,” Uhura said. “That’d be real nice, like our own place?”

“Pretty much,” Eve shrugged. “It might be in a complex or something but we’d all be together.”

“And the beach?” Gaila asked slightly intrigued.

“It’s right on the beach, G,” Eve reassured her. “You can have the beach all to yourself.”

Picking up a hairbrush, Eve began to gently brush Gaila’s wild red hair as Uhura moved to the computer station and immediately began to look up a place to stay. It wasn’t too long before she stumbled across what looked like an old fashioned farmhouse with a pier and a deck and its own private stretch of beach.

“Hey look at this,” Uhura called Eve over and Gaila peered over both their shoulders. “Three bedrooms, living area, kitchen, pool and private beach area; $2000 for the week. And it’s right by Isla Vista so there’s a town and places to eat.”

Gaila instantaneously reached for her PADD and messaged the three boys with the details, even included for Jim’s sake the hiring of cars. She got an instant reply from Jim and Spock as they were both in dorm but McCoy didn’t answer. 

“Book it anyway,” Eve said. “He’ll come along; we’re not flying.”

Agreeing to pay Uhura back, she booked the beach house for four days. They’d pack this weekend and since the week that followed was their summer break, they’d leave early Monday morning and arrive by dinner time. 

“Are we ok to leave the cars with you?” Uhura asked.

“Sure,” she smiled. 

-

Being up at 0530 was not anyone’s idea of fun; dragging a suitcase and a sluggish daemon across the campus quadrant at 0530 was even less of the idea of fun. The cars were waiting for them at the shuttle station and when Eve had said cars what she really meant was pickup trucks. 

Spock eyed the vehicles closely, surprised that they had four wheels that were actually touching the ground and Gaila looked at the steering wheel curiously as Uhura and Jim loaded the cases into the back part of the trucks. 

“Nice,” McCoy commented as Leauna and Ossiande sat side by side. “Good old fashioned ride.” 

“Thought we could make a road trip out of it,” she shrugged. “Glad to see you tagging along.”

“Well, we sure as hell aint flyin’ anywhere,” he answered. “I just gotta endure a six hour ride with Spock and Jim.”

“It’s five and a bit but I get your point,” she smiled before she looked at Jim over McCoy’s shoulder. “You ready?”

Jim had apologised to Eve for the way he’d acted half an hour prior to everyone else arriving and Eve had just about forgiven him for the way he’d acted but Ossiande still watched him with flared eyes, placing himself between her and Jim.

With a nod, Jim rounded up the daemons and shuffled them into the car as Spock sat behind the driver with them and McCoy sat up front beside Jim; their pickup was white.

Eve clambered into the driver’s side of her cherry red pickup and Uhura sat beside her, leaving Gaila in the back with Wystan and Ossiande who seemed all too excited to see somewhere new for a while. 

Turning the key in the ignition, the pickup purred into life and Eve was almost catapulted back to her life in Michigan when she’d had a car of similar being. With the windows rolled down she pulled out her smart glass phone and set it to give her directions to the address of the beach house. 

Uhura held it in her hands as it gave orders to Eve to take a left out of the station and as they moved, Kirk followed on behind regaining his feel for driving as he did so. 

-

What sounded like a long journey seemed to be fairly short and brilliantly pleasant. It was mostly a costal drive south down the freeways after they cleared The Golden Gate Bridge as hover cars sped past them and he futuristic skyline of San Francisco shrunk behind them.

They arrived at Half Moon House just before lunch time. They driven from the freeway and into a town that’d eventually given way to wide open spaces before they followed a dirt road shrouded with palm trees up to a two storey farm house with a gravel drive.

The place was spacious with white wood panelling and paths leading off in every general direction. As they stepped out of the car they felt the sea breeze brush against their faces and heard the noise of the waves. Uhura slid her hand into the mailbox and retrieved the keys before they gathered together on the front porch and waited for her to open the door.

The inside was beautiful and consisted of modern 21st century decor which Jim half turned his nose up but McCoy seemed to appreciate since a smile was almost splitting his face in two. There was a real wood fire and two huge leather sofas in the sitting area that gave way to a small dining room with an oak table and six chairs. 

There was a spacious kitchen with appliances that were currently null and void in their time. A dishwasher, a washer, an oven and even a huge two door fridge in one corner and Eve liked that just fine; replicator food didn’t taste right and she looked forwards to cooking a proper dinner the good old fashioned way.

There were things around the house that operated via smart glass such as the television set and the front panels of the appliances but nothing that looked overly high tech and out of place. Every wall was painted either a rich or a warm brown and every floor was laminate with a large, fluffy rug in front of the sofas in the living area. 

Jim had already taken off upstairs and claimed his room and assuming that Spock and Uhura would share, McCoy grumbled at having to share with Jim whilst Gaila was excited at the idea of sharing with Eve. 

Whilst Uhura and Spock brought in their belongings with Gaila and Jim, Eve ventured out onto the back porch through a sliding door in the kitchen with Ossiande at his heels. 

“This is amazing,” the wolf wagged his tail as he took in the view. 

The porch they stood on held a swing seat and two rocking chairs and lanterns hung around that could be lit at night. The beach was literally steps in front of them stretching for miles out with palm trees and shrubs encasing them from view.

A small pier jutted out into the ocean with a seating area at the end of it; from where she stood Eve could see a little modern patio furniture and beneath the waves lapped gently at the wooden stilts it sat upon. 

No sooner had Gaila gotten her case in the house than she was changed and heading down to the beach with her towel in hand with Uhura not too far behind her.

“Do Orion’s even tan?” Ossiande tilted his head quizzically. “I mean do they just go darker green or...?”

With a frown, Eve contemplated this before she shrugged and turned to go back into the house and collect her case. Racing up the stairs, Ossiande located their room; painted pastel pink with two single beds residing at the very top of the stairs. 

Pulling some things out of her case, Eve changed, grabbed one of Ossiande’s toys and her sunglasses before they left their room and went out back.

Jim watched as Eve wandered by him in denim shorts and an off the shoulder white cotton t-shirt with nothing on her feet. Ossiande raced off in front and across the sand, diving over Gaila as Leauna ran after him accompanied by Wystan as Ilaria drew a deep sigh and settled to sleep at Jim’s feet as he rocked gently in the rocking chair.

They lazed about for several hours until Eve made the decision that they had to go get some food from a store. Taking Spock along with her since everyone else seemed to be having too good of a time, they found the nearest food place and stocked up with things for dinners and breakfasts.


	6. Chapter 6

On the second day Jim hired a surfboard and to most of their surprises he was actually pretty good at it. From the pier Gaila, Eve and Spock watched him as Uhura and McCoy lazed about on the beach. It was hotter down here than it was in San Francisco and the sun was unrelenting; there were no clouds for it to hide behind in the crisp blue sky.

Once Eve and Gaila were sick of watching Jim play cool, they opted to go for a swim in the pool and unfortunately, Ossiande decided to dive in with them much to Eve’s dismay. Once he got out, he shook everywhere and catapulted himself back to the beach where he chased Leauna through the surf. 

When Eve caught hold of him some hours later both he and Leauna were filthy. Ossiande’s white fur was matted with sand and dirt and god only knew what else and Leauna’s fur stank of sea water. With unimpressed looks from both owners they were shuffled upstairs and placed in the spacious bath.

“I can’t believe how gross you got,” Eve said as she tried to run a hand through the wolfs matted fur. “You’re disgusting.”

Kneeling side by side, McCoy and Eve began to shower their daemons with bowls that they filled with water from the bath and tipped over them. Ossiande had never been so unimpressed in his life and McCoy stifled a laugh when he saw his face. 

“You sometimes look like that when you’re around Jim,” he pointed out as he rubbed the sand out of the fur on Leauna’s back. 

“That’s my permanent expression when I’m around him,” she answered with a half smile as she reached for the shampoo. 

She caught his face for a mere moment and the bottle almost slid from her hands. His face was covered in light freckles where the sun had caught his skin. All the bridge of his nose and under his eyes were stained with sepia splotches and when he lifted his arms, they were covered too.

“You have a lot of freckles,” she observed when she felt herself staring. 

“I been in the sun, kid,” he answered. “This is what I look like when I’m in Georgia.”

For a moment, Eve thought she ought to say something complimentary because, hell, he did look nice. His skin was more tanned, not red or burned but properly tanned and the colour of his hazel eyes was more defined by it. 

“It’s a nice look,” she said as she lathered up the soap in the wolfs fur. “I mean not that you don’t look nice usually but...”

She trailed off, mentally kicking herself as she felt McCoy smiling beside her.

“Thanks,” he answered. “Shame we gotta go back, I like it here.”

“It’s nice, right?” she said. “I like the old fashioned vibe. It’s homely.”

“Sure is,” he answered.

-

Before they knew it, it was their final night there and one night after their last, huge dinner cooked by McCoy and Uhura, they lounged around the living room just chatting.

“This place is really old fashioned though, right?” Jim asked as he raised a beer bottle to the decor. 

“It’s not that old,” Eve scoffed. “It’s late 21st century.”

“Quit complainin’,” McCoy scalded him. “It’s nice; reminds me of my old family farmhouse back home.”

Uhura and Gaila occupied one sofa and Eve was leaning over the back of it as she’d just finished cleaning up whilst Spock, Jim and McCoy were crammed onto the other.

“You grew up on a farm?” Gaila asked as the others looked at him. 

“Sort of,” he answered. “I grew up outside of Walnut Grove, Georgia on a plantation. Just me, ma and pa. Course, I moved out to live with Jocelyn and the house got too big for them. They sold up and moved closer to Atlanta. When Jocelyn left I couldn’t go back home; there was no room. That’s part of the reason I’m at Starfleet.”

With a half hearted shrug that said he could care less he took a drink of his beer as Jim turned his head to him and stared at him through narrowed eyes.

“You’d make a great poster boy for lifelong happiness Bones,” he said. 

If Eve had have been sat by him, she’d have smacked him on the arm but she wasn’t. Besides, the look McCoy was giving Kirk looked like he was mentally punching him in the face. 

“What about you, Eve?” Gaila turned her attention up to where Eve was half glaring at Jim before she met her eyes. “Where’d you grow up?”

They knew Jim came from Iowa and lived in a similar place to McCoy just evidently more high tech from his constant whining of everything being too old fashioned. They knew Spock was from Vulcan, that Gaila was from Orion and that Uhura had roots in Africa but grew up in Washington. 

All they knew about Eve was that she was from somewhere in Michigan.

“In a house in a field in Cadillac, Michigan,” she answered with a brief smile before she pulled herself up and disappeared into the kitchen. 

“Huh,” Jim answered the silence. “Knew that already.”

Eve listened for a little while before she slid out of the door. 

She didn’t want to get into her past, at least not right now.

Ossiande had been laid by her feet and once he’d felt her footsteps move away, he slunk after her into the kitchen space as she snatched up the box of matches and he followed her down the beach right to the very end of the pier. 

-

When Eve didn’t return after an hour the others thought that perhaps she’d taken a walk down the beach with Ossiande but something didn’t ring true with McCoy. Stating that he was going out to get some air and take a stroll with Leauna, he disappeared out the back door with two glasses of bourbon and left the others to the conversation they were having.

He expected to find her swinging on the seat on the porch or rocking in the chair by the candlelight but she wasn’t there. At the end of the pier supported by its wooden stilts and surrounded by the gentle lull of the waves, McCoy made out a flickering light and he and Leauna made their way down to the pier to find Eve sprawled over one of the sofas with Ossiande by her side sitting on the floor with his chin on her thigh. 

“Y’alright kid?” McCoy sat on the sofa facing her and between them was a table with a large lantern on housing a tall, white pillar candle. 

Leauna gently placed her paws up on Eve’s sofa and cocked her head to one side as she curiously looked at her. Absently, Eve ran a hand through the jackal’s fur before she sat up a little more comfortably. For a moment she thought she might be sick; she’d been staring at the stars for so long her eyes were sore and her head was dizzy. 

McCoy held out one of the glass tumblers to her and she took it graciously, knocking it back in one before she placed the empty glass to the table and Ossiande sat in the vacant space beside her on the sofa. 

He knew there was a reason she’d left the room and never came back and he bet his bottom dollar that it had something to do with what Gaila had asked. At the same time he wanted to know more, he also didn’t want to pry and instead he sat and patiently waited if she’d say anything. 

Her eyes moved from the table to McCoy’s knees, to Leauna and the slits in the wood that showed the gentle waves beneath them before she finally met McCoy’s eyes. She thought maybe Gaila would be the one to come looking for her, maybe even Uhura but out of all of them, she was glad it was him. 

She trusted Gaila to no end, but there were things she wouldn’t tell her, things she felt she couldn’t. She felt a different connection with McCoy, something kinder and more compassionate and God knew that both of them had enough bitterness in them to make a lemon look sweet. 

Least they ought to; McCoy had endured Jocelyn’s ways and still found it in his heart to be sweet as cherry pie. He was grumpy of course, sometimes easily irritated but hell; that was just Leonard. 

“Can I talk to you, Leo?” she asked in a very gentle voice; a sound that lead McCoy to believe that someone else had said it. “About home?”

Leauna had settled by the doctor’s side and her ears pricked as Eve rested her chin on folded arms that resided on her knees that were pulled up. Ossiande turned his head to her and curled closer and Leauna nudged McCoy and sat up. 

“It’s important,” the jackal said quietly. “I read concern on Ossiande’s face.”

McCoy got the same impression from Eve; she was looking anywhere but him with her expression not completely settling at all. She was usually up front and kept eye contact but whatever she wanted to talk to him about he felt like she didn’t talk to many, if at all any, people about.

“You can talk to me about anything you want, kid,” he answered before he knocked back his drink and Leauna gave him an approving look before she settled beside him. 

She sat cross legged and watched the flicker of the candle flame as McCoy watched her. 

“When Gaila asked me where I grew up,” she started. “I had to get out of the room. It’s not something I choose to tell people. I grew up with an asshole of a step dad and a brother until he ventured off to better things.”

“You have a brother?” McCoy asked trying to hide his slight surprise as Eve looked up at him. 

She shoved Ossiande from the couch and invited McCoy to sit beside her as she twisted her body to face him and Ossiande took his seat beside Leauna before they curled together watching their counterparts. 

“He’s called Michael; Michael Martin May,” she smiled. “He’s 31 now, married to a Zeenonian and they work on Starbase 9 in the Lazarus System. If you ever wondered where I disappeared to every other weekend, I was in the communications lab calling my brother.”

McCoy didn’t know the right questions to ask or whether what he said would be prying but he gave it his damn best; out of everyone she trusted him the most it seemed.

“I always wondered where you went,” he gave a slight frown. “But a Zeenonian? They have the tattoos, right?”

“Yeah,” she nodded with a smile. “Michael met him at university when he was 18. Brought him over for dinner one night, I was 12. My mum liked him, sweet as pie and spoke Earth English really well. He sat down and showed me his tattoos and I remember being fascinated because they glowed and shifted.”

She paused for a moment as if she were reliving the memory in her head.

“They went through two years of university together and when my brother turned 20 he and Luc ventured off to Starfleet,” she said. “After three years there they found out they’d be posted together on Starbase 9. Luc proposed and they got married before they left. It was nice, I skipped out of uni for the day to see the wedding; one of our family had to be there.” 

“Your mom and step-dad didn’t go?” McCoy asked. “I thought your mom liked Luc.”

“She did,” she nodded. “My step-dad wouldn’t let her go and I wasn’t in his good books then. Not that I was to begin with. Our step-dads called Rick and my brother appropriately named him Rick the dick, because he was.”

McCoy wondered what happened to her real father and why Rick wasn’t so forthcoming about the kids he’d taken on as his own. After a moment of quiet he spoke.

“Can I ask what happened to your real dad?” he asked gently. “I mean you don’t have to.”

She was quiet for a long moment and McCoy wondered if he shouldn’t have asked. He caught Ossiande out of the corner of his eye half sat up and looking at Eve with an air of concern. Ossiande had been with her for most of her natural life; he must know that this was a huge thing for her.

“He died the day I was born,” she finally said. “I once told Jim my dad was an engineer at the Michigan Fleet Docks. Not a total lie, he was an engineer; he was Chief Engineer of the U.S.S Kelvin.”

She glanced up and caught McCoy’s face in the candle light. His hazel eyes had widened significantly and he seemed a little frozen.

“Jesus, Eve,” he said sympathetically; he wanted to reach out, take her hand and squeeze it but he couldn’t move through shock. “Kid, I’m so sorry.”

“It was a long time ago,” she shook her head. “He refused to leave the bridge when Kirk gave the order. The ship was as much his as it was George Kirk’s at that moment; he did all he could to keep the ship going for him so the final order could be carried out. Least that’s what the survivors said; my mom thought it was a load of codswallop and that he just became a name in a list of the dead. I chose to believe he died trying, like Jim’s dad did.”

She was quiet again as McCoy digested the information; he couldn’t imagine what it was like for her as a kid trying to understand what happened to her father. Then again, Jim had endured the exact same thing. 

“I don’t ever want Jim to know,” she met his eyes, a flash of emerald in the candlelight. “He might find out on his own eventually but I ain’t ever gonna tell him. I lied right to his face, Bones.”

For a long time Eve felt like she’d been buried under a pile of boulders and each word, each thing she told McCoy that he listened to felt like he was digging her out from the mound of stones piled upon her. 

“I understand,” he nodded. “I’m just real sorry for you, kid.”

“Don’t be,” her hands slid over his own and gently squeezed and he almost jumped at the contact. “I’m better for talking about it.” 

She quickly retracted them and folded them in her lap as she frowned at the cushion beneath her. 

“I finished college when I was 18 with perfect A’s,” she smiled up at him. “And I was so eager to follow Michael to Starfleet. But I knew I had to get more study under my belt and go to university and if I wanted to do medical I had to have a year at a med school. Rick wouldn’t let me do either; apparently Starfleet was men’s work.”

McCoy scoffed at the phrase and leant back against the arm of the patio sofa. He knew there were women at Starfleet Academy that could easily break a tibia in two, women that could do engineering a million times better than some of the men and women like Uhura who could tell you a few choice words in a thousand different languages. 

“My friend snuck me into university,” she laughed as she remembered. “We dormed together; she had a daemon called Altair. Granted Ossiande and Altair hated one another, we got on brilliantly. She’s married now to a nurse named Molly, she has a deer daemon called Caedmon. They live close to Tallahassee.”

“She snuck you in?” McCoy half smiled.

“I packed my bags for university while Rick was out,” she said. “She picked me up while he was gone, I stayed over at hers and in the morning we settled into our new dorm. I applied for Starfleet in my last year of university and even though she didn’t go to med school; we stayed in touch. She brought my mom to the shuttle dock when it was time to leave for the academy. They both saw me and Os off; couple days later, I met you.”

McCoy wanted to smile at the memory but he still mentally kicked himself for being such an assuming asshole about her capabilities. 

“I’m still sorry for the way I acted and what I said,” he said. 

“Like I said before, you didn’t know me,” she gave him a soft smile before her eyes wandered up to the stars. “I’d say you know me now.”

“Yeah and then some,” he smiled properly this time and so did she when she looked back to him. “Why’d you tell me and not them?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust them,” she shrugged. “Jim and I have a little too much in common, Spock’s not really the emotional type and Gaila and Uhura would be a little too sympathetic.”

He nodded to show he understood before she rose from the sofa and glanced out at the pitch black ocean and inhaled the sea air. She felt like she could breathe properly again, that there were no more boulders crushing her ribs and pinning her down.

She felt free.

Turning around, McCoy was still sat on the sofa and as Eve nudged Ossiande from his nap, she moved to McCoy and delicately placed her arms around his shoulders as she sat beside him again.

“I get that you don’t enjoy being touched like this,” she said as McCoy felt her weight against his chest. “But just saying thanks isn’t enough. I appreciate you listening.”

For a long moment he sat rigid, unsure of how to respond. It wasn’t just a quick hug or a quick peck on the cheek like Gaila gave him; it was warm and affectionate and McCoy swore he could hear the birds in his stomach screeching.

Ossiande nudged his leg and he peered at him over Eve’s shoulder as the wolf nodded his head to one side towards Eve. Finding the use of his arms, McCoy placed them over her back and held her so gently as if he were terrified he’d break her.

“Thanks,” she muttered in his ear before she pulled away. 

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest so hard that it shuddered through the rest of his body. She said goodnight and wandered down the pier with Ossiande in tow leaving McCoy sat on the sofa feeling like he was going to be sick. 

Leauna sat across from him, regarding him with her honey eyes as she watched his hands tremble and a sweat break out across his brow. 

“You did a good thing,” she reassured him. 

“I know I did,” he answered. 

Saying nothing more on the matter McCoy stood and led Leauna back down the pier, allowing the nights air to calm him down before he stepped back into the house and headed to bed.

-

Summer faded out along with their tans and soon enough the temperature began to drop and the countdown to Christmas started. 

Jim was kept busy attempting and re-attempting the Kobayashi Maru and no matter how many times Spock informed him that it was supposed to be unwinnable, Jim became more determined to prove him wrong. 

Gaila buried herself under a mountain of alien physiology work, Uhura spent most evenings in the language lab and when Eve wasn’t there with her, she and McCoy were kept on their toes at Starfleet Medical, tending to a wide range of cadets that teemed in with injuries sustained from combat lessons or simulation exercises.

Three weeks before Christmas, it was announced worldwide that the Federations new ship, the USS Enterprise, was finally complete. 

Her now complete structure covered every news channel available on the television set as engineers added her finishing touches.

Jim thought she was the most beautiful ship he’d ever seen, and as the six of them sat around the television set in the third floor recreational lounge of the Excelsior Complex, they watched him watch the television.

The television showed a sweeping shot of her saucer section which boasted the ships name and registration in all her glory; USS Enterprise – NCC 1701. She was a constitution class ship and 305 meters in length. With 21 decks she could hold a complete crew of 450 and reach speeds of warp 8. Armed with 9 dual phasers and 3 photon torpedo launchers, she looked ready for whatever the Federation were going to throw at her first. 

“She’s beautiful,” Jim said as Eve and McCoy glanced over to him. “I’ve never seen a ship like her.”

“Somehow I don’t think the love of Jim’s life is female anymore,” Uhura said as she leant to Gaila who giggled; even McCoy stifled a laugh as he overheard. 

“She is gorgeous,” Eve agreed as the others then looked to her in surprise. “I read that her nacelles aren’t cylindrical but more angular. You can apparently see the glow from the warp energy field through the panels on the sides of the nacelles.”

For a moment everyone sat in a stunned fascination bar Spock who carried on watching the television set before his and Eve’s PADDs rang out with a simultaneous notification. 

Fishing her PADD out from down the side of the sofa, Eve acknowledged the notification figuring it was from Scotty or Chekov, but when she saw the mark of the Federation she sat up a little straighter and read properly.

From: Pike, Christopher – Captain USS Farraghut  
To: May, Evangeline Violet – Cadet 1753

I request the presence of you and Cadet Spock in my Office in the Kelvin building at 1700 hours. It is my understanding that you have both fully passed your bridge officers test; full cadet blacks if you please. 

Eve glanced up in time to see Spock’s brow lift quizzically as he looked at her before they turned their attention to the others. It was already 1600 hours and Eve slumped back into her seat as McCoy glanced between her and the Vulcan from where he was sat with Jim. 

“Cadet May and I have been requested to join the company of Captain Pike this evening,” Spock filled the anticipating silence. “We must depart to get ready.”

“Get ready?” Jim frowned. “What, you’re gonna dinner or something?”

“No,” Eve said as she stood. “Just cadet blacks since we passed our bridge officers test.”

It came out harsher than she wanted it to and she could barely say anything; she’d only just passed it herself after finally nailing one specific part she kept failing on, but the fact of the matter was that Pike wanted her and Spock and not Jim.

“Well excuse the hell out of me,” Jim gave her a sarcastic smile and she merely rolled her eyes but Ossiande glared at him, causing him to move a little uncomfortably. 

“Did he say why he wanted you?” Uhura spoke mainly to Spock and the Vulcan shook his head. 

“Well, whatever it is, you can be sure you aint in trouble,” McCoy said reassuringly. “You be sure to tell us what he wanted with you though.”

“Pinkie swear it,” Eve gave a grin before she led Ossiande from the room and Spock collected Sephronia before he too left. 

-

Complete with hat, jacket and boots, Eve smoothed out the charcoal black dress and made sure her makeup was neat before she hurried to meet Spock in the lobby of the Alvernia complex. 

The Vulcan stood smart with his hat upon his head and his pale hands folded at the bottom of his spine. He gave Eve a nod of greeting when he saw her and they set off in step towards Pike’s office. 

“What do you think he wants?” she asked as she looked up at the Vulcan; he was at least a foot taller than her and she almost had to crane her neck to meet his face. “A commendation?” 

“Perhaps,” he answered with the smallest nod of his head. “Though unlikely; many cadets pass their bridge officers tests without special mentions.”

A valid point but she and Spock weren’t like many cadets; even Jim was included in that statement. 

The Kelvin building rose before them, nestled in a corner of the campus where neither of them usually strayed. This part of the campus was usually where the mentors lived or where their offices were; it was the administration section. 

Locating the appropriate floor, she and Spock made their way up and spoke with what Eve assumed was a receptionist. Compared with the rest of the campus, this was a hell of a lot more formal than what either of them were used to and they were shown to two seats and told to wait. 

Spock watched as Eve clenched and unclenched her fists and tapped her heel against the metal frame of the chair.

“Nervous?” he enquired with a curious tilt of his head; Eve thought it was almost reptilian before she recalled he had Sephronia as a daemon. 

“Yeah,” she answered without meeting his eyes as her heel continued tapping. “You’re clearly not.”

“There is no need to be,” he answered in his usual nonaligned tone. “As Doctor McCoy stated, we are not in trouble. Perhaps Captain Pike does wish to give us a commendation; I see no other reason why we are here.”

Evangeline could think of at least five other reasons but they were put on hold as the woman at the desk informed them that the Captain would see them now. 

Spock strode ahead with a confidence that made Eve’s stomach turn; the Vulcan tended to radiate these kinds of things even if he didn’t know he was doing so.

She’d met Pike once before at her university when he’d come in to give a talk about the benefits of enlisting in Starfleet. He’d known her father and he’d sat with her for a lengthy amount of time after the talk, attempting to talk her into signing up.

Little did he know that she was already set on the idea anyway. 

It’d been three years since she’d last seen him and his hair had greyed somewhat. He looked almost regal in the grey uniform he wore with the Starfleet insignia gleaming in silver on the right of his chest. He rose when they both entered and they removed their hats. They were held under one arm whilst their other rested behind their back and they stood to attention; something that was hardwired into every cadet was respect for higher ranks.

“Don’t stand on ceremony for me,” Pike put them at ease as he stepped around his desk and greeted them with a handshake. “Take a seat.”

With a brief glance to the Vulcan, Eve sunk into the rounded seat in front of the Captain’s desk as he retook his seat behind his desk and regarded the pair of them with aged, brown eyes that had seen more things than they could ever imagine. 

“First of all, congratulations,” he relaxed into his chair with a half smile. “I understand Spock, you completed it on your first attempt.”

“You are correct, Captain,” Spock gave a nod.

“Cadet May,” he turned his attention to her and she felt her cheeks warm; as intelligent as she was she felt infinitely inferior beside the Vulcan and she felt her cheeks warm and wished she could look away from him. “On your...”

“Fourth attempt, Sir,” she answered his open question. 

Pike chuckled and sat forwards at his desk as he looked her over; older and sufficiently more intelligent than when he’d last seen her and every bit her father’s daughter. 

“Most human cadets don’t pass ‘til at least their sixth or seventh try,” he reassured her. “You’ve set a new record; congratulations.”

“Thank you, Sir,” she answered almost unsurely as he settled back into his chair and passed his gaze between them again. 

“I won’t keep you long,” he said. “I requested to speak to you in person as this is an important matter. I have a field work assignment for you.”

Eve felt her eyes widen and out of the corner of them she saw Spock lift his brow quizzically; field work assignments weren’t usually assigned until the end of the second year.

“Forgive me Captain,” Spock frowned. “It is early for field work to be assigned is it not?”

“Correct,” Pike nodded. “But you both passed your bridge officers test faster than anyone I’ve ever seen before. I’m assigning you to the USS Bradbury; she’ll be departing for a month long training mission on January 17th to Muno VI. Spock, you’ll be senior science officer for the duration of the mission occupying a station on the bridge. May, you’re First Officer to Captain Castial Novak and will also occupy a station on the bridge similar to Spock’s.”

“First Officer?” she blurted out before she could stop herself. 

“You got it,” he answered. “You got the makings of one, you’re gonna be fine, kid.”

Eve felt her stomach turn and the colour drain from her face. It wasn’t through fear, she wasn’t afraid of standing by the Captain’s side and offering her insight, she was shocked. She wanted to be a doctor or a junior engineer; she wasn’t too fussed, but a First Officer? That was higher than anything she’d ever imagined. 

Of course this was just for a training mission and she didn’t have to pursue the path of a First Officer if she didn’t want to, she could quite happily come back, state she didn’t like it and carry on her studies to become medical or ops as a Lieutenant; but if she did like it, the hell with everything else. 

“More information will be sent to you when it becomes readily available,” Pike informed them. “Congratulations once more on completing your tests and further praises for your posts aboard the Bradbury. Now get the hell out of my office.”

Standing and replacing their hats, they stood up straight and saluted as Pike smiled at them and gave them a nod as they departed.

Thankful for the cool air that met her face when they left the Kelvin building, Eve stopped for a moment to appreciate it as Spock studied her curiously. 

“Evangeline, are you alright?” he asked and Eve swore she heard the slightest slither of sympathy in his voice. 

“I’m fine Spock,” she answered as she walked to his side. “I’m surprised as hell but I’m fine.”

“I fail to see how the confines of hell can be surprised,” he said as they walked and Eve fought back a laugh. “But I understand your surprise. I don’t have any doubts about you being an unparalleled First Officer; Captain Pike has made quite a logical choice.” 

“Well, there’s a compliment in there somewhere,” she smiled to herself as they walked “Thanks. And you’re going to make a great Commanding Officer; I’m just glad that someone I know is on the ship. Well, a t’hy’la at least.”

Spock looked pleasantly surprised when she uttered the word in Vulcan and stopped for a moment to look at her with his head curiously lolled to one side.

“A t’hy’la?” he repeated in a questioning tone. “Fascinating.” 

“We are friends, aren’t we?” she asked with narrowed eyes. 

“Undoubtedly,” he answered as he raised his right hand in the Vulcan hand sign. “Your pronunciation is expert, much like Nyota’s.”

Eve returned the hand sign and smiled. 

“Thank you, Spock,” she answered him as they carried on walking. “Let’s go break the news to the others; I reckon Jim might all but keel over in shock when we tell him.”

For a split second Eve swore she saw the faintest smile on the Vulcan’s pale lips as she glanced up at him from under the brim of her hat; this day just kept getting better and better.

-

Christmas came and went and once again they went for dinner at the old time bar in the city. 

New Year passed them by and by the time January 1st was on them, Spock and Eve were in a mad rush to get paperwork and a plethora of other things sorted for their field work assignment.

Jim had been cantankerous ever since Spock and Eve had announced their news and anytime any of the others had asked a question about it, he became increasingly touchy about the subject. 

The others on the other hand had been quite happy for them, or at least that’s how it seemed. 

Gaila was thrilled beyond belief and very congratulatory towards the pair of them. Uhura tried to be happy but every time she looked at Spock, something in her eyes fell sad and Eve figured that she’d probably miss him to hell and back even if it was only for a month. 

McCoy was pleased for Eve, even pleased for Spock which took the others by slight surprise, but when he wasn’t around her and it was just him and Leauna, he spilled his guts to the jackal that laid by his side.

“The hell am I gonna do for a whole month?” he sighed deeply as he petted her. “It’s not like we just hang out; we have a class together, we work together.”

“She’ll be back before you know it,” Leauna tried to reassure him but he was having none of it.

“There’s gonna be a big damn hole,” he grouched. “Not just with Eve gone, but Spock too. Uhura looks like she’s about to burst into tears anytime one of us mentions anything about it.”

“It’ll all be fine, doctor,” Leauna yawned. “Please try and get some sleep; you’re performing the physicals for the crew tomorrow.” 

With a scowl, McCoy turned his back to the daemon and settled down beneath the sheets in an attempt to hunt for sleep.

-

The following day marked only a week left to go before the training crew of the Bradbury departed under the command of Captain Novak. 

He was shorter than McCoy had imagined and somewhere in his late thirties. He was of average build with rugged black hair and piercing blue eyes much like Jim’s; he didn’t seem to radiate Captaincy. 

Once McCoy was satisfied, he signed him fit for duty and called in Eve who’d been slouched in the waiting area for the past half an hour. 

When she walked in he felt his stomach knot. These days it was regulation for her to stroll about in her cadet blacks along with Spock and as she slid herself onto the biobed, she took off her hat and set it on the table beside her. 

“How’re you feeling?” McCoy asked taking his usual doctoral tone as she laid down and the bed began to take readings.

“Pretty good, doc,” she answered. “How’re you feeling?”

‘Sick,’ he thought. ‘Sick as a damn dog in the Georgia sun.’ 

“Good,” he lied as he looked at his PADD so he didn’t have to look at her. 

Satisfied with her readings, he got her to sit up as he inspected her eyesight and looked in her ears. 

She tried to ignore the fact that he was in close proximity of her and tried not to squirm when he put his instruments into her ears.

“You seem in fine working order to me,” he nodded as he checked things off on his PADD. 

She nodded and sat quietly as she focussed on the pattern on the floor. She wasn’t an idiot, she could see it on McCoy’s face that his mask was slipping. 

“You can say it, y’know,” she said suddenly. “I’m gonna miss you too.”

The PADD almost slid from his hands as he blinked at her, wide eyed. Had it really been that obvious or did she just assume he’d miss her?

“What makes you think I’m gonna miss you?” he goaded with a slight smile trying to feign embarrassment. 

“I don’t think you’re going to miss me,” she said putting emphasis on the think. “I can see you’re gonna miss me; it’s written all over your face the same way it is Gaila’s. And besides if I were you, I’d miss me too.”

McCoy breathed a silent sigh of relief and moved his eyes to look at his patient who was half smiling back at him. 

He moved to sit at his desk as she remained on the bed, and he sat quietly making notes whilst she gently knocked her feet together and waited for his analysis. 

“Leo?” she looked up as she spoke and caught his attention; she hardly ever called him that.

“Mhm?” he answered as he carried on with his notes.

“Will you make me a promise?” she asked.

Finishing up his notes, he set the PADD to one side on his desk and leant back in his chair giving his full attention to her as he did so.

“And what promise would that be?” he raised a brow with a partial smile on his lips. 

Eve looked at her feet again and frowned and McCoy knew it was something serious; he’d seen that face before at the beach house when she’d told him about her father and brother. 

“If I come back hurt,” she started and looked to him. “I want you to promise me that it’ll be you that takes care of me. If it’s serious, I mean.”

McCoy gave a small laugh and rose from his chair before strolling towards the biobed and standing before her with folded arms and a half raised brow. 

“You ain’t gonna come back with anythin’ more serious than a paper cut,” he said. “Hell, you might not even get that.”

“I’m serious!” she gently shoved his folded arms and his smile grew a little more.

“So am I!” he answered really smiling now. “Kid, these missions are a cake walk. You go up, you walk around a ship for a month, look at the pretty stars, make pally-pally with the Captain then you come the heck home; ain’t nothin’ to it.”

She scowled at him but there was something playful in her expression. After a moment, her shoulders slumped and she sighed as her voice softened.

“I’m scared, Leo,” she said. 

“Kid, everything’s gonna be fine,” he answered taking a step forwards unsure of whether or not he ought to put a hand on her shoulder or hug her. “I promise.”

She looked up to him, puppy dog eyes and all and his knees almost buckled beneath him. 

“Promise me the other thing,” she said. “Please. I trust you zealously, Leo. I ..just, please.”

She wanted to say more but her brain betrayed her and stole the words away before they reached her mouth, and McCoy sensed she had more to say but maybe bottled it at the last minute. 

“Zealously,” he frowned. “You been hangin’ round Mr. Pale, Tall and Vulcan too much.”

“Leonard,” she said firmly before she almost begged. “Please.”

“Hell kid, you’re gonna be fine,” his frown deepened but something in her face forced it to soften. “But if it means that much to you, then I don’t just promise it, I swear it.”

She closed her eyes for a mere moment and breathed deeply before she slid from the table and glanced up at his hazel eyes; his face still had a faint dusting of freckles from their time at the beach and she gave an infinitesimal smile.

“Thank you,” she finally said. “You’re coming to the party Spock and I specifically said we didn’t want because we have stuff to do like pack, right?”

“Yeah,” McCoy answered laughing. “I’ll be there.”

“Can I give you a hug?” she asked. 

McCoy’s body stiffened at the words, but he forced his arms open. The fact that she’d asked warmed him a little; that she respected his space and didn’t want to impede. The conversation at the beach had been under different circumstances; that embrace had been a thank you, a consoling gesture. 

This time it was for the hell of it and McCoy welcomed it as he forced his body to respond. If she was going away for a while, no matter how short that while may be, he was willing to take all the affection she wanted to offer him. 

His arms held her a little tighter than they had at the beach and he had a mental battle with his hands and fingers as he compelled them not to play with her hair. She was warm, her body close to his was a comfort and she ever so gently squeezed him before she pulled back and put her hat back on. 

With a nod of departure she left him and as he watched the door slide shut behind her, he noticed the scent of her sweet perfume lingering in the air before he slouched back into his chair, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to fight off an impending tension headache.


	7. Chapter 7

The party took place and soon after Spock and Eve had packed up what they needed, signed off the appropriate paperwork and found themselves stood in the hangar with their friends before them all sharing the same poignant expression.

Uhura said her goodbye to Eve before she pulled Spock to the side and left the others surrounding his shipmate as she said her own private goodbye. 

She and Spock were in the full Starfleet black regalia with a uniform waiting for them in what would be their quarters aboard the USS Bradbury. Gaila squeezed her tightly and left a huge, sopping wet kiss on her cheek before Jim stepped forwards.

She expected a handshake and got a hug instead which almost toppled her off of her feet. 

Beside McCoy, Ossiande sat with his head hung as Eve knelt down to him. Placing his paws on her shoulders, he buried his muzzle against her neck and whined a little as she hugged him. 

With the others impeding on Uhura and Spock, she was left with McCoy, Leauna and Ossiande.

Leauna looked up to McCoy whilst Eve was busy with Ossiande.

“Tell her how you feel,” the jackal nudged his leg but McCoy shook his head with a frown. 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” she reassured the wolf before she petted Leauna. “McCoy’s been kind enough to look after you while I’m gone so you don’t have to go to Daemon Day Care, so you be good, you hear?”

“Promise,” Ossiande said miserably as Leauna settled by his side, giving the doctor a little privacy to say his goodbye to Eve.

“And thanks for that, by the way,” she said to him as she rose back to full height. “He’ll be good as gold, I’m sure.”

“Ain’t a problem, kid,” McCoy said. 

“Well,” she shrugged as she turned to face the shuttle that’d be taking her and Spock up to Starbase 1. “I gotta go.”

“You go have fun,” he gave a smile despite how sick and sad he felt. “We’ll all be here when you both get back.”

“Good,” she took a hesitant step forwards and McCoy sensed she wanted a hug.

With an awkward parting of arms and not entirely sure where to put his hands, he encased her gently and she squeezed him tightly before she let go and patted Ossiande one final time.

“Commander?” Spock spoke from behind her as she turned to face him. “I believe it is time for us to depart.”

She took a fleeting glance of their friends; Uhura and Gaila were red eyed and sniffling as Sephronia sat comfortably on Uhura’s shoulder and McCoy and Jim just looked miserable. 

“See you soon,” Eve gave a half wave as Spock gave a nod and they departed to the shuttle as the others were ushered from the hangar. 

Securing themselves into place inside, Eve looked over the faces of their crewmates; she recognized some but without their daemons it was hard to place faces.

“You appear to be tense,” Spock noted as Eve fidgeted in her seat. 

“Big ship,” she answered as the engines fired up. “Big responsibilities.”

-

The Bradbury was definitely a training ship and compared to the other ships in the fleet, she was an old bag of bolts. 

As soon as she and Spock stepped foot onto the ship, they took themselves off to change into their uniform before they assumed their posts.

Clad in a science blue dress and mid shin high black boots, Eve took herself to the bridge of the ship as she navigated her way through corridors with matt silver panelling. Two full silver rings circled her cuffs indicating her rank as Commander and as she stepped onto the bridge, the crew nodded to her and acknowledged her power. 

A young man with raven black hair and dark brown eyes sat at the communications station, Spock to her surprise, was already sitting at the science station, beside her at Engineering was a tall blonde with deep blue eyes and at the helm sat two young men who she could not see.

The bridge was standard and not a great deal different from what they used at the academy for tests and simulations. The forward screen displayed information about various different departments on board currently and around her people went to and fro from the bridge. 

“Commander May,” a voice came from the centre chair. “You gonna lollygag by the turbolift doors or are you gonna come stand down here where you ought to be?”

“Sorry sir,” she answered as Spock watched her move to the Captain’s side. 

“That’s quite alright,” Novak answered as he looked up at her from where he sat. “Pre-departure checks?”

“Underway sir,” she answered. “Engineering reports ready; we’re waiting on Medical to tell us we have all crewmen aboard.”

“Very good,” he answered turning his attention forwards to the view screen that shifted to show the view ahead of them. “Ensign, plot a course for Muno IV.”

“Aye Captain,” a voice from the helm said and Eve took her cue to sit at her station. 

“Helmsman,” Novak addressed the other side of the helm as Eve reported the OK from Medical. “Take us out.”

-

It was just over a week after they left that the others managed to settle slightly and manage without them. Brave faces were put on but when alone, those faces told a different story. 

As much as the Vulcan wound Jim up to no end, his dorm was empty and boring. Gaila and Uhura rarely left their room and McCoy had to try not let it show how much he missed Eve since Ossiande was under his care. 

In the middle of the second week, McCoy was missing her so much he thought he wouldn’t be able to take it much longer. Shifts at Medical were hellish without her and he missed just having general conversation with her.

On the same night, McCoy slouched at his computer terminal and tried to write a paper, but all he could think about was where she was and what she was doing. She’d be light years away, way out past the Persius System and into the Muno Star System. 

He wondered what she’d see and how she’d fair as a Commanding Officer. No doubt she’d be brilliant; she had a stern head when need be and McCoy chuckled to himself as he imagined some poor unsuspecting Ensign falling prey to her sharp tongue. 

But it was when he went to bed that night that it really hit him. Ossiande was cuddled up to Leauna, his body curled around hers so she was almost buried under a pile of white fur. Her chin rested upon his head and they looked comfortable and happy.

For a short while he just watched them.

He wished she were here. That she was sat on his bed telling him god awful jokes or that she was laughing or hell, even writing a paper; just so long as she was with him. 

He wasn’t used to thinking this way; she was the first girl since Jocelyn he’d ever thought about this much and not just in general. He’d think about holding her hand and hugging her, about kissing her on the cheek, on the lips, her neck.

He’d never even thought about being with another woman before, not just hugging and hanging out, but the other stuff too and as he thought about it, he felt his cheeks turn scarlet before he let his head fall into his hands. 

He was barely able to hug her as it was because he was so damn awkward about it so how the hell would he kiss her?

Furthermore before any of that kind of thing happened, how on God’s green earth would he tell her how he felt? 

She gave him looks that told him that maybe she did feel the same way and they’d grow into little bubbles within him but just as they rose to the surface, he’d find an excuse to pop them, every last one of them, and he’d squash these feelings as far down as they would go. 

Not wanting to think on it any further, McCoy resigned himself to the bed and turned out the light.

-

It’d not been a particularly demanding day aboard the USS Bradbury and they were still at least a full solar day away from the Muno system. Kept busy by writing her report, Eve wasn’t needed for much else other than to keep the Captain company or to answer his on the spot questions. 

It was around midnight earth time that the helm picked up a vessel and Spock confirmed it at his own station. Once it was up on screen it was like nothing any of them had ever seen before and the Captain cast his eye around the bridge cautiously as the cadets in training looked to him.

It was at least twelve times the size of the Bradbury, maybe even bigger. On sight they saw it wasn’t a Federation ship; it was more than other wordly with its huge and elongated metal tendrils that reached out. 

“This is not part of your field work,” Novak said firmly. “But you have been trained for such a scenario. May, by my side. Helm, keep an eye on that vessel.”

“Captain, they’re locking weapons,” a nervous shout came from the engineering station as Novak turned in his chair and Eve whirled on her foot. 

There was little time to say much else as the weapons slammed into the side of the ship. Several of the crew lost balance and warnings and klaxons went off around the bridge and corridors. 

“Shields up and full power to front!” Novak yelled a command across the bridge as a pale hand wrapped itself around Eve’s arm and hauled her up before the body it belonged to seated itself at its appropriate station. 

Gathering her bearings she turned to communications as Novak concentrated on the ship ahead and the damage to his own ship.

“Hail them,” she demanded as she gripped the back of Novak’s chair. “State they have attacked a Federation ship and that this is a court martial offence.”

“I tried,” the raven haired man who’d she’d come to know as James Moriarty answered her. “There’s no answer on any frequency. I’ll keep trying.”

“They’re locking weapons again, Captain,” the blonde at the engineering station confirmed. “At present the shields are holding but I don’t know how much longer they’ll hold out.”

“Noted, Moran,” Novak answered him as he swivelled to the science station. “Spock, tell me about this ship.”

“Gladly Captain if such a feat were possible,” the Vulcan answered as straight faced as ever. “The banks of this ship do not recognise the vessel.”

Another mass of what Eve could only assume were photon torpedoes hit the ship and more crew toppled to the floor; this time she managed to keep herself upright by clinging to the chair. 

From communications and from the arm rest of the chair voices flooded in from around the ship. Casualties poured in, damage reports, fatalities. E deck had been taken out completely and Novak barked the order to seal off the corridors leading to and from said deck. 

Another barrage of torpedoes hit the ship and Moran’s voice yelled that the shields were at less than 60% before Moriarty jumped up out of his chair, holding his ear piece in his ear.

“Captain,” he said as the firing fell silent and the only sound that filled the air was the red alert. “We’re being hailed.”

“On screen,” Novak clambered out of his chair as he glanced back to his First Officer. “Pay attention, Commander.”

She gave the briefest nod and understood what he meant in a heartbeat. As the Captain turned to face the forwards screen, she stole a glance at the Vulcan who showed no trace of fear and in that moment she envied him more than she’d ever envied anyone in her whole life.

The view of the strange ship ahead flickered back and forth before a face became apparent on the screen. It was a he and the skin of his face was heavily tattooed, incredibly pallid and held a non too welcoming look upon it; Eve recognised him as a Romulon. 

“I am Captain Castiel Novak of the U.S.S Bradbury under Starfleet Command and The United Federation of Planets,” Novak said coolly as Eve stood up straight by his side; the rest of the crew gawked at the screen, the red warning lights flashing. 

“I am Ayel,” the Romulon answered. “My Commanding Officer wishes for you to come aboard by shuttlecraft to negotiate a ceasefire or else your ship will be blown to pieces.” 

With no time to issue an answer or even think about it, the transmission was cut and flicked back to the scene of the ship just in time to see it launch another barrage of photon torpedoes.

Standing their ground, Novak and Eve gripped the chair as Moran issued another status report on the shields; less than 40%.

“Walk with me,” Novak’s blue gaze set on Eve’s emerald eyes and she gave a nod.

She jumped to his side as they left the bridge. Personnel ran by them in a flurry of gold, blue and red barking orders and attempting to fix what in reality really was irreparable. 

“Sir, you can’t go over there,” she spoke hurriedly as they walked. “You can’t be sure of what they’re going to do.”

“As my First Officer I appreciate your words,” he answered as he secured a phaser to his belt. “I understand. But if there’s even the slightest chance that this ship can be saved, I’m taking it. What was field work is now a very real life situation May, and I need you to heed my next words.”

He stopped at the end of the corridor outside the turbo lift doors as something nearby hissed like a slow puncture. The klaxon still sounded for red alert and beacons still flashed red where they were placed into the walls.

“You’re Captain now,” he lifted a hand and placed it on her right shoulder and Eve could see it in his eyes that he knew he wasn’t coming back. 

Fear rose in her like a great big disgusting bubble waiting to pop but she swallowed it back down and mustered up all the energy she could. 

Without another word, Novak disappeared into the lift and Eve turned on her heel and almost ran back to the bridge. 

By the time she returned, the bridge was hectic and hardly any of them saw her settle into the command chair. It didn’t feel right her sitting there and she fought with her mind and tried her hardest not to imagine what her father must have endured. 

“Captain,” a familiar voice sounded from her right and she turned in the chair to face the Vulcan. “Novak’s vitals are on screen.”

“Thank you Commander,” she answered keeping her cool as best she could. “Lieutenant Moriarty, issue a transmission to Starfleet Command, tell them of our current situation. Granted it will take a number of hours to reach them, best we keep them informed.”

“Aye Commander,” his Irish tone cut through the sound of the red alert which she soon silenced, dropping it down to yellow. “I mean Captain.”

A hesitant smile idled on her mouth before the severity of the situation resurfaced and she turned to the engineering station.

“Moran, status reports on hull integrity and shields if you will,” she requested as calmly as she could manage. 

“Decks report some damage but we lost the entirety of decks E, G and part of H,” he answered as his hands busied at controls. “Shields are at less than 40% but are currently holding, Captain.”

With a curt nod, Eve turned herself back to the forwards screen and watched the vitals of Novak. He was on the ship by now and his heart had elevated somewhat along with his breathing. 

“Commander Spock,” she said without looking at him. “Which part of space are we currently residing in?”

“Unclaimed territory, Captain,” he answered. “We have not violated Romulon space and this does not belong to them.”

“So why would they attack?” she said rhetorically. 

This wasn’t a freighter, they weren’t carrying anything and this sure as hell wasn’t a fighter.

Novak’s heart rate climbed again, his breathing hitched and then every vital that showed on the screen dropped to zero and the word ‘terminated’ flashed in red. 

Drawing a sharp breath through her nose, she signalled red alert with a push of a button on the arm of the chair, pulled herself up and stepped forwards to the helm.

“Phaser crew ready,” she ordered.

“Captain May,” Moriarty’s voice cut through the klaxon. “We’re being hailed.”

The Vulcan looked at Eve as she looked at Moriarty and her expression was undecipherable; her hands were folded at the bottom of her back, her face pale.

“On screen,” she ordered. 

The Romulon from before addressed them. 

“Prepare to be annihilated.” 

“Wait,” Eve said quickly and Spock raised a brow. “You attacked a Federation ship in unclaimed space. We did not provoke an attack; we did not violate space or treaty. We have no qualms with you.”

“I did not state that you did,” Ayel answered tilting his head to one side. 

“You killed our Captain,” she answered taking a further step towards the screen. 

“And now we will kill his crew,” Ayel answered before the screen flickered out. 

“Full power to forward shields!” she yelled towards engineering.

As the wave of torpedoes hit, Eve tripped and caught her head on the corner of the helm. Blood trickled from a wound and ran straight down the left hand side of her face and spotted the crisp blue of her uniform. 

“Shields at 29%!” Moran barked over the commotion of the bridge. 

Pulling herself back to the command chair as Spock paid her diligent attention, she eased herself back into the seat and broadcast a ship wide transmission, ignoring the blood and the pain. 

“Personnel of the U.S.S Bradbury, this is acting Captain May speaking,” she lifted her hand to the wound on her head and fought against the pain. “This is not a drill. This is not part of your assigned field work. This is an order to leave your posts and abandon ship. Find your designated escape shuttle and abandon ship. I repeat, abandon ship.”

No sooner had she finished talking than another wave of weapons hit. Clambering out of the chair, she flung herself towards the engineering station as the last blow brought down part of the bridge ceiling. Cables hung and sparked and pipes hissed.

“Shields are failing Captain,” Moran said as he wrapped a large, calloused hand around her arm to steady her. “I estimate she can withstand one more hit and we’re done for.”

“Get off the ship,” she answered him almost immediately. 

“But Captain,” he frowned.

Eve caught his eyes as the pain thumped in the side of her head and she finally acknowledged that he was gently now holding onto her arm. 

He was handsome in a rugged sort of way and looked entirely too big to be sitting at such a small station. 

She remembered his face from somewhere, from a while ago and then a Bengal tigress. 

He’d been in the same processing line as her on the first day at the academy. 

“Get off the ship,” she repeated. “That’s an order.”

She pulled herself from his grasp and stood up straight. 

“That goes for all of you,” she called out. “Abandon this ship. Now.”

Blood stained the majority of the left hand side of her face and ugly spots of crimson spotted the left chest of her once pristine blue uniform dress. With no one wanting to hang around in the current situation, the crew filed off and Spock was last to leave. 

“Captain,” he said firmly as a station rang out to announce that weapons were once more locked on. “You must come with us.”

“Yeah Spock, I’ll be right there,” she didn’t meet his eyes, her hands were too busy at the engineering helm, running over controls and inputting data. 

Reluctant to further bother her, Spock left to locate the escape shuttle, leaving Eve alone on the bridge as the stations and technology went haywire. 

The Bradbuy shuddered and creaked and Eve glanced around the empty bridge and attempted to compose herself. The Romulon ship still showed on the screen and she glanced back to the engineering station and placed her head in her hands for a split second to make peace. 

Say goodbye to the academy. To your brother. Ossiande. Your job. To Kirk, Uhura, Gaila, Spock and McCoy. 

McCoy. 

No more hearing ‘it’s gonna be fine, kid.’ No more hanging around on the job with him. No more southern accent. 

No more McCoy at all. 

Something tore through her like a blazing fire and she slammed her hand onto one of the controls as she fought back tears and tried to balance the pain in her head; McCoy had made her a promise and she was about to break it. 

She’d made a fast peace with the fact she wasn’t leaving this ship; a no win scenario. This was her Kobayashi Maru.

“Computer,” she said. “Initiate Starfleet Order two-zero-zero-five.” 

The destruction of a starship by allowing the matter and anti matter of the warp engines to mix.

As the computer processed this information, Eve ran to the helm and programmed in an autopilot route, right into the heart of the Romulon vessel if indeed it was at all theirs to begin with. 

“State rank, name and authorization code,” the computer spoke back as another barrage of weapons hit and Moran’s voice circled Eve’s head. 

“Commander,” she started before the weapons hit. 

On impact half of the bridge collapsed. Stations began to power down and half of the helm came down on Eve’s right leg as the impact knocked her off her feet. 

She screamed as she felt something crack or snap and didn’t even register the fact that God only knows what was sticking out of her arms; shrapnel most likely.

She felt dizzy from the pain in her head, probably from the blood loss too and as she tried to focus she felt sick to her stomach.

-

“Where is she,” Moriarty demanded as they sat in the shuttle impatiently as the impact from the torpedoes rocked it. “We have to leave, now.”

Spock too was growing impatient; a strange state for a Vulcan to reach. 

“I do not know,” he answered. “You will wait ten minutes. Should I not return in such time, leave.”

“Commander, where are you going?” Moran asked, or more like demanded in his current state. 

“To retrieve the woman to whom you owe your lives,” he raised one brow and departed the shuttle, delving back into the mayhem that was the failing innards of the USS Bradbury. 

He darted through the corridors jumping over bulkhead as he went and as he reached the bridge, he found Eve laying on the floor, potentially unconscious and looking a lot worse for wear than she had been when he’d left her. 

Her right ankle was trapped beneath the helm and as he lifted it off, she wailed in pain. He gently lifted her as best as he could, taking care not to catch her arms or put too much weight on her foot. 

She teetered on the edge of consciousness and attempted to focus on the point of the Vulcan’s ears as she slumped against him.

“Spock,” she squeezed his shoulder to make him acknowledge her. “Order two-zero-zero-five; I need to initiate. Need to finish.”

Spock raised a singular brow and hauled her over to the engineering station wondering if she could feign unconsciousness long enough to carry out the order. 

“State rank, name and code,” the computer spoke on a loop as it had been for however long she’d been laying on the floor. 

“Weapons locked once more, Captain,” Spock peered at the instrumentation that still worked. 

“Commander,” Eve said fighting against her bodies will to shut down. “Evangeline Violet May. Authorization code Alpha November Tango India.”

“Accepted,” the computer answered her as she clawed at Spock to drag her up again. “Initiate countdown now?”

“Yes,” she answered. “Two minutes.”

“Accepted,” it answered.

“I plotted a course for the Romulon vessel,” she said quietly and Spock could feel her falling heavy against him. “Bradbury’ll take herself.”

And she was gone and Spock was hauling her up into his arms as he hurried from the bridge. The pod had waited like he’d commanded and as soon as he was on board with her, he ordered the pilot to go. 

The bridge crew that sat in the same pod looked at the woman in the Vulcan’s arms as he laid her across an empty bench of seats with aid from Moran who rested her head on the Vulcan’s thigh before returning to his own seat.

There was a large explosion that lit up the inside of the shuttle as the light seeped in through the portholes. The bridge crew that were on board closed their eyes for a moment and counted their prayers they were on this ship and not that one.

Spock said nothing. 

Yet for the journey away from the ship and back to earth, his nimble, pallid fingers grasped the ruined fabric of the Captain’s dress and refused to let go. 

In the face of a real attack that none of them had even seen coming, Eve had acted logically and admirably. It wasn’t clear yet how many people she’d saved by evacuating the ship, but it was more than a handful. 

An intelligent decision of setting the ship to autopilot had given her time to execute Starfleet Order 2005 and hopefully her last act as acting Captain had at least damaged if not destroyed the nightmare of a Romulon ship that had almost chewed them up and swallowed them entirely; never mind spat them back out. 

-

McCoy awoke in the early hours of the next morning to a shrill sound rising from his PADD; the emergency signal. 

As he dived out of bed to answer the damn thing, he almost tripped over the sleeping daemons in the process prompting them to wake from their peaceful slumber. 

To: Dr. L.H McCoy  
From: Pike, Christopher – Captain U.S.S Farraghut

Urgent staff required at Starfleet Medical. Attack on U.S.S Bradbury. Survivors and casualties on their way in; all other lessons cancelled. 

McCoy felt the colour leave him as Leauna lifted her head to glance in his direction along with Ossiande. The doctors legs gave beneath him and his PADD tumbled to the floor, bounced on its corner and resided propped up against the leg of the sofa.

“Doctor!” Leauna hauled herself from the bed and hurried to his side as he sat hunched over on his knees staring at the carpet. 

Ossiande approached him carefully and glanced at his paled face and his slightly open mouth. He nudged at his hands with his head and his muzzle but they didn’t respond to pet him or even shove him away. 

“What’s the matter, doc?” Ossiande asked hesitantly; whatever it was wasn’t good, he could assume that much from his expression.

“Bradbury,” he said shakily as he leant against the bottom of the bed and the daemons looked at one another. 

“What about it?” Ossiande answered him as soon as the word fell from the doctors lips. “Leonard?”

McCoy looked at the wolf who’s eyes were wide and boring into him as Leauna nudged his shoulder gently. He didn’t know facts and Pike hadn’t mentioned names, but he looked at Ossiande with deep set sympathy and swallowed.

“Someone attacked the Bradbury,” he said suppressing the urge to be sick. “I have to get to medical to attend the casualties. You two have to stay here, understood?”

Ossiande, for a moment, just blatantly stared at him as if he’d spoken to him in a foreign language. 

“The hell with that,” Ossiande finally answered as McCoy tried to keep a lid on his emotions that he was currently trying his hardest to hide from the daemons. “I need to know if Eve’s ok.”

“And I will let you know,” McCoy delicately petted the wolfs bristled fur. “It’s gonna be chaos, Os; you can’t be wanderin’ around.” 

Petting Leauna for comfort, McCoy hauled himself up from the floor and took himself into the bathroom, grabbing his uniform as he went. Running the shower so the daemons couldn’t hear, he sank to the floor at the other side of the door and for the first time in a long time allowed himself to cry.

Pike had mentioned survivors but Eve had been on the bridge. Spock had been on the bridge. It was a known fact, even if not taught, that the bridge crew had a shorter life expectancy than the rest of the crew.

He tried not to imagine what he was going to see at medical; broken bones, deep lacerations, contusions, fractures and a whole manner of other things and he betted that he’d make deaths acquaintance more than once today.

He remembered his promise to Eve and how stupid he’d thought it had been and as he climbed out of the shower, dried and dressed it no longer seemed stupid. 

If she came back and she came back battered, broken and bruised, he wouldn’t let anyone else touch her whether she’d asked for that promise or not. 

Not caring how straight his hair was or how tidy his uniform was, he pulled on his shoes, grabbed his medkit and ran from the room, attempting to stuff his ID card in his pocket as he went. 

He wondered if the others knew yet or if there’d be some sort of announcement later on; it was still early morning, just before 6am. McCoy understood he was urgently needed personnel so maybe they didn’t know.

Either way he didn’t stop to knock on Jim’s dorm on his way down; Eve and Spock might already be back at medical and in dire need of a doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

The scene at medical was macabre; patients were screaming from not just the pain but the experience too. McCoy tried not to be horrified as he set to repairing exposed bones and torn apart flesh. It soon became apparent to him that whatever or whoever had attacked them had not been friendly and had intended to do as much damage as humanly possible. 

Well, maybe not humanly possible, but something out there in the great beyond had been out for blood and hell, they’d gotten it. 

Several of the once cadets who’d arrived injured had already been lost, and as the hours passed by McCoy grew impatient. 

He’d not seen Eve or Spock or really any of the bridge crew from the Bradbury he’d seen in the hangar on departure day at all. He felt sick to his stomach as he tried to calm down one of the junior engineers whilst he stitched up a grisly cut on her neck. 

There’d still been no call to cadets to attend a board meeting or any sort of announcement to indicate what the hell was going on or what had even happened; McCoy guessed that Starfleet didn’t exactly know themselves and they were damned if they were going to get anything out of the visibly shaken up crew which remained for a while. 

Just when he thought he could breathe easy, he heard Puri’s voice outshine all others as he yelled for aid. Another shuttle had landed some time after the others and something in McCoy told him that that shuttle had left later than the others for a potentially not so good reason. 

And then he saw Spock, ushered in by some of the nurses on duty with a major injury on his right arm that had spilled green all over the place, followed by a tall, blonde and male Lieutenant Commander and a raven haired male Lieutenant with minor injuries who were shuffled off into a side room.

But there was a crowd of medical personnel around a hoverbed that had been rushed to the scene and McCoy saw a limp arm hanging over one side stained with dried blood and a slither of torn science blue uniform and his heart damn near sank to the floor. 

Before he could register it, his legs were dragging him to the scene where he pushed away two undergrads and gazed down at the patient on the bed as Puri untangled plastic tubes and yelled for IV’s. 

Suppressing the urge to be sick once again, McCoy drew a long a shaken breath and Puri demanded he helped him move the bed to a ward. 

All the while they moved, McCoy never took his eyes off Eve’s drawn and pallid face. He couldn’t stop staring at the wound on the side of her head or her matted hair. She was covered in dried blood and not just her own; there were smears here and there across her face and arms where they were exposed of blues and purples.

McCoy was no genius by any stretch of the imagination, but he knew that red and green made blue and that affirmed that Spock had been close enough to her to make his blood smear and mix with her own. 

Had he helped her? Fallen on her? Or had she simply just managed to wipe his blood on her some other way?

When the bed was finally moved to a ward, Puri began to busy over her but McCoy stopped him and held his arm back to which Puri looked furious.

“McCoy!” he bellowed. “The hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I got this, Sir,” he answered as he forced his voice not to wobble. “There are other patients that could do with your help; I got the help of the nurse’s sir, I’ll be alright.”

Puri’s expression softened somewhat before he stepped back and let his junior look over the patient before he wandered off. At the foot of the bed stood two nurses and McCoy sent them off to retrieve medication and supplies and took the few moments whilst they were gone to really look her over.

Her right ankle was twisted in a gut wrenching way that suggested it’d been trapped beneath something, her arms were cut and bits of Christ only knows what was protruding from the wounds and the wound on her head had produced a scarlet waterfall straight down the left hand side of her face. 

He felt like he might crumble under the intensity of her wounds; under the responsibility of what he’d promised her, but he’d damn well promised her and he was going to try his hardest to make sure he kept his word. 

He leant over the bed and gently touched two fingers to the underside of her neck to affirm to himself, never mind anyone else, that she was still alive. 

A faint pulse thumped against his fingers and he felt a tiny part of him relax before he fanned out his hand and gently touched it to her bloody cheek.

“Jesus kid,” his voice almost leapt out of his throat as he bit back the tears. “What did you do this time?”

-

From the time that Eve was admitted to Starfleet Medical, the following hour crawled by painfully.

McCoy had done all he could to set her ankle. He’d used the protoplaster to regenerate the bone and it was currently swathed in tight, blue bandages. The nurses had cleaned up the majority of blood from her skin and done the best with her hair so that McCoy could reach the wound on her head; that had been a nasty bump and McCoy couldn’t blame her for being unconscious.

Just when he was about to begin work on removing the shrapnel from her arms, Pike appeared on the ward and McCoy watched as he had a hushed conversation with Puri before they both came over.

Pike looked enervated but there was a look that flashed across his face when he saw Eve that showed he was also beside himself with anger. McCoy figured he’d been to-ing and fro-ing with headquarters most of the day trying to figure out what had gone on. 

“I want her moved,” Pike said firmly. “I want her out of sight and someone to be with her at all times. Preferably a doctor, you got that McCoy?” 

Pike had been staring at Eve as he spoke and McCoy assumed he’d been aiming his words at Puri, but when he heard his name, he blinked up at the Captain.

“Er, yes sir,” he answered. 

“You keep a damn close eye on her,” he ordered. “The only people you allow into the room Puri’s moving her to are the people you deem worthy. The press are gonna come sniffing around here. They’re gonna want to talk to the crew in general, but Eve specifically and that’s the last thing that kid needs.”

“Yes sir,” McCoy answered more formally this time before Pike gave a curt nod and marched back the way he came. 

She was moved to a room and McCoy was left alone with her as he immediately began to pull the shrapnel out of her wounds and clean them. 

“Now why in the hell would the press want to speak to you?” he said as he worked, as if he assumed she’d give him an answer. “I’d sure love to know what you got up to, but you’re givin’ me the cold shoulder kid.”

He imagined her laughing then, although if she’d been awake she’d probably have been screaming as he wiggled the bits of metal out of her flesh. 

It took him a little under a half hour to remove it all and he sealed the wounds as best he could with the electrolyte gun before a knock came at the door. With a puzzled look in its direction, McCoy rose from his seat and opened it to find Spock on the other side.

“I have been sent by Captain Pike,” the Vulcan stated. “He wishes me to stay by the Captain’s side.”

Part of Spock’s face was green with bruises and his neck was lightly grazed showing off dried emerald blood where it had clotted and caused a scab.

“Captain?” McCoy’s brows knitted together. “Spock, I don’t think Novak came back, this is Eve’s room.”

“I am well aware of this information, Doctor,” Spock gave a minute nod and passed him by.

The Vulcan’s eyes glanced around the perfectly white room and out of the window that directly faced him. A computer panel sat behind the bed taking readings and maintaining a number of different levels and hung by the bed were teardrop shaped glass IV’s snaking tubes into Eve’s unconscious body that carried liquids of various different colours. 

Spock sank himself into a chair at the opposite side of her bed and glanced over her still pallid face before he looked to the doctor.

McCoy was about to say something when his PADD rang out. Answering it, he found that a board meeting had been called and everyone at Starfleet Medical was receiving the audio transmission of it. Seating himself opposite Spock as he held his PADD, the doctor and the Vulcan listened in. 

“At 0900 hours we received a message from the USS Bradbury,” McCoy recognized Barton’s voice. “The Bradbury was under attack by a Romulon ship in unclaimed space. In an unprovoked attack, Captain Castiel Novak was killed by the Romulon crew.”

McCoy felt an uncomfortable wave wash over him as he glanced up at Spock who merely looked right back at him, unblinking. Kirk, Gaila and Uhura would be sitting in on this meeting worried out of their minds and terrified of what he’d say next. 

“Commanding Officer Evangeline May stepped into his place and saved 210 members of what became her 350 strong crew,” Barton continued. “The Bradbury was destroyed under the last orders of Commander May.”

That was it. Kirk, Gaila and Uhura would think she was dead because that’s exactly how Barton had made it sound; even Spock had lifted a brow at his wording. 

“Until we are clear as to why the Romulon’s chose to attack a Federation ship in unclaimed space, we wish every Cadet on campus to be vigilant,” Barton continued. “There will be a memorial service on Sunday for those who wish to attend. Classes are postponed and will return to normal on Monday morning. Thank you for your time.”

“Romulons?” McCoy almost barked the word. “You were attacked by Romulons?”

“As Admiral Barton said,” Spock answered.

“My God man!” McCoy rose from the seat. “You could at least act like you were in a fatal battle!”

Spock didn’t grace the doctor with an answer but he did watch him closely; his anger gave way to show that was a clever mask to hide how he really felt. 

A moment later, McCoy’s PADD rang again but this time with a different notification; a private PADD message from James T.Kirk

To: Doctor L.H McCoy  
From: James Tiberius Kirk

I assume you heard the news. Please tell me that Eve and Spock are both at Starfleet and that they’re both ok. Uhura’s wailing and Gaila isn’t really doing anything and I don’t know what to do Bones.

“Well, Jim’s freaking out,” McCoy grunted as he sunk back into his chair and worked on a reply. “You didn’t tell Uhura you were back?”

“Of course I did Doctor,” Spock looked partly offended. “Nyota knows I am well. I disinclined to mention the Captain however as I myself wasn’t aware of her current state.”

Captain. Eve had been a Captain. She’d been damn brave to step into Novak’s shoes, a seasoned Captain with twelve years command under his belt. Hell, if that wasn’t something to be proud of, McCoy didn’t want to be proud at all. 

“My apologies,” McCoy grunted as he stole a glance at Eve; no change. “You object to Gaila, Uhura and Jim coming down here?”

“Not at all,” the Vulcan answered. 

McCoy’s fingers danced across the onscreen keyboard of his PADD as he answered Jim.

To: James Tiberius Kirk  
From: Doctor L.H McCoy

Spock’s perfectly fine apart from a few bumps and bruises. Evangeline’s wholly unconscious and has been for quite a while. She has sustained major injuries to her head, arms and right ankle. You’re cleared for visiting but she is unconscious and I’m unaware of when she’ll wake.

And he really was unaware, she was out cold. She’d wake up on her own eventually; hopefully. He stole another glance at her as the message sent to Jim before he caught Spock’s eyes across her bed.

“Spock,” McCoy said carefully. “There were smears of blue all over her dress and arms; you wanna tell me how they got there?”

“I imagine they got there when I lifted her up from the bridge floor, doctor,” he answered. “That would be the most logical explanation. I had cut my arm and by the time I had gone back to retrieve the Captain, she had sustained more injuries that were bleeding heavily.”

“Gone back?” McCoy puzzled.

“I believe Captain May can tell a story better than most,” the Vulcan answered him. “In the meantime I shall be glad of some familiar company.”

-

Extra chairs were pulled into the room and when Kirk, Gaila and Uhura arrived, McCoy left the room and left them to it. He’d been around her all day as it was; no use treading on the toes of other peoples misery. 

Besides if he were needed, he was sure Spock would come and fetch him.

Eve’s room was quiet for a long time, so quiet that the should-be-silent murmur of the machinery behind her bed could be heard. The three new guests sat and stared at her as if they expected her to jump out of the bed and yell ‘gotcha’, but after a painstaking hour of silence they realised that this could last for a great deal longer.

The hour of silence was broken by Gaila who sat on the opposing side of the bed with Kirk facing Uhura who’s hand was entwined with Spock’s. Gaila slid one of her green hands into one of Eve’s pale and limp ones and lifted it to her lips.

She kissed the top of it lightly and held her hand with both of her own as she sang something in Orion that closely resembled the tune of an old Earth lullaby. She didn’t seem to care that the others were in the room, her mother had sang this to her as a comfort when she was a child and the only thing she wanted right now was to be a comfort to Eve. 

Kirk sat and stared at nothing in particular, his eyes wide and bright blue as he was lost somewhere deep in his thoughts. There were a lot of why’s and how’s and what’s flying about his brain but he dared not voice them; this was neither the time nor the place.

At 6pm McCoy returned, reluctant to shoo out her visitors. In turn they each planted a kiss on Eve’s forhead before filing out of the room, leaving McCoy and Spock stood either side of her bed. 

“You staying?” McCoy quizzed him as he studied her readouts. 

“Yes,” Spock answered. “However, I must eat something. May I get you anything, doctor?”

McCoy turned his narrowed hazel eyes on the Vulcan before he scribbled something on a PADD. 

“A coffee would be swell,” he answered. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure,” Spock gave a miniscule nod and left the room.

Once McCoy was sure he’d gone, he perched on the edge of the biobed and delicately slid his hand under her own. 

“Kid, I really wish you’d wake up,” he said. “You’re worrying the hell outta me.”

By now it was apparent that Eve was in some sort of coma and McCoy worried over that fact. It could last a couple of hours, a few days or maybe even several months; it was hard to predict and there was no damn cure for such a thing.

His hand tightened around her own and he sighed deeply thinking of Ossiande and Leauna. 

“Ossiande’s pretty upset,” he informed her sleeping state. “I’ll tell him how you’re doing later though; hell, I’ll get Jim to do it then I ain’t leaving you by yourself. Last thing I need is Pike breathing down my neck and askin’ me why I left you in here with just Spock.”

He caught himself having a conversation with her and shook his head.

“I must be losing my marbles early,” he muttered more to himself than his unconscious patient. “You can’t hear me, but hell kid, I wish you damn well could. I miss you.”

His hand squeezed hers and he leant over her, pressing a kiss to the middle of her head. If she didn’t flutter her pretty lashes soon, he was scared he’d forget what colour her eyes were. If she didn’t open her mouth and speak soon, he was afraid that he’d forget what she sounded like, what she laughed like. 

If she didn’t wake up soon, McCoy was terrified that he’d forget all about her and he didn’t want to do that. It wasn’t a matter of ‘not yet’ it was more a matter of ‘not ever’. He was just starting to let go of Jocelyn; let go of all she’d done to him and replace it with all what Eve was doing to him.

But she couldn’t do much to him in a state like this other than make him suffer seeing her this way, and that wasn’t even her fault but McCoy forgave her for it anyway. 

He’d forgive her for anything; that he was sure of. 

-

When Spock awoke the next morning he found McCoy slumped and sleeping in the chair opposite him. He’d clearly not been back to dorm to shower or change; there were more important things at hand like his patient.

It didn’t take the Vulcan long to adjust, and in no time at all he was feeling alert and ready for the day ahead. Dawn was only just breaking through the window outside, but he paid little attention to that and focussed on Eve.

Her cheeks had gained colour since the previous night, the doctor would be pleased, but she hadn’t shuffled in her sleep or shown any signs of movement at all, and Spock knew what would be written on the PADD report; no change.

He leant forwards and stared at her state before he had a small idea. Glancing at McCoy to make sure he was sleeping, Spock fanned out his hand and pressed the tips of his fingers to Eve’s wounded temple before he closed his eyes and concentrated.

-

Where Spock found himself following his actions was inside of Eve’s mind. She sat in what looked to be a bedroom, cross legged on an animal print rug with her back to him. 

“I was wondering when you’d get the bright idea to do a mind meld,” she said without turning to face him. “I thought you’d be here sooner.”

“I apologise,” Spock’s brow frowned ever so slightly as he hesitantly walked forwards. “You were waiting for me?”

She laughed a little then and Spock found slight enjoyment of hearing such a sound again. Standing and facing him he noticed she was free of injury and dressed in jeans and a button up flannel shirt in a teal colour as opposed to the regulation medical gown her unconscious state had been put in.

“Well, kind of,” she shrugged. “I mean I thought I was dead but I have this nasty as hell pain in my right foot and a permanent headache. You’re not supposed to feel pain when you die, but I’ve been sitting here long enough to convince myself that maybe that was a myth. On the other hand I can’t be dead; you couldn’t mind meld with me if I were.”

The Vulcan’s head tilted ever so slightly to one side and he lifted his brow curiously as he peered at her through his dark eyes. 

“Where are we?” he enquired; he knew he was in her mind but the place she’d put herself in wasn’t familiar with him.

“My bedroom at my home in Cadillac,” she answered. “It was my safe haven for a couple of my teenage years before I flitted off to other places. Anyway, it’s about time you were here; I can hear you all you know.”

“Fascinating,” Spock lifted a single brow once more. “What is it you hear?”

“I can hear Gaila singing to me,” she smiled fondly. “And Jim telling me bad jokes and McCoy’s worry and concern; that’s pretty unnerving.”

“The doctor is worried you won’t wake,” he answered. “If you can hear us then why don’t you respond?” 

“I can’t,” she almost scowled up at him like it was his fault. “Spock, I’ve tried; it’s like my body isn’t my own. Do you think I want to be stuck here?”

“No,” he said. 

“I want you to nerve pinch me,” she said after a few moments. “I mean this me, not the sleeping me.”

“For what purpose?” he asked with both brows raised in a questioning manner. 

“God damn, Spock. For the hell of it?” she japed and this time she did scowl. 

He didn’t understand what she was trying to say and nor did he understand that she was ever so slightly joking; the human parameters of pranks escaped him, jokes didn’t appear to be logical.

“I fail to understand what purpose a neck pinch would serve in your current state,” he answered as she rolled her eyes with a deep sigh.

“I thought you were supposed to be smart,” she said. “I got this idea right. You know you can pinch yourself when you think you’re dreaming and the pain that comes from that pinch tells you otherwise? Well, I’m obviously dreaming and I figure if you nerve pinch me then it might wake me up.”

The Vulcan made a thoughtful noise, clearly surprised that she’d come up with a slightly intelligent plan.

“The chances of such an action working appear to be high,” he answered. “However should it fail, I will be leaving you here in more pain than I found you in.”

“Then you better cross every finger and toe you have,” she answered. “And Spock? I had time to remember here too. Thank you.”

She made no move to hug him or kiss him on the cheek, but she offered him a warm smile; gestures were lost on him as he didn’t fully understand them, but Uhura assured her that it was something that she was working on with him. 

“I believe the Earth phrase to your answer would be ‘you are most welcome’,” he answered. 

“Good, great,” she answered. “Now pinch me, I’m dreaming.”

-

With a staggering pain in her shoulder that shot through her neck, Eve woke with a start and took in a sharp breath, waking up McCoy in the process. 

Collapsing back to the bed, slightly out of breath as the pain of her injuries soaked into her, McCoy shot out of his chair and leant over the bed with his eyes frantically looking at her readouts as they beeped and went haywire. 

As her heart rate settled and her breathing slowed, McCoy’s eyes drifted to her face where he found her green eyes staring back at him, tired but happy.

“Well, hello handsome,” she gave him a weak smile. “Come here often?”

He could feel his legs weaken beneath him and his stomach flip. He could feel the tears threatening to form in his eyes and he fought back the urge to grab her hand and squeeze it as hard as he could. 

Instead, he placed one hand on her forehead to check her temperature whilst another tapped at controls on the biobed to change the way a couple of readings were being taken. 

As he worked, he looked across the bed to where Spock was sitting and looking a little stunned as if he couldn’t believe she was awake. He frowned at the Vulcan who glanced at him and got up, leaving the room as Eve’s eyes watched him from where she laid, before they returned to McCoy’s face, awaiting an answer.

Satisfied with her temperature and the readouts, he sat on the edge of her bed as he so often did, and smiled a proper smile.

“I’ve been comin’ here all too often, kid,” he finally answered. “Someones gotta take care of you.”

“You kept your promise,” she said hoarsely. 

McCoy turned away as he felt his cheeks warm; usually his patients asked where they were or what they were doing here, but Eve? A good old fashioned flirt and four words that felt like a punch in the gut were good enough for her.

“What in the hell happened up there?” he turned back to her with a frown. “Do you remember? You banged your head pretty hard.”

“I cracked it on the corner of the helm,” she answered and McCoy flinched. “That was the first injury I sustained. The helm got its own back and crushed my foot I guess. As for the whole scenario, I don’t much feel like telling the story twice so anyone who wants or needs to hear about it better get their asses in here.” 

“Noted,” he nodded. “I’m sure as hell glad you’re awake.”

“I know,” she smiled as she looked out of the window at the morning sky. “I heard you worrying before. What was it you said? Something like ‘you can’t hear me but I wish you could; I miss you’?” 

McCoy turned a vibrant shade of vermillion as he slid from the bed and grabbed his PADD.

“The hell I did,” he muttered as he consulted it. 

“Fine, the hell you did,” she gave a minute shrug, careful not to disrupt the comfortable state she currently resided in; her whole body was a dull pain, no use shuffling around and causing sharper, shooting ones. “But for what it’s worth, Leo, I missed you too.”

He wished she’d not called him that; all his guilt cascaded around him like a tonne of bricks. When he didn’t speak, she carefully turned her head in his direction to see him slump in the chair beside her bed and give her a forlorn look.

“I lied to you,” he said quietly as she frowned at him. “I told you that you were gonna be just fine. Now I’m a doctor and I know fine and this ain’t it.” 

She gave him a strange look and with slight difficulty, she managed to sit up a little straighter as she tried to ignore the nagging sharp pain in her right leg. 

“So, what?” she said flinching at a sting that had made itself present in her bandaged arms. “You’re a psychic now? See the future and all that?”

“What? No,” McCoy’s glance at her was almost toxic; he thought she wasn’t listening. 

“Oh good,” she answered. “Look, Leonard, you couldn’t have known that was going to happen. The Federation didn’t have any inkling, the crew and Captain of the Bradbury were caught off guard too; no one could have predicted it.”

His guilty bones relaxed a little, but his expression didn’t falter from the sad look he had on his face and Eve gave the smallest, slightest laugh that he was all too happy to hear.

“Leo, you didn’t lie to me; please don’t beat yourself up about this,” she said with a reassuring smile. “Look, I’m gonna tell you something right now before I tell the whole damn story to the Academy and The Federation.”

He perked up slightly and Eve shuffled a little further up the bed before she invited him to perch himself on the edge of the bed.

“Do you know anything at all about what happened?” she asked. 

“Barton issued a board meeting; they got a transmission from the Bradbury saying you were under attack,” he said. “But by then they knew the Bradbury had been destroyed by your last orders.”

“But you don’t know what that last order was?” she quizzed.

He shook his head and Eve settled her back into the soft pillows as she looked at him; this was going to be hard to explain.

“I executed Starfleet Order two-zero-zero-five,” she said. 

“Jesus,” McCoy looked away from her and she watched his shoulders slump before he turned back, adamant to hear what she had to say.

“I didn’t see that I had any other choice,” she said. “By now three of the decks were wrecked and a good proportion of the crew were already dead. Novak was summoned to board the other ship; I assume they killed him on entry. After that, they just kept on hitting the ship with their weapons. They were relentless Leo; they wanted to cause as much damage as they could.”

He couldn’t even begin to imagine what that must’ve been like. To witness a real life enemy ship, to know that every photon torpedo that hit their shields was real and that at any moment one could tear through the ship. 

Sure, he’d been in simulations and scenarios that prepared them for such things but in theory, it was never going to be the same. 

“By now I had this big damn dent in my head and Novak was dead so I issued the evacuation of the ship,” she continued. “God bless my chief engineer, he didn’t want to leave but an order is an order. I flat out lied to Spock and said I’d join him momentarily; I assumed they’d just go but Spock made the shuttle wait.”

This surprised McCoy; he didn’t think the Vulcan would do such a thing, especially when other lives were involved. 

“This is the important bit I gotta tell you though,” she said. “When I was alone on that bridge with that ship still firing, I had to make my peace. I had to let go of everything. I thought of my brother, our friends, of Os but when I thought of you and the idea of not ever seeing you again, I didn’t make my peace with that. I couldn’t, I was leaving you just like Jocelyn had and hell; I didn’t want you to go through that again. But I had to push that button all the same. That whole thing was my Kobayashi Maru.”

He was quiet for a long while and Eve watched him intently as he processed her words. She didn’t have to tell him she was going to stay behind with the ship, he’d already assumed that much, but the fact she’d thought of him in what might have been her last moments was knotting up his insides like something fierce. 

And in true McCoy style, he brushed it all off and stood up from the bed.

“Well kid, I’m just glad you’re back,” he said. “Let me do a quick check on you and I’ll get Pike and the others in here.”

His emotions were warring within him and he felt sick to his stomach and the more he shoved the feelings down, the more they pushed against him. 

Endeavouring to disregard them, he leant over the bed and shone a small light into Eve’s eyes to check for any damage. The light made her iris look almost translucent and it reminded McCoy of jade. There were tiny yellow flecks within it that shone like specks of gold and as he looked in her other eye he saw the same. 

“You got real strange eyes,” he muttered as he inspected. “Kinda pretty.”

“You trying to tell me something?” she asked jokingly. 

McCoy knew she had a joking tone and he paused for a moment, removing the light from her eyes. Something gave and not just a little something because in the next second, McCoy realised something.

“Actually,” he said in an outlying voice. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Before she even had a chance to frown and before McCoy could talk himself out of it, he leant down and pressed a kiss to her dry lips.

As much as he wanted to, he didn’t let himself linger and as he pulled back, he exhaled gently against her lips. She was rigid beneath him and as he pulled further back, he grabbed his PADD and made out that he was consulting some read outs from the machine behind her bed.

He felt like the whole world had been pulled from his shoulders, that he could breathe and that he wasn’t bogged down anymore. 

However, his stomach was now tied in double knots and he didn’t want to wait to see what she said. 

But his feet were rooted to the floor and apparently there was a part of him that did want to hear her reaction, no matter how embarrassing it was going to be.

For a long moment the only sound there was in the room was the not-so-silent murmur of the machine behind her bed. He was about to give up and leave the room, probably make out that he had to go and pick something up, but just as he was about to head for the door, he heard her voice.

“Leo,” she said softly and he’d lost count now how many times she’d called him that since she’d woken up; it wasn’t what she usually called him.

Feeling his body tense, he turned around to the bed but with his eyes on his PADD, still trying to fool her into believing he was actually doing something.

“Mhm?” he acknowledged her; his heart was beating entirely too fast and he felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. 

“Leo, do that again,” she said. 

The PADD almost slid from his hands as he snapped his attention to her. She beckoned him over and he found himself walking forwards with his singular raised brow.

“What?” he said as he reached her bedside. 

“Leonard,” she said firmly. “I said do that again.” 

Before McCoy could even register what was going on, she’d reached up and grabbed the front of his uniform and was pulling him down towards her. He felt his eyes flutter shut despite himself and he was kissing her for the second time.

Except this time she’s kissing him back and it’s better than he ever imagined it to be. His hands were gentle as they moved through her hair, taking care to not catch the wound on her head and she responded eagerly like she’d been wanting this too, perhaps even as long as McCoy had. 

Eve knew he was scruffy as hell right now; he’d not showered in days on account of not wanting to leave her side and there was thick, dark stubble covering his chin and part of his cheeks. His hair was dishevelled and now even more so but she didn’t care.

She stopped for a moment, but only to murmur something against his lips.

“I thought you weren’t interested on account of Jocelyn,” she partly frowned and McCoy let her go, settling on the edge of the bed again.

“Kinda been warring with myself if I’m honest,” he finally admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously before his shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily. “Hell kid, I’ve been interested in you ever since the morning after that damn Christmas party Gaila threw year before last.” 

She had to smile at that; a whole damn year in the making and the rest and then she thought of Ossiande and Leauna and wondered why she hadn’t realised sooner. 

“Leo, you’re a damn moron,” she leant up to him even though it pained her and caught his lips with a quick kiss before collapsing back into the pillows. 

He gave a slight laugh and looked at his feet hanging just off of the floor; that kiss had done him the world of good, but now he wondered if he’d get another or if it was just a spur of the moment thing.

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait too long to find out.

“Leonard?” she said and he turned his attention to her. “I’m not saying we’re dating right off the bat; it’s not fair on you to rush into things. We can take this as slow as you want, I mean that’s if you want to...er, damn it.”

She knew she could’ve phrased that a little better, but the pain mixed with the kiss and whatever the hell kind of drugs they were feeding into her from the IV’s was making her dizzy. With a slight laugh, McCoy slid from the bed and grabbed his PADD.

“Kid, I’m happy just being around you,” he said with a smile. “And if I just so happen to kiss you when I’m around you then shoot; ain’t much I can do about that.”

Eve smiled, then grinned and broke out into her usual waiflike laughter that McCoy was all too happy to hear again.

“Well, alright then,” she nodded from her bed with a smile. “I’m happy to do whatever you want.”

“And what I want right now is for you to get some rest,” he answered as he consulted the machinery behind her bed. “Try and get a nap, alright? I’ll go sort somethin’ out with Pike so you can recite your story to him with Spock.”

She gave a nod and settled back down in the pillows and as she nodded off, McCoy pressed a kiss to her forehead and wandered from the room feeling like he was walking on fresh air as he went in search of Pike.


	9. Chapter 9

Several Federation personnel along with Pike sat in Eve’s private room for some time when she woke. She requested that her other friends be present too so they fully understood what had happened aboard the ship and what had happened to them. 

Spock respectfully sat by her side as the personnel were arranged by the foot of her bed and Pike stood on her other side stealing glances sideways at her as she and Spock spoke whilst Kirk, Gaila, Uhura and McCoy lined up by the window and listened intently. 

McCoy noted that whenever one of the men in black asked a question about the Starfleet Order she’d initiated, that she and Spock would glance at one another. Whether she found that reassuring or whether they were affirming events with one another was a different matter entirely. 

After three hours of questions and re-telling of events and naming officers and finally relieving their statuses as Captain and First Officer, the personnel left them alone in the room with Pike who took one of their empty chairs and beckoned the rest of them closer. 

“The hell with all the paperwork,” Pike leant forwards and looked up at her. “Headquarters care little about the crew that step aboard their ships and I’m sorry about that. They’re just making sure no lines were crossed and no treaties were violated.”

“We understand that, Captain,” Spock answered as Eve nodded. 

“You got precious little to worry about anyway,” Pike said. “The last known coordinates of the Bradbury affirm the fact you were in free, unclaimed space and that Novak did not cross any boundary lines. The Romulons attacked on their terms for reasons still unknown. Now is there anything you wanna tell me that you didn’t tell them? Are you sure the Romulons didn’t say anything?”

Spock went to speak but it was Eve Pike was looking at and she tentatively laid a hand upon his forearm as the others looked at the gesture. Uhura smiled warmly at the motion as Spock nodded his head once and allowed her to answer.

“Sir, I may have bumped my head but I am positive,” she answered with a slight smile. “They attacked out of nowhere and then hailed us. They gave no reason for their attack, just requested that our Captain went over to negotiate a ceasefire. They killed him, hailed us again and told us they were going to wipe us out. I swear on my word, Sir.”

“Well, alright then,” Pike nodded his head. “You rest up. I’ll see that you hear about only what’s important concerning this case. I don’t want you bothered with inferiorities. That goes double for you, Spock.”

Spock nodded to show he understood and Pike left, leaving the rest of them in the room. They were elated that she was finally awake, however they’d not been able to speak to her on account of the Federation heads being there.

Gaila immediately pulled up a chair to her side and took her hand and Uhura hurried to her other side whilst Kirk stood behind Gaila.

“You terrified us,” Gaila squeezed her hand delicately. 

“So I heard,” she smiled back glancing at the three faces looking back at her. “I’ll be on my feet again before you know it. Did we miss much while we were gone?”

Gaila instantly fell into a speech about who’d done what and when and McCoy rolled his eyes as he and the Vulcan left the room, leaving her in the company of the other three.

“Spock?” McCoy turned on his heel as they left the room, almost making the Vulcan collide into him. “You woke her up, didn’t you?”

“I assure you doctor, that I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Spock folded his hands at the base of his spine and raised a singular brow as McCoy frowned.

“I ain’t getting into the whole idea of it and I ain’t any kind of genius,” he answered as he crossed his arms and Spock raised both brows. “But you mind melded with her; you pulled her out of her head.”

“She appeared to be waiting for me, doctor,” he answered. “Evidently she understood that I would be asked to do it or do it of my own accord sooner or later.”

Looking away from Spock’s face, McCoy drummed his fingertips on the edges of his folded arms before quickly glancing back up to his face.

“Well, thanks,” he muttered.

With a hesitant nod and a slight furrowed brow, Spock walked away and McCoy took a deep breath before tending to a handful of other patients.

-

At 7pm visiting hours were over and McCoy shooed out Kirk, Uhura and Gaila before replacing them with Ossiande and Leauna. As her doctor he’d ruled that she was well enough to have her daemon beside her once again and Ossiande was elated to see her.

He cuddled up beside her, his front legs locked over her middle protectively as he looked at her with his big, yellow eyes. 

Her hand carded through his thick white fur, thankful for the comfort of the velvet soft hair and the warmth that came from it as Leauna lay at her feet and watched them both.

McCoy was still out of lessons until further notice, but he still worked shifts at medical. Right now he ought to be back in his dorm, but Eve could see him wandering about the ward outside her door with his PADD in hand helping out where he could.

“Glad to see the docs work is paying off,” Ossiande said as he glanced at the readouts behind her bed; they were all getting back to fairly normal. “He been looking after you?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Um, we’re sort of seeing one another, actually.”

Leauna’s ears prickled and she padded to the top of the bed and laid at her other side so Eve was trapped between a body of black fur and a body of white.

“You are?” Leauna wagged her tail. 

“Kind of, yeah,” she scratched the jackals head as she spoke. “With what happened with Jocelyn and my current state, we’re taking it real slow I guess and that’s fine with me. We don’t gotta put a name on it. I know you guys are pretty close so I guess it’s been a long time coming, right?”

Ossiande scoffed and exchanged a glance with Leauna who giggled.

“A very long time, Eve,” she assured her. “The doctors loved you for a while even if he won’t admit that just quite yet.”

“Give it time,” Ossiande said as he rested his chin on his owners thigh.

“He’ll never let a bad thing happen to you,” Leauna yawned and settled her head beside Ossiande’s. “I promise you that.” 

Eve watched as the two daemons fell asleep either side of her before she rested her head in her pillows and drifted off herself, comforted by the warmth of the wolf and the jackal.

-

A few days passed and Eve grew bored of sitting in the bed and looking out of the window. Her arms were healing and now wrapped only in self sealing bandages, and the wound on her head was nothing more now than a scab that was half shrouded by her hair.

Her foot however was taking its precious time in healing. Her ankle was broken that was for sure but there was also a hairline fracture in her shin that was causing her a little discomfort. It was all wrapped up in a pot; neat, tidy and as comfortable as possible but she wished it wasn’t there at all. 

When McCoy came in to check on her, she was adamant that she was going to leave the room with him when he left. 

“You can’t walk on that foot kid,” McCoy told her but she just smiled at him.

“Well, how do I know if I don’t try?” she retaliated as she slung her legs over the side of the bed.

He wanted to frown, the daemons could see it on his face, but her eagerness had a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. She was getting stronger and that was a cert; she was more like her previous self. She’d easily sit up in bed and joke with Kirk, she’d have conversations with Spock about old Earth history and she’d sit and play games with Gaila and Uhura.

Her mind and memory hadn’t been affected by the knock to her head and from what McCoy knew, there’d be no lasting damage other than the broken ankle. He could see that she was growing bored of the same four walls and as he slid his PADD into his doctor’s coat, he gave a sigh.

“Well, alright then,” he said, moving to the side of her bed as the daemons jumped down. “Get your crutches.”

“Your arm will be just fine doc,” she answered as she curled her hands around his right arm. 

Ossiande and Leauna looked at one another, tails wagging as McCoy eased her from the bed. Balancing on her left leg, she leant her weight against McCoy as she got a feel back for her lower half. It felt good to stand up after a long lay down and after a moment, she eased her casted leg to the floor as McCoy covered her hands with his left and held his right arm to him.

“You alright?” he asked. 

“Mhm,” she answered with lips pressed together in a thin, pale line. “Smarts a little but it’s alright.”

“Maybe you oughta lay back down,” he said.

“I don’t want to,” she answered. “I want to go for a walk.”

Clinging to McCoy’s arm she took a daring step forwards and bit back the pain that shot up her leg as McCoy walked with her and kept her upright.

“Nothing to it,” she gave him a pained smile. “In fact, it’s kinda easy.”

“You’ve never been a good liar,” Ossiande said from behind her as he nudged her casted leg forwards with his head so she didn’t have to bend it so much. 

McCoy gave a laugh as Eve kept hold of his arm and the daemons followed them out of the room and down the ward. 

She noticed familiar faces on biobeds as she hobbled along; some of them smiled, some waved and some even called thanks in her direction. She was gracious and friendly and even dragged McCoy over to some of the beds to have a small conversation with some of them. 

When they got to the end of the ward, Eve sat herself down on some plastic seating in a waiting area by a reception desk as McCoy stood over her. He noticed her peering down the ward with a slight frown and Ossiande looked up at her questioningly from where he sat by Leauna.

“You lost something?” the wolf asked.

“No,” she answered unsurely as Leonard sat by her side and leant forwards. “At least I hope not.”

After a moment she leant against Leonard and attempted to straighten out her casted leg before Ossiande and Leauna slid their bodies under it and held it up causing the pair of their owners to laugh.

“Are these all the patients from the Bradbury?” she asked as she nodded down the ward.

“Well, 210 of you came back,” McCoy answered as he leant back and crossed his arms. “About fifty or so of those were serious injuries; a couple were fatalities I’m sorry to say. A lot of them were treated for minor injuries and sent straight on their way to stop the place from getting overcrowded. This ward was reserved for the casualties but as you can see, they’re gettin’ better.”

“If I gave you two names, could you tell me what happened to them?” she tilted her head up to him with a slight frown. “I want to say thank you but I don’t see them on the ward. I know they came back with us; they were on the same shuttle.”

“Bridge crew?” he asked as he pulled out his PADD and she sat back up.

“Yeah,” she nodded as the daemons eased her leg to the floor and gathered closer. “Communications and Engineering stations; Lieutenant James Moriarty and Lieutenant Commander Sebastian Moran.”

She watched as McCoy’s fingers brushed against the surface of the PADD and located the correct information. 

“Moriarty was treated for minor cuts and Moran was treated for a couple of bad bruises and an injury on his arm,” he answered. “They were discharged the same day they came back; chances are they’re back in classes.”

“Oh,” she sounded a little disappointed. “Not that I wanted them to be hurt or anything, I just wanted to see them is all.”

He glanced at her as she scratched Leauna’s ears before his fingers slid over his PADD again making light work of typing out a private PADD message. He watched as it sent before he turned his attention back to Eve who was looking down the ward again.

“Being a doctor has its perks y’know,” he held the PADD up to her with a half smile. “They ought to be in this afternoon providin’ they don’t have lessons.”

A bright smile spread itself across her face and she gave him a delicate kiss of thanks on his cheek as the daemons looked between them before looking at one another and rubbing noses.

“Thank you,” she said curling her hands around his arm once more as they stood. 

“Well, it’s important to you,” he answered. 

This time McCoy hesitantly curled his right arm around her as she gripped the back of his medical whites while the daemons once more followed behind.

Having her arm around him made his legs feel like jelly, made his stomach feel like it was turning itself inside out. He was still processing the whole kiss; anything else that happened in the meantime made him feel like he was walking on fresh air.

“I hope I’m not wearing this cast for like, months,” she complained as she hobbled alongside him.

“Well, if you are,” McCoy laughed as he held her a little tighter and took a little more of her weight. “I’ll start carryin’ you.”

She laughed and he laughed and it finally felt like things were getting better, that the storm was passing and normalcy was going to resume one way or another.

-

Later on that afternoon, Eve made McCoy go back to his dorm to shower and get some sleep. Dark circles were forming under his eyes and he really did need a shower. 

He reluctantly did as he was told, not welcoming the idea of leaving Eve alone at medical, but she was out of that private room now and on the ward and he’d left Ossiande by her side.

Regardless of whether she worked there or not and she knew the staff, he still didn’t like the idea of leaving her; he felt responsible for her after everything that had gone off. 

A little while after he left, two cadets came looking for her and gave their names at the reception at the end of the ward who pointed them in the right direction and as they approached her bed, she sat up and Ossiande jumped up, regarding the daemons that followed.

A ferret curled itself around Moriarty’s neck and like Ossiande; she was snow white in colour but had bright pink eyes that peered at Eve from her owners shoulder. Padding by Sebastian’s side with ease was a Bengal tigress and as they stopped at the foot of her bed, the wolf and the tigress hesitantly touched noses.

“You came,” she smiled as she propped herself up a little better.

“You requested it, Captain,” Moriarty answered as he and Sebastian sank into two chairs that had been placed by her bed.

“You’re off the clock, you can call me Eve,” she answered. “Although I’ve been relieved as acting Captain now so you can definitely call me Eve.” 

“Well then,” Moriarty gave a hint of a smile. “You can call me Jim.”

“You’ve been relieved?” Sebastian gave a frown. “And if we’re doing the name thing; you can call me Seb.” 

She gave a nod to show she understood and patted the bed for Ossiande to lay beside her even though he was currently fascinated by the striking Bengal tigress lounging at Sebastian’s feet.

“Yeah, the Federation heads came in to see me and Spock,” she answered. “They know about as much as we do; they don’t have a damn clue either.”

“They came to see me too,” Jim answered as he scratched the ferret under his chin. “Asking me if I heard anything on any frequency prior to the attack. I had a hard time keeping my temper let me tell you. It was like they were trying me for mutiny.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Sebastian answered.

“No worse than them asking if you’d tampered with anything on board,” he scowled back at him. “They blame the crew for everything.”

“They have to blame someone,” Eve said. “They don’t want to believe the Romulons did it for the hell of it I don’t think; it makes them scared. God forbid someone or something acts of its own free will.”

Sebastian nodded in agreement with a smile as the tigress sat up and placed her chin on his knee and regarded him with huge, round, green eyes.

“Why’d you ask to see us?” Sebastian queried as he petted the tigresses head. 

“I wanted to say thank you,” she answered as she looked at the bed. “You two acted accordingly and brilliantly in the situation we found ourselves in. I know I befriended both of you prior to the incident, but in the face of a catastrophic scenario, you still stood by my side.”

They were both quiet for a moment and Jim nodded at her whilst Sebastian recalled her telling him to get off of the ship.

“We owe you our lives, ma’am,” Sebastian finally said. 

“No you don’t,” she answered him. “And my names Eve, not ma’am. I want to get to know you both better anyway, I wanted to invite you to hang out with me and a few of my friends some time.”

“Huh,” Moriarty mused as the ferret regarded her once more with vivid pink eyes. “People don’t usually ask that of us.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Ossiande muttered from Eve’s side.

“I’m not people,” she smiled. “Seriously, you see us around, come say hey.”

At that moment, Eve noticed McCoy strolling down the ward, clean shaven and newly showered in a clean pair of medical whites before he stopped at the foot of her bed and checked her readouts. 

“Er, Leo,” she caught his eye and he glanced up. “This is James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran. Boys, this is Doctor Leonard McCoy.”

They exchanged pleasantries and Leauna who had followed McCoy down the ward, made pleasantries with the tigress.

“Reckon we ought to let you get some rest,” Sebastian nodded to her cast as he stood and Jim followed suit. “Hopefully we’ll see you around. And by the way, this is Kali.”

He gestured to the tigress who peered over the bed and lolled her head to one side as she looked at Eve before Jim picked up the ferret from his neck and held it in his hands.

“And this is Aesina,” he said as she too regarded Eve with an intent stare. 

“This is Ossiande and Leauna,” McCoy introduced them both. “They seem to like one another.”

“That’s a first,” Sebastian scoffed. “Anyway, we’ll see you round, hopefully.”

“Hopefully,” she smiled before they wandered off leaving her with McCoy who sat beside her in Jim’s now vacant seat. 

“Out of all the people I know, patients and friends alike,” he sank down in the chair and locked his hands together on his stomach as he frowned at her. “You’re the only person I know who can survive a cataclysmic event and come out of it with two shiny new friends.”

“The universe is a strange and wonderful place,” she answered sarcastically. “Did you finally shower?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “I bumped into Uhura on the way over here; she’s got some Xenolinguistic’s work for you. You don’t have to work y’know, Pike said you go back to lessons when your ankles healed.”

“Technically, it’s not a lesson,” she said. “And I’m so damn bored just sitting here that I might as well do something. I hope she got me some engineering work too from Scotty; I need to occupy my brain.”

“You need to rest and get better,” McCoy stood up from the chair as the daemons glanced up at him. 

“I can do that at the same time,” she grinned as she reached out and grabbed the hem of his shirt. “And besides, you’re keeping a watchful eye over me so I’m gonna be just fine.”

He perched on the edge of the bed and Eve slid her hand into one of his and squeezed it lightly as she smiled at him. He badly wanted to wrap her up in his arms and hold her tightly, to kiss her again and to brush her hair over her ear but in full view of the ward, perching on the edge of the bed with their clasped hands hidden between them was all he dared to do.

“By the time you get outta here you’re gonna be sick of seein’ me kid,” he smiled as he hung his head, appreciating the feel of her hand in his. 

“Nah,” she answered as she settled and let go of his hand as a nurse passed by. “I could never be sick of you Leo.” 

-

After another week on the ward and another two rounds of the protoplaster, Eve’s ankle was fully healed and only wrapped now in self sealing bandages for support. 

As soon as she’d gotten out she’d heard rumours flying around left right and centre that the Romulons were attacking planets near to those that were in the Federation, and that people were starting to get agitated and worried. 

She hoped that these just were rumours but if they weren’t, it sounded like the Romulons were attacking the planets near to the ones in the Federation as a warning.

With that in the back of her mind, she donned her cadet reds with pride on the Monday morning after she was set free from medical and looked forwards to getting back on track. She had to miss out on hand to hand for another few weeks until her ankle fully settled, but for every other class she dove right back in.

After Xenolinguistic’s that afternoon she and Uhura headed over to the Excelsior complex to hang out for a little while; Eve didn’t much feel like hanging about a whole load of people who were bound to ask her a million and one stupid questions and offer her a million and one more sympathies.

She couldn’t stop them from talking about her no more than she could stop a speeding car by putting out her hand, but it didn’t mean she had to listen.

Uhura was kind and helpful to her and carried her things with her own even when Eve had protested. Wystan walked close to Eve’s side; he was taller than Ossiande and he’d told Eve that if she felt like it, she could lean on him as she walked.

When they got to Uhura’s dorm, Gaila was out and Eve happily launched herself on the Orion’s bed and closed her eyes for a brief moment; she felt like she hadn’t been in here for years, never mind weeks, and as Uhura pulled off her shoes and settled on her own bed, the daemons jumped up beside their respective owners and settled.

“Glad to be back?” Uhura asked as she settled with Wystan.

“More than you know,” Eve answered opening her eyes and sitting up with care. “I’m glad to have something to do.”

“Well, I’m glad to have you back,” Uhura smiled. “Spock too; we thought we’d lost you when we heard Barton in the board meeting. You know Jim cried, right?”

“No way,” Eve broke a part laugh that settled into a massive grin. “For real?”

“For real,” Uhura nodded. “Maybe you have a stronger friendship with Jim than you think you do; you and Spock both. I mean Spock’s his roommate but he was crying over you as well. Although I don’t think we should talk about this; you came up here to get away from all that.”

“I don’t mind so much with you guys,” Eve shrugged. “That’s why I wanted you to be there when Spock and I spoke to the Federation heads.”

Uhura was quiet for a moment and the only sound in the room was Wystan’s low, deep purring as she stroked him.

“McCoy never left your side you know,” she said after a little while. “I mean when you were out for days, he didn’t move, he just watched you. Jim started to get really worried about him; he wasn’t eating, wasn’t sleeping, he didn’t shower. All he did was work and when he wasn’t working, he was sat with you.”

“I know,” she nodded. “I made him promise before I left that he’d look after me if I came back in a state and he did. He’s hardly let up on keeping an eye on me since I woke up, although there’s a secondary reason for that I suppose.”

Uhura studied her expression carefully before a smile pulled at the corners of her lips and she leant forwards from the bed as Eve looked anywhere but Uhura’s knowing expression. 

“You and McCoy?” she asked as her smile grew. “You better tell me right now!”

Ossiande caught Eve’s eye as he nuzzled his muzzle in his paws and wagged his fluffy white tail slightly as Wystan sat up and looked over.

“Alright we sort of kissed and had a little talk and,” she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “Well I guess we’re seeing one another; we’re just gonna see how and where it goes. But don’t make a big deal out of it ok? You know how Leo is; I don’t want him to feel awkward.”

“Finally,” Uhura almost flung herself back on the bed as she laughed. “This has been such a long time coming; I knew he liked you. Who kissed who?”

“He kissed me,” she answered with a smile she tried to fight. “And I said we should kind of date so. That reminds me, are Kirk and Gaila still dating?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “They don’t go out as often but they still do stuff.”

Eve nodded as she stroked Ossiande before Uhura shuffled and smiled once again. 

“So you gonna have him over to your dorm and vice versa?” she questioned. “You’ve both got double beds, right? What about date nights?”

“Unbelievable,” Eve sighed with a smile. 

-

After a couple of weeks, McCoy started to spend a little time in Eve’s dorm and she started going up to see him too. 

Word had gotten around the others and they were accepting of it; even Jim was surprisingly tame in his comical jokes, but Eve put that down to McCoy’s past and the fact that Jim didn’t want to find himself in Starfleet Medical. 

For a short while McCoy was apprehensive about holding Eve’s hand on campus around the others, but he eventually fought against his mind and loosely held onto her fingers sometimes when they all walked together across the quadrant. 

When they spent time in one another’s dorms however, Leonard was a lot more comfortable. He didn’t have people watching him or scrutinizing his every move; what he did have was Eve all to himself and he liked that just fine.

At first she was apprehensive about touching him at all; she knew he’d never been too fond of hugging and hand holding but if he felt like it he’d link arms or give a brief hug and after a couple of days of testing the waters, she soon found that Leonard didn’t at all mind it when she leant against him. 

In fact he’d started to put his arms around her when they sat and studied. They’d lie on her bed with their backs to the headboard; Eve curled up to his side with her PADD in hand and McCoy with one arm idly around his shoulders whilst his other hand held his PADD. 

If they were studying for their medicine class he’d let her sit between his legs with her back leant against his chest and they’d study from the same PADD as he read it over her shoulder whilst his arms would be loosely wound around her waist. 

One afternoon McCoy bumped into Uhura on the quadrant and she’d walked with him and spoke to him about Eve. Uhura was the only one McCoy really spoke to about Eve; Uhura seemed world wise in the realms of dating, she was dating a Vulcan after all and McCoy assumed that had its hardships.

She told him that he ought to take Eve on a date to a nice restaurant in the city. Somewhere where they could dress up nice and have a beautiful meal and for the rest of the day, that seemed like a brilliant idea to McCoy.

It remained a brilliant idea when he asked her and she’d said yes; only he’d asked her if he could take her out to dinner and not mentioned where to so when he’d told her on the shuttle to the city, she gave him a sympathetic look. 

“Uhura put you up to this?” she asked as they stepped off the shuttle in the city. “I swear to god.”

“She did,” McCoy sunk his hands into his trouser pockets; both of them were partially dressed up. “But I did want to bring you on a date.”

“I appreciate that,” she said as she took his hand and led him through the city station and out onto the street. “I’m not doing it to be awkward; I just don’t like pomp and ceremony. Leo, we could literally do anything and I wouldn’t really care as long as we did it together. You don’t have to do extravagant things.”

If he’d been feeling down and stupid about the whole situation, he wasn’t anymore. At least now he knew not to do it again and as Eve led him down the busy city streets, a smile played on his mouth. 

“Well, what do you wanna do kid?” he asked. “There’s a whole load of other places where we can go and eat or somethin’.”

“Let’s get a burger and go sit in the park,” she suggested. “It’s a great night for a stroll.”

She smiled warmly at him and linked her arm through his as they wandered the streets, before stopping at a street food vendor and ordering two of the greatest tasting burgers they’d ever had in their lives. 

They strolled through the small city park as they ate and chatted about things from their past and joked about things that had happened in their time at the Academy so far. 

They stopped for an hour and sat on a bench, gawping up at the indigo night’s sky as Eve pointed out constellations for him but whilst she looked up, he looked at her. He’d never been lucky in his whole entire life but right in that moment, he felt like he’d won big on the slots of life. 

“You’re not paying attention,” she said without looking away from the sky.

“The hell I ain’t,” he answered. “Just payin’ attention to the wrong thing.”

She turned her head to him and met his wide hazel eyes as she gave a laugh before leaning over and stealing a quick kiss from his lips. 

He thought he’d loved Jocelyn all those years ago because she turned his legs to jelly and made his stomach do somersaults. That wasn’t love and he knew that now because when he looked at Eve, he felt something else entirely. 

He looked at her and he felt like he was home and when she looked at him, she shared that same feeling. It was like they lived under one another’s skin fixing and repairing all that was broken about the other both emotionally and physically.

Neither of them had ever shared a bond like that before in their lives; they were two broken parts that were compatible to each other; they made each other work.

She stood first and held out her hand to McCoy who took it with a smile before they strolled out of the park and back into the bustle of the city. From the same vendor they purchased two large cups of coffee and took a slow stroll back to the station, hand in hand and laughing.

McCoy had never thought that a date could be so casual; he and Jocelyn had always gone for fancy dinners at places he could never afford nor remember the names of, but he was quickly learning that it didn’t matter one iota where you went, what did matter though was who you were with. 

-

The year seemed to pass with ease and Eve heard precious little about anything else to do with the Romulons. Pike had informed her and Spock that their statements had been kept on record and the pair of them had received medals for valour.

And now six weeks before Christmas and finally feeling like everything was once again normal, Eve resided in McCoy’s dorm at his computer terminal with Ossiande as he and Leauna laid on his bed studying from a PADD.

She was signed in to his terminal looking up places to go for their final summer break next year; McCoy thought it was too damn early to be even thinking about that but she didn’t want to disturb his studying since he had a test coming up.

Just as he was about to finish up his studying and ask if Eve wanted to go get a bite to eat, she got a call at the computer terminal. With no hesitation she pressed her fingertip to the call button and slouched in the chair as Ossiande put his paws up on the desk.

“You want me to leave?” McCoy asked from behind her as the call came up on screen.

“No,” she smiled over her shoulder. “It’s just my brother.”

A man appeared on the screen and McCoy glanced over. He was older than Eve with short black hair and deep brown eyes; they had the same jaw line and identical half smiles. He wore a uniform of sorts; red with the breast of the top half folded over and some kind of insignia displayed on his right hand side. 

Behind him and peering into the screen was another man in an identical uniform. His hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were a dull blue but what caught McCoy’s own eyes were the tattoos that adorned his face and hands; he was the Zeenonian then. 

The tattoos looked almost make believe, inked in a pale powder blue that seemed to shimmer in the light and shift every time he moved; he looked like something out of an old earth fairy tale. 

“Michael,” she greeted him with a happy tone before she reached behind her and gestured for McCoy to come closer. 

“How are you?” he asked instantly. “Pike’s been keeping me updated, said you were back on your feet. You haven’t called.”

“I’ve been busy and I apologise,” she answered. “I had a lot of tests and medical checkups. I’m fine though, can’t complain. This is Leonard, by the way. Leonard, meet Michael and Luc; my brother and brother-in-law.”

Leonard had never been the best in social situations and to meet someone for the first time over a video call seemed to sit awkwardly with him. It’d sit even more awkwardly if Eve mentioned they were together; he knew he’d never meet her dad, maybe never even her step-dad so meeting Michael seemed like a big step for him.

“Nice to meet you,” Leonard gave a half nod as he sat on the corner of the bed and looked over Eve’s shoulder. “She told me all about you guys.”

“She did?” Michael raised a brow.

“She did,” Eve answered. “How’re you anyway? Busy as ever I see?”

“We’re doing good,” Luc answered. “You know what it’s like up here; busy one day silent the next. Had a good couple of Federation ships in and out of here since your event though.”

“Yeah,” Michael nodded. “Reckon they’re patrolling. Starbase 9 is kind of near a handful of Federation planets and the Romulons have been firing on planets close by to them.”

“So they weren’t rumours,” she said turning partially to McCoy who gave a slight shrug. “You hear anything from Ma?”

McCoy figured that the last thing she wanted to talk about was the damn Bradbury when things were only just getting to be normal; he couldn’t blame her for changing the conversation. 

He saw Michael and Luc exchange a pleasant and happy smile before they both turned back to the screen, still grinning as Ossiande twitched his ears.

“You seem happy about something,” Ossiande said. 

“Observant as ever, Os,” Michael answered him. “We’re calling you because we just got off the line with Ma. We have shore leave for the months of March and April; we’re coming home.”

“Home?” she asked.

There was something in the way that she asked that made the hairs on the back of McCoy’s neck bristle; even Ossiande shifted uncomfortably as he laid his chin to the desk.

“We’re going to re-new our wedding vows,” Luc said. “Michael wants to do it in Michigan so your mother can be there.”

“And I thought if we did it in Easter week you could be there,” Michael finished. “Eve, don’t worry about Rick. Ma says he’s going on an ice fishing trip up north for a few weeks. Ma wants you to come home with me; she misses us. She told me to get you to come no matter what; said you can even bring your friends and that’s fine with us because the more the merrier. I’m even inviting Abigail and Molly so you gotta come.”

“Oh I hope he falls through the ice,” she answered. “But you’re inviting Abigail? You think she’ll come with Molly all the way from Tallahassee?”

“I hope so,” he answered. “You’re going to be coming all the way from California. How about you Leonard, you’ll come won’t you?”

He glanced at Eve and then at Leauna who’d come to sit by his side.

“Guess if your sister comes then I gotta,” he answered with a slight smile.

“Good, be nice to meet my sister’s boyfriend in the flesh,” Michael fired the biggest grin Leonard had ever seen in his life.

“Michael!” she scalded him.

“You think he can’t tell?” Luc asked. “Your brother knows everything.”

“You got other people you’d like to bring?” Michael asked as Leonard leant his arms on the back of the chair Eve was sitting in.

“Yeah, but I don’t know what they’re going to be doing. They might have family plans of their own,” she answered. “It’s not even Christmas yet. Besides, where are we all going to stay?”

“Well, how many of you are there gonna be if they say yes?” he asked. 

“Six,” McCoy answered. “And five daemons.”

“Eve, we can stay at home,” Michael said. “Ma would love the company and you know it. There are six bedrooms in that place; there’s plenty of room for everyone and you know ma will spoil them all rotten.”

“Well, alright then,” Eve shrugged. “But you’re super sure he’s going to be away? He’s not just gonna turn back up?”

“Hopefully not,” Luc answered. “So you’re going to come?”

“Sure,” she answered. “I’ll let you know about the others when I know.”

“Alright then,” Michael smiled. “I’ll let you get back to Leonard. Good job, by the way; he’s cute.”

“God damn unbelievable,” Eve reached for the end call button. “Goodbye Michael.” 

She turned around in the chair and looked up to McCoy who had stood and was now partly smiling down at her. 

“You’re a hell of a lot alike,” he said. “I mean in looks and personality.”

“I know,” she answered. “You don’t have to come, you know.”

“I want to,” McCoy said perching on the edge of the bed once again. “And if the others come then it’ll be like a small Easter vacation. You love your brother and it’s clear he’s important to you; besides its awful kind of him to offer us your home for the week. I’d be honoured to meet him, Luc and your mother.”

She mulled his words over for a minute before she nodded and peeled herself away from the chair and sat beside him on the bed.

“I think he and ma would like to meet you too,” she smiled. “But hey, it’s a while away yet. No use thinking into it too much. Just don’t let me forget to ask the others.”

“I won’t,” he answered. “You hungry?”

“Starving,” she answered. “Shall we go get something to eat in the mess hall?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing,” he answered before following her out of the room with the daemons in tow.


	10. Chapter 10

With Christmas and New Year out of the way, Eve notified her brother to tell him that she and a small party of friends would be joining them for the festivities they had planned. 

Immediately after they celebrated McCoy’s 29th birthday, Gaila and Uhura dragged Eve shopping for a couple of new outfits as much as she didn’t really want to go. 

It’d be cold in Cadillac as it so often was, but in the last and first months of the year the temperature plummeted and the weather was often unpredictable; Eve even stated there might be the possibility of snow.

Her brother had asked her to sing at the party and after a lot of begging and pleading she finally caved and said yes before mentioning that her friends also had musical abilities too; it wasn’t long before Michael was sweetly asking her to ask them to perform too. 

February came and went and they sat a few mock exams at the Academy coming out with top grades which they celebrated. The week before Easter break, Jim and Eve celebrated their 27th birthdays together and in the middle of that very same week they began to pack up a few things.

On March 28th they met in the middle of the quadrant with bags and daemons in tow and took off to the train shuttle station to catch a shuttle train that would take them straight to California’s main shuttle station.

Leonard was already wary about the situation and he showed no signs of hiding that fact upon his face. The daemons were excited to go somewhere new and somewhere out of state and the rest of them were left wondering what Eve’s home would be like. 

With their bags checked in as soon as they got to the shuttle port and Eve in her full Starfleet dress uniform, they filed through the appropriate security checks before loitering around in a departure area where McCoy really started to worry. 

“You’ll be fine, Bones,” Jim sighed from the side of him. “It’s super quick, you’re on it for less than two hours.”

“Dammit Jim I don’t care if I’m on it for two minutes,” he grouched. “I don’t like the things.”

“I said we could take the train,” Eve rolled her eyes to him. “But you said the shuttle was fine.”

McCoy grumbled as he looked at Uhura, Gaila and Spock sat across from them. Spock was chatting with Sephronia and Gaila and Uhura were talking among themselves whilst Wystan napped at their feet. 

“Just take a sleeping pill,” Jim shrugged. “We’ll wake you up when we get there.”

“Jim, it’s not that easy,” Eve peered around the obviously nervous doctor between them. “Leonard would need a whole case of the things to knock him out; he’s too nervous for them to take effect.”

“Well, you two are the doctors,” he gave a wide smirk and Eve scowled at him. “You obviously know best.”

Crossing his arms, Jim slid down his seat a little before their shuttle number and destination were called. The others went on ahead and Eve sent Ossiande with Gaila as Leauna stayed with her owner, feeling his fear. 

“Come on,” Eve smiled at him reassuringly and curled her hand around his own. “You can do this. I’m gonna be sat right beside you and I won’t even let go of your hand, I promise.”

McCoy was sweating and pale and trembling a little, but he urged his feet forwards as he nodded. His aviophobia was a deep set fear that he’d never really been able to fight, but somehow with Eve and the rest of them there, the nervousness was eased a little.

They passed over what passed for passports and stepped aboard the shuttle that sat at least 100 passengers. Seats were in sets of six and facing one another lined up and down the shuttle. 

Spock and Eve occupied the window seats and sat facing one another with Uhura by Spock and Gaila by her whilst McCoy sat in the middle of Kirk and Eve.

The daemons settled in the spacious foot room between them and all curled together save Ilaria who sat between Jim’s feet and Sephronia who remained around Spock’s shoulders. 

McCoy’s hand was like a vice around Eve’s and though it was uncomfortable for her she tried not to show it. She slid her fingers through the spaces of his own for a more comfortable grip and his other hand gripped the arm rest between him and Jim for all it was worth.

Jim had been right; they were on the shuttle for less than two hours and docked in Michigan’s main shuttle port just after 1pm the same afternoon. McCoy was thankful to be off the damn thing and sucked in a great big breath of fresh air as they stepped into the terminal. 

“My brother got us two hire cars,” Eve said as they collected their bags. “Gaila, I assume you’re coming with me and Leo since Kirk’s driving the other car.”

“I’m fine with Uhura and Spock,” she smiled before Eve raised a brow at her. 

“Well alright then,” she said. “We’re following Michael to the house anyway, you got that Kirk?”

“Got it,” he answered as he lugged his bag from the belt. “I think everybody got their stuff.”

With a nod Eve led the way out with Ossiande and in the arrivals section she straight away spotted Luc with his tattoos and a smile spread itself over her face. Seeing her joy McCoy held back and dropped behind, forcing the others to do the same.

“Give her a minute or two,” he said as Jim frowned at him. “She’s not physically seen her brother in years.”

“You know this how?” Kirk frowned.

“Because she told me, Jim,” he frowned at him. “We’re dating, remember?”

Jim scoffed a laugh and turned his attention to the man Eve currently had her arms around before she let him go and latched onto another by his side that picked her up and laughed.

McCoy watched as Michael lifted her from the floor and almost squeezed the air out of her in greeting. He could hear her laughing and see how tight he was squeezing her himself. Both of the men were dressed in full Starfleet blacks much like the ones Spock and Eve had been wearing before they departed on the Bradbury, but Eve was in her crimson cadet reds completed with hat, gold lapels and trim around the cuffs; not her usual uniform but one for dress purposes. 

“Little sister,” Luc smiled warmly at her; being Zeenonian he didn’t always approach his words in the correct manner. “It is good to see you again; you have grown.”

“I’m adult now,” she gave him a half smile. “But it’s good to see you too.”

Michael had smiled so much that his face was starting to hurt, but it didn’t stop him from carrying on smiling. It felt wonderful to be able to hug his little sister again and seeing her in her full Starfleet regalia almost brought a tear to his eye. 

“I missed you sis,” he gave her a one armed hug and pulled her into his chest before placing a kiss to the top of her hat. “It’s nice to physically see you; it’s nice to see you safe and well.”

Eve was biting back the tears as much as she could but one escaped and trickled down her face before Michael caught it and wiped it away, causing her to laugh.

“Where are my manners,” she suddenly said before turning to the small group behind her as Luc petted Ossiande lovingly. “Michael, these are my friends.”

She gestured for them to come forwards and Michael cast his eyes over them in turn before Luc joined his side and offered them a smile.

“This is Jim, Gaila, Uhura, Spock and Leonard,” she introduced them in turn before introducing their daemons. “With Ilaria, Wystan, Sephronia and Leauna. Guys this is my brother Michael and my step-brother Luc.”

They exchanged polite and friendly greetings and when they moved onto Luc, Eve grabbed McCoy’s wrist and kept him stood before Michael.

“Michael this is who you spoke to on the video call,” she smiled at him. “Doctor McCoy. He also looked after me after the Bradbury incident.”

Michael regarded him silently for a moment and McCoy felt uneasy, but Eve slipped her hand into his before her brother looked at her.

“He’s even more handsome in real life,” Michael nodded. “Congratulations sis.”

He nudged her shoulder delicately with a laugh before he shook McCoy’s hand allowing Eve to breathe a sigh of relief; all she had to do now was introduce him to her mother. 

“Thanks,” Michael spoke to McCoy sincerely as he dropped his smiling expression. “Pike mentioned you a lot when he was keeping me updated about Eve. I get the feeling you’re the reason my sisters still living and breathing.”

“Part of the reason,” McCoy answered honestly. “Spock was the one who went back for her.”

“Well, remind me to thank him later,” he answered. “But you took care of my sister, so please let our family take care of you.”

McCoy gave a gracious nod before he shook hands with Luc and Michael announced that they ought to get a move on because it was a steady drive up to Cadillac from where they currently were. 

Michael led them to a parking bay where three trucks were parked up; one blue, one red and one black. The red belonged to Michael and Luc for the week and Eve picked the blue one for herself leaving Kirk with the black.

They loaded up the trucks with their bags and daemons and Michael and Luc set off in front as Eve and McCoy followed and Kirk and the rest followed them.

“I like your brother,” McCoy said as they got onto the freeway. “He’s real courteous.”

“I think it’s safe to say my brother thinks the same of you,” she answered as she drove. “But hey, welcome to Michigan.”

She reached over and gently squeezed his knee as he gave a smile and looked out of the windshield. As they got further away from the shuttle port, the buildings thinned out and here and there were small towns nestled in a wide open space that had a light dusting of snow.

The further north they drove, the further the temperature plummeted and McCoy could really feel it. Cadillac was soon sign posted and they soon found themselves driving through its small town. It was like something straight out of a history book, like the 23rd century had yet to cast its futuristic hand over the old brick work and wood panelled shops.

There was a grocers, a book store, a coffee house on a corner, a pizza place and hair dressers. They passed by a 24 hour superstore and a small church before the town thinned out and they followed a sign labelled Cadillac Lake.

What looked like a forested area came into view and a road snaked through the trees leading up to a beautiful three storey farm house complete with its own land in the form of rolling fields that were currently empty due to the weather at this time of year. 

Before the house was a dirt clearing where they parked the trucks, and between the trees McCoy spied the glittering waters of what he assumed was Lake Cadillac before he saw numerous dirt paths leading the way towards it.

“Kid, I know you said a house in a field but come on,” he turned to her looking slightly aghast. 

“Yeah,” she answered leaning over the wheel a little to look up at the house. “Home sweet home.”

For a moment she just stared as various memories raced through her mind like a bullet train; none of them were particularly pleasant apart from the ones she barely remembered from when Michael used to be around. 

“Leo, will you do me a favour?” she asked as she looked at him.

“Anythin’ kid,” he assured her. 

“Would you and the others stand with Luc while me and Michael go in?” she asked. “It’s just we’ve not seen our mother for a while and I just wanna make sure Rick isn’t here.”

“Course,” he nodded.

“Os, come on,” she said to the wolf as she fixed her hat back to her head. “Let’s go see ma.”

She slid from the car at the same time as Michael did who too was fixing his dress uniform. Luc stood with the others who seemed to already understand that the siblings needed their space. 

With Ossiande padding by her side, she and Luc climbed the white washed steps of the front porch and pulled back the screen door before knocking three times.

Michael had never been afraid of much, not even Rick in his teen years, but in those precious silent moments of waiting, he reached for the comfort of his younger sisters hand who tentatively squeezed it and swallowed a lump in her throat.

Their mother answered the door and for a moment just stared at them both before breaking out into a flood of tears which in turn set off Eve as Michael tried to hold them back. 

Their mother was named Mary; petite, brunette and significantly aged since the last time either of them had seen her. Her dark hair was greying, her eyes held dark bags and wrinkles were beginning to show at the corners of her eyes, but she was still fundamentally their mother.

She flung her arms around the both of them, squeezing for all she was worth before she stepped back and wiped at the tears, looking over their uniforms with a massive sense of pride.

“It’s good to have you home,” she finally said with one hand on her hip. “Look at you both in your uniforms; your father would’ve been so damn proud of you both.”

She straightened up Michael’s jacket before sending him off to invite the others along who she’d spotted over his shoulder before she turned to Eve and hesitantly reached out a hand to brush her lapels.

“Oh sweetheart,” Mary put a hand to her mouth and tried not to cry anymore. “I’m so glad you’re safe. I’m so proud of you.”

Her mother’s arms encircled her and Eve buried her face in her shoulder and hugged her as tightly as she possibly could. Mary had done a lot for Eve; she’d done all that she could to get her to Starfleet and Eve was forever thankful of that fact.

“I brought some company, ma,” she said as she pulled away. “I mean Ossiande’s here, but I brought human company too. Thought the house could do with filling.”

Mary cupped her daughters face in her hands and gave her a warm and welcoming smile before she turned to Ossiande and rubbed under his chin as he licked her face lovingly. 

“Well don’t just stand there looking all untidy, Evangeline,” Mary had her hand on her hip again and Eve laughed as Michael brought the others along. “Bring everyone inside and introduce them! I got some fresh lemonade in the fridge and there are some logs on the fire.” 

Mary wandered back into the house and Luc followed after her with Eve’s friends in tow along with their daemons leaving Michael and Eve on the front porch momentarily. 

“So Rick’s definitely not here,” she stated. 

“And ma’s just as she was all those years ago,” Michael answered. “If not a little greyer.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” she raised her brow at him. “You know what you’ll get.”

“I do,” he answered before he impersonated her. “’Michael Martin May I am your mother and you will not speak of me that way.’”

“Hey that was spot on,” Eve laughed. 

Slinging an arm around his sisters shoulders, they walked into their old home and glanced around; it was like walking into it as it was all those years ago, nothing had changed apart from a fresh coat of paint. Knick-knacks still littered a couple of shelves and there were photos of them as kids here and there. 

The whole first floor was open plan with a kitchen, dining area and living area. A breakfast bar separated the living area from the kitchen and dining areas and to the right of the front door an oak banister staircase led up to the next floor. 

“You pick any rooms you like,” they heard their mother from the kitchen area as they turned their attention in that area. “Apart from the third bedroom on the second floor, that’s my room.”

“And the second bedroom on that floor,” Michael called over. “That’s my room. Or it was my room?”

He threw his mother a questioning glance and she looked at him with a slightly saddened expression.

“I’m sorry Michael,” she said. “It was redecorated. There’s still some of your things in there though and a nice big bed. I didn’t touch your room, Evangeline; that’s still the same.”

Michael gave a shrug and left Eve’s side to haul his and Luc’s things up the stairs before Eve joined her friends and mother in the kitchen. 

“My rooms on the third floor,” she notified the others. “There’s two other spare rooms on that floor too so if you guys want those, go ahead. I assume you’ve already introduced yourselves.”

“Spock is very interesting,” Mary narrowed her eyes at her daughter with a smile. “Very clever.”

“He’s a Vulcan ma,” she answered. “Gaila’s an Orion. Everybody else is human. Well, bar Luc but you already know about him.”

“So many races under one roof,” she smiled. “Well, off you go and find a room. I do hope you’ll come back down for a drink and a little something to eat.”

Kirk and Gaila led the way up the staircase followed by Spock and Uhura but Eve lingered and McCoy got the feeling that she wanted him to do the same.

“Ma?” Eve said hesitantly. “This is Doctor McCoy; he’s been responsible for making me better since I got off the Bradbury. He’s also my...er, boyfriend?”

She wished there was another term for it; boyfriend made her sound like she was sixteen and stupid all over again and she hated it. 

Mary smiled at McCoy sweetly before she stood forwards and cupped his face in her hands as McCoy smiled, albeit it was a puzzled smile. 

“You’re a handsome devil, doctor,” she complimented him. “Not at all my daughters usual type, no offence.”

“None taken, ma’am,” he answered politely as she moved her hands from his face. “Evangeline’s told me a lot about herself; I’m sorry about your husband.”

Mary smiled sadly, her eyes remaining on McCoy’s face as she placed one hand over her heart and one hand on her hip before looking to Eve and back to him.

“Now you must be something special to my daughter,” she answered him. “She’s never told another soul about that.”

“I like to think so, ma’am,” McCoy answered as he stole a sideways glance at Eve who was smiling at her feet. “Your daughters somethin’ special to me, I assure you of that.”

“You found yourself a southern gentleman, Evangeline,” her mother smiled at her. “You don’t let him get away, you hear me young lady?”

“I hear you ma,” Eve lifted her eyes to meet her mothers with a smile before she stood a little closer to McCoy. “But don’t you go calling him doctor all the time. He’s called Leonard.”

“Well I’m very pleased to meet you Leonard,” Mary smiled as she gently squeezed one of his shoulders. “Anything you want, I’ll be happy to get it for you. Make yourself right at home; you’re one of the family now.”

“Thank you ma’am,” he nodded with a half smile before Mary wandered further into the kitchen and Eve led him to grab their bags before leading him up the stairs.

Ossiande and Leauna had already found their way to Eve’s room which was the first room on the third floor. McCoy followed her up both flights of stairs, catching sight of numerous photos hung on the walls of her and her brother and her mother as he walked.

Eve’s door was already ajar when they got up there and the other two rooms on that floor had their doors wide open as the others unpacked their things. She nudged her door fully open and took in the long forgotten sight of her room as McCoy lingered behind her and took a fleeting glance of the room himself.

The walls were violet and the floor was bare wood with a black fluffy rug thrown over it on the right side of the bed. There was an alcove window that had been turned into a window seat with cushions tidily propped up against the glass and facing it across the room was a desk and two alcove walls that had shelves fitted into them that were littered with books and perfume bottles.

There was a double bed in the middle of the room with a small table either side. It was dressed in black cotton sheets with some purple cushions thrown over it and on the right hand side on the table McCoy spotted a pile of Starfleet Academy prospectuses. 

Ossiande and Leauna were happily laid together on the rug and Eve launched her bag onto the bed before she turned to McCoy and beckoned him further into the room. 

“You gonna be ok sharing a bed?” she asked uneasily. “There are two other rooms on the second floor, I don’t mind.” 

“I’m fine if you are kid,” he assured her as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

She looked at him for a long minute; never in a month of Sunday’s did she ever think that the grumpy doctor she’d met on her second day at the Academy would be sitting on her bed in her room in her home in Michigan. 

“More than fine,” she said sitting beside him.

“I appreciate what your ma said,” he replied covering her hand with one of his own hesitantly. “That’s real sweet.”

In truth the word family had tied his gut into knots; he didn’t have much of one anymore. His parents hardly kept in contact with him and his aunts, cousins and uncles were so far out of the way he assumed or rather knew that they didn’t have the technology for video calling.

“Well, welcome to the family,” she leant up and left a delicate kiss on his cheek as he tightly squeezed her hand. “It ain’t perfect that’s for sure.”

McCoy laughed slightly as he looked at their clasped hands; this must be what it felt like to belong, to be completely happy. It was never like this with Jocelyn, he was always worrying and complaining, but not once had he yet complained about Eve and the only thing that had worried him was meeting her mother and brother and that was a walk in the park compared to what he was imagining.

“No family ever is,” McCoy said as he stood and looked to the door in time to see Kirk and Spock wander down the stairs with Uhura and Gaila following who stopped by Eve’s door and peered in. 

McCoy might have been welcomed into a proper family but he was in truth already part of another; they both were. Kirk, Spock, Gaila and Uhura weren’t their flesh and blood but they’d been like a family to them over the years at the Academy.

And they weren’t always perfect; Spock and Kirk often argued like children and each of them had been known to snap and argue under pressure, but it was the fact that it could all be put behind them in the end, that it could all be forgotten about and that they could carry on.

Kirk had picked Leonard up from the floor when he first got to know him and he’d repaid him in kind, doing all he could to help Jim stand on his own two feet. 

Uhura had helped Spock cope with his life at the Academy, showed him that even though it was difficult, someone could offer him a helping hand and see through his robotic facade. 

With barely any other Orion’s at the Academy, Gaila had found a friend in Eve that was just as wild and happy go lucky as she was, and with Uhura knowing Gaila and Eve knowing Jim and McCoy, they all crossed paths and they all settled into a group that had started to feel like a family.

“You coming down?” Uhura asked as Gaila smiled at the inside of Eve’s room.

“Go ahead,” Eve nodded to McCoy. “I’m gonna change, I’ll be down in ten.” 

He nodded, leaving his bag tidily by the side of her desk before he left the room and joined Uhura and Gaila, taking Leauna with him. 

Ossiande stretched out on the fluffy rug and rolled on his back as McCoy closed the door behind him and Eve collapsed onto her bed.

“Weird to be back, right?” Ossiande said as he looked up at the ceiling. “I missed this rug.”

“You missed the rug?” Eve peered over the side of the bed with a raised eyebrow as Ossiande tilted his head to her, still laid on his back. 

“It’s a cosy rug,” he answered as he lay on his stomach and wagged his tail. “I missed this whole damn house and family.”

Eve slid from the bed and dug through her bag for a change of clothes; jeans and a jumper seemed fair before she began to peel off her dress uniform. 

“Me too,” she answered. “I wish Rick were gone all the time; ma must be feeling odd having us both home.”

“I think she appreciates it,” Ossiande sat up and stretched out his paws as Eve pulled a grey, thick knit jumper over her head. “Weird or not. Anyway, what did she say about Leo?”

“She told him he was a handsome devil,” she smiled. “Told him he was part of the family now.”

“She did?” Ossiande puzzled.

“Yeah,” she nodded as she freed her hair from its current style and let it hang loose. “Nice right?”

“Safe to say she likes him then,” the wolfs tail wagged happily as Eve folded up her dress uniform and laid it on top of her bag. 

“No kidding,” she said. “Come on, let’s go hang out for a little while. Maybe tomorrow we’ll go for a walk around the lake or something. Or you and Leauna could go and run in the fields.”

“I’d like that,” Ossiande said as they left the room.

-

After an enjoyable night of lemonade by the fire in the living room with the others, Eve woke the next morning half leant against Leonard who was still sound asleep. His arms weren’t around her; one was above his head, the other lazing over his middle and both daemons were dozing happily on the rug by the bed curled around one another.

The clock on her desk read 8:15 and She gently moved away from Leonard, careful not to wake him and slid from the bed before stepping over the daemons and sitting in the window. A mist had descended over the lake and it danced across the water’s surface in the early morning breeze.

The sky was overcast as it so often was in Cadillac, and as Eve looked down at the trucks parked out front she saw a frost covering the windshields; cold day then. 

McCoy stirred behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to see him yawn before he turned over and reached a hand out to her side of the bed. When he realised she wasn’t there, he sat up before he found her smiling back at him.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” she said with a slight yawn as the daemons woke. “It’s still only early.”

McCoy gave another yawn and crawled out of the bed before he sat beside her on the window seat and looked out. It was a lot different from the view of his old bedroom window; he’d had dry, rolling plains and a clear blue sky with the blazing Georgia sun.

“It’s not that early,” he answered. 

His voice was rough and his hair was dishevelled and Eve found herself smiling despite how groggy she felt herself. Because of the cold he’d slept in sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt and Eve thought for once that he looked adorable. 

They’d been taking it slow for almost a year now and Eve was just fine with that. She understood not to pressure McCoy into anything, he’d be ready when he was ready to take it to another level but she liked it like this; the delicate hand holding, the sweet kisses on her cheek when no one was looking. 

Last night had been the first time they’d ever slept by one another’s side and Eve thought that if she got to wake up to McCoy looking like this every morning, then that was something she could really get used to. 

“Breakfast?” she asked as the daemons came to sit by them, earning them both a scratch on the head.

“Sure,” McCoy stood and stretched his arms over his head and Eve poked him in the stomach, making him double over with a tired laugh before she stood and led the way to the door. 

McCoy’s arms unexpectedly snaked around her waist as she reached for the door handle and she felt his stubbly cheek brush against her neck. 

“You didn’t say good mornin’,” he said before he kissed her earlobe. 

She felt the colour rise in her cheeks and her stomach do a somersault; it wasn’t like him to be this way but then again they were alone and this wasn’t the academy. 

“You feeling ok?” she turned, still in his arms to find him ginning at her.

“I’m finer than a frog hair split four ways kid,” he answered. “But you still didn’t say good mornin’.”

She studied him for a moment before finally trying her luck. Stepping up on her toes as the daemons watched from behind them, she placed a soft kiss to Leonard’s lips and smiled.

“Good morning, Leo,” she said before she wriggled out of his grip and opened the door. 

-

Breakfast was a huge affair and Eve and her mother made pancakes and bacon and poured juice and made coffee whilst everyone chatted around the table. 

Spock and Uhura planned a walk around the lake with Wystan and Sephronia and Kirk and Gaila were staying in to hang out with Michael and Luc because it was too cold for them to even step foot outside. 

When Spock and Uhura had left with their daemons and Kirk and Gaila had settled in the living area with her brother and brother-in-law, Eve helped her mother clean the kitchen along with McCoy whilst Leauna and Ossiande settled in front of the warm fire. 

“And what are you two doing today?” Mary asked as Eve washed the plates and McCoy dried them. 

McCoy looked to Eve with a shrug before Eve turned to her mother and dried her hands on the dish towel. 

“Well, I have kind of an idea,” she said unsurely. “I thought me and Leo could go to the store and pick up some stuff for a big dinner then tonight we could sit out on the porch or something.”

“That sounds lovely,” her mother smiled at her as McCoy glanced at her and folded the dishtowel. “So I’ll be seeing you later.”

“You will,” she kissed her mother on the cheek and pulled McCoy by the hand to drag him upstairs to get ready.

-

The night passed comfortably and they arranged themselves on the back porch that overlooked the barren fields. Above them the sky exploded into swirls of the galaxies edge and constellations that couldn’t be seen beneath the bright lights of Fort Baker. 

They laid on their backs in the field on a blanket not too far from the house and star spotted for a long while. Gaila pointed out the Orion system, Spock located Vulcan and Jim and Eve scanned the sky for Starbase One.

After a long while, Mary called them back to the porch and they sat shrouded in blankets with cups of freshly made coco whilst Mary sat in the rocking chair with the daemons around her, observing her children and their friends from afar. 

By request of Michael, Kirk had brought his guitar along and Spock had a Vulcan Lyre propped against his shoulder that made the most beautiful sound when strummed. 

For a while he played and Uhura sang beautifully as she leant her head against his other shoulder and the others listened. 

He played another tune and Gaila danced gracefully across the porch and finished to the sound of a wondrous applause from the onlookers before Kirk pulled out his guitar and looked to Eve hopefully as McCoy nudged her. 

“Your turn,” Gaila sat beside her. “You have to sing!”

“Sing what!” she laughed. “Kirk doesn’t know many songs.”

“I had him learn one earlier,” Michael confessed. “I want you to sing it tomorrow; don’t worry, you know it.”

Kirk began the melody of a song that she remembered from her childhood; something Michael used to listen to a lot in his teens.

She sang as she recalled the words and the others sat silent and staring as Mary closed her eyes and listened to her daughters voice as she looked between her brother and Luc. 

‘Could you beam me up/ give me a minute I don’t know what I’d say in it/ probably just stare, happy just to be there holding your face/ beam me up/ let me be lighter, I’m tired of being a fighter/ I think a minutes enough/ just beam me up.’

Eve wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as she and Kirk finished up the song and the others applauded and decided to call it a night. McCoy went along with the others but Michael held Eve back and hugged her tightly.

“I want you to sing that for our first dance tomorrow,” he said as he pulled away. “It’d mean a lot to me.” 

She nodded, kissed his cheek and said goodnight before retiring to bed. 

-

The following morning was a mad rush to be ready on time. There was a registrar booked for the ceremony that only consisted of family and Eve’s friends before they hurried on over to a local hotel where they’d hired out the ballroom.

A plethora of people gathered inside a beautifully decorated room dressed in black and gold. Michael and Luc greeted their guests and Eve pointed her friends to their table before she and Kirk wandered off to the stage.

All the boys were in suits, Spock included. Kirk kept pulling at his tie and Spock just looked uncomfortable; McCoy looked like he was the only one alright with it, all he did was nervously toy with his cufflinks. 

The girls wore dresses; Gaila’s black, slim line and floor length with a plunging neckline, Uhura’s crimson, strapless and knee length with a skirted bottom and Eve’s velvet, black and body con which McCoy could hardly take his eyes off, even Kirk had a hard time looking elsewhere between her and Gaila.

All six of them wore their Starfleet insignias; even Michael and Luc had theirs pinned upon the lapels of their jackets so people knew who they were.

There was hardly a dry eye in the house when Kirk and Eve played and Michael and Luc danced happily. When they were done and the DJ took over, Michael grabbed Eve and pulled her over to their table where Eve recognised a familiar face.

From where McCoy sat he heard a high pitched squeal before all eyes shot down the table to where Eve was embracing another woman tightly. 

She was a little shorter than Eve even without the heels with a pretty rounded face and long brown hair that fell in waves. Her dress was cobalt blue with long sleeves with a knee length skirt and beside her sat another woman looking up at them both fondly.

“You’re here!” Eve said as she let go of her. “You came all the way from Tallahassee!” 

“You came all the way from California!” the woman answered her. “God it’s been so long!”

She embraced her once more, a little tighter than the last time before Eve took her hand and brought her down the table to where her friends were. She pulled up an extra chair for her and sat beside her. 

“Leonard, Uhura, Spock, Gaila, Kirk,” she nodded to them all in turn as the other womans eyes followed. “This is Abigail; she’s a real old and dear friend of mine.”

Eve caught McCoy’s eye as he smiled at Abigail and shook her hand warmly before the others offered their greetings. They chatted for a short while about the Academy before Kirk lead the way to the buffet leaving behind McCoy, Abigail and Eve.

“Heard a lot about you,” McCoy nodded to Abigail. “That other woman with you must be your wife?”

“Yeah, that’s Molly,” Abigail nodded. “You told him about...stuff?”

She chose the word carefully as she looked at Eve who just smiled at her. 

“I told him about everything, Abigail,” she answered. “But just him; Leo and I are dating.”

Abigail’s face lit up and she slapped Eve on the back who grimaced with a smile. Thankfully, Michael disturbed them and pulled Eve up to the dancefloor.

-

The party wore on far into the evening and by the time they got back to the farmhouse utterly exhausted, it was past midnight and all they wanted to do was crawl into bed. With hurried goodnights they retired to their rooms and changed and crawled into bed.

McCoy slept with one arm lazily over Eve’s middle.

Eve woke up the following morning with her head resting on his shoulder and both his arms around her. 

It was past nine when they did awaken and it was raining like hell out. It pattered against the windows and slid down the panes and Eve sighed; she was hoping to take McCoy and the daemons out for a walk around the lake this morning. 

She didn’t have time to contemplate her disappointment before she heard her mother frantically calling her and Michael’s names. She and McCoy sat up in bed, him groggy with sleep and her trying to force herself awake before she pulled back the covers and ran from the room taking the stairs two at a time.

“Ma?” she called on the second floor as Michael appeared from his room just as dazed and confused as she was. “Ma!”

They both ran down the stairs into the living area to find their mother perched on the edge of the coffee table watching the news coverage on the smart glass television screen. Words rolled along the bottom of the screen and she grabbed her brothers hand tightly. 

‘Mass fatalities as Starbase Nine is attacked by an unknown vessel.’

Michael’s hand squeezed hers like a vice as the others hesitantly padded down the stairs and peered over the banister. Luc slid past them all and tended to Michael before he too saw the news.

Mary stood and embraced her son thankful he was on shore leave and not aboard his Starbase. Eve turned to glance at the others before they carefully stepped into the room and disbanded onto the sofas. McCoy rested his hands on Eve’s shoulders as their mother began to cry.

More words rolled across the bottom of the screen as Kirk and Spock looked at one another before looking to everyone else. 

‘Casualties coming in from an attack on a Federation Ship – U.S.S Aries.’

“Scotty was on that ship,” Kirk said. 

“So was Chekov,” Eve answered.

“Wait,” McCoy said as he sat down with Eve and kept his hands on her shoulders. “I thought after the Bradbury they weren’t sending out anymore training ships?”

“That was for the time being, doctor,” Spock answered. “No doubt Starfleet assumed that because there was no further attack on that which belonged to them that it was safe to resume usual protocol.”

“It’s obviously not,” Uhura said glancing at the television as Michael sat holding his mother’s hand. 

From the kitchen Eve heard the chirp of a communicator and assumed it was her own; she was always leaving the damn thing lying around. She got up, retrieved it and answered it in Starfleet protocol.

“Cadet May here,” she answered.

“May, where are you?” Pikes voice answered her as she looked at the television set once again.

“Michigan Sir,” she answered. “We left notice we’d be off campus for the week for my brothers wedding.”

“I know you did, I’m just checking is all,” he replied. “Your brothers seen the news?”

“We’re watching it now, sir,” she said. “And the Aries?”

“Destroyed,” he said. “I need you and Spock back at the Academy as soon as possible.”

“For what reason, sir?” she answered. 

“We have statements from survivors of the Starbase incident,” he replied. “Of what they saw. There were survivors from the Aries; I need you and Spock to listen to their statements and tell me if they encountered the same damn thing as you did.”

Spock raised a brow in her direction as the others all looked on. 

“And if it is?” she answered.

“We’re currently trying to track the ships course,” he answered. “How soon can you be back?”

“Tonight?” she answered with a frown.

“You and Spock come see me in the morning, full dress uniform,” he said. “Pike out.”

Eve snapped her communicator closed and closed her eyes for a brief moment as her mother looked at her; what a time for something catastrophic to happen.

“We’ll go start packing,” Gaila stood and squeezed Eve’s arm before she hugged her tightly. “See you in a little while.”

She kissed her forehead and left her with her mother and brothers as the others followed her up the stairs to their rooms.

“Ma, I’m sorry,” she said. “I have to go.”

“I know sweetheart,” she smiled at her sadly. “You go and do your duty as a Starfleet Officer; all of you.”

She nodded as she drew a deep breath and looked to her brother.

“Michael,” she said. “I want you to stay here until Rick get’s back. Hopefully by that time I’ll have sorted something for you. That was Captain Pike; he knew dad. He’ll sort you out a place to stay, I promise.”

“That was Christopher?” he mother asked. 

“He’s my mentor,” Eve smiled despite how sick she felt. “He keeps a good eye on me.”

“You go get ready to leave,” Mary embraced her daughter and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll take care of your brother.”

She nodded, kissed her brother and Luc on their cheeks and took off upstairs to pack and change. 

-

It wasn’t pleasant to be back at the Academy and there was a hidden hysteria surrounding the grounds that seemed to have everyone on edge. As requested, Eve donned her dress uniform, left Ossiande in their room and met Spock in the foyer of the Alvernia Complex before they crossed campus to Pikes office. 

“I feel uneasy about this,” she confessed as they walked. “It’s not our place to go asking questions.”

“While I could not agree more,” Spock answered. “Captain Pike is using our knowledge efficiently. The two of us are the best candidates to listen to cadets who have been in the same situation whilst Captain Pike elucidates the current situations.”

“I suppose you’re right,” she said drawing a breath as they entered the Kelvin building and hopped into the turbo lift. “But let’s say it wasn’t the same ship, then what?”

“The statistic likelihood of it being the same ship is high,” Spock answered. “There is marginal room for speculation however. If it is not the same ship, this could be the start of an all out war.”

“Then let’s hope it is the same damn ship,” she said straightening up her hat as they stepped out of the lift.

Pike was waiting for them outside of his office and he showed them inside before he closed the door behind them and took a seat behind his desk. They remained stood, hats on and hands folded at the base of their spines.

“First off I’m sorry about ruining your Easter plans,” he answered as he looked at Eve.

“Its fine, sir,” she replied. “The ceremony was the day before; our remaining days were free time.”

He gave an understanding nod as they both remained stood with resolute expressions on their faces. 

“Secondly; I need you over at Starfleet Medical,” he folded his hands together. “I have Starfleet and the Federation heads chewing my ear off on the coms and I need you to speak to some of the cadets. I got their names here.”

He handed a scrap of paper to Spock who quickly glanced at it and held it in his hand, awaiting further orders.

“You understand their situation, you know what the ship looks like,” Pike looked between the pair. “Doctor Puri is expecting you so get a move on.”

They nodded, gave a salute and left as Spock handed the piece of paper to Eve with a curious expression as he watched her read it. 

“Scotty and Chekov’s names are on here,” she said with a feel of relief. 

“Ensign Chekov was the navigator and Lieutenant Commander Scott was the ships Chief Engineer,” he informed her. “Hikaru Sulu was the pilot; one of Starfleet’s most esteemed if I remember rightly.”

“I’ve heard his name,” she answered. “I think he’s a friend of McCoy’s. Who was the Captain?”

“Mycroft Holmes,” Spock said as they crossed campus once again and made for medical. “Like Novak he was well respected amongst Starfleet personnel.”

Eve sighed deeply as she folded the paper and followed Spock into medical. They were stared at as they walked in; the jet black and gold of their uniforms stuck out painfully against the pristine white and chrome of the place but no one dared look at them twice. 

Giving their names at the desk, they were sent up ten floors to a busy ward where every bed was full and as they walked down the ward, Eve caught sight of McCoy and frowned at him. She didn’t have time to utter any words however since Puri had already greeted Spock and was leading him further down the ward to a bed with four chairs surrounding it; two of which were already taken. 

Leaving them in peace, Puri strolled back up the ward to tend to other patients while the three faces looked between Eve and the Vulcan.

“Evangeline!” a cheery voice in an adorable Russian accent said her name and she looked to the occupant in the bed; Ensign Pavel Andreivich Chekov.

She’d first seen him at the first party Gaila threw; the youngest Cadet at the Academy, just sixteen at the time. Since then she’d seen him around, offered him a friendly hello and even sat and chatted with him in the library on the off chance she’d seen him. 

She gave him a warm smile now before she looked to Scotty whose arm was bandaged before looking to Sulu who had stitches above his right eye. 

“We’ve been sent by request of Captain Christopher Pike,” Eve spoke formally. “He requests you relay to us the events which occurred aboard the U.S.S Aries involving the enemy ship.”

“No offence,” Sulu sat forwards slightly. “But you were on the Bradbury, you should already know.”

“Your response states that what occurred aboard the Aries was not dissimilar to our experiences aboard the Bradbury,” Spock raised an eyebrow. “What did you see?”

“Like nothin’ I ever saw before,” Scotty scoffed from his chair with his thick Scottish accent. “There was a special anomaly, like a lightnin’ storm. Then this ship just appears out of nowhere and I’m not talkin’ a wee ship; I’m talkin’ a big beastie.”

She leant to Spock for a moment to confer quietly about Scotty’s words.

“You picked up the same anomaly,” she said. “On the edge of the ships scanners, I overheard you tell Novak but he didn’t listen. Said it was too far out of the way to worry about.”

Spock took in this information before they both sat up again and looked to their audience. 

“What did the ship look like?” Eve enquired. “Mr. Sulu, Chekov, you were sat at the helm; you had a better view than anyone.”

“Like a nightmare,” Sulu answered without meeting her eyes. “Evil.”

“It was wery big,” Chekov frowned. “Like Russia; lots of pointed pieces coming from within it. Zey were like...tentacles.”

“It looked like a bloody cactus,” Scotty offered his answer. “Just hangin’ there in front of us.”

“Did the commanding officer of the other ship hail the Aries?” Spock enquired as he looked to Scotty; he was clearly unappeased by his accent, that or he was duly confused by it.

“Aye,” he answered. “For all the good it did him; Holmes didn’t give a hoot what he wanted.”

Spock looked to Evangeline with a look of intrigue as she frowned back at him before looking towards the other three. 

“What do you mean by that?” she asked as she looked at Sulu who seemed to be holding in a deep breath. “Sulu?”

“Tell her,” Chekov urged him. “Or I will.”

Spock turned a narrow glance between them as Scotty raised his brow and sat back in his chair, not wishing to be involved.

“Captain Holmes would not stop firing on the ship when they started firing on us,” Sulu said. “Scott is right in saying they hailed us; they asked to negotiate a ceasefire. Holmes agreed then went back on his word as soon as the message was cut.”

“What happened to the Captain?” Spock asked.

“Left the bridge,” Scotty answered. “In the middle of a bloody battle. Photon torpedo ripped the ship open and he died with the other half of the crew that didn’t come back along with the first officer.”

“Sulu took responsibility,” Chekov said. “He evacuated ze rest of ze surviving crew. We abandoned ship, zer was no other choice.”

“The Commanding Officer of the other ship,” Spock said. “Did he have a name?”

“Ayel,” Sulu looked him dead in the eye as Eve snapped her attention to him before she looked to Spock and felt her face drain of colour. “They were Romulon.”

“Same damn ship,” she uttered before she slid from the chair and walked down the ward to refrain from toppling over.

At the top of the ward she bumped into McCoy who looked at her with confusion before he saw her pallid face and made her sit down and take a drink of water. 

“What’s the matter kid?” he gripped the sides of her arms tightly as Spock walked up the ward and looked at the pair of them. 

“It’s the same ship, doctor,” Spock answered as he overheard his question to her. “Their statements match to ours in terms of recognition.”

“I have to go,” she said meeting McCoy’s eyes. “We have to return this information to Pike and read up on the statements from the survivors of Starbase Nine.” 

“I can take care of those statements alone, Evangeline,” Spock said. “If you wish to take this information to Pike I can return to him later with my own findings.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Quite,” he nodded once. “Perhaps you should return to your dormitory and sleep.”

“I hate to agree with him,” McCoy placed the back of his palm to Eve’s forehead. “But he’s right; go get some rest kid. I’ll drop by after my shift and see how you’re doin’, alright?”

“Alright,” she answered.

Leaving McCoy behind, her and Spock left medical and trailed back over to the Kelvin building where they split one floor before Pike’s. 

“Where’s Spock?” Pike enquired when Eve stepped into his office alone. 

“He’s retrieving the statements from Starbase Nine, sir,” she answered. “He is coming by later to tell you his findings. I’ve come by to tell you what we discovered at medical.”

“Which is?” Pike searched for an answer as Eve looked at the wall behind him, half terrified to meet his eyes.

“Holmes didn’t take care of his crew the way he ought to have, sir,” she answered. “The three cadets you sent us to see swore on their words.”

“Take a seat and explain to me,” Pike’s greyed brow was frowning, his hands laced together beneath his chin as she removed her hat and sat down.

“Lieutenant Sulu is solely responsible for the safe return of what little crew came back,” she answered. “I have been told that Holmes disregarded the ceasefire notice from the Romulon ship when hailed and carried on firing once the transmission was over. Holmes also left the bridge.”

“Same ship then,” Pike sat back in his chair with a deep sigh. “Why in the hell would he leave the bridge at a time like that? Please tell me his first officer took over.”

“His first officer was killed alongside him, sir,” she answered. “A torpedo ripped a hole in the hull; when the Captain didn’t return, Sulu took full command of the Aries and got all left on board onto shuttles to evacuate. Holmes disregarded the life aboard his ship in favours of a fight.”

“And there ain’t a thing I can do about that kid,” Pike looked apologetic. “A dead man can’t stand trial.”

“I am aware of that, sir,” she gave a bow of her head. “Their statements link to ours soundly; I’m certain it’s the same ship. Sulu recalled the name Ayel who was aboard the ship at the time it attacked the Bradbury. I am in no doubt that Spock’s findings regarding the Starbase statements will also match up.”

“We gotta find this damn son of a bitch,” Pike slammed his fist on his desk making Eve jump slightly. “He’s got something against the Federation.”

“Doesn’t everybody?” Eve answered him. “The Romulons would rather it didn’t exist, the Klingon’s too. We have to convince people to join the Federation, they don’t come willingly.”

“We’re a peace keeping cause, Eve,” Pike leant over his desk slightly. “There’d be bloodshed from here to Omicron if Starfleet and The Federation didn’t exist.”

“There already is bloodshed from here to Omicron,” she said rising with a slight shrug. “Albeit there’s significantly less bloodshed because The Federation exists, but they’re never going to learn that they can’t fix everything. They don’t care who they put on these damn ships; I mean Chekov’s just a kid.”

“I know,” Pike nodded. “And I wish I could change it but I can’t. You sound a lot like your father; he saw right through The Federation too. I’ll make sure Spock sends you a copy of his findings later; you need to go and rest Cadet May, you look beat.”

“Yes sir,” she answered with a salute before Pike gave a slanted smile and watched her leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Eve instantaneously fell asleep as soon as she collapsed onto her bed. Ossiande curled up to her, chin resting on her stomach as they both slept soundly and without disturbance. 

For a few blissful hours everything was seemingly okay.

Just after 7pm, McCoy knocked on her door. She’d woken up a good half hour ago and she and Ossiande were lounging on the sofa as she read. Ossiande let him in, pushing the door release with his nose before he and Leauna took off for a walk, leaving the doctor and Eve alone for a while.

McCoy strolled in with a bag in his hand and set it down on the bed before he knelt beside Eve and plucked the book she was reading from her hands.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked pressing the back of his palm to her forehead again. “You looked like hell earlier.”

“That was shock more than anything,” she answered batting his hand away. “I’m fine now I’ve slept a while.”

McCoy slouched against the bottom of the sofa as Eve lay on her side and hung her arms around his neck. They folded across his collarbones and she nuzzled the back of his neck with a smile as McCoy brought his hands up and laid them on her crossed arms.

She no longer asked his permission to touch him or hug him; he knew she could tell when it was okay and when it wasn’t. They’d learnt to read one another like well written words that were committed to memory and each favourite part of one another was a favourite quote kept secret from others.

Eve’s arms unlaced and her hands trailed down the sides of his arms and reached for his hands as she rested her chin on his shoulder. He felt her breath tickle his neck, heard her gentle laugh echo in his ear before her lips delicately kissed his earlobe. 

A diminutive moan spilled from his lips as Eve nibbled delicately on his lobe. Releasing one of her hands, McCoy turned around slowly and rested his free hand on Eve’s hip as he knelt up and dove in for a kiss.

It’s sloppy and clumsy and they’re both laughing like kids before McCoy rests his head in the crook of her neck, still laughing. Eve carded a hand through his dark hair, ruffling it out of its usual regulation straight parting as he sat up again. 

In one swift movement he slid his arms beneath her and lifted her from the sofa with ease as she giggled and hooked her arms around his neck. McCoy was a lot more stalwart than he looked; Eve often thought he could give the cadets in the gym a run for their money.

She looped her arms around his neck and just simply stared at him for a long minute, appreciating every little thing about him; Jocelyn had never looked at him that way. He felt her fingers toy with the hair on the back of his neck and she grinned as it made him squirm. 

He set her on the bed but she didn’t unlock her arms from his neck and instead pulled him down to her, lips smiling before they clashed with his own. Hands scurried down backs and McCoy’s slid into her dark hair, raking it through his fingers before her hands slid up his shirt palming at his hot skin as he flinched a little at the tickling sensation. 

Chest to chest he could feel her heart beating against his as her fingertips travelled the line of his back and counted the notches in his spine before they returned to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. 

She didn’t have anything in mind by doing so; she just wanted to see his freckles.

He lay by her side on his side, head propped up on an elbow as she mirrored him. She traced the contours of his chest with the tip of her index finger like they were well worn canyons before she pressed the tip of her finger to his more prominent freckles making him smile.

“Kid, you’re the cutest damn thing I ever did see,” he reached out and curled an arm over her middle, pulling her closer. 

She curled into the warmth of his body, bare skin against bare skin where her arms weren’t covered by the academy shirt she was wearing. Feeling sleepy all over again she yawned and rolled onto her back but shuffled closer to him.

“I never thought this would happen,” she said narrowing her eyes at the ceiling. “I never thought I’d find myself kissing the grumpy med student.”

“What about the logical Vulcan?” he teased. “Or James T. Kirk who has sex with someone on a bi-weekly basis?” 

“Spock? God no,” she gave him a playful shove. “And Jim? Please. The only thing bi about him is his sexuality.” 

McCoy broke into a fit of laughter which in turn set Eve off once more before they rolled into one another and re-settled, still smiling as McCoy rested his head against hers.

“What about Gaila?” he asked toying with a strand of her hair. 

“Gaila kisses everybody,” she said. “It’s sort of her thing.”

He chuckled sleepily before a scratching came at the door. Eve pulled herself away from McCoy and opened the door to let the daemons in who instantaneously settled together on the floor at McCoy’s side of the bed before Eve crawled beside him and resettled.

“What’s in the bag?” she quizzed as she saw it at the foot of the bed.

“My med whites,” he answered with his eyes closed. “Figured I might end up stayin’ the night.”

His arm latched over her middle as his other hand tentatively stroked at her hair before he kissed her forehead and settled.

“I love you, darlin’,” he said as his accent leaked through. “Sweet dreams.”

And just like that as fell asleep and Eve felt her heart skip an entire beat, McCoy was over Jocelyn and so deeply enamoured with Eve that there was no way in hell he was ever getting out of it whether he wanted to or not. 

-

The following morning after McCoy trying and failing to make Eve stay in her dorm, they both headed over to medical clad in their full white uniforms to work two back to back shifts. McCoy thought she’d be better off not being there since she didn’t have to be, but she was having none of it.

She knew he was rushed off of his feet with the current load of patients and she’d do anything to relieve just a smidge of that responsibility, so whilst McCoy tended to those who were more severely injured, Eve kept to those who were mostly almost better.

A large proportion of both of those shifts was spent with Chekov and Scotty and Sulu who was visiting them both. She changed Scotty’s bandages and took a look at the wound on Chekov’s leg before ruffling a hand through his off blonde curls making him smile. 

He might be nearly twenty now but he was still a kid to the larger proportion of the academy. She told them about what their statements had entailed and a sombre look passed between the three of them before she brought them a little something to eat and told them not to dwell on it too much.

McCoy found he had to stay for a little while after his shift to attend a surgery on a cadets arm so Eve left him with a kiss and headed out of medical as her comm. rang in her pocket.

“Eve!” Gaila’s voice sounded through the speaker. “You’re coming to the Alvernia second floor lounge in an hour.”

“I am?” she asked puzzled.

“Great!” Gaila answered. “See you there.”

With a shake of her head she snapped her comm. shut and picked up her pace to her dorm where she took a quick shower and changed before informing McCoy via PADD message of where she’d be should he come looking for her. 

Calling Ossiande after her, she pocketed her comm. and hurried over to the Alvernia Complex and found her way up to the second floor lounge where Kirk was already lazing around. In a far corner she saw two familiar faces belonging to Moran and Moriarty who waved at her before she stood over Kirk who stood up on her arrival.

Kirk had expected something along the lines of a high five or a hair ruffle which was her usual greeting when seeing him, but what he didn’t expect was for her to fling her arms around him tightly. By his sides his fists clenched and unclenched before he slowly brought his arms around her and enjoyed the moment.

“You pick something up at medical?” he frowned into her shoulder.

“No,” she answered squeezing him. “I just heard a while ago that you cried about me when I was out for the count. I remembered that just now.”

She felt him tense up in her grasp; evidently he assumed she’d never know about that but he suddenly recalled Uhura walking in on him when he was wet eyed and sniffling at the side of her bed.

“I missed you too,” her fingers tensed on the fabric of his shirt and he squeezed her a little partially thankful that Leonard wasn’t here because what the hell would he think? He’d make fun of them both for being so damn soppy. “I mean you can be a giant ever loving pain in my ass but I missed you too.”

She finally let go of him and they both drew a deep breath and instantaneously looked away from one another before Kirk sunk his hands into his pockets and met her emerald eyes with his piercing blues and a menacing smirk.

“You know, I never gave you the talk,” his smirk grew a little. “About if you ever hurt Bones.”

“Oh really?” she crossed her arms over her chest and raised a singular brow that almost made Kirk look the other way; if she had pointed ears and paler skin she’d make a damn good Vulcan. “So what’s this talk then, hm?”

Her stare was uncomfortable whether she was smiling or not and Kirk looked to his feet as he shuffled his weight between them.

“Well, you know,” he said. “Look after him.”

“Or what?” she goaded. “You’ll put itching powder in my uniform? Flour in my hairdryer? You know on any given day of the week I’d kick your scrawny blonde ass from here to Qo’nos.” 

Kirk broke a laugh despite how much he was trying to be serious; he was only looking out for McCoy, but he knew now in light of recent months that he and Eve shared that same goal. 

Leonard McCoy was his best friend and like hell he was going to let anyone come between them, but he knew Eve well enough to know that she respected that fact and he held up his hand for a high five which she slapped onto his palm making it sting.

-

Three days later all cadets were hurriedly called into the main building to attend an emergency conference. Chekov and Scotty had been discharged from medical and they’d all returned to classes. Eve, Kirk and Gaila had been in Advanced Hand to Hand, McCoy had been on a shift, Spock had been in Earth History and Uhura had been in her dorm.

They all convened in the hall. Spock and McCoy joined the row where Gaila, Kirk and Eve already sat still clad in their fight skins and Eve smiled up at McCoy with a small cut on her cheek no doubt from her recent class as she sat between Gaila and Kirk before Uhura joined the end and sat beside Spock.

Barton sat at the head of the small council with his face grave and pallid. A few seats down sat Pike with his fingers drumming on the table before he cast his eyes up to the line of cadets that were looking back at him; Eve didn’t understand his expression and she shifted uncomfortably before the room fell silent.

“We are currently receiving a distress call from Vulcan,” Barton’s voice filled the room and echoed back from the walls as everyone turned their heads to Spock. “All cadets will quickly change and report to hangar one and await further orders; dismissed.”

Eve and Kirk shared a wary glance before they peered around Gaila to Spock who looked slightly aghast. Without a word he left his seat and filed after the rest of the cadets before Uhura hurried after him leaving the other four behind. 

“Hell we better go and change and quick,” McCoy grouched as he got up in his medical whites. “I’ll see you down there.”

“This mean you’re going?” Gaila asked as the remaining three of them stood. “I don’t even get to say a proper goodbye?”

“Apparently not,” Kirk answered her as they hurried after the others. 

For a moment, Eve stopped and slung her arms around the green skinned Orion and hugged her tightly; she knew there wasn’t going to be another chance. 

“I’ll miss you,” she said it quickly but she meant it. “Now go get changed!” 

She grinned as she and Kirk split ways from her and ran into the Alvernia Complex before agreeing to meet in the lobby in no later than five minutes time. 

Eve woke Ossiande as she ran into the room and pulled at the zipper of her fight skin. It was thrown to the bed and her cadet reds were donned, her hair was tidied and her makeup would have to do. With a last fleeting glance at the room she hurried herself and the wolf out before colliding with Jim in the turbolift who was buttoning up his jacket. 

“What’s going on?” Ilaria demanded. 

“Yeah,” Ossiande said looking up at them both as Eve fixed Jim’s collar. “Where’s the fire?”

“We have to go Os,” she turned to him suddenly and fell to one knee, grabbing the wolf in a hug. “I’m sorry and I know it’s real quick. Vulcan’s sending a distress signal; it’s a call to arms.”

“You’re coming back though, right?” Ilaria said unsurely. “It’s not a huge long mission, not yet.”

“We don’t know, Il,” Jim answered her honestly as they hurried from the complex causing the daemons to almost run to keep up. “But you gotta stay here, Gaila’s gonna take real good care of you.”

They sprinted across the quadrant to a building that was set back from the others; Capricorn – a centre for daemon day care if cadets needed it. Only now it was bustling with paws, claws and scales alike and as Kirk and Eve got there, Gaila rushed to them and took Ossiande and Ilaria.

“I’ll see you soon Os,” Eve smiled unsurely and the wolf picked up on it, letting out a long and loud howl that hit her right in the heart. 

Jim grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back as he glanced at the two daemons, then Gaila and left with a forced smile to mask the sad look on his face. They hopped aboard a shuttle carriage that took them down to hangar one that was now abuzz with crimson clad cadets.

They gathered in groups around senior officers and as Kirk and Eve stepped off the shuttle they located McCoy, Uhura and Spock who still looked taken aback. McCoy curled his arm around Eve’s shoulders when he saw her face; he knew they’d dropped off the daemons on the way, he’d done the same with Leauna, and she appreciated his hug for a mere moment before names and ships were read from a PADD.

“Lind – Farraghut, Smith – Capricorn, Tian – Ambrose,” the senior officer read the names smoothly and efficiently as they awaited their names to be called.

And then it hit them all at once because bar Spock, they all looked at one another. This wasn’t supposed to happen for a whole other year yet; they’d not had time for the realisation of being split up to set in just yet and as they stared at one another, McCoy’s hand found Eve’s and he squeezed for all he was worth.

“Scott – Enterprise, Sanders – Farrghut, Eins – Farraghut,” the officer continued to read as Scotty passed them by to get on the shuttle to the Enterprise. “Kirk – Enterprise, Finnegan – Farraghut.”

McCoy, Eve and Uhura looked to Jim who looked like a rabbit caught in headlights; The Enterprise, the newest ship in the fleet. With a nod to the shuttle from Eve he patted Bones’ shoulder in parting and gave Eve and Uhura a smile before he departed to the shuttle. 

“Mason – Ambrose, Lotts – Farraghut, Spock – Enterprise.” 

More names and ships were reeled off and Eve couldn’t help but laugh at the fact Spock and Jim were aboard the same ship; Jim probably hoped he’d be as far from Spock as possible, yet as soon as Spock’s name was called for the Enterprise, a long line of names followed in its wake. 

“Moran – Enterprise, Chekov – Enterprise, Moriarty – Enterprise, Sulu – Enterprise,” Eve watched as they walked to the designated shuttle as she, McCoy and Uhura shuffled together; McCoy’s other hand was now wrapped tight with Uhura’s. 

There was a dwindling crowd left around them and Eve sent a silent prayer that must’ve been answered.

“Uhura – Enterprise,” Uhura let out a sigh of relief before she passed a quick glance to McCoy and Eve before hurrying on her way. “May – Enterprise and finally, McCoy – U.S.S Enterprise.”

There were still a number of cadets around but they clearly hadn’t made the cut for the Enterprise and as Eve glanced at them, McCoy hurried her forwards as they clambered aboard the shuttle that was now practically full. 

It wasn’t the whole crew that surrounded them; they’d come in from all over the place to complete the 429 strong line up.

As McCoy and Eve took their seats, McCoy clasped her hand once more out of relief as Kirk grinned at them down their line whilst Uhura sat by Spock with her hand tentatively on his knee. Ahead of them sat Moran and Scotty already discussing the engineering aspect of the Enterprise and beside him was Sulu trying to make sense of a mixture of Irish and Russian accents. 

When everyone was seated and buckled the doors were sealed the captain gave word that it was take off time. McCoy seemed at ease with the whole scenario, his hand loose around Eve’s as the shuttle climbed up and up through the atmosphere before breaking through the crisp blue sky and into the darkness that was space. 

Other shuttles passed them and McCoy saw part of the moon out of the far side window before he turned his attention out of his own and shook Eve’s hand gently to make her look. She leant over him, peering through the thick glass at the great structure of Starbase One. 

All around it Federation ships were moored; the Farraghut, the Ambrose, the Capricorn and more noticeably the Enterprise.

“She’s gorgeous,” Eve said in awe as she looked at the ship.

With a gleaming silver saucer and twin nacelle pylons that glowed bluer than Kirk’s eyes she was a hell of a sight to behold. Her name, U.S.S Enterprise was emblazoned on the saucer just ahead of the bridge section and her registration NCC – 1701 sang the ships praises beneath. 

McCoy nodded in slow amazement as the shuttle curved and headed for the shuttle bay of the Enterprise located in the lower half of her. They were instantaneously assigned before they got any further into the ship by the senior officer that had jumped on board with them as he began reeling off names again with numbers corresponding to quarters aboard the ship. 

Lieutenant Commander Scott to Engineering; Chief Engineer. Ensign Chekov to Bridge; Navigation. Lieutenant Uhura to Bridge; Communications. Lieutenant Commander Kirk to Bridge; engineering station. Commander Spock to Bridge; science station and First Officer. Lieutenant Commander McCoy to sick bay; Chief Medical Officer. Lieutenant Commander May to sick bay; medical doctor.

“Report to quarters to don appropriate uniforms,” the officer spoke as they sat in a quietly surprised silence. “Then report to posts. Captain Pike awaits your presence.”

“Pike?” Kirk frowned. “I thought he was Captain of the Farraghut.”

“Not anymore apparently,” Uhura frowned at him as she shoved him from the shuttle. 

“You can’t shove me I outrank you,” Kirk said smugly.

“And Spock outranks you,” Uhrua replied curtly. “You remember that.”

Eve laughed a little as they moved through the hustle and bustle of what she assumed was one of the engineering decks before they hurried into a spare turbo lift and reached the decks housing quarters. 

With 21 decks, The Enterprise had more than room to spare. Her whole lower half was reserved solely for cargo and botanical decks as well as the landing bay and hangar deck conveniently separated from the cargo and botanical sections by an airlock. On the same deck was also the ships main engine room; a place where Scotty would find himself more often than not. 

Quarters were located in the main saucer section two decks below the bridge. Sick bay, the briefing room, the transporter room and the recreational lounge were on the deck below the bridge along with several lab spaces and research departments boasting geology and exobiology. 

They found their quarters with ease as they roamed the brilliantly brand new and white corridors lit with almost blinding LED lighting and lined with shining black floors. Suspended walkways gave safe crossing to more exposed parts of the ship and if you looked over you could see to the other decks where other personnel were strolling around.

Skeleton images of the ship were displayed on screens to help new staff get around quickly and efficiently and every so often was a computer port. Located at the end of every corridor was access to a turbo lift with a Jeffries Tube alongside should they shut down. 

Finding that their quarters were in suitable distance of one another and also finding that Spock and Uhura were sharing and McCoy and Eve were sharing, they cast suspicious looks at one another before carrying out their orders.

Doors to their quarters split down the middle and slid aside to grant entry and they soon discovered their rooms were spacious. There was no window but a double bed sat centre to the room; off to the right a door led to a bathroom and off to the left a partition of intricate metal work shrouded a computer terminal and seating area. 

“Home sweet home,” McCoy muttered at the grey walls as he cast his jaundiced eye across the room.

“It’s not that bad,” Eve shrugged as she saw the folded clothes on the bed. “But we don’t have time to look over or complain; get dressed.”

She threw his uniform at him before she began to tug off her cadet reds and slide into the science blue dress that had been left for her along with the boots. It was just about knee length with the silver science insignia on the right breast and long sleeved with silver braiding showing her rank on the sleeves and not all together pleasing, but a uniform was a uniform. 

McCoy’s shirt was the same colour and his rank was twin to her own; their only difference was the trousers he wore. With no further delays, they both reported to the sick bay on the same deck and Uhura and Jim rushed past them both in matching red on their way to the bridge. 

-

The MedBay opened up to them as they strolled in through double doors wide enough to fit a gravbed. It was busy with life; several other personnel and nurses were making sure things were up to par for their Chief Medical Officer who stood in the doorway with a raised brow and glanced at his surroundings as Eve dove right in. 

There was a central part to the MedBay which he was standing in with four beds pushed up to a wall with a desk centre to the room. By the beds to the left was a door leading into a surgery room, beside that was a private office which belonged to him and him only, and when he turned his head to the right there was a wide room with more beds; a sort of ward for the long stays and the whole thing curved gracefully with the curve of the saucer.

Eve was consulting with the other personnel and as soon as she waved her hand in McCoy’s direction and stated who he was, ensigns flooded to him wanting his signature here and an answer to this there. As he dealt with his requests his tried to fight back a pending stress headache; like hell he was going to enjoy this. 

Things were just as hectic on the bridge as personnel found their way to their stations. Uhura chatted with Starfleet Command as she sat at her station with her earbud in and flicked switches. Chekov and Sulu ran through the necessary checks at the helm and Jim seated himself at the Engineering station and glanced over to Spock who was busy with his own station. 

Pike stepped onto the bridge clad in a gold shirt and cast his eyes over the crew he’d been assigned. He passed a barely there smile to Kirk and nodded in Spock’s direction before Uhura offered him a pleasant smile.

He took the Captain’s chair that was centre to the bridge and looked towards the view screen which currently displayed the moorings that were keeping the Enterprise in place.

“The Enterprise deserves more pomp and ceremony for her maiden voyage,” Pike announced as his voice cut through the hubbub of the bridge. “That’s going to have to wait. Chekov, plot course for Vulcan. Sulu, retract all moorings.”

Sulu’s and Chekov’s fingers made deft work of their orders and the Enterprise drifted away from the space dock and joined the line of other waiting ships that shot off into warp ahead of them in the blink of an eye and a flash of bright, blue light.

“Course plotted and laid in, Keptin,” Chekov said as he glanced up at the view screen; nothing but star field for miles and miles. 

“Engineering informs that warp is available at your command, Captain,” Kirk informed him from his station. 

“Starfleet gives the all clear, sir,” Uhura said as she touched a hand to her ear piece. “All decks report ready.”

“Punch it,” Pike leant on the arm of his chair like a man who was used to giving the same command over; even on a new ship it didn’t bother him. 

The bow of the Enterprise seemed to stretch out before them and the stars warped and stretched to lines of light before she ship shot off like a bow from an arrow. There was little movement to be felt by the action and she glided at warp speed like a stone skimming a still lake.

“Ensign Chekov,” Pike addressed him and the Russian turned to him, beaming from ear to ear as he acknowledged him. “Please give a ship wide broadcast informing the crew of our mission.”

“Aye Keptin,” he nodded and began the necessary protocols to carry out his order.

Across the ship a whistle rang out and computer stations and terminals flickered to show the youthful face of the ships navigator. In medical no one kept still as they continued readying the place, but they listened in.

“May I haff your attention please,” Chekov’s Russian accent flooded the medbay and several understudies turned and frowned at the screen as Eve smiled and continued working. “This is Ensign Pavel Chekov speaking to you from ze bridge on behalf of Captain Pike who has asked me to brief you on ze mission at hand.” 

Eve turned her attention briefly to the nearest monitor as McCoy stepped to her side and aided her in stocking up the units with the usual medications.

“At 1400 hours GMT, long range sensors picked up an energy surge of astronomical proportions in ze Vulcan quadrant of Federation space,” Chekov broadcast and Eve frowned and put down what she was doing before focussing her whole attention on the monitor; there was something in Chekov’s expression that was sitting uneasy with her. “It was described as a ‘lightning storm in space.’”

“What the hell,” she whirled on her heel and turned to McCoy as Chekov’s words faded into the background. “This is wrong, something is wrong.”

“Eve,” he seized her by the shoulders. “Calm down.”

She wormed out of his grasp with a scowl, returning her attention to the monitor where Chekov was still broadcasting.

“..decoded a distress signal from ze Wulcan High Council declaring that seismic sensors predicted massive tectonic shifts in ze planetary crust that could trigger immense earthquakes and volcanic activity,” Chekov cleared his throat and McCoy could see that Eve was tense, her hands balled into fists. “Our mission is to confirm ze tectonic shifts with an eye towards possible interdiction of dangerous continental plate movement, and to be prepared to assist in evacuation should the need arise. Please review and report details thoroughly before arrival; thank you for your attention.”

“What the hell can be causing a surge like that?” McCoy frowned. “There’s never been any phenomena in that area like that before.”

“Because it’s not a phenomena,” Eve turned to him, face pale. “A lightning storm was picked up aboard the Bradbury, the Aries and the Kelvin all those years ago. It’s not a phenomena, Leo; we’re warping into a trap.”

Before McCoy could grab her she was out of the medbay, sprinting for the bridge. The corridors made her dizzy and she almost tripped a couple of times in her uniform boots as McCoy ran after her. Busting out of the turbolift, they drew the attention of the bridge as Pike stood from the Command Chair and glanced between the pair.

“Sir, Vulcan is not experiencing any kind of phenomena,” she stressed. “Novak ignored the sensor reading we picked up on the Bradbury because it was too far away; soon after, the Romulons were there. Sulu, Scotty and Chekov reported similar things. Do I need to mention the Kelvin?”

“Kid, with all due respect,” McCoy glanced at her unsurely. “I think you’re feeling a little ill.”

Kirk saw the look she fired back at Leonard as he stood from his station and stepped into the centre beside Pike as he looked at him.

“I feel fine McCoy,” she spat at him. “I’m trying to save your damn life. Starfleet assume it’s a storm; there’s several officers aboard this bridge that know otherwise.”

“The Lieutenant Commanders knowledge is sound,” Spock spoke from his station. “The event has happened three times over.”

“I believe we’re warping into a trap sir,” she said, her green eyes refusing to move from Pikes aged face as the crew looked on. “A catastrophic one.”

Pike glanced between his CMO and the Lieutenant Commander by his side before catching Spock’s eye; he had to make the decision now.

“What’s our ETA Mr. Chekov?” he asked.

“Three minutes, sir,” he answered.

“Mr Sulu, drop us out of warp,” Pike ordered as he sat back in the chair. “Right now.”

With the pull of a great and shining lever on the helm, the ship came to a stop and flung its crew forwards painfully but that was forgotten in a matter of moments when they witnessed what showed on the view screen.

Vulcan sat off to one side, huge and red and beautiful but between them and the nightmare of a ship ahead laid a debris field of all the ships that warped out ahead of them.

“Evasive manoeuvres!” Pike bellowed at Sulu as the bridge fell frantic.

Sulu piloted effortlessly through the bigger debris of the Capricorn and what remained of Pikes past ship as Eve and Leonard stood behind Pike, their eyes fixed to the screen silently as the bridge carried on around them; every bone in Eve’s body wanted to turn to McCoy and say ‘I told you so’ but the parts of her that mattered had already forgiven him.

Once they were past the debris field they got a clear view of the vessel ahead and Eve’s hand instinctively reached out and curled around McCoy’s wrist; she might have been mad at him mere moments ago but now she was scared.

“Zat is ze same ship,” Chekov said as he looked up at the screen. “With ze tentacles.”

“Lieutenant Commander May?” Pike turned the chair to her as she dropped McCoy’s wrist. “Spock? Can you both clarify?”

“It is identical,” Spock answered.

“It’s the same damn ship,” Eve’s eyes never moved from the screen. 

“Sir, they’re locking weapons,” Sulu informed him.

Several explosions tore through the lower part of the ship and knocked several officers off of their feet as Eve grabbed McCoy and the Command Chair. 

“Evasive!” Pike bellowed over the commotion. 

“Captain,” Uhura’s gentle voice suddenly came through the noise of the bridge. “We’re being hailed.”

There was a momentary silence as the ship settled into her wounds and the crew gave one another a look of relief; it was far from over.

“Put it on screen,” Pike requested as Eve took a step closer to the chair with Spock as the rest of the bridge watched the call fade in on the screen. “This is Captain Christopher Pike of the Federation ship U.S.S Enterprise, to whom am I speaking?”

Two Romulons looked back at them through the screen, their heads bald and their faces tattooed with tribal markings. The crew of the Bradbury and the Aries recognised one of them already and he’d crouched to his superior to say something in his ear before smiling dangerously.

“Hello Christopher,” his superior answered. “I am Nero.”

There were two sharp intakes of breath aboard the bridge and Eve and Kirk locked eyes, Kirk’s expression lingering on the edge of puzzled before he glared back at the screen. Unless there were multiple Romulons named Nero, this was the same one that had killed their fathers and if Pike had also made that connection, he chose not to reference that part of Starfleet history.

“By your actions you have declared war against the entire Federation,” Pike informed him. 

“Such a shame,” Nero interrupted as his eyes moved to the science clad female by his side and the pointed eared Vulcan who stood to her side. “Ayel informs me that the Captain of the Bradbury is aboard your ship.”

Before Pike gave her permission to speak, Eve stepped forwards fuelled by fear and anger as Spock followed her.

“You killed our Captain,” her tone was almost poisonous. “I was appointed acting Captain; you’re a murderer.”

Nero chose to disregard most of her words with a quip of a sneer before he turned to Ayel and back to the screen.

“Even so,” Nero spoke. “Every Captain should go down with their ship.”

McCoy saw Eve’s hand twitch and Kirk joined her side as he too gazed up at the view screen. Just this morning they’d happily been in their classes and now this; teetering on the brink of life and death and McCoy wondered how she could stand there so bravely before the bridge, before Pike and before the man that had killed her father and Jim’s too. 

“Your communications are down and your transporter capability is inept,” Nero informed them. “Captain Pike you will board a shuttle and come over to our ship for negotiations. By yourself.” 

“Give me your word that you will not harm my ship if I come aboard yours,” Pike answered as Eve, Spock and Kirk snapped their attention to him in horror bar the Vulcan. 

“As sentient beings of honour,” Nero almost spat the word. “We have agreement. You are allowed sufficient time to arrive but any delay perceived as excessive on your part will result in the destruction of your ship. I suggest you do not linger, Captain.” 

The call cut and Uhura confirmed they had no communications capabilities whilst Kirk hurried back to his station and confirmed that the transporter was out. 

“Sir, will all due respect,” Eve hurried up to the command chair and looked up to Pike; she always had in more ways than one. “What the hell are you doing?”

“My job,” he answered her. “Spock what did you pick up?”

“There’s a drill burrowing into Vulcan’s core,” he answered. “I believe this is what is disturbing our communications and transporter abilities.”

With a look between Kirk and Spock, Pike made a rash decision. 

“Kirk, change the colour of your shirt,” he said. “Go put on gold and get your ass in that chair. Do whatever it takes to destroy that drill.”

“Y-Yes sir,” Kirk stammered before running from the bridge to change. “Spock, you take care of him. That’s double for the rest of you.”

Before any other words were passed, Pike was gone from the bridge leaving his startled crew behind him. 

“And how in the hell do we get rid of that damn thing?” McCoy was the first to break the lingering silence as they watched the stillness of space on the screen and the great big ship that lingered within. 

“We can’t fire anything,” Eve answered.

“She is right,” Chekov agreed as he and Sulu turned to face them. “Zey will fire back, zey also will have ze Keptain.”

“Spock?” Eve turned to where the Vulcan stood, staring at his reddened home world. “Any ideas?”

“It is clear that the planet will not last much longer,” he answered. “I believe the Enterprise is fitted with cloaking technology.”

“She is,” Eve answered. “But we can’t fire on the drill while cloaked.”

“I understand,” Spock gave a nod. “I propose we uncloak, fire and re-cloak. Whilst uncloaked I will beam to Vulcan to save my parents.” 

“Dammit Spock that’s a suicide mission!” McCoy exploded. 

The Vulcan’s head tilted in a reptilian fashion and Eve stood between them as Kirk stepped back onto the bridge, golden shirt hugging his body before he took the command chair. 

“Bones is right, Spock,” Kirk looked up at him from the chair. 

“But we’ll have transporter capability when we’ve shot on the drill,” Eve said. “It’ll damage it enough to restore communications and transporter capability hopefully. He can do this.”

“I second that,” Uhura said from her station. “Let him try.”

“Come on, Captain,” Eve fired Kirk an unsure smile. “You know Spock better than anyone.”

Kirk mulled this over for a moment as he looked at Bones, then Eve then Spock before looking to the main screen and slouching in the chair.

“Bones, report to medbay; prepare to receive Vulcan cargo,” he fired him a lopsided smile and Eve watched as McCoy’s shoulders rose and fell with a sigh that was born in his toes and rolled right through his body before it died on his lips. “Spock, report to the transporter room; be ready to beam to the surface. May; with me.”

McCoy wanted to wrap his hands around Kirk’s neck; had he not understood what Captaining the Bradbury had done to her? She didn’t want to be up with the big cats on the bridge but he saw in an instant that she couldn’t defy the order and she looked from him to Kirk.

“Aye sir?” she answered him unsurely as the other two followed their orders.

“I defer to your better judgement,” Kirk said as he nodded to the space beside him. “First Officer.”

“God damnit Jim,” she seethed. “This isn’t a training mission! This is real!”

“You Captained the Bradbury,” Kirk cut off her anger with his crystal blue eyes on her face. “You saved all those people; I want you by my side, I need your help.”

“Yeah well,” she moved to his side awkwardly and folded her hands at her back. “But only because Spock’s doing something else. Leo’s is going to kill you.”

“Well, he’s a little busy right now,” Kirk shrugged with his eyes set on the Narada. “I’ll be happy to deal with that later. Much, much later.”

“If there is a later,” she answered him. 

“Mr. Sulu,” Kirk addressed the helmsman as he heard Eve sigh deeply beside him. “Has the Captain left the ship?”

“The shuttle just left, sir,” Sulu answered him as he consulted his instruments before him. “ETA: 3 minutes.” 

“Uhura,” Kirk swivelled the chair and Eve turned on her heel with him to face communications. “Call Lieutenant Commander Moran to the bridge; I want him at the Engineering station.”

“Aye sir,” she answered as she picked up her ear bud.

“May, how are we going to do this?” Kirk’s gaze drifted up to her face as she sighed once again and rolled her deep green eyes to him.

“Alright Jim,” she started. “My name is Eve; you’ve known me for three years. Don’t be a cocky little so and so just because you’re acting Captain and sitting in the big chair. Please don’t call me by my surname, you can defer to me as Lieutenant Commander if it so pleases you.” 

There was a snigger from the helm as Chekov overheard Eve’s scalding of the Captain but he didnt turn around.

“I’m Captain,” Kirk pouted as the comm. in the chair whistled.

“Acting Captain,” she reminded him, turning her eyes to the screen.

“Jim, I swear to God if you get Eve hurt,” McCoy’s voice came through the arm rest as Eve glanced at it out of the corner of her eye. “If she gets hurt and we both survive your neck sure as hell ain’t gonna be where I’m shoving god damn hypos next time.” 

“Leo,” Eve’s voice met the comm. before Kirk’s did. “I’m gonna be fine so long as you’re around.”

“Can you keep your PDAs off the comm.?” Kirk’s brow knitted together as he pulled a sickly face before his arm was met with a harsh slap. 

“Swear to God, Jim,” McCoy’s gruff voice answered him and Kirk fidgeted noticeably as Eve grinned. “This whole damn ship is in your hands, you get that right?”

“Loud and clear Bones,” he answered. “And she’s going to be just fine, Eve and Pike too.”

Jim’s overconfidence leaked through the private comm. in McCoy’s office as he ground his teeth together. Kirk wasn’t sitting in some Academy sim; these were real people on a real ship with a really real threat. 

He couldn’t cheat this like he cheated the Kobayashi Maru.

“You better pray you’re damn right kid,” McCoy answered before slamming his fist against the button and returning to his hectic medical room to treat the injured from the first attack.

“Iridescent ray of sunshine as per usual,” Kirk commented as he sat comfortably. “I thought you were supposed to make him happy.”

Eve raised a singular brow and turned her head to him once again before drawing a breath and looking back out into the star field where the Narada laid ahead with the debris of the other ships between.

“It gets counterbalanced by you being a giant pain in the ass,” she answered without you looking at him. “That’s why he’s still grouchy.” 

“Shuttle arrived sir,” Sulu interrupted them as the turbolift doors hissed open. 

Eve turned but Kirk remained forwards and spoke to Sulu about a plan of action. The stout, blonde figure of Lieutenant Commander Moran stepped onto the bridge and located his station before he noticed Eve stood by the Captain’s chair watching him with a half smile. 

He sat down without a word and consulted the instrumentation as Eve watched his heavy hands drift delicately over the touch sensitive controls. 

“What do you think, Eve?” Kirk spoke her name and she snapped her attention from Moran to the blue eyed acting Captain who’d actually heeded her words.

“Of?” she asked, looking between Sulu, Chekov and Jim who’d been discussing. 

“You weren’t listening?” Kirk frowned.

“No, I was watching that Moran took his post,” she answered. “So what do I think of what?”

Chekov turned to his instrumentation as he beckoned Eve down to the helm. Standing between where Sulu and Chekov sat on their chairs, her eyes lit up with the read outs from the instrumentation in front of her.

“I estimate Wulcan has about twenty minutes before the drill reaches ze core,” Chekov informed her. “Zey cannot drop anything into ze core if they cannot reach ze core.”

“If we cloak the Enterprise and use thrusters to get close enough to the drill,” Sulu continued. “We can stop it. We might not necessarily destroy it before we have to re-cloak, but it might do damage. Then we can beam Spock down to retrieve his family and when we uncloak to fire at the Narada, we can beam him back.”

“Fire at the Narada?” Eve recoiled from the helm and looked to Kirk as the rest of the bridge looked on. “Are you out of your mind?” 

“We have twenty minutes to save the planet, Lieutenant Commander,” Kirk distanced himself from her by using her title. 

“Ze planet will not be saved, Keptin,” Chekov turned to him. “If we damage ze drill, it will stop burrowing yes, but long term damage is already achieved. Wulcan could collapse in on itself; ze tectonic shift has already begun.”

Kirk nodded slowly and thought of Spock waiting in the transporter room, wondering if the logical mind he possessed had already come to this conclusion. 

“The Narada is heavily shielded, Captain,” Eve returned his title tenfold. “We fire on them and they’ll squash us like a bug.”

“Not entirely true,” Moran spoke from his station. “There are weaker points in the shields. Weapons are heavily shielded, the bridge area. Some parts of that vessel are more exposed; still shielded but we could still fire through them.”

“Good work Moran,” Kirk gave him a nod before returning a smug look back to Eve who let it slide. “So?”

“Like hell we have another choice,” she answered. “It’s sound, I suppose. Chekov, how long til Vulcan caves?”

“Sewenteen minutes, ma’am,” he answered as he consulted his instrumentation. 

“Moran, prepare to cloak,” Kirk ordered. “Sulu, prepare thrusters to move us to the drill while cloaked.”

“Cloaking device ready, sir,” Moran reported. 

“Uhura, is there still interference?” Eve moved over to communications as Uhura consulted her station.

“Every signal is jammed, every frequency,” she answered as he handed Eve the earbud. “I can’t even get Starfleet.”

Eve pushed the bud in her ear like she had in sims and went through checks that Uhura had no doubt already done several times over. A deafening crackle filled every wavelength and she tugged out the bud and handed it back to Uhura. 

“Let me know the instant it’s back online,” Eve said. “Send a message to Starfleet, emergency frequency. Report of our situation and what has happened to our Captain and the rest of the fleet that was sent.”

“Aye ma’am,” Uhura answered her.

Eve found she didn’t like that word so much; Uhura and Chekov were her friends, not her toy soldiers. Returning to Jim’s side, she laid one hand upon the back of the chair and kept her eyes firmly on the Narada. 

“Cloak,” Jim ordered.

“Enterprise is cloaked, Captain,” Moran answered with his fingers steady on his console. 

“Thrusters operational Captain,” Sulu informed him as the view shifted on the main screen.

The redness of Vulcan came into full view and had it not been for the debris that surrounded and the drill that bored into her very soul, she’d have been the most beautiful sight Eve had ever seen. 

“Have they noticed we’ve moved?” Uhura asked through the steady silence of the bridge. 

“They’re not firing,” Sulu answered without turning. “Weapons remain unlocked.”

Parallel to the chain the plasma drill hung from, the Enterprise faced nose down and looked down into the atmosphere of Vulcan. The artificial gravity of the ship kept the crew firmly on their feet and in their seats but looking down like that from a height like this with Romunlons behind you had Eve’s stomach in an uncomfortable state. 

“Mr. Scott reports phasers ready, sir,” Moran said as he looked at the view screen in awe; Moran had never seen anything quite like Vulcan before and he wished Moriarty could see it with him.

Kirk looked up to Eve in search of a reassuring glance but he could almost feel the fear and uncertainty flowing through her blood. Yet that didn’t stop her from glancing to her side and catching Kirk’s eyes; it might not have been reassuring but there was belief in there somewhere.

And he needed that belief right now because all eyes were on him. Pike had left him in the Captain’s seat, in command of over 400 souls and he was acting like it was no big deal. He shifted uncomfortably and Eve’s hand slid from the chair onto his shoulder.

“How long, Chekov?” Eve asked as she gently sqeezed Kirk’s shoulder as he drew a breath.

“Elewen minutes,” he answered.

Kirk’s finger pushed a button on the arm rest as the Enterprise remained upright as though she was a goddess peering through the clouds at her worshippers. 

“Attention crew of the Enterprise,” Kirk acknowledged the pickup in the headrest as Eve kept her hand firmly on his shoulder. “Prepare for attack.”

There was a collective deep breath around the bridge as Kirk readdressed the pickup, this time on a private line to the transporter room.

“Prepare to beam down, Spock,” he spoke with his eyes solely on the centre of the drill before Spock acknowledged the command and stepped onto the transporter pad.

As Kirk turned to Moran, Eve’s hand slid from his shoulder and she stood once more between Chekov and Sulu. She thought about requesting leave of the bridge but decided better of it; besides McCoy was probably cussing to hell and back right now, maybe it’d be better to be on the bridge than with the heated Georgian. 

“Ready?” Kirk arced a brow at Moran who nodded. “De-cloak and fire three photon torpedoes.” 

Eve’s fingers tensed around the edge of the helm as she watched the forward screen. Sulu kept the Enterprise steady and Chekov maintained his readouts before informing Kirk, quite joyfully for the situation they were in, that Spock had made it to the surface.

Three bolts of green light shot forwards and smashed against the drill as debris rained onto the planet below.

“Sewen minutes!” Chekov reported.

A noticeable chunk was blasted into the drill and Kirk swivelled his chair back to Moran.

“Nice aim,” he complimented him. “Cloak.”

As the ship disappeared from sights and scanners aboard the Narada, a photon torpedo shot by them setting off a close proximity warning before Sulu manoeuvred the ship away from the rapidly retracting drill. 

“Communications back online,” Uhura informed them. “Patching a signal to Spock’s communicator and attempting to reach Starfleet Command.”

“Thank you Lieutenant,” Jim called without turning.

“Do we have seven minutes to get Spock back aboard?” Eve turned to Jim who consulted the screen again. “420 seconds, Jim.”

“Thank you angel of doom,” he tilted his head up to her with a raised brow before turning his attention to Sulu. “Get as close to that ship as possible. Moran, where are we aiming for?”

“The underbelly,” he answered. “Right in the middle.” 

“You heard him,” Jim nodded to the helm. 

Sulu tilted the ship up and the lurch was felt as the view screen now showed the darkened underside of the Narada hanging high above them and casting it’s vile, ugly shadow to the planet below.

“Captain, there are six of us,” Spock’s voice filtered through the speaker in the arm rest. “Beam us up.”

Jim’s fingers frantically reached the comm. to address the transporter room with a cutting order that was acknowledged instantaneously as Eve looked over her shoulder. She saw the panic on Jim’s face; the gravity of the situation was finally setting in then.

She reached over the helm to the comm. and contacted medbay.

“Prepare to receive Vulcan patients,” her voice was calm in comparison to Kirk’s. “Two are Spock’s parents I assume, one is obviously Spock and the other three are unknown.”

“Noted,” McCoy grouched through the intercom. “As if I’m not busy enough already.” 

“Well,” she answered him as Chekov peered up to catch the brief smile on her face; even he knew she didn’t like the bridge that much. “I’d be down there with you if wonder boy didn’t want me by his side. Want or not though Leo, Jim needs me.”

“Just be careful,” he sounded gentle for a moment and tried not to think of the scene on the bridge; hectic probably with Jim being a haughty little word he didn’t wish to repeat just because he was wearing a damn gold shirt.

“You know me,” she answered as the Enterprise straightened up with her nose in the air. 

“That’s what worries me, kid,” he answered before the comm. cut.

“Six passengers have beamed aboard Keptin,” Chekov informed him. “We have five minutes.”

A ‘told you so’ grin spread across Kirk’s face as Eve looked over her shoulder, but there was still an underlying panic in his eyes. Turning back to the helm with her fingers once more curled under it, she addressed Moran without looking at him.

“Five minutes to blow a hole in a ship and get the hell out of the way of a collapsing planet,” she said. “Possible?”

“Depends if they fire back and hit us,” Moran answered coolly. “If not I suppose it’s possible. Warp engines are already ready.”

“Archangel of doom,” Eve turned to Kirk and nodded at Moran. “But I was thinking. They’re gonna get more heated with us; the Federation HQ is on Earth. Every Starfleet Admiral and Captain knows the subspace frequencies that alert Starfleet to hostile intrusions. You know Nero would disable those.”

“You’re telling me you think Pike would tell them that?” Kirk sounded disgusted with her.

“Four minutes,” Chekov said nervously. “Keptin, I think perhaps now would be a good time...”

“In a minute,” Kirk waved his hand at him and he exchanged a nervous glance with Sulu. “Pikes not like that.”

“I didn’t say he was, boy wonder,” Eve scalded him. “I’m saying I think they have ways to make him tell them whether he wants to or not. If we follow them into warp to Earth, they’re gonna get there first and wait for us. We’ll be dead on arrival.”

“Three minutes,” Chekov informed them as Moran looked to Kirk for orders.

“So what do you suggest?” Kirk pushed against the time as he looked at his acting first officers expression. 

“Saturns rings,” she said. “The magnetic field should shield us from their scanners; we can beam over and get Pike. Not to mention the rings will physically hide us.”

“Well, that’s all we got right now,” Kirk threw up his arms in a shrug. “Your whim better be worth it.”

“Shut up and Captain the damn ship,” she scowled at him but a smile turned her lips up ever so slightly. 

“Moran, de-cloak, fire phasers,” Kirk ordered.

The Enterprise shimmered into view and flung a payload of weapons at the Narada’s weak spot; Moran was right, the torpedoes cut the through the underside of the great beast like a knife in warm butter. Beside them Vulcan began to break apart, the gravity pulling slightly at the Enterprise as Kirk barked the order to cloak again. 

Wounded, the Narada shot off into warp, leaving behind a blue trail that was sucked into the birth of the black hole that Vulcan was becoming.

“They’re heading straight for Earth, Keptin,” Chekov turned in his chair.

“Plot course for Saturn,” he ordered quickly. “Moran, Sulu; get us the hell out of here. May, report to sick bay, aid Doctor McCoy. I’ve a feeling he’s itching to know how you are. I’ll call for you when we arrive at Saturn.”

“Yes, Captain Kirk,” she answered sardonically. 

-

After a brief encounter with McCoy, Eve was called back to the bridge much to the CMO’s distaste. Spock’s parents were seemingly ok but he’d seen enough green blood and wounds to last him a lifetime and all he wanted to do was collapse onto the bed in their quarters. 

None of them had been ready for this, hell they’d not even finished their last Academy year yet. The Captain was hostage on the other ship, the Enterprise was wounded herself but her crew were making the best of a bad situation and McCoy, as much as he hated to admit it, wouldn’t have anyone else on that bridge guarding the lives of everyone aboard. 

“ETA: two minutes sir!” Chekov called as Eve stepped onto the bridge. “We should drop warp right in Saturn’s rings facing Earth.” 

“Good work,” Kirk complimented him as he rose from the seat and turned to Eve. “You’re coming with me and Spock.”

“Where to?” she asked.

“The Narada,” he answered as her eyes widened. “And yes, I know; Bones will go psychotic. Sulu identified a craft aboard their ship on our scanners; it’s holding red anti matter. Spock and I were discussing and we agreed to ‘borrow’ that craft and pilot it into the Narada.”

“Arrived at Saturn, sir,” Chekov’s still cheery tone rang through the bridge. “Narada has already deployed drill into Earth’s atmosphere and it is operational.”

“Thank you,” Kirk acknowledged him. “Damn they work fast. But you and I are going to get Pike. I’m leaving Moran the Enterprise to take care of the drill. Once we have Pike we beam back and once Spock gets close enough to pilot the craft into the Narada, we beam him back too.”

“Well, alright then,” Eve answered calmly to prevent argument. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Moran, you have the comm.,” Jim nodded to him. “Be gentle with her.”

“Aye aye Captain,” Moran rose from his chair and settled himself into the command chair, glancing out at the yellow rings of Saturn they were concealed in. “Uhura, do we have communications?”

“Yes sir,” she answered him brightly despite overhearing Kirk’s plan. “Communications with communicators should be operational. Once Spock is aboard the craft, intership should be functional.”

“Keep me posted,” he answered as Kirk and Eve left the bridge to meet Spock in the transporter room. 

“So we know where Pike is?” Eve asked as they walked and collected phasers and communicators each on the way. 

“Somewhere on a lower deck,” he answered. “I don’t know how many Romulons are aboard, but be prepared to fight.”

“I’m always prepared to fight,” she eyed him cautiously as she fixed her phaser to her belt and stepped into the transporter room where McCoy met them with a scowl.

“You’re taking her over there?” he demanded. 

“How do you even know?” Jim’s eyes scrunched and he frowned as Spock looked at him.

“Given the circumstances and the severity of the situation,” Spock said. “I believe Doctor McCoy has every right to know where Lieutenant Commander May is going and why.”

“Thank you, Spock,” she gave him a brief smile before she stepped to McCoy who crossed his arms, refusing to hug her. 

“Bones,” Jim said. “She’s trained in advanced hand to hand.”

“So is Sulu,” he scoffed. “But you gotta take her?”

“Leonard McCoy,” Eve said firmly even making Jim wince. “I am a Starfleet Officer. I understand that it’s hard to watch me go do something stupid, that day is going to come for me too with you. We’re not at the Academy anymore and you’ve seen me in a bad state and never want to see that again, I get it. But this is my job right now so please, Leo.”

Kirk stepped around them to the transporter pad as Scotty looked over the screen at McCoy and Eve. 

“You better come back,” he said after a long moment. 

“There’s a good man in the command chair right now and an even better one sitting right behind you,” she nodded to Scotty. “I’ll be back.”

McCoy’s hazel eyes came to land on Jim who gave him a silent nod of understanding; bring her back or else. 

Giving McCoy’s arm a gentle squeeze, she jumped up onto the transporter pad between Spock and Kirk as Scotty ran his hands over the controls ahead of him.

“The co-ordinates ought to place you in the cargo hold,” he called to them. “Not entirely sure if it’s empty mind, but it’s the best place I can put ye without worryin’ about gettin’ you stuck in bulkhead or what have you.”

Spock and Kirk exchanged a glance and Eve looked at her feet as she shook her head. With hands by their sides, the transporter fired up and McCoy watched at the little lights danced around them before they vanished from sight. 

-

 

The deployment of the drill had already elicited a reaction from the Academy and surrounding Starfleet buildings as the plasma coursed into the bay. Astonished faces of cadets and personnel alike glanced up at the skies but couldn’t see what this huge metallic thing was joined to. 

Hushed tones and frantic voices filled the quadrant as clusters of people huddled together in fear, watching and waiting for the worst to happen. 

Aboard the Enterprise Sulu informed Moran of where the drill had been deployed and Chekov ran through plans and numbers in his head before Moran barked out orders.

“Kirk left me here to destroy that damn thing and that’s what we’re going to do!” he rose from the chair and moved back to his station. “Cloaking on, Sulu ahead on thrusters; go beneath the ship and stop a couple kilometres out.”

“Aye sir, on your mark,” Sulu nodded at him. 

“Cloaking operational,” Moran flicked several switches and turned his attention frontwards. “Ahead Sulu.”

The Enterprise crept forwards and slunk beneath the Narada unknown to those aboard. The chain of the drill was perfectly in sight and a transmission down to the engineering deck told Moran that phasers were armed and ready.

“Mr. Sulu, weapons have been handed to you,” Moran informed him. “De-cloaking in 3, 2...”

On one Moran uncloaked the ship and Sulu fired two cobalt blue streams of phaser fire sheering the drill from the chain as it plummeted into the atmosphere of Earth. With a fumbling hand, Moran recloaked the ship and re-took his seat.

“About turn Sulu,” he ordered. “Nestle us in the rings of Saturn.”

Sulu carried out his command as Chekov swivelled his chair around to face the burly blonde. 

“What about ze others, sir?” he asked. 

“We wait, Mr. Chekov,” Moran nodded his head to them. “They’ll come home.”

“They better.”

McCoy slouched against Uhura’s station, her hand tentatively on his folded arms as he stared out at the golden rings encircling Saturn wondering what the hell Jim had gotten Eve into by taking her over there.


	12. Chapter 12

No sooner had they rematerialzed in the cargo bay of the Narada than they were thrown into a fight with some of the crew.

Phasers were exchanged for fists and feet with no time to draw them before they were attacked. Five Romulons advanced on them, some with long speared weapons with curved blades on the end, some with smaller daggers and some with just their fists but each one snarled with disgust at the bright colours of their Starfleet uniforms.

Eve barely had time to gather her thoughts before the end of one of the long speared weapons hit her in the side of the head. Spock was already throwing fists and Kirk was wrestling with another long handled weapon. A flash of a moment was all she took to bite back the thumping pain that welled in her head and her eye before she curled her hands around the weapon and dragged it to her making sure the blade went between her side and arm before her leg came up to kick the Romulon in the gut. 

He fell like a sack of bricks and Eve was left with the weapon in her arm which she plunged into him before advancing on another that was about to thrust a dagger into the acting Captain’s spine a couple of feet away.

With no time to yell his name Eve used her brain and recited her hand to hand training at the Academy thinking about the first time she’d come head to head with Finnegan and how she’d vaulted over the gap in the course.

Eyeing the weapon in her hand as Spock nerve pinched his enemy and took on the next, she took a running jump and used the weapon as a vault, kicking the other Romulon back and causing him to drop the knife. He was on his feet in seconds and threw punch after punch; some hit and some she blocked and she was thankful when Spock floored him with a nerve pinch as Jim put down his enemy.

“You ok?” he looked directly at Eve, McCoy’s low glare bored into his mind as he reached out to look over her face.

She batted his hands away impatiently and scowled at him before retrieving her phaser from her belt.

“I’m not a god damn china doll Jim,” she answered him as she squinted through her still throbbing eye. “I’m fine. Are you? Spock?”

“I’m well,” Spock answered in his usual manner. 

She nodded as she set her phaser to kill and not stun; everything that had just gone off told her that the Romulons were a shoot first ask later kind of bunch.

She looked up and met Jim’s eyes, dull and sapphire in the dim light of the cargo bay. A cut clotted on his right cheek and a flourish of purple was beginning to show on his jaw as he too pulled out his phaser. 

“That the craft?” Eve nodded over his shoulder to a slender white ship, its door wide open which seemed to be overly beneficial to them.

“Let’s find out,” Kirk beamed a grin and she wondered how he could; James T. Kirk, master of many masks.

Hesitantly and with phasers drawn they kept together and boarded the shuttle. A gleaming white interior almost blinded them on entry and as they stepped further aboard they stood around a central glass column and concealed within was a red orb that distorted slightly as it seemed to float.

“The red anti matter, Captain,” Spock pointed out. “This is the ship that Lieutenant Sulu discovered.”

“Very good Spock,” there was an underlying tone of sarcasm in Kirk’s voice as he answered him before he turned to Eve. “Ready to go get Pike?”

“As I’ll ever be,” she replied flatly.

“There is not a high percentage that our plan will succeed, Captain,” Spock said as he moved to the controls of the ship.

“It’ll work,” Kirk answered him coolly.

“Captain, should I not return-”

“It’ll work, Spock,” Eve answered him this time. “Then you can tell Uhura yourself.”

With brief farewells to Spock, Kirk and Eve left the ship to a handful more Romulons that were just as grizzly as the last lot. This time with phasers in hand, they fired and ran as they did so, hiding behind other cargo. Collapsing together behind a large metal crate, Eve and Kirk allowed themselves a moment to breathe before they put down the rest of the Romulons.

They ran for a corridor, sealing the door behind them as they heard the fire of the crafts weapons that aided in Spock’s escape by blowing a hole just big enough in the Narada’s side for him to slip through. 

Kirk and Eve half ran through corridors, slid down ladder shafts and peered around corners for signs of Pike. It wasn’t until they got to the deeper, darker depths of the Narada that a klaxon sounded making them both jump out of their skin.

With their backs pressed up to a wall shrouded in a dark corridor, they barely dared to breathe as Romulon crew ran down the adjacent corridor. When the footsteps faded out, they both peeled themselves from the wall and headed in the opposite direction before Eve pushed Kirk down another corridor.

“That room has a guard,” she whispered against Kirk’s grumbling at being shoved.

“You know I can court marshal you for shoving the Captain, right?” he teased.

“You know I can punch you in the face if you carry on, right?” she replied sarcastically. “Pikes gotta be in there.”

“You take the guard I’ll get Pike?” Kirk queried.

“Let’s do it,” she nodded. 

Phaser drawn and ready she hurriedly stepped out of the corridor and fired two shots at the guard who fell straight away; Kirk hadn’t been banking on her sound aim.

“Or,” she rolled her head to him with a cheesy grin. “We could both get Pike.”

“Even better,” he ushered her forwards all the while with his phaser drawn before he fired it at the door control to override it. 

Pike lay inside on a macabre bed, strapped down, pale and sweating. As Eve and Kirk hurried to him, his eyes looked at them blankly before he registered who they were.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” he questioned weakly as they fought with the straps.

“Our duty as Starfleet Officers,” Eve answered. “And keeping our loyalty as your crew, sir.” 

The straps came free and they hauled Pike onto his unsteady feet as a Romulon solider peered in through the suspiciously open door. Too busy helping Pike, Eve and Kirk didn’t notice him so when Pike hauled the phaser from Eve’s belt and fired it, they turned in surprise before Pike shoved the phaser back to her. 

“Nice shot,” Kirk said hoarsely.

Pike merely shot him one of his usual looks, though this one was laced with pain. Eve felt about her belt for her communicator and finally grasped it and flipping it open so it emitted the chirp.

“Enterprise,” she spoke. “We’re ready for you.”

“Enterprise acknowledged,” Uhura’s voice leaked through the comm. calm, cool and collected and Eve swore somewhere in the background she heard the sigh she was so used to from McCoy. “Prepare to beam aboard.”

“Gotcha,” Eve flicked the communicator shut as aboard the Enterprise McCoy went racing to the transporter room calling a team of medics as he went. 

He burst into the room as they materialised on the pad and aided in helping Pike from Kirk and Eve before he received a cheery grin from Eve as she took off on the heels of Kirk for the bridge. 

He wished he could have one god damn minute to see she was alright, really, properly alright, but the situation didn’t allow it and he cursed silently in his head as he aided his med team into getting Pike to medbay to be seen to.

-

“Weapons fired on Spock’s wessel,” were the words from Chekov as Kirk and Eve reached the bridge. “He is applying ewasive but zey are just firing more and more.” 

“He’s desperate,” Eve hurried across the bridge as Moran leapt from the command chair for Kirk to sit before returning to his own station. “You think he’s figured the plan?”

“No, well, maybe?” Kirk shrugged. “But he is desperate; he’s wasting ammunition.”

They watched from the safe confines of the golden rings of Saturn as Spock came about and dodged the weapons. He fired back on some on his route back towards the Narada and as he drew closer, Kirk leant forwards in his chair in anticipation. 

Eve had a hand on the shoulders of either helmsman, both of them feeling comfort and relief in the gentle touch of her hand if only for a moment as Spock’s voice rang through the bridge.

“Captain, beam me aboard!” he ordered and Kirk got straight through to Scotty.

The craft hit the Narada in a satisfying explosion, ripping holes all over her as they hoped and prayed with every bone in their bodies that Spock had made it back before that happened. A hissing of the turbo lift doors showed the Vulcan hurry onto the bridge and a collective held breath was released as both Sulu and Chekov reached their palms up to Eve’s shoulders before Kirk strolled in front of the helm and looked up at the view screen. 

“Lieutenant, hail the Narada,” he ordered as the three faces at the helm looked at him puzzled and Spock joined his side looking, for once, equally confused. 

The broadcast was made and when the image flickered into view, the Narada was in turmoil. There was fire and damage and things falling apart. Hanging pipes hissed and snapped cables sparked as Nero’s furious expression showed on the screen.

“I’ll help you,” Kirk said as Eve’s hands tensed on the helmsman’s shoulders as they looked up to her. “Stand trial, answer for what you have done and I will help you.”

Spock turned, prompting Kirk to do the same before he met the faces of his bridge crew. 

“Captain, what are you doing?” he questioned.

“Offering an olive branch,” he answered. “Seems logical, thought you might like it.”

“Not particularly,” Spock answered inducing a quiet laugh from Eve.

“Well, worth a shot,” Kirk answered whirling back around on his heel to face the furious Romulon.

“Never,” Nero bellowed over the wail of his deteriorating ship. “Not from the likes of you and your Federation!”

“Cut transmission,” Kirk ordered as he hurried back to the Captain’s chair with Spock in tow. “Warp us out of here before that thing blows.”

The Narada was already breaking apart to form a small black hole from the mixture of matter and anti-matter. Shrouded by Pluto and out of the way, they watched the Narada sink into oblivion a couple hundred thousand miles from Earth before the anomaly sealed itself and the bridge of the Enterprise fell silent. 

It was all finally over.

“Mr. Chekov,” Kirk’s voice filled the silent bridge, calm and steady as Eve turned to him and Chekov peered out from behind her. “Set course for Starbase One, it’s time to go home.”

“Aye Keptin,” Chekov made light work of his order. “ETA to Starbase One, one hour and thirty minutes sir.”

Kirk placed a finger to the comm. button in his chair and broadcast ship wide for the record, eyes fixed on the glittering blue orb ahead of them in their star system. 

“Enterprise, this is acting Captain Kirk speaking,” he addressed the pickup in the headrest as Eve moved to stand by the engineering station. “The Romulon threat is no more, the Narada is destroyed. We’re currently on route to Starbase One, ETA an hour and thirty minutes. I imagine there’ll be a prompt return to the Academy but we’ll see, Kirk out.” 

Smiles met him from around the bridge and Eve left him there with Spock by his side as she headed to medical to check on Pike and McCoy.

-

Standing in the sealed side of the shuttle bay, Spock and Eve organized leaving parties for the shuttles.

McCoy was among the first to leave in a specially designed medical craft for Pike along with several of the medical personnel who Eve checked off on her PADD before it synced up with Spock’s; at least this way they’d know who they’d lost.

Eve grew weary of watching the parties leave and once it got down to the engineering and bridge crews, Spock took her PADD from her hands as she gave him a confused look.

“Please leave with the next shuttle, lieutenant commander,” Spock said as he slid her PADD beneath his own. “Your eye needs looking at.”

“Spock, I can’t leave you,” she held her hand out for her PADD back but Spock merely raised a brow as he watched her give a defeated sigh. “You’re coming back with Kirk, right? Just so I know.”

“Along with lieutenant commander Moran and lieutenant Moriarty,” he answered her. “Mr. Scott, Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov and Uhura will be aboard your shuttle which is about to board.”

The group Spock had reeled off were moving forwards to the airlock doors as the shuttle deck depressurised and the doors slid open. 

“Right well, I’ll see you later, sir,” she answered feeling awkward about her words considering everything that had happened. “And thanks.” 

Spock merely gave a nod as Eve thought about hugging him and thought better of it. She followed the line of crew disembarking onto the shuttle deck and climbed straight aboard before sinking into a line of empty seats and resting her head back with closed eyes.

“You alright?” Uhura’s voice invaded her ears a moment later as she took a seat beside her. 

“I’m good,” Eve opened her eyes and blinked several times. “All things considered. You?”

“I’m good too,” Uhura nodded slowly. “We can be good together, right?”

‘Good’ was a universal lie for not so good and Eve could see that in the way Uhura looked at the bruising on her face and the lost expressions of the crew around her. 

“Of course.” 

Eve put her arms around Uhura and felt her squeeze her back briefly before Chekov took the other empty seat by Eve and Sulu took the seat beside him. 

“Lieutenant commander,” Sulu nodded to her as they all pulled on their safety harnesses. 

“You can call me Eve,” she smiled despite how she felt at that current moment. “I think we’re off duty now.”

“I hope so,” Chekov said with his head hung. “I am wery tired.”

Eve snorted a laugh and settled into her seat as Uhura did the same and even Sulu smiled. The shuttle lifted and there was a collective deep breath aboard as Eve spotted Scotty sitting a few seats ahead. She’d remembered the ride up here sitting beside McCoy, eager to get aboard and roam the ships insides but now all she wanted was a shower, her bed and Ossiande. 

As the shuttle left the cargo bay all four of them turned to peer out of the porthole and flinched at the damage to the ship. Burns where fire had torn through her lower levels scarred her outside, holes had been blown in her and she was littered with scrapes and dents and no longer looked like the newest ship in the fleet at all. 

Eve was the first to look away with her eyes strangely full of tears. She couldn’t remember how long she’d been away for, how many days had felt like they’d converged into a lifetime; how the Enterprise had started to feel like home despite the fact she’d spent the majority of her time between the bridge and the medbay and not really living at all. 

She refused to believe that the bridge felt homely, she’d never wanted to be there in the first place and as she fiddled with her hands in her lap and frowned at her scuffed up regulation boots, Uhura linked an arm through hers and Chekov hesitantly placed his hand between her own fiddling ones as Sulu peered around him.

It wasn’t the bridge or the medbay that felt homely; it was the company. As she lifted her head and smiled at Chekov she squeezed Uhura’s arm in the crook of her own and sat back with her eyes closed.

-

It was nightfall by the time they arrived back at hangar one. The place was abuzz with uniformity and orders were barked this way and that. Disembarking from the ship between Uhura and Chekov was Eve and Barton met them head on with a PADD in his hand.

His eyes scanned their postures and their faces and as he ordered Uhura to dorms, he looked at the blossoming bruise on Eve’s face that had come up even more vehemently on their ride back. She didn’t want to be ferried to medical; all she wanted was her wolf and her bed.

McCoy too but he was a little more than busy right now.

Barton’s eyes caught the flourishing at her right temple and ordered her to medical right away. She thought about arguing because she felt completely fine in that respect; she could sleep off the headache. Behind her, Chekov saw her hand curl gently into a fist before he stepped forwards and curled a youthful hand delicately around her wrist.

“I will accompany her, sir,” he kept his eyes level with Barton’s. “She can get wery dizzy; I will see she is there safe. My name is Pavel Chekov.”

“Very well,” Barton nodded them off in the direction Uhura had gone to catch the shuttle back to campus.

“Chekov, I feel fine,” she frowned at him as they sat on the shuttle. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I vanted to,” he answered. “You are wery tired lieutenant commander, perhaps a friendly face in a hectic place is what you need.”

She smiled minutely and crossed her arms over her stomach as the carriage rattled silently on its air tracks before it reached its destination. It was a cold night with a bright white moon but Eve didn’t want to look at it; she’d had enough of space and what it contained for a short while. 

Walking by her side still clad proudly in his gold shirt, Chekov kept in step with her as she watched her scuffed boot toes. All of what had happened and they were still being herded around like sheep; she wondered if Kirk and Spock would get the same welcoming reception. 

Chekov walked quietly and happily with his arms by his sides and Eve watched as he led her to the turbo lift doors in medical and turned to smile at her which warranted her own grin. 

“You’re always so cheery,” she said as she looked at her feet. 

“Zer is much to be happy about,” he answered with a shrug. “We are still alive.”

Eve snorted a laugh and grasped at her ribs in slight pain as Chekov looked to her with a frown before taking hold of her elbow and leading her onto the ward. It was hectic and nearly every bed was full with staff and interns running around half panicked by the work load.

“What’s wrong with your middle?” he asked as they walked.

“Just a couple bruises,” she answered as she kept her arm in place. “At least I hope; big fight on the Narada.”

She was hoping it’d be McCoy’s hands that took her from Chekov’s grip but when she looked up, she found one of his interns holding her carefully before he sat her up on one of the beds that was making do as an inspection table.

“Anderson,” she half smiled at him. “Fancy seeing you.”

Anderson gave her a half hearted smile as she beckoned Chekov closer to her and Anderson got out a PADD and a plethora of equipment. He scanned her several times taking vital readings and looking for any other sign of injury or illness.

“Where’s McCoy?” she asked as he moved to scan at her ribs; he picked up nothing more severe than a few bits of bruising.

“Ward below,” Anderson answered as he took a look at her eye. “He’s looking after Pike and a handful more of the more severely injured. Hell of a trip, huh?”

“No kidding,” she flinched as he touched his fingertip to the blackening middle of the bruise; even Chekov flinched slightly. 

“I’m gonna give you a hypo for the pain and some meds that should ease the bruising,” he said as he tapped at his PADD. “I suggest you sleep.”

“Believe me I’d be doing that right now if Barton hadn’t sent me here,” she grouched before he went away to retrieve her pills. 

“You are feeling ok?” Chekov asked.

“As ok as possible in a situation such as this,” she gave him a half smile as Anderson returned with the meds.

A hypo was administered to her neck and she gritted her teeth at the sharp sting and hissing noise it made, but it seemed to ease off the throbbing of the bruise and the headache it’d caused behind her eye.

“Two a day,” he informed her nodding to the bottle in his hand. “And remember to sleep.”

She took the gaudy orange plastic bottle from the interns grasp and thanked him before Chekov helped her down from the table and walked her out of medical. She had thought about seeing McCoy but if what Anderson had said was right, he’d be rushed off of his feet; she couldn’t remember the last time either of them had slept. 

“I want to go get my daemon,” Eve informed Chekov as he attempted to pull her towards the Alvernia Complex. “Actually, I need to go get my daemon.”

“You have a daemon?” Chekov’s eyes brightened as he looked up to her. “What iz it?”

“A white wolf called Ossiande,” she smiled at the thought of the wolf and longed for the comfort of his warm fur. “You got a daemon too?”

“Yes!” he grinned now, eager to pull her towards the Capricorn building but not too eager to cause her pain. “A fawn called Camelai.”

She smiled at that and thought a fawn suited Chekov wonderfully; full of energy and sweet as cherry pie, but gentle and caring all the same. As they walked, she wondered if Capricorn would even still be open; she didn’t even know what time it was, it was just dark. 

When they arrived it was still open but no cadets were in there. A senior officer sat behind the desk at the front guarding a corridor that snaked off to the right and she looked up when they both came in wearing their Starfleet uniforms.

For a moment she looked alarmed before her expression settled and she sat up at the desk and looked from the young officer to the elder.

“I’m here to pick up two daemons,” Eve informed her as Leauna crossed her mind; McCoy could be in medical for hours and hours yet. “Ossiande and Leauna. Ossiande belongs to me, Leauna belongs to Doctor Leonard McCoy at Starfleet Medical. I have permissions to look after Leauna when he is otherwise busy.”

“I am here for Camelai,” Chekov half smiled at the woman before she gave them a nod and allowed them down the corridor to the room at the end. 

Gaila sat behind her own desk hunched over a PADD when they got into her room and Eve instantaneously noticed their group of daemons surrounding her minus Wystan and Sephronia. The Orion almost fell out of her seat when she saw Eve standing before her and she went to hug her but Eve gently held her at arms length.

“Sore bruises,” she informed her. “But it’s real good to see you G.”

She planted a kiss on her cheek that had Chekov raising a brow before Gaila turned her scarlet lips to him in a wide grin.

Ossiande came running towards Eve with his tail wagging but he soon looked worried when he saw her strained expression when she knelt down. The wolf buried his head in the crook of her neck as her hands moved through his fur gently before she enveloped him in a hug and cried a little.

More than anything she was glad for the comfort and Ossiande nuzzled closer to her as Gaila led Chekov to Camelai, leaving her with Ossiande for a short while. 

After a moment, Leauna hesitantly came up to them and licked Eve’s cheek tentatively before she pulled her into the fur filled hug too that was a contrast of black and white against her stark blue Starfleet dress.

“Is Leonard ok?” Leauna asked. “Why isn’t he here?”

“Leo’s fine,” she reassured her as she clung to her. “He has to look after Pike at medical and I don’t know when he’ll be done so I’m bringing you back with me.”

Ilaria slunk in the corner before she found her way to them and sat a little away, her lead lolled to one side as she watched Eve curiously. 

“Are you ok?” Ilaria asked.

“I’m fine,” Eve smiled. “Kirk too, I imagine it won’t be long before he gets here.”

“Where is he?” she questioned as Ossiande turned to her.

“He’ll be somewhere on campus right about now I imagine,” Eve answered the coyote. “They’ll be asking him and Spock a lot of questions; you might be here a while. You’re more than welcome to come with me if you want.”

“I’ll wait here with Gaila,” Ilaria answered. “But thank you.”

Eve gave a nod as she pulled herself up from the floor and guided the two daemons with their muzzles to the door as Chekov brought out Camelai. She was gorgeous; soft brown with striking white markings and dark eyes with soft, long lashes.

She bowed her head to Eve and she hesitantly stroked her velvet soft head as Ossiande and Leauna made pleasantries with Chekov who seemed to adore them.

“Thanks G,” Eve smiled as she stepped away from the others. “You really did look after them.”

“Yeah, well you let them look after you now,” Gaila gently touched her hand to Eve’s arm. “You look beat.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Eve gave a nod. “Kirk should be by soon, I’m not really sure. McCoy’ll be by to pick up Leauna; tell him I have her.”

“I will. I’ll let you know when I see Kirk,” Gaila assured her. “Now go and sleep; Ossiande missed you like hell.”

With a nod she rejoined the group and they left the Capricorn building with daemons in tow. Camelai walked close to Chekov’s side and her height didn’t reach too far past his knees; she wasn’t all that much bigger than the wolf and the jackal.

Thanking Chekov for his company and just for being him, they parted on her floor and Eve retreated finally to her room where her fight skin still laid on the bed where she’d thrown in god knows when ago. 

-

After explaining events to the daemons and finally taking the long hot shower she desperately needed, she took one of her tablets and settled between fur and pillows as she nodded off. Leauna laid one side of her and Ossiande was at the other trapping Eve between them and insulating her with their bodies.

She didn’t know how long she’d been asleep when a knock came at the door but something told her it was still dark. It was Ossiande that answered it with his nose as Eve sat up aided by Leauna and McCoy stumbled into the room still in his Starfleet uniform and entirely dishevelled.

His eyes were half lidded with sleep, his hair askew and his face completely drained. He slouched where he stood and Leauna jumped from the bed and nudged him towards the sofa as Eve scrambled up ignoring the dull pull of pain in her bruises on her ribs.

He fell heavily into the couch, arms slung out beside him yet despite his lethargy and how he felt; he mustered enough energy for a weary smile at Eve. She sat beside him and ran a hand through his hair; he was completely exhausted but he was here for a reason.

“I’m really sorry, kid,” he said weakly as he tried to focus his eyes on her. “Jim’s right; you are a Starfleet Officer.”

“You’ve nothing to apologise for,” she said hauling him to his feet and directing him to the bed. 

“I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that,” he tried to argue and scowl but his energy betrayed him as he slumped onto the bed.

Eve pulled off his boots and threw them to some corner of the room as the daemons jumped back onto the bed and watched them both curiously. Her fingers pulled the hem of the Starfleet shirt over his head, leaving him in regulation blacks before she pushed him to the bed and dragged the covers over him.

“I forgave any bad thing you were gonna say as soon as we stepped foot on the Enterprise,” she clambered in beside him and pushed his hair back from his face as he laid his head in the soft pillow; nothing had ever felt more comfortable in his life.”Besides, you only care,”

She shuffled to him, burying herself within his arms and chest and tucked her head under his chin basking in his warmth. His arms held her protectively and she squeezed him as much as her small frame would allow; she was glad he was here, glad that she could hug him and feel him after all of that.

Glad that he wasn’t dead or injured.

“I have so much paperwork,” he grunted. “So many questions to answer.”

She shushed him with a kiss on the lips and drew circles on his arms and chest to soothe him until he fell asleep with an arm lazily slung across her middle and the daemons curled together at their feet. 

-

A week and a half passed and classes resumed in a desperate bid to aid the cadets in finishing their final year at the academy. Meetings were held in secret behind closed doors and younger year cadets whispered reverently about the crew of the Enterprise. 

James Kirk’s name became even more well known across campus with the Vulcan’s following not so far behind. Eve was thankful that her name hadn’t been tagged to theirs; the last thing she cared about was what some other people were saying about her.

Her bruises were beginning to heal and the one on her face had faded out into a sickly yellow that was now coverable by make-up. After McCoy had attended his shift on Wednesday afternoon, he hung out in Eve’s dorm with her and the daemons; he wanted to spend as much time with her as physically possible before the Academy came to an end since uncertainty loomed over them like cloud bursting with rain.

“That your PADD?” he asked absently as they both laid on her bed reading from a textbook in front of them.

“Probably,” she said sliding from the sheets to retrieve it from the table. “Huh, two messages, one top priority.”

“Top priority?” Leonard pushed himself up and sat with his legs crossed beneath him. 

“Pike,” she smiled briefly as she skimmed over the message. “I have to go see him in like...an hour.”

Her eyes travelled to the clock by her bed that displayed the time in bright blue numbers before she passed a smile to McCoy and addressed the other message. 

“The others from Michael,” she said. “He’s gonna call later.”

“He is?” Leonard asked. 

“Will you take the call?” she asked with a frown at him. “I don’t know how long I’m going to be with Pike and I don’t know when Michael’s next free. Hell, I don’t even know where he is.”

“Sure I will darlin’,” he gave her a warm smile as she answered her brothers message with Leonard’s Starfleet number. 

“Thanks,” she tossed her PADD aside and crawled up the bed to meet McCoy’s lips with a quick peck.

Only he turned it into something more. A slow and sweet kiss turned into McCoy pulling her into his lap before her legs locked around his middle with her waiflike laugh that disappeared into another kiss. One of his hands held her behind her left knee, the other gently placed on her right hip as her arms locked around his neck before carding through his dark hair.

He could feel her smiling with every kiss, laughing every time he gently nipped her lower lip and her heartbeat every time she delicately pushed herself further to him with every kiss.

“I’ve really, really got to go and get ready,” she said disappointedly as she rested her forehead against his. “But I’ll see you later.”

“You’d better,” he stole one last kiss from her lips with a smile. “I love you, darlin’.”

It came as no surprise that McCoy said that to her anymore; he wasn’t who he used to be three years ago at the start of the Academy. He still grumbled and grouched but he wasn’t ultimately miserable anymore. He wasn’t afraid to hold her hand or surprise her with a kiss and he sure as hell wasn’t afraid to say the L word. 

He’d come to the conclusion and realisation that Evangeline wasn’t a thing like Jocelyn and she had no desire to hurt him; all she’d ever wanted to do was see him happy.

“I love you too Leo,” she kissed his forehead and clambered off of him before disappearing into the bathroom to get herself ready.

-

Eve was sent straight into Pike’s office as soon as she arrived. Dressed to the nines in her cadet blacks she respectfully removed her hat and strolled into his office, holding it under one arm. 

“No pomp and ceremony,” he requested with a barely there smile. “Take a seat.”

Eve could see he was in a wheelchair as she sat and she remembered McCoy telling her that the Romulons had made Pike swallow something that had latched onto his spinal cord; nothing too pleasant. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked sitting as comfortably as he could in the chair. 

“I’m well sir,” she answered with a nod. “How’re you feeling?”

“A hell of a lot better thanks to Doctor McCoy,” he answered. “I hope you’ll extend my gratitude to him the next time you’ll see him.”

“Of course,” she smiled.

“I called you here for a reason, May,” his tone became serious. “Don’t feel like you have to take what I’m offering; no one would blame you if you didn’t.”

Eve’s stomach did a full 360 and she moved a little uncomfortably in her chair. Take what? What was he going to offer her?

“Starfleet Command want to offer you the role of First Officer aboard the Enterprise,” he informed her.

She looked away from him for a moment eyes wide with surprise as she fiddled with the edge of her hat. 

“The Enterprise,” she repeated the ship name as she blinked and swallowed despite her dry throat. “With all due respect to you and the fleet, sir, I must decline. The Enterprise deserves someone who knows what they’re doing up there.”

“You do know what you’re doing up there,” he countered. “I know you do. Kirk tells me you took Spock’s place for a short while on the previous mission. He sang high praises of you.”

Kirk did? Blue eyed, pain in the ass boy wonder Kirk did? She didn’t see that she’d done anything particularly note worthy other than stood at his side but she rolled with it anyway.

“Kirk was an exceptionally good acting Captain, sir,” she answered him just as honestly as she thought Kirk had spoken about her. “The safety of the crew was paramount and he executed his ideas with courage and bravery; Jim doesn’t believe in losing, sir.”

“I know that,” Pike gave a smile as his brow raised. 

“I did what I thought right, sir,” she continued. “For Kirk’s sake and everybody aboard but only because I was placed in that situation by a direct order. Given the choice to stand on the bridge beside the Captain, whoever it is going to be, I decline. I’m a doctor, sir, not a First Officer. The Enterprise needs someone with a smart mind.”

And then it occurred to her that someone else would be perfect for the role, someone who had already sat the role on this mission.

“She needs someone like Spock,” she met Pike’s aged look and smiled. “Not only does he have a logical mind but he is precise sir. She would be safe in the hands of her First Officer, I have no doubt.”

“Starfleet Command will be disappointed to hear you’ve turned them down,” Pike said. “However, it’s your decision. I am proud of you, Evangeline, as your father would be. You took on the role and served the ship and her Captain well. And I’m not talking about Kirk.”

“With all due respect sir, I don’t really care what Starfleet Command has to say about my own decision,” she smiled at him to show she didn’t mean any malice by it. “My course of study was medical, not command. But I thank you, sir. There was no question about it; we were never leaving you behind.”

“It’s nice to see your loyalty,” he bowed his head. “That’s all I want from you May.”

“Sir,” she bowed her head and put on her hat before standing with a salute and leaving his office.

-

McCoy had been on the line to Michael for a whole hour. He’d moved to Nebraska now with Luc and both of them lived in a small house by a plantation and he was close enough to Michigan to still visit his mother when Rick was out of town.

He asked after Eve and McCoy had informed him she’d asked him to take the call because she’d had to attend an important meeting with Pike. Michael was slightly disheartened not to see his little sister after the scenario of the Narada but McCoy assured him everything was ok. 

He’d informed McCoy that he, Luc and his mother would be in California in two week’s time; specifically near to Fort Baker and no questions asked he wanted his sister and McCoy to meet the three of them at an address he made McCoy write down. 

An hour after the call had ended Eve had come back to dorm and slouched on the sofa as McCoy watched her take off her hat and laid it beside her.

“How’d it go?” he asked.

“Superbly,” she answered sarcastically. “Starfleet Command want me to be First Officer of the Enterprise.”

McCoy almost tumbled from the bed in surprise and she laughed a little as she remembered her own reaction to the news.

“In a roundabout way I politely told Pike to let them know they can shove it where the sun don’t shine in some far corner of the galaxy,” she smiled at him and in that instant he knew that she’d declined. “I’m a doctor, Leo, not a First Officer. Apparently Kirk sang my praises about my service on the previous mission; I think that’s kinda sweet for Kirk.”

“Whatever makes you happy, kid,” he slumped in the seat beside her and she instantly leant against him and drew patterns on the leg of his cadet reds. 

“Did Michael call?” she asked without looking at him.

“Yeah,” he answered. “He’s livin’ in Nebraska now on a plantation with Luc. I don’t think he wants to go back up there.” He gestured upwards to the ceiling, sky and beyond before he continued. “He gave me an address, said he, Luc and your mother are gonna be in town week after next. He wants both of us to meet him at said address.”

“What?” she sat up and gave him a puzzled frown. “They’re gonna fly the whole hell of the way down here?”

“I think they just wanna see you,” Leonard shrugged his shoulders; he could understand them coming all that way with what had just happened. 

“That’s what video calls are for,” she raised one brow. “Seems kinda suspicious. I mean why can’t they just meet us at the Academy?”

“Maybe they don’t know where it is,” he offered before realising what a stupid remark it was.

“Leo, The Academy is huge,” she couldn’t help but smile as he frowned at his hands in his lap. “You can’t really miss it.”

“Suppose not,” he answered. “Hell Eve, maybe they just really do wanna see you.”

“Nah, they’d call,” she was still half smiling and now also half frowning. “Something suspicious is going on.”

“How’d you figure that one?” Leonard raised his brow and cast his jaundiced gaze over her. 

“Because my brothers involved,” she answered.

-

Two study crammed weeks passed and Eve found herself between the library and her dorm room most nights while McCoy tried to make sure that Kirk got a reasonable amount of sleep between his own work and play; even if that meant McCoy had to haul his ass back to the room he shared with Spock most nights. 

The weekend when her family visited finally arrived and bright and early on the Saturday Eve ran up to his dorm with Ossiande in tow. It was turning into summer now and the end of their final Academy year loomed over them like a great and unwelcome shadow.

Leonard thought she looked beautiful when he answered the door but these days he rarely thought anything less of her. As far as he was concerned she was a blessed miracle in his life that he intended to cling to with every ounce and being of himself if it ever came to that.

She wore flat black ankle boots, black tights and a navy knee length dress with a thigh length black cardigan slung over the top. A summer scarf encircled her neck in deep blue and black leopard print and a tan bag hung over one arm as her hair tumbled about her head and shoulders in sleek, shining waves of chestnut. 

He didn’t deserve something as beautiful as she was; he didn’t see that he’d ever done something good enough to be awarded with something so benevolent and attractive. He put it down to a fatal error on the almighty’s behalf yet thanked his lucky stars all the same.

If he even had lucky stars. 

Leauna padded to his side and slunk between his legs to greet Ossiande as Leonard shrugged on a jacket and joined Eve out in the hall. In dark jeans, worn boots and a plaid shirt in tones of gold and tan with scruff prickling on his chin and his hair a little out of place he certainly wasn’t the right level of handsome to match Eve’s elegance as she wandered down the hall with the daemons at her feet, but Leonard didn’t feel inferior.

He was comfortable and that’s all that really mattered. The half of him that was concealed within his daemon loved her and the half of her concealed in her daemon loved him: there wasn’t an ounce of skin or an intake of breath left unaccounted for, not a strand of hair or a flutter of lashes; he was never going to be in the business of admitting it freely and openly, only when it mattered, but he loved her heart and soul and hell, she had a whole lot of both to share with his damaged goods. 

They walked with clasped hands all the way across the quadrant and right down to the shuttle station idly discussing what they’d been studying and half putting a plan together for later which involved asking the others if they felt like taking a break and getting the hell out of dodge for a while.

Eve wondered aloud to herself more than McCoy what her brother, mother and brother in law were doing in California and as Ossiande and Leauna sat facing her with Leonard, their heads lolled to one side as he smiled at her.

The place where the address led them was dead in the heart of San Francisco. It wasn’t a town house or even a house at all; it resided close to the hectic part of San Francisco, close enough to Starfleet HQ in an apartment complex that rose at least a hundred floors high and gleamed in the early summer sunlight.

“Andromeda Heights,” Eve glimpsed the chrome lettering above the revolving door leading into the lobby. “Shady.”

By now even Leonard was on the same page as her; it did seem off to meet at a place such as this. What was wrong with a nice coffee shop or diner on the shore?

Peering through the revolving glass door Eve spotted the unmistakable blue hue of Luc’s intricate tattoos as he met them on the sidewalk. He greeted Leonard warmly with a handshake and surprised him when the ink travelled into his skin for a mere moment, convulsing into the pretty patterns that adorned Luc’s skin before they faded away.

Turning to Eve after he greeted Ossiande, he smiled brightly and encircled his tattooed arms around her and squeezed for all he was worth. With Earth English not being his first language Luc’s words and phrases sometimes came out oddly to the people who weren’t thoroughly used to his ways.

“Little sister,” he held her hand gently and turned to Leonard who was half smiling. “And doctor.”

“Where’s your kintat?” Eve enquired with narrowed eyes.

Leonard picked up that the last word wasn’t English. In fact he was a little over 90% sure that the word wasn’t even human with the way she’d pronounced it. 

“Kintat is above,” Luc nodded upwards towards the building. “Kintat awaits your wonderful presence, little sister.”

Luc sauntered off ahead and wandered back through the revolving door and Leonard closed the space between himself and Eve where Luc had been standing with a singular raised brow.

“What’s kintat?” he asked without trying to sound rude or prying; he was sure he’d pronounced it wrong because it didn’t sound the same.

“The I is more of a double e sound,” she answered him giving him a sixty second Xenolinguistic’s lesson. “It’s more like keen-tat with a very soft t at the end. Kintat is the Zeenonian word for husband.”

“The more you know,” Leonard raised his brow in a pleasant manner as he followed after her. “You know much Zeenonian?”

“They don’t really teach it at the academy too much; it’s not classed as one of the big languages like Andorian, Klingon, Romulon or even Vulcan,” she shrugged as they joined Luc’s side at a set of turbolift doors. “But when Michael got serious about Luc and Luc couldn’t really understand much of what we were saying, I started to learn.”

“Little sister is most good at Zeenonian,” Luc praised her as he clapped a gentle hand to her shoulder. “Kintat is most proud.”

Eve’s mouth grinned from ear to ear in a grin that split her face in two as Luc stood between her and Leonard in the lift. It climbed ten floors and another ten and ten more after that before it stopped on the thirty second storey boasting elegant wood panelled walls and floor to ceiling windows every so often that offered a view to the world outside.

Luc lead the way left down the hall, took a right and walked a little further before he reached a door numbered 157. He knocked twice before the jovial smile from Eve’s mother greeted them. She batted Luc aside playfully and instantly hugged Leonard who instantly smiled and meant it. 

“Hello sweetheart,” Mary hugged Eve for all she was worth; after each and every incident the youngest May had sustained, Mary matched that with a hug as if she could squeeze away the memories that plagued her daughters mind. “How are you both?”

Mary gripped Eve’s left wrist in her right palm and Leonard’s right wrist in her left palm and squeezed them both gently as she looked between them and the daemons looked up at her.

“Collectively or separately?” Eve joked before her mother smiled and dropped their hands. “We’re good, I’m good and I’m pretty positive Leo’s good if not a little tired.”

Her mother nodded before she stepped aside and let them into the apartment. Eve’s jaw almost fell to the floor when her eyes met the room before her. She stepped into an open plan living space with dining area and kitchen separated by a low wall that served as a breakfast bar. 

The wall to her left was a wall of floor to ceiling windows with a large L shaped sofa facing it along with a television set. To the side of this was a door that she assumed perhaps lead to the bedroom and beside that another which had to be the bathroom.

The whole place was carped grey with dark walls in charcoal and most of the finishing’s in chrome. Any soft furniture was white or ivory and any tables or stands were dark wood. 

“You like it?” A set of large hands clapped onto Eve’s shoulders and she almost jumped out of her skin as she heard Michael laugh in her ear. 

“It’s a hell of a place,” she said in awe. 

“It’s a hell of a nice place,” Leonard chipped in as he sat at the breakfast bar via invitation of Luc as Eve’s mother cautiously looked between the pair with a quip of a smile. “You movin’ again Michael?”

“The hell we are,” he snorted in reply. “But you are.”

For a long while there was silence that descended over the room. Not suffocating or uncomfortable but shocked and duly surprised. 

“Michael,” Eve finally broke the silence and turned to face her brother as he kept his hands on her shoulders. “Leonard and I can’t afford this place. It’s city central; it must cost a fortune.”

“It’s a good thing you don’t have to afford this place,” Mary joined her son and daughter. “Because it’s all already bought and paid for.”

“Ma, please tell me you didn’t,” she answered and Leonard and Luc took a backseat.

“Sweetie, the end of your Academy year is coming up,” she said to her in all seriousness. “You won’t have your dorm anymore. I’m not sure what you’ll be assigned but if you stay here, you have a home. If it’s a ship, you have a home to come back to, both of you.”

“It’s in a great place anyway,” Michael added. “Starfleet HQ is about ten minutes away, you caught the shuttle from the Academy if you need to go back for work. Ma knows where you are as do Luc and I.”

Emotion’s welled up in Eve like a volcano ready to blow its top but they were largely happy feelings. Her eyes started to well with tears and she laughed a little before grabbing her elder sibling and her mother in a ferocious hug.

“How did you pay for this?” she muttered when they were pulled close.

“Thank your father,” Mary whispered in her ear before sweetly kissing her cheek.

Eve swallowed the lump in her throat as she pulled away from her family members and Mary beckoned Luc and Leonard closer before Leonard laid his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them gently. 

“We sent some of your things down from home,” Michael informed her. “Luc put all your books on the shelves in the bedroom already; I thought you’d want those. There are photos and the suitcases you sent back from university before you headed off to Starfleet in there too, but I’m sure you and Leonard will fill this place with your own things in time.” 

She leant back into Leonard a little as she looked at the three faces before them; there weren’t thanks enough for what they’d done. She’d just assumed she’d put her name down for a flat somewhere close to Starfleet like most other cadets would but now she got to share this with Leonard. 

The two daemons had already made themselves right at home on the fluffy white rug by the sofa and Ossiande would have blended into it completely if Leauna’s furry black form wasn’t curled around him.

“I thought we could go for dinner,” Mary said. “We’re flying home later tonight; it’d be nice to eat together before we have to leave.”

“I’d like that,” Eve beamed at her mother.

“Me too,” Leonard agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

With the end of summer came the end of their final Academy year. In the weeks leading up to the graduating event, nerves ran high and emotions bubbled over. What if friends weren’t with friends? What if one stayed and one went? What if, what if, what if.

What if ate Leonard up inside in those final weeks. He spent many sleepless nights by Eve’s side watching her and waiting for the outcome of the Academy. What if he were posted at Starfleet Medical and she was sent on a ship? Or vice versa? He’d have a lonely home and Eve would be light years away, never mind hours or days.

At 11am on August 3rd the graduation ceremony began. A small stage had been set up on the quadrant complete with a podium and standing before the podium would be a group of over 400 people. 

They all got ready silently and separately not knowing whether the others would be there or not. Their dress uniforms were black but imitated silver when the light shone on them; the women in dresses, the men in slacks and jackets. There were stars pinned to epaulettes on their shoulders signifying ranks and some of them even had medals pinned to their chests.

Leaving the daemons behind and in pristine shape they each headed off to the quadrant in silent hopes that at least one of their friends would be there.

They didn’t count on them all being there. 

It was Kirk and Eve who greeted one another first, arms tight around waists and shoulder blades with eyes squeezed shut as they bellowed an inward prayer of thanks to the heavens. 

“You mind, Jim?” McCoy’s voice broke them apart and for a moment Jim was staggered to see him. “As she is my girlfriend.”

A large grin broke out across the Georgian’s face as his heavy arms grabbed Jim and his large hands patted him on the back. Kirk was laughing as he hugged him back, evidently pleased that his best friend had made the cut into the graduating body. 

As soon as he let go of him McCoy turned to Eve and gave her the biggest kiss he dared to in front of Kirk who was pulling a jokingly repulsive face in response. No sooner had McCoy let her go than Uhura grabbed her, squashing her arms to her sides as she hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. 

And behind looking on at the jubilant scene with his hands folded behind his back and a singular black brow raised in interest was Spock. 

Even McCoy was pleased at the Vulcan’s presence.

A call to gather was issued and the large group of about to be graduating cadets shuffled into crew sections, each one of them wanting to outshine the other as they stood proudly. However their small group wasn’t assigned to any group, they were lead to the front to join Scotty, Sulu and Chekov as they looked up at the podium.

Kirk and McCoy stood side by side with Eve at the other side of McCoy, Uhura beside her and finally Spock on the end as they listened to Barton’s praises; all they really wanted to hear was their assignment and as they stood there in their rows they could see Barton glancing every so often at Kirk and they knew what was coming before Kirk did.

“I would like to call James Tiberius Kirk to the stage,” Barton called out and all at once it hit Kirk.

He was going to get a ship; this was a commendation, a high honour, something worth all those years at the academy; something worth fighting the Narada for. 

Pike was wheeled to the stage and the graduating body stood and saluted out of respect. He caught Eve’s eye in the crowd and threw her a brief smile which she returned more than happily as Kirk stood to attention with his hands folded behind his back. 

The audience to Kirk’s commendation was so quiet you could hear the roll of the waves in the bay. Eve stole a sideways glance at McCoy from beneath the brim of her hat and saw the uplifting look on McCoy’s face before she looked up at Kirk with a smile.

No way in hell could McCoy say that this was the same Jim Kirk he’d met all those years ago. The same Kirk he’d kindly dragged back to campus every night when he was otherwise too drunk to do so himself, the same Kirk he had to babysit when he over studied. 

But McCoy could say he was the same Kirk that had helped him stand on his own two feet again. The same Kirk that had been a friend to him, a brother almost and he smiled when Kirk smiled at Pike; he was proud that Jim could finally stand on his own two feet.

“I award you with this medal for creative thinking,” Pike opened up a navy velvet box and removed the golden disk inside before pinning it to Kirk’s blazer. 

“Your bravery and dedication to your comrades are in keeping with the highest traditions of service and reflect the utmost credit upon yourself, your crew and the Federation,” Barton addressed Kirk directly and McCoy stood a little straighter as Eve smiled at his side. “By Starfleet Order Two-eight-four fifty-five, you are hereby directed to report to the commanding officer of the U.S.S Enterprise for assignment as his relief.”

There was a collective gasp across the crowd but not from the row that stood proudly at the front looking up at not just their Captain, but their friend of four years. Kirk’s eyes found McCoy’s in the crowd before they moved to Eve and the rest of them with a grin.

Turning with a salute he faced Pike and tried to fight the smile on his face. Now Admiral Pike, saluted back with a smile of his own.

“Sir,” Kirk stated precisely and formally. “I relieve you.” 

A long way from any dirty Iowa bar floor, Kirk turned to the audience as applause rang out and he received a standing ovation. He bowed and waved and smiled from ear to ear before Barton requested he retook his seat so he could readdress the crowd.

“Congratulations cadets,” Barton said proudly as Pike watched the front row with a worn, old smile that was proud none the less. “As you heard, cadet Kirk will be taking command of the U.S.S Enterprise. All of you seated before me will be following him on board as your first assignment; a research mission to planet Niburu which will be undertaken in three weeks time. I suggest you pack up your dorms and get yourselves ready; more information will follow to the PADD’s of ensigns and lieutenants. Lieutenant commanders and commanding officers will be notified via communicators. Congratulations and good luck, cadets, you’ve done the Federation proud.”

With hugs and congratulations from his nearest and dearest friends, Kirk couldn’t be happier and with three weeks to gear up for his first ever mission, he couldn’t be more excited.

-

The first week of post-graduation for Leonard and Eve consisted of them boxing up their belongings and ferrying them over to their new abode whilst the others set up temporary accommodation to come back to until they found a more permanent residence.

By the third and final week Leonard and Eve had turned the apartment into a home by filling it with their own clutter and belongings.

Their clothes hung side by side in the wardrobe in the bedroom, their shoes sitting with one another in snug pairs. Leonard’s medical texts sat alongside Eve’s antique novels, blankets and throws littered their bed and they each had their own part of the sofa although more often than not they were cuddled together on it.

Leonard had almost forgotten about Niburu and was almost fully contented with the idea of living in this apartment until he was old and grey with Eve by his side, but he was miserably dragged back down to Earth when a knock came at their door the evening before they were due to go.

Michael, Luc and Eve’s mother had come down and along with them at the door was Spock, Kirk and Uhura, the last two of them looking around the place as their jaws almost hit the floor. Leonard knew there’d be a gathering and he clambered up from the sofa to mingle with their guests. 

He took to talking to Mary who was giving him a talk on how he’d better look after her daughter and Kirk and Uhura took a great interest in Luc as he showed them his tattoos, but Eve sat on the sofa with her brother wishing to spend as much time with him as she could.

“How long you gonna be gone for?” he asked as he took a swig of beer.

“No idea,” she answered. “Until Starfleet says we can come home I guess.”

“So there’s no set mission time?” he frowned. “What the hell kind of mission are you going on?”

“Sort of a save the species and wonder what that does if you poke it with a stick mission,” she answered causing Michael to laugh; that was one of her most favourite sounds in the whole universe, never mind the whole world. “It’s research mostly but Starfleet detected a natural disaster on the planet that’s not supposed to happen for hundreds of years yet. We have to go and prevent it without causing too much of a ruckus.”

“I’m so proud you got the Enterprise,” he said glancing towards the kitchen where the others congregated and chatted. “You were so determined as a kid to do anything you could to get the hell out of Cadillac. You used to sit on my knee when I was about 16 and make me tell you the constellations.”

Eve still remembered those nights when they’d sit on the back porch steps and Michael would hold her tightly and point out the brightest stars and the biggest constellations.

“You got so far out of Cadillac that you touched the stars,” Michael’s eyes were wet with tears and Eve gave a slight frown. “Just like dad on a Federation ship; God Eve, he’d be so proud of you. I wish he were here to see it.”

As if an elastic band had been pulled taught and snapped back, Eve flung herself forwards and wrapped her arms around Michael, clutching him as tightly as she dared. 

“He is here,” she muttered in his ear. “He’s always here.”

-

They were up bright and early at 6am the following morning. Showered, preened and ready in their science blue uniforms, McCoy made sure that they both had something to eat before they sat at the table together with the daemons at their feet who were less than impressed.

“Don’t look at me like that Os,” Eve frowned at the wolf with a sad smile. “Anyway, Gaila’s coming to house sit and look after you both. If you find you don’t like it then you can go home to Michigan when we come back.”

“I don’t want to go back to Michigan,” Ossiande answered stubbornly. “I want to live here. With you.”

“Well I’m not gonna be here Os and I can’t help that,” she said firmly. “You know I’d take you on the ship if I could but I can’t.”

Leauna nudged him before she sat close to his side and looked up at Eve who was sharing a sigh with Leonard across the table. 

“Ain’t like we aren’t gonna miss you,” Leonard reached his hand out and stroked each canine in turn. “We’ll probably be back in a month or two.”

Eve nodded for reassurance but truthfully neither of them knew the duration of the research mission; it could be days, weeks or months.

Eve cleared away the dishes and Leonard answered a knock on the door. He was instantly wrapped in a green skinned and wild red haired hug before a scarlet lipstick print was left upon his right cheek. Gaila slipped past him and instantly located Eve in the kitchen before she gave her the same treatment.

For a moment McCoy was bewildered before he came back down to Earth to see Gaila lovingly petting their daemons.

“Kid, we gotta go,” Leonard called over to her as he grabbed their communicators from the coffee table. “We have to be at the hangar for 9 if we’re catching the same shuttle as the others.”

“I can’t believe you’re going already,” Gaila said as Eve vanished into the bathroom to grab their standard issue medkits. 

“Me either,” Eve called back. “But it’s gonna be fun.”

“Fun,” Leonard scoffed.

Eve tossed him his medkit as she took her communicator from him and fixed it to the belt around her waist. 

“I’m sure you’ll know when we’re coming back,” Eve said unsurely as she grabbed Gaila in a hug. “Just look after the place and Os and Lea too.”

“You know I will sweetie,” Gaila said squeezing her tighter than she ever had before. “Be careful out there.”

“You know me,” Eve gave her a wink and a kiss on the cheek before Gaila moved to Leonard as Eve said her final goodbyes to the daemons.

Gaila finally stood with one canine either side of her as Eve and Leonard stood facing her. With one last sweeping glance of their home they nodded to Gaila and turned and left for hangar one.

-

The crew of the Enterprise had been milling around the hangar in a mix of red, blue and gold when they arrived. Machine operated claws were filling shuttles with cargo and personnel were filing onto the shuttles.

Eve spotted the pointed ears and pale skin belonging to Spock as he and Uhura climbed aboard a shuttle and curling her hand around Leonard’s, Eve began to pull him in the same direction. 

Ducking inside the shuttle Leonard immediately identified Jim sitting in the middle of a row of seats in all his golden splendour with a happy, lopsided grin cascading over his features. Eve picked out Moran and Moriarty sitting in the row in front of them and Chekov and Sulu in the seats to the side of where Jim sat. Spock and Uhura sat up front and the row was completed by Scotty and as Jim shuffled up a seat to the window, Leonard sat beside him and Eve sat on the end with the walkway separating her from Chekov and Sulu. 

Eve settled into her seat as Leonard and Kirk fell into a conversation about the Enterprise and how they hoped she’d be as good as new. Out of the corner of her eye across the walkway, Eve could see Chekov nodding his head as Sulu looked on at him with a frown. There was a faint ‘tss, tss’ sound keeping the beat with the nod of Chekov’s head and as she fully looked over, she saw the trail of thin, white cabling leading from his ears to the jack of his PADD sitting snug in his lap which he was watching intently. 

Sulu caught Eve’s eyes and gave a shrug but she just smiled until McCoy peered over her shoulder and looked at the young Ensign as he now tapped his foot. 

“I wondered what that noise was,” he grouched. “That’s loud enough for the whole damn shuttle to hear and it’s dangerous to his hearing.”

“He’s young,” Eve answered him simply. “You forget; they like their music loud.”

“That don’t mean I wanna hear it,” he turned back to Kirk who was ginning down the row as he too watched Chekov. 

Eve leant over the walkway and gave him a gentle tap on the arm and earned his attention. He almost yelled her name over the sound of the music before he remembered to remove his earphones. He beamed from ear to ear as he dropped the earphones in his lap with the music still playing. 

“You’re gonna go deaf,” she said but she was smiling all the same. “What are you even listening to?”

“Zey are a Russian band,” he lifted his PADD to hand it to her but she shook her head.

“You keep a hold of that lapushka,” she smiled warmly and Chekov brightened at the Russian phrase she used. “Might need it when the Captain’s chewing off your ear.”

“I heard that,” Kirk peered around Leonard as the shuttle lifted off the ground.

“Good,” she answered. “Means your hearings just fine.”

“You learning Russian now?” Leonard leant to her when the shuttle was in the air as Kirk leant over the seat in front to talk with Spock and Uhura.

“Nah, just a few words,” she shrugged. “Thought it might be good for him to hear something like that.”

“That’s kinda nice,” Leonard laid a hand on her knee as he leant back into his seat and closed his eyes. “What did you call him?”

She glanced back to Chekov where he was now sharing his earphones and PADD with Sulu as more loud and bass filled music muffled the air.

“Little paw,” she answered with a slight laugh.

-

When they stepped from the shuttle they were in relatively high spirits. It felt like a homecoming, the cargo doors opening like arms to embrace them within as they arrived. With PADDs in hand they left the shuttle and disbanded to their areas of the ship, quickly hurrying through engineering less they face Scotty’s wrath of being under his feet even if he hadn’t yet started priming the warp core.

Dismissing his medical personnel to medbay on the deck below the bridge, Kirk led his bridge crew up to their places with an egotistical air surrounding him. Several ensigns and lieutenants had already gotten most things going and as Sulu and Chekov took their seats at the helm, Spock took his seat at the science station and Uhura made herself comfortable at communications. 

“Chekov, plot course for Niburu, ETA please,” Kirk requested as he sat in the chair and looked out of the view screen. 

“Course plotted Keptin,” Chekov answered. “ETA 13:17pm tomorrow afternoon.”

“Ship wide broadcast Ensign,” he nodded when the Russian turned to face him. “Brief overview of the mission. Uhura, let me know when we’re ready to go; I’m itching something fierce to get out of here.”

“Aye sir,” she smiled as she flicked at switches, patiently awaiting the all clear from several decks. 

When McCoy had signed off the last thing as CMO, Eve acknowledged the comm. to let Uhura know medbay was done with its pre-take off procedures. Shortly after followed the transporter room, security, cargo and finally engineering before Uhura gave Kirk the all clear. 

Standing side by side with his Vulcan first officer they both glanced at one another before Spock gave a nod and glanced back to the screen.

“Retract all moorings Sulu,” Kirk informed him. 

As she had before under Pikes command, she drifted momentarily in the void of space before Sulu got a hold on her and steadied her as she peered out into the millions of light years of star field ahead of them. 

“Ready, Captain,” Sulu swivelled in his chair as Chekov finished up the ship wide broadcast of the mission briefing. 

“Punch it,” Kirk had a wide grin across his mouth before he sunk into his chair; he’d finally made it, he was finally a Captain on his first ever mission.

-

Growing weary of sitting in medbay with nothing to do, Eve left Leonard and their handful of other medical personnel to ready supplies for things they know would come in when they reached the planet’s surface. Broken fingers, arms, legs, lacerations, bumps and contusions were on the top ten list either by clumsiness or fight. 

With her medkit pinned to her belt on her waist she left medbay by the double doors and took off to venture around the ship. 

She followed the curve of the saucer passing by the transporter room and the briefing room before she took a right and found herself on the suspended walkway that ran through the centre of the saucer. Peering down over the edge she saw other personnel strolling about the ship before she decided to wander across the walkway and locate the turbo lift to the bridge.

Another turn and another corridor when she was out of the lift brought her to the airlock doors of the bridge and as they hissed open, several heads turned to her. 

“Lieutenant commander on ze bridge,” Chekov called out across the bridge as Eve shook her head with a smile. 

Everyone was sitting at their stations and maintaining readouts but the chair in the middle was empty. Kirk was stood by Spock at the science station and as she peered over she saw photographs and video footage of Niburu.

With a nod from Kirk signifying that she could step onto the bridge with his blessed permission, she crossed to the helm and placed a hand on the shoulders of Sulu and Chekov.

“How’re my boys?” she queried as she leant down between them, hands still in place on their backs.

Sulu grinned as he worked at his controls before turning his grin to Eve who patted his shoulder lovingly whilst Chekov looked at the star map displayed on his monitor.

“We are wery, wery good,” he gave a nod, making several of his tighter dark blond curls bounce on his head. 

“ETA?” she questioned looking to Sulu; she already knew from the ship wide broadcast a little while ago but it never hurt to be sure.

“About twenty past one tomorrow afternoon,” Sulu informed her. “Our time.”

She nodded and looked up to the view screen and raised her brow as she did so in curiosity. The Enterprise was at warp, not that you could feel it or even hear the engines; she glided along like a paper plane on the breeze. 

It was like staring into a wormhole looking at that screen. Blue light stretched ahead of them with a pinhole glance in the middle that looked ahead of them dotted with tiny, silver flecks of light; after a moment or so Eve had to pull her eyes away to prevent herself from getting dizzy. 

She looked down at the controls of the helm and watched as Sulu adjusted certain things and maintained several readouts that were all calmly and happily lit up green. Beside him Chekov stared permanently at the star map with systems dotted about here and there.

With a tender squeeze to Sulu’s shoulder and a gentle ruffle of Chekov’s curls, she left the helm and threw Uhura a smile before she walked over to join Kirk and Spock.

“Permission to intrude, Captain?” she asked cheerfully as she rocked on her heels.

“Granted,” Kirk stood aside and they formed a small semi circle around the science station that displayed various different pieces of information. “Shouldn’t you be in medbay?”

“You realise there’s no patients in there, right?” she glanced up at him. “Kinda hard to be in there doing something when there’s nothing to do. Besides, I’m heading to botany and engineering after; let’s call it care rounds for the crew. How are you feeling, Kirk?”

“Damn good,” and he passed her a smile that said he meant it before resting his arm across her shoulders. “Spock?”

“I am well, Captain,” Spock answered as he gestured back to the screens. “As I was saying.”

“You should stick around for ten minutes more,” Kirk jostled her shoulders gently as he looked to Eve. “Get a little insight into Nibiru.”

Eve shrugged and nodded as Spock bowed his head and continued on with his brief educational lecture about Niburu. 

It was a class M planet and home world of a primitive, pre-warp species called Nibirians as well as the home world of several unknown species of docile, quadruped mammals and a variety of large and unusual fish. Spock explained that the planet mimicked the more tropical areas of Earth but instead of having green flora, it was bright red. There were three oceans that occupied the planet, one sun and one very large and very active volcano due to blow in the next two weeks.

“It is key that we at least attempt to bring back some samples before we have to deal with the inevitable volcano,” Spock informed them. “Starfleet Command believes that the flora of this planet could hold medicinal purposes for the most inferior of diseases.”

“So you’re telling me Starfleet sent us out here to cure the common cold?” Eve crossed her arms as Kirk hung his head with a smile. “Oh and while we’re at it, prevent a volcano from potentially destroying said cure.”

Spock face settled into his usual impassive expression as Kirk looked to him and shrugged still smiling.

“Are you implying that we let the planet and its some several hundred occupants perish?” Spock questioned.

“Well, no,” she answered him carefully. “But it does interfere with the Prime Directive.”

“Non-interference with other cultures and civilizations,” Kirk said as if he were quoting from a book right in front of him; the Prime Directive was hardwired into every cadet since day one of the Academy. “She’s right.”

“She’s not,” she elbowed him in the ribs gently as Spock regarded them both now with one quirked brow. “Starfleet want to save the species for a reason, maybe the planet, or both. If Starfleet Command say we have to stop the volcano from spewing lava then that’s what we have to do; I’m just saying it interferes with the Prime Directive.”

“Very impressive lieutenant commander that you know the rules and regulations,” Spock nodded before he turned what looked like a judging expression to Kirk. “I assure you Starfleet Command already are aware of the interference. Our orders are just.”

“Very well, Mr. Spock,” Eve gave a nod and a smile before shrugging the Captain’s arm from her shoulder. “I’ll carry on with my care rounds.”

“Have fun,” Kirk nodded to her. “If Bones isn’t busy, send him up to the bridge.”

“Aye aye Captain,” she called over her shoulder as she left through the doors.

On her way further down into the belly of the ship she stopped at a comm. port in the wall and requested medbay before Leonard’s voice answered her. 

“Where are you?” he asked sounding a little bored; she figured he was in the private confines of the small office in medbay. 

“Couple decks above engineering,” she answered. “Kirk told me to send you up to the bridge if you’re not busy.”

“Why? What did he do this time?” Leonard sighed and Eve couldn’t help but laugh.

“Nothing,” she answered him honestly. “I think he just wants to see you and show off his new ship.”

“Well, alright then,” he said. “What you doin’ in engineerin’?”

“Care rounds,” she answered. “I’m gonna go see how Scotty is, then I’m going to go and look at the Botany deck and then I’ll be in the rec lounge if there’s still nothing to do in medbay.”

“Hopefully there won’t be,” Leonard answered her. “Unless someone decides to be a hell of a clutz.”

“Don’t count your chickens,” she answered him with a smile. “I’ll maybe see you in rec lounge in a little while.”

She pushed the button and ended the comm. before she carried on her way to the engineering decks. 

Just past cargo bay and the shuttle deck was where the warp core was and that was still three decks below her. To her surprise the corridors remained in their gleaming high tech wonder right up to the doors that led into the main engineering decks.

Ensigns crowded work stations maintaining life support readings and pressure and a whole load of who knows what the hell else. There were a lot of red shirts in this part of the ship with a spot of gold here and there but no science blue.

So when Eve walked through the busy stations and the Ensign’s caught the rank on her sleeves they sat a little straighter and became a little less slack. 

She clambered up several metal staircases and hurried along two suspended metal walkways passing by vats and tanks and piping that went on for miles until she finally reached the warp core where Scotty sat quite happily before an engineering station which mimicked the same on one the bridge as several personnel busied themselves around him. 

“Mr. Scott,” she said his name firmly when she found him with his feet up on the edge of the console and Keenser sitting atop several cargo boxes beside him. “Slacking, are we?”

Her tone made him jump and he almost toppled from the chair as Keenser looked between them both. Regaining his balance he saw the science blue of her dress and regarded her with narrow eyes.

“What in the hell are you doin’ down here lass?” He sat up at his station properly and smoothed out his shirt before his furrowed brow knitted over his soft, brown eyes. “Engineerin’s no place for a wee girl like yourself, no offence.”

Scotty had the strongest Scottish accent Eve had ever heard in the whole of her life, especially when he was irritated and if he spoke fast she had little hope of understanding him. She thought it was probably a Glaswegian accent, that seemed to be the strongest of any she’d heard but most of the time she was never really sure.

“None taken Scotty,” she folded her arms at the base of her spine and rocked on her heels as she glanced up at the warp core behind him. “But you do remember we took engineering together at the Academy, don’t you?”

“O course I do!” he answered. “But you’re a medic now. I’m not sayin’ you wouldn’t know what you’re doin’ but...wait a minute, are you wearin’ a dress? Didn’t you get my memo after the last time?”

Scotty’s flustered expression of explanation altered into one of sheer irritation as he crossed his arms and knitted his brow together. Sure enough the engineer had issued a pamphlet sent via PADD to all personnel that would be serving aboard the Enterprise on her current mission.

There’d been a number of burns in a number of embarrassing places regarding the female personnel with their dresses and boots being too short to properly guard them against the scalding hot pipes that ran through engineering.

But Eve thought that if they were stupid enough to be that close to one of the pipes in the first place then they probably deserved the embarrassing trip to medbay to explain to McCoy just how in the world that scald and/or burn got where it was.

“I’m sick o’tellin’ you lasses not to come down here in dresses!” he ranted. “No tights, no stockin’s and nay just boots either!”

“Scotty,” she tried to interrupt him, but he waved his hand and shook his head and continued on. 

“You wear trousers or you don’t come down here at all,” he said. “You’re goin’ t’get burnt and you’re goin t’be the one that has to explain to the charming Doctor McCoy in medbay just how in the hell you burnt your you-know-what.”

“Scotty...” she said with a sigh that still didn’t register with the Scotsman as he put his feet back up on his station and crossed his legs over.

“You’re the one that’s got t’look the poor doctor in the eye next time you go for a shot,” his eyes finally met Eve’s as his brows raised. 

“Mr. Scott,” she said firmly and Scotty was all too quickly finished with what he was ranting about; they might have shared the same rank but her pressuring tone struck fear even into the Captain as Scotty had witnessed several times over. 

“Aye?” he said unsurely as Keenser looked up at the smile on her face. 

“I have no trouble looking Doctor McCoy in the eye with what I’ve already seen of him,” she said, increasingly surprised she’d not managed to giggle or even full on laugh about it. “I’m fairly sure he feels the exact same way about me.”

“Yes, well...I...” Scotty flushed a shade of vermillion that Eve wasn’t sure even existed up until this present moment in time. “You’re the doctors lady friend aren’t you; my apologies.”

“I did read your pamphlet and I understand your concerns,” she answered him to defer away from his embarrassment. “If I choose to spend an extended amount of time down here I will swear to adhere to your requests. As it stands I’m only stopping off for a short while on a care call; how are you feeling Scotty?”

“Grand,” he answered sarcastically. “Bloody grand.”

“Good to know,” she beamed him a great big grin before patting him on the shoulder. “Keep an eye on her.”

She nodded to the warp core and Scotty lifted his head and followed her line of vision to the spherical shape that was constructed behind them. He gave a nod of understanding before Eve left the way she’d came, careful not to catch herself on the torrid pipes as she went. 

Heading out of engineering she made a left and wandered to the end of the corridor to the botany section. 

It was like walking into a whimsical garden when she entered, like someone had managed to handpick the wackiest parts of any forest alien and human alike and cram them all into one room. 

Much like medbay the room was huge and spanned a great length of the current deck she was on. It was sectioned into three parts; an office, a lab and the main part of the room that was full of plant life. 

Walking further into the room she pushed aside ferns and long spider limbed leaves as she looked around in awe. She recognised several botanical specimens that she and McCoy had studied together in their medicine class but the rest of her was a little new to her. 

Finally reaching the back of the room she found a surface that was used to observe. Two microscopes sat upon it with boxes filled with slides and Petri dishes but what caught Eve’s eye was the striking amber moss that was slowly growing over the chrome finished table. 

It wasn’t poisonous or dangerous, nothing in this room was; the Enterprise wouldn’t be carrying it if it was. Her fingers gently touched the velvet surface of the moss and it quivered and shot back across the table as though it were afraid before she smiled in bewilderment. 

Large and gnarled violet vines were crawling the walls quite literally and pulsating like they were breathing. They slunk across the ceiling and up the edges of the room like snakes and curled around the pots of other plants. 

Indigo flowers bloomed in shades of cyan and sapphire with citrene leaves and stalks supporting them. Spikes, thorns and stingers littered a large vermillion specimen that reminded Eve of a Foxglove plant and growing around the door to the lab was an arc of xanthic and amaranthine vines with celadon foliage to accompany it.

She could have stayed there for hours studying the quite frankly beautiful plants, especially the petite jacinth flowers that followed her when she moved around the room, but upon realising no one was there and remembering she’d told McCoy she’d be in the rec room she decided to leave.

-

She was surprised to find the rec room relatively empty when she arrived. It took up a large proportion of the second deck and she supposed it had to with a crew as big as they had. She figured a lot of the crew who weren’t on the Alpha shift right now were probably sleeping and awaiting the Beta shift.

There were several ensigns chatting at a table with cups of coffee, a couple of lieutenants eating lunch or dinner, she wasn’t overly sure of the time right now and by the sloping windows that offered an outside look into space were two familiar faces to her pouring over a three dimensional chess game as McCoy watched on and chatted with the pair. 

Some of the ensigns nodded to her as she crossed the room and she gave a pleasant smile back before she sat next to the stout blonde whose brow was currently furrowed in puzzlement. He made a move only to be check mated a moment later by his smirking counterpart.

“Never understood that game,” Leonard said as they cleared away the pieces and set the game board to the floor. “I hear Spock’s good at it though.”

“He would be,” Eve answered with a smile. “Shouldn’t you two be sleeping or something?”

“Should,” Sebastian shrugged. “Shouldn’t you be in medbay?” 

He had a playful tone and Eve gave him a nudge before she crossed her arms on the edge of the table and met Leonard’s eyes as he too smiled.

“There’s nothin’ to do in there right now,” he answered as he looked at the blonde. “How were your care calls?”

“Bridge crew seem fine,” she answered. “Scotty told me off though.”

“That because you went down in your dress?” Moriary enquired. “We just spoke to Ensign Adler who works down there; he sent her back up to change.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I understand where he’s coming from though, he’s only looking out for them.” 

She asked if the others would like a coffee and they all said yes before she got up to retrieve them from one of the replicators. She handed them out around the table and Moran glanced through one of the windows seeing the stream of cobalt blue from the warp nacelles.

“I never heard of Niburu,” he grunted as he wrapped his calloused hands around the cup that looked small in comparison. “I probably never heard of half the places we might end up going.”

“It’s somewhere out in the Eoux system,” Moriarty said unsurely before he looked between the two doctors. “Isn’t it?”

“Ain’t any use asking me,” Leonard reclined back from the table. “I’m just a country doctor.” 

“The hell you are,” Eve glanced at him over the rim of her cup as she placed it back to the table and turned her attention to Moriarty. “It’s the fourth planet in the Eoux system; the whole place is really underdeveloped.”

“Yeah, Jim was saying that we might be better concealing the ship,” Leonard said. “How in the hell you disguise a 300ft starship god only knows.”

“Knowing Kirk it’ll be elaborate and extravagant,” Eve answered. “And complicated and no doubt stupid.”

“Hiding the ship?” Moran’s brow furrowed. “Just how underdeveloped are these aliens?”

“Species,” she corrected him. “They’re pre-warp; they’re centuries behind us so the less they see the better they’ll fair in developing on their own.”

“Hm,” Moriarty mused. “What’s the actual planet like? Do you know?”

“It’s really red,” Leonard offered. “Sort of tropical like on Earth but red. Red dirt, red trees, red plants.”

“Flora,” Eve rolled her eyes as she told him the correct word. “But he’s right; all the foliage and the soils are red and they have really cerulean seas with a higher salt count than Earth’s own. But it’s a class M planet, the air is breathable, the water should be swimmable.”

“Fascinating,” Moriarty thought aloud and Eve narrowed her eyes at him remembering another being who said the same word often. “I’m looking forwards to it.”

“You might get to beam down with Uhura,” she said. “Do language studies with the tricorders. Moran I assume you’ll probably be with a landing party anyway as security. Maybe I’ll pull Kirk’s leg and see that you’re with Uhura and Jim.”

“You can do that?” he quizzed. “You know Kirk that well?”

“Yeah,” she frowned with a smile. “I’ve known him since I stepped foot on the Academy campus, me and the Captain go way back, him and Leo too.”

“The more you know,” Moriarty quirked his brow and settled his deep brown orbs upon Eve with a smile.

-

After an afternoon and evening that felt like it dragged for longer than it needed to, it was finally time for the shift change and several seats on the bridge were vacated for members of the Beta shift to take their places. 

Being Vulcan, Spock could work through part of the night whilst Kirk slept for a few hours. Uhura’s seat was taken over by Moriarty, Sebastian took over the engineering station and two ensigns relieved Chekov and Sulu.

Seeing that the beta workers settled into medbay, Eve and McCoy left them there with instructions to call on the comm. if needed before they headed up to the mess hall to grab one last warm drink before turning in for the everlasting night. 

To their surprise, the rest of them had had the same idea. Kirk, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov sat around one of the tables and as Eve and Leonard grabbed their drinks, they spared five minutes to sit and chat. 

Kirk’s eyes were like dull sapphires and heavy with sleep but he was fighting not to show it. Sulu looked a little worn and weary and Uhura couldn’t stop yawning; it’d not been a particularly trying day and boredom seemed to tire them out just as well as good old fashioned work. 

Chekov on the other hand was as chirpy and cheery as ever with a grin that spanned with width of his face. Leonard watched him with the look of something fierce, envying how he could be so full of energy when he himself could barely be bothered to keep himself upright. 

“I gotta know what they put in the water in Russia,” he said quietly so only Eve and Kirk heard since Kirk was sat at their end of the table. “I’d like me some of that.”

Chekov was barely 20, youthful and effervescent even on his bad days and he often thought that the others forgot that he was almost ten years their junior. Well the others not including Eve and Uhura. He liked that they both treated him his age, remembering he was amongst the younger of the crew if not the youngest aboard, and he liked that Uhura called him dorogoy which was Russian for darling.

He appreciated the fact that they both remembered he was Russian; both being Xenolinguistic’s students they picked up bits and pieces of Russian with ease to make Chekov feel comfortable and he thought that was incredibly sweet of them. 

“He’s only just 20 Leo,” Eve reminded him as Chekov spoke to Uhura in broken Russian. “The kids batteries won’t start to flatten for another few years yet.”

“You sayin’ I’ve got flat batteries?” McCoy cocked a brow at her and she yawned before she smiled.

“If you do then so do we,” Jim answered him. “Since you know, you’re ancient in comparison.” 

“You cheeky little...”

“Alright, time for bed,” Eve announced as Chekov pouted at her. “Hey, we can’t all be spring loaded like you kiddo.”

The all rose from the table, several of them yawning in the process as they forced their bodies to drag them from the rec lounge out into the corridors towards the turbolift doors. One deck down and they were on the quarter’s deck.

Uhura bid goodnight to them with a hug to Eve, a brief kiss to McCoy’s cheek and a ruffle of Chekov’s curls before she nodded to Kirk and Sulu and disappeared down an adjacent corridor.

Kirk said goodnight to Leonard and Eve along with Sulu before they waited for Chekov to say goodnight; they were all walking the opposing direction to the two science clad officers. 

“Goodnight lapushka,” Eve sweetly kissed Chekov’s right cheek, turning it cinnabar as he smiled and looked at his feet. “Sweet dreams.”

He nodded wanting to reciprocate but he was too busy appreciating the gentle kiss on his cheek to form a coherent sentence riddled with Russian pronunciations on English words. 

With a final goodnight uttered Leonard and Eve went off in one direction and Kirk, Sulu and Chekov went in the other.

That night Eve had never been happier to crawl into bed and wrap her arms around Leonard’s warm body even if they were aboard a starship at warp who knows how far away from home.


	14. Chapter 14

It was hard to tell when night ended and morning begun, the only indication they had was the change in lighting on deck that was brighter in the ‘day’ and dulled by ‘night’. 

Up and dressed McCoy and Eve grabbed a coffee in the mess hall along with Uhura who too was already up before they disbanded to take over the Alpha shift that was due to take place shortly. 

Arriving at medbay Eve and Leonard found three patients sitting on the beds in the main part of the room. Leonard instantly glanced at the ward and was relieved to find it still empty before M’Benga passed the shift over to them, looking pleased it was finally time for him to catch some rest. 

As the rest of the Alpha medbay personnel filed in, Eve glanced over their patients; two were female and one was male. The two women were clad in red and the man was clad in gold nursing what looked to be a sprained or somewhat damaged wrist. 

McCoy aided the young man in gold and Eve took to one of the women. After asking her what the problem was, she hesitantly hoisted up the skirted part of her dress that Eve could see was singed and displayed a gaudy, blistering burn. 

All at once Eve flinched and not at the sight but at Scotty’s lecture as it swam through her brain.

“You work in engineering?” she questioned as she pulled on some gloves and inspected the wound.

The woman nodded sheepishly and Eve noticed she wasn’t a ranked officer but an ensign. She gave her a hypo to take the sting out of the burn and wrapped it up with a cold compress as tidily as she could before she removed her gloves and made notes on a PADD.

“Tell me ensign,” Eve glanced over the PADD to her as she made notes. “Did you receive, read and fully understand Chief Engineer Scott’s PADD pamphlet on appropriate attire for the lower engineering decks?”

“I skim read it,” the ensign answered a little reluctantly. 

“Then I suggest when you next have a spare moment that you read it thoroughly less you burn yourself on those pipes again and become subject to Mr. Scott’s lecturing of the female personnel on his engineering decks,” Eve answered her with authority and inflexibility in her tone. “Am I making myself clear, Ensign?”

Pulling rank was amongst one of her least favourite things to do, but when it involved stupidity she was more than happy to do so. 

“Yes lieutenant commander,” The ensign glared at the floor, not daring to meet the eyes of the superior rank over her. 

“On your way then,” Eve nodded to the door before the ensign left and she tended to the next woman who’d twisted her ankle.

Leaving Eve with the woman after he’d discharged the young man with a splinted wrist, Leonard headed up to the bridge with nothing else to be doing to see if he could do anything for Kirk. Eve happily stayed behind to deal with anything coming in, if it even did, and spoke to their other personnel cheerily as they cleaned the place up. 

As Leonard made it up to the bridge with his presence being announced by the cheery Russian at the helm, they were just dropping out of warp on the edge of the Eoux system. Several planets stretched ahead of them of indeterminate mass and size and the doctor’s eyes widened as he stepped to the side of the command chair.

“We made it Bones!” Kirk reached up and slapped him playfully on the arm. 

It was like Kirk couldn’t believe he’d made it past their own solar system, never mind warped into the orbiting planets of another and the smile across his face as he too gaped at the view screen made McCoy’s trip up to the bridge just that much more satisfying. 

Solely on impulse power and thrusters, Sulu piloted his way through the system as Chekov kept a steady eye on his navigation. They were aiming for the fourth planet in the system and they were upon it quicker than they imagined to be.

An average sized planet filled up the view of the view screen in colours of cerulean and vermillion. Streaks and stripes of brilliantly white cloud hung over the top in the atmosphere and as they settled into a standard orbit, there was a silence across the bridge.

It was a sight to behold even though it was a truly earth-like planet. Spinning on its axis, half the planet was in darkness and the Enterprise chased the morning as she followed the turn of the world she hung above. The landmass was a striking red against cobalt seas streaked with ivory foam even noticeable from a height like this and as Kirk watched the world below, he slowly stood from his seat.

“Analysis Spock,” he requested, eyes still fixated on the screen. 

“Life form readings, captain,” the Vulcan answered. “Several hundred in different parts across the planet; I would estimate they gather in tribes. They appear to be much like the Earth Neanderthal.”

“It is only just morning on ze surface, Keptin,” Chekov chimed as he consulted the screens on the helm. “Ze temperature is wery similar to hotter climates on Earth with breathable atmosphere.”

“Thank you Chekov,” Kirk nodded to him. “Spock, I want analysis on the volcano we were sent here to take care of. Bones, call up Eve; I want her to head a landing party, you’re welcome to join her. Have her suit up and meet me and Moran in the transporter room along with Scotty.”

“I’d rather not go with,” he answered. “Maybe later though.”

Flitting over to the communications station, Uhura had already got Eve on the comm. and Leonard said Kirk requested her presence in the transporter room. With a cheery sound of agreement Eve ended the transmission and headed from medbay to quarters to change and then across to the transporter room. 

Navigating her way through the corridors she eventually found her way and when she arrived, the faces of Leonard, Kirk, Moran and Scotty greeted her with smiles. Moran was already swathed in some kind of robes that covered over his dive skin and Kirk threw one at Eve as she looked at it curiously.

“The Nibirians have never seen another race other than their own,” Leonard informed her. “You both need to keep your face and body covered.”

“Of course if there’s none around you for miles, I guess you could shrug the hood down,” Kirk lifted his shoulders as Eve pulled on the grey robes. “Survey the area with the tricorders and send back your findings so we can send more personnel down and decide what we’re going to do with the volcano.”

“Yes sir,” Moran salted him with a muffled voice concealed within the robes before he pulled a tricorder across his body and hid a phaser in the belt beneath them as Eve did the same.

Leonard stood close to Eve’s side as she adjusted the hood so it sat comfortably. She peered up from under the hem of it and smiled up at him.

“I don’t need to tell you to be careful, but,” Leonard raised a brow and feigned a smile as she looked at the transporter pad where Sebastian had already taken his place.

“I know,” she answered looking back to him. “Be careful. I will.”

Placing a kiss to his cheek and nodding to Kirk, she stood on the pad beside Moran’s and looked to Scotty as the Captain and CMO stepped back and stood by his side. 

“Ready?” Eve looked over to Moran who gave a curt nod in answer before she looked back to Scotty. “Energize.”

Beams of light encircled their bodies until they became one big white light and vanished from the pad. With a glance at one another Leonard and Kirk headed back to the bridge with Scotty in tow to see what Niburu had in store for them.

-

Possibly being swathed in the dark robes hadn’t been the best idea. When they appeared on the surface, the heat hit them like an unwelcome slap across the face but after a moment or so they seemed to adjust; it just seemed unpleasant.

Eve had the habit of closing her eyes when she used the transporter, she didn’t much like it as it was so when they appeared her eyes opened on a brand new world. Several shades of red met her emerald vision and beside her she heard Sebastian take a sharp intake of breath; Nibiru was beautiful. 

The heard the crashing waves of an ocean somewhere close by and as they turned on their heels they found they’d been transported near to a cliff edge that rose a hundred or so miles above the water that crashed against a rocky shore. 

The air was crisp and clean yet a little hot and stuffy and Eve could smell something sweet being carried on the faint breeze that passed them by. 

With their noses and mouths covered and a hood shrouding their heads, Eve and Sebastian had great difficulty looking at one another. Sebastian immediately brought out the tricorder that started to record readings and data as Eve inched forwards.

Ahead of them was a forest of pure red with craggy rocks scattered here and there. It wasn’t a tall or squashed together forest like you’d find on Earth; the trees were thinner and the foliage was thinner giving way to the sunlight that streamed down from above.

“I ain’t ever seen a place like this,” Moran mumbled from his robes as Eve turned her tricorder on and let it record from where it hung by her side. 

“It’s beautiful,” she mused before he followed her forwards.

She stepped into the forest with branches snapping underfoot and tried to peer through the trees. Scarlet grasses grew around the older tree trunks, long and thin and she hesitantly reached out a hand to touch and found that it felt like soft silk.

Behind her Sebastian was surveying one of the trees, gently reaching out a large, worn hand usually meant for engineering work, to touch the crimson leaves above him. To his surprise they were crisp and crumbled into a dust when he tried to pull one down.

“That explains the ground,” Eve said as she peered over his shoulder before looking down to their feet.

The hems of their robes trailed the floor and were already coated in a thick layer of what looked like brick dust and after a moment Sebastian gave a shrug and wandered further into the foliage as Eve strolled behind him.

They found a small rock pool with no evidence of how the water had gotten there in the first place; the sea was miles below, there was no stream and it seemed like it hadn’t rained in years, never mind days. 

Sebastian knelt to get a better look and thought better of it when a fanged, eel like creature turned its head to him. Eve merely gave a laugh and helped the engineer back to his feet before they wandered through more forest as Eve’s comm. chirped in her belt.

“How is it?” Kirk’s voice greeted her as Sebastian held back a branch for her to pass.

“Beautiful,” she answered pulling part of her robe away from her face a little to talk better. “It’s like a fantasy land.”

“We’re getting your tricorder readings back,” Spock’s voice answered her. “I see there is nothing particularly dangerous. Did you see any of the natives?”

“Not yet,” Sebastian answered into her comm. as they stopped for a moment. “But we can see the volcano.”

“Yeah,” Eve said as she looked up to the gnarled mountain a fair distance ahead of them. “It’s spewing something wicked.”

A plume of ash was rising out of the funnel of the mountain and lingering in the air, spoiling the brilliantly blue sky with grey smog.

“Don’t worry about that,” Kirk reassured them. “That’s Spock’s job. Keep sending back readings and let us know when you want to get the hell outta there.”

“Will do,” she answered. “May out.”

She snapped the comm. shut and the pair of them began to walk on again. Vines hugged tree trunks and leaves crunched and turned to dust underfoot. 

“Is that lizard or a bird?” Sebastian wondered aloud as he studied some kind of creature perched on a branch looking back at him.

Eve lifted her tricorder to it, scanning its health and general being but even that didn’t provide an answer. It was a bird like creature that was for sure, but it had reptilian eyes that were electric yellow in colour and blinked inwardly. The whole thing was sleek and black and they both agreed that it wasn’t covered in feathers but some sort of scaling. 

“Well,” Eve drew a breath as they continued. “That’s one for the zoology department.”

Sebastian gave a laugh before they came to a clearing that was almost perfectly circular. Vines and roots trailed across its middle and shrubs and grasses of indeterminate heights shivered in the gentle breeze. For a moment it was quietly serene as they strolled into the middle and glanced around until something large came lumbering out of the forest ahead of them.

This thing was huge and quadruped, fanged, furry and clawed. It gave a deafening roar and that was all Sebastian and Eve needed to hear to turn on their heel and bolt in the opposite direction. Only they didn’t get too far; their feet got snagged in the roots and vines and they were stuck with no time or hope of pulling themselves out. 

The creature reared on two legs, letting out another almighty roar as Eve’s communicator chirped. She fumbled for it beneath the swathes of robes whilst trying simultaneously to free her foot. She knew they couldn’t be beamed back; the stupid transporter wouldn’t be able to differentiate between the root and their bodies.

“Jim, we’re a little busy!” Eve shouted into the comm. as the creatures two front paws came crashing down a couple of feet ahead of them.

“Yeah we know!” Kirk’s voice was as equally strained as he answered her. “We’re beaming you back!”

“You can’t!” Moran answered before she had a chance as the quadruped regarded them with wide, amaranthine eyes. “We’re snagged in the vines.”

“Then get the hell out!” McCoy’s voice cut through the comm. with a ferocious anger; had they been mere moments sooner in picking up the great beast then maybe they wouldn’t be looking like dinner right now. “Get out now!”

The urgency in Leonard’s voice squeezed at Eve’s heart; she knew he thought he was never going to see her again and after the last time she wasn’t so sure he could take that realization but he was simply going to have to.

“We can’t Leo,” she responded calmly as the beast stalked closer. “The vines have tangled in all our pulling, we’re stuck.”

“You’ve got phasers!” Kirk yelled. “Use them!”

“Jim, I don’t know if there’s any natives around!” she yelled back. 

“I don’t care if there are,” his voice raised even higher and became even firmer. “Use the god damn phasers!”

Even if they wanted to they didn’t have the time, the quadruped was standing right over them and Eve dropped her comm. in sheer awe of the thing as it stood over them on all fours. The clatter of the comm. falling to the floor echoed around the bridge and they waited with baited breath for a scream or a cry or something.

Something that never came.

There was rustling as if there were footsteps moving and the noises of the breeze brushing the comm. pick up, but nothing grotesque.

Leonard found that the silence was less of a comfort than Eve’s frantic voice.

Planet side the two lieutenant commanders were fixated on the quadruped. Sebastian’s palm had found its way to Eve’s forearm and he was clinging to her for all he was worth; if he could fight it back to give her a chance that’s what he’d do. 

But she surprised him, her posture relaxing as the fear slowly drained from her face. It let out another almighty noise but didn’t harm them; it instead hesitantly sniffed at them with a large, black and wet nose which Sebastian tried to recoil from with all his might.

“Relax,” Eve ordered him as gently as she could. “It’s not going to hurt you.”

“The hell it’s not!” Sebastian yelled back at her through fear if nothing else, slightly startling the beast before it turned its attention on Eve. “It’s huge!”

“It’s also a herbivore,” she answered as she closed her eyes, feeling the creature sniff and nudge her. “It’s got foliage stuck in its teeth.”

Sebastian watched the quadruped carefully as it gently nudged at Eve only to have his fear restored as it opened its jaws slightly to make way for a long, pink tongue that licked Eve from head to toe.

She made a disgusted sound, clearly unaware herself that that what she thought it’d do. She opened her eyes to see the great beast regarding her with a look a puppy would give its new owner before she lifted a hand to her face to wipe away the saliva from her face that was a stringy, elasticised and translucent gloop. 

If the quadruped had a tail it’d be wagging. Its amaranthine eyes were brilliantly gleaming and it turned its head to Sebastian who was in the midst of a laughing fit before he too became familiar with the translucent gloop from the creatures mouth. 

After a moment more of regarding the two masked bipeds before it, it ripped up the surrounding vines and roots, freeing their ankles and allowing them to stand.

“Did that thing just help us?” Sebastian staggered to his feet, half of his robes sodden with quadruped spittle.

“I think it did,” she answered feeling about for her comm. which was nowhere in sight. 

A moment later it clattered to her feet, falling from the creature’s mouth, sticky with sputum and clogged with red dirt; completely inoperable and unusable.

With a smile, Sebastian flipped open his own communicator to the sound of relief from the bridge. Aboard the ship Kirk had collapsed back into his chair, his forehead resting against his hand before he addressed the comm. signal.

“Landing party all accounted for?” he asked as McCoy stared at the arm rest speaker impatiently.

“Present, correct and covered in spit, sir,” Moran answered. “Turns out the quadruped is kinda friendly; Eve figured that out.”

“She’s alright?” McCoy demanded more than asked and he felt a little guilty for being so harsh to Moran; he’d remember to apologise later.

“Yes sir,” Moran answered. “She’s bewildered by the beast though.”

“Yeah well tell her she ain’t keepin’ it,” he grouched.

“Aw but Leo,” Eve’s voice filled the bridge and though they’d believed Sebastian, that was confirmation that she truly was ok. “You’d love it. It’s cute!”

She was gawping up at the furred being, taking in the purple hue of its eyes, the curve of its teeth, the size of its paws and nails, and the darkened chestnut colour of its fur. 

“It’s too big to beam aboard anyway,” she sighed as if the prospect of keeping it had ever been a thing in the first place. “Too damn heavy too I imagine. I’m sure zoology can come and categorize it for themselves though.”

“I’ll get ‘em right on it, kid,” Leonard answered her before Kirk had a chance to. “You comin’ back anytime soon?”

“Maybe in another hour or so,” she said looking to Sebastian who nodded in agreement. “We know the animal life is fairly friendly, but we’ve still not seen any of the natives or really gotten a proper look past the forest.”

“You have exactly one hour and thirty minutes,” Kirk answered her firmly and McCoy was glad for it; he wasn’t prepared to let her stay down there all damn day. “Then we’re beaming you back from wherever you are on the planet, understood?”

“Fun sucker,” came Eve’s reply.

“Aye aye sir,” Sebastian answered more formally before he snapped the comm. shut and glanced at the beast Eve was now tentatively stroking.

It reminded Sebastian of a Frankenstein monster; like a patchwork animal. It had paws and claws like a lion, a body like a bull and a muzzle like that of a sabre toothed tiger from the prehistoric Earth era. 

Its fur was warm between Eve’s fingers and the feel of it reminded her a whole lot of stroking Ossiande and she suddenly missed him to the point where she felt a little sick. She removed her hand from the quadruped’s fur and stood back a little as the tricorder took readings.

“You reckon you could ride one of these things?” Sebastian enquired as they looked up at the beast who had taken to washing its massive paws. 

“Did you bang your head when you fell over?” she returned.

Truthfully she should have asked that in all seriousness when they’d first stood up, but informing the Enterprise they were in fact alright seemed to be top priority.

From what she could see Sebastian wasn’t hurt anyway, just dishevelled and a little surprised.

“No,” he answered a little wounded. “I just think that’s what they look like they could be used for.”

She regarded the quadruped with Sebastian’s words; it was strong bodied to carry more than one person and large enough to shoulder anything in its path out of the way should it need to.

“Kinda dangerous though,” she shrugged one shoulder in half reluctance. “Right?”

The unsure tone in which she asked had Sebastian grinning from ear to ear; she was contemplating doing it, all he had to do was give her that final push. He could see the creature was harmless and a little docile to be polite, he didn’t see the harm in trying.

“It’s not going to hurt us if we try,” he answered as he gave the quadruped a loving pet on one of its large feet.

“I guess not,” she glanced up and caught an amaranthine eye. “Um, down boy?”

She tried to get the beast to lower itself by word of mouth but it didn’t seem to resonate; then again this wasn’t any dog. 

“Maybe it doesn’t understand English,” Sebastian offered as they both crossed their arms and frowned out from under their robes.

“Yeah, maybe it just understands Nibirian,” she answered. “If that’s even a language, I don’t even know if they have a language here.”

Even though it felt like they’d discovered a plethora of brand new shining knowledge today, the realisation that there was still so much more waiting to be discovered made Eve’s head dizzy. 

Unfolding her arms she tried one last thing; hand gestures. As soon as she pointed to the floor, the quadruped crouched on all fours as low as it could go and waited for them to clamber onto its back before it rose to full height. 

Clinging to fistfuls of dark fur, Eve knelt on its thick neck as Sebastian held on behind her with a wide smile across his features.

“This is amazing,” he said as the creature moved through the woods that it’d previously bust out from in the first place.

“I love this place,” Eve sighed. “I hope we can save it.” 

With the quadruped being so huge, it covered a lot of ground in a short amount of time and Sebastian suddenly realised the beast was walking on a yellowed sand path that had clearly been made by hand and not forged by nature. 

Ahead of them, a stone structure rose up at the end of the path but the creature didn’t seem to want to go more than half way up the long path which was fine by them, they had little time left anyway.

“What is that?” Eve frowned at the stone structure as Sebastian looked over her shoulder towards it.

“A house maybe?” he speculated. “Although it looks a little big for a house, maybe it’s a temple. It looks similar to the Mayan structures we have on Earth.”

“You’re not wrong,” Eve said after a long minute of looking at it some more. “It does look strangely Mayan. It could be a temple, it’d fit with what Spock thought about the way they lived. He reckons they cluster together because they’re tribes.”

“Tribes used to worship Gods, right?” Sebastian asked with his eyes fixed on the temple.

“Yeah,” she answered as bodies filed out from the temple; her fingers tensed on the fur and the creature picked it up and moved into the foliage. “Deities, statues, idols. Maybe they have a God.”

“Are those the Nibirians?” he asked as the bodies continued down the path; not one of them paid any mind to the quadruped and Sebastian wondered if they were always around.

“Yeah, I’d say so,” she nodded. “The tricorder is recognising them as life signals anyway; they don’t look like I imagined.”

Eve decided they were humanoid; two arms, two legs, one head, two eyes etc, they looked human. But their clay white skin that looked as though it crumbled and their solidly black eyes set them apart from the two actual humans that sat atop the quadruped that none of the Nibirians were paying attention to.

“Spock was right,” Eve said quietly as the white bodies moved by and into the woods. “They do live in tribes.”

“He’s rarely wrong,” Sebastian scoffed just as silently. “Bloody Vulcan’s.”

Eve’s mouth gave an involuntary smile as she studied the Nibirian bodies below. She thought they were tattooed but on closer inspection she saw that their ivory skin was stained with some sort of dye; perhaps from some form of fruit or flower that grew nearby and they were dressed in nothing but yellow rags about their chests and waists. 

“It’s amazing,” Sebastian was suddenly contemplative as he watched them. “They’re a whole new race that doesn’t know just how good the rest of the universe is and they’re fine with that.”

“Remarkable, right?” she agreed. “Who needs advanced technology on a place like this?”

The ground shuddered slightly and there was a deep and throaty rumble that startled the quadruped and almost threw the two lieutenant commanders to the floor had they not still been holding tight to the beasts fur.

The volcano belched another cloud of ash, spoiling the brilliantly beautiful blue sky some more, and the surrounding Nibirians fell to their knees and bowed down as if they were in prayer.

“They do,” Sebastian answered before he looked up at the newly rising ash cloud before beams of light started to encircle them; luckily for them the Nibirians were too busy praying to notice the miracle happening on the quadrupeds back.

A moment later they were stood on the transporter pad and Eve was pulling back the rags that swathed her face and shedding the extra pounds she’d been carrying in the robes as the engineer did the same. Ahead of them stood Leonard, Kirk and Spock and all three of them regarded them with quirked brows.

With the robes gone, they had a clean dive skin underneath which only accentuated just how filthy their hands and faces were. Where the quadruped had licked their faces, red dust had clung to it making it look like imitation horror make up. Dirt was embedded in Eve’s nails and their hair was not so much dishevelled as it was completely mangled with sweat and dirt. 

“Hell, that was fun,” Eve said stepping from the transporter pad; she went to hug Leonard but he refused on account of how filthy she was.

“Let’s do it again sometime,” Sebastian said as he too stepped down and slapped Eve’s hand with a high five before he took off to take a shower and no doubt begin to write a report on their findings.

“You need to take a shower,” Leonard’s nose crinkled as Eve tried to run a hand through her wild head of hair and failed.

“I do,” she agreed. “Anything else you need, Captain?”

“Just your report,” Kirk reclined from her slightly, just as Leonard had done. 

“It’s just dust,” she sighed deeply before turning to Spock. “And you were right; it looks like they are living in tribes. There’s a temple down there, but we didn’t get a good look at it. Our ride didn’t want to go much closer.”

“Fascinating,” Spock mused. “They pray to a God of sorts, much like your Earth predecessors.” 

For a moment there was a silence before the penny finally dropped for Leonard and he whirled around on his heel, hazel eyes wide and brow knitted.

“Tell me you didn’t ride that thing,” he said.

“Alright, I won’t,” she grinned despite herself and got ready to bolt from the room less she be subjected to Leonard’s cursing fit that would surely ensue. “But I will tell Kirk it was like riding a stallion in the Kentucky Derby.”

And before McCoy could utter a word she was off out of the door in search of their shared quarters so she could shower, put her uniform back on and start her report.

“Your metaphors are getting contagious, Bones,” Kirk clapped him on the shoulder with a grin as he passed him before following Spock out of the room and back up to the bridge.

-

Eve had never been more glad for a shower in all her life and once she was done and back in her science blues, she seated herself at the computer terminal in her shared quarters and began writing up her report which she sent to Kirk before taking herself up to the rec room.

She was exhausted to say the least but she hadn’t seen her friends all day and she’d be glad for a smile or a joke and they would sure as hell be curious as to what it was like down there. 

When she arrived, Sebastian was in the midst of telling them about the quadruped and part of her was happy that he was already explaining things because she wasn’t sure how much longer her eyes would stay open for. 

She grabbed a coffee and threw a smile Uhura’s way as she sat with Spock before Eve moved to the sloping windows and glanced out to the spherical world below. 

Clouds swirled in the atmosphere and a shadowed curve covered half the planet in darkness; from above it looked just as beautiful. Up here the volcano was unidentifiable; there were just masses of rolling crimson land and cerulean seas.

“It is really as beautiful as ze lieutenant commander says it iz?” Chekov’s voice invaded her ears and she pulled her eyes from the planet below to face him with a tired smile.

“Hello lapushka,” she greeted him warmly as he grinned back at her. “It is very beautiful.”

“You will come and play chess?” he asked hopefully but she respectfully declined; the crew had switched shifts a short while ago and the bridge and engineering stations were under Scotty’s command until Moran and Spock reappeared. 

“Maybe tomorrow,” she offered trying to stifle a yawn and failing. 

“You should sleep,” Chekov gave a nod, his curls bouncing from his head as he did so. “You look wery tired.”

“Probably because I am,” she laughed slightly and messed up his hair. “Goodnight lapushka.” 

She let her hand trail to his cheek before she gave him a final smile and tossed the paper cup that had held her coffee into the bin. She squeezed Spock’s shoulder as she passed, caught Uhura’s cheek with a kiss and ruffled Moran’s hair before she exited the rec room and navigated through the corridors.

She hadn’t expected to bump into the Captain on her way, but here they were.

“I thought you might have turned in already,” Eve raised a singular brow at him and feigned giving him a lecture about not sleeping in the designated times.

“I was just finishing reading your reports,” he answered her as he crossed his arms. “You sound like you had a hell of a time.”

“When in Rome,” she shrugged half heartedly. “It was pretty fun.”

“Even with the quadruped?” Kirk’s eyes narrowed and he bowed his head a little.

“Especially with the quadruped,” she mirrored his stance and smiled. “Now, on your way to your quarters, Captain. It’s mine and Leonard’s job to ensure you’re eating right and getting enough sleep, remember?”

“Yes ma’am,” Kirk gave her a mock salute and one of the ensigns frowned at his gesture as he passed the pair by. “But, I’m ordering you to quarters as well; you look exhausted.”

For a brief moment Kirk looked sympathetic and his shoulders raised and slumped in a delicate sigh which was soon replaced by a gentle smile as his eyes met hers.

“Goodnight Eve,” he reached out to pat her arm but she shoved it aside and stood up on her toes to snake her arms around his neck.

“Goodnight Jim,” she squeezed him quickly and let him go before smoothing out her dress and stepping around him. “I’ll see you in the uh, ‘morning’.”

With half assed air quotations to match the word ‘morning’ she carried on down the corridor and went down another deck to locate her shared quarters. 

When she arrived, Leonard was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and she almost threw herself onto the bed as he wandered out in his Starfleet sweats and an Academy shirt. 

“Tired?” he asked as he looked at her starfished form on the bed.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” she answered before she dragged herself up. “I need to change.”

Grabbing a change of clothes from a wall closet by the bathroom, she went in, changed and threw her uniform on the floor before climbing into the bed beside Leonard. 

Her hands grabbed at the front of his shirt and she placed a gentle but lazy kiss to his lips before her head hit the pillow and she curled into his body.

“I missed you today,” she said. 

“I thought I was gonna lose you today,” he answered carding a hand through her hair as he held her. “With that...thing.”

“Quadruped,” she offered up the correct word. “And lose me? It’s going to take more than a ship full of Romulons and a herbivore quadruped to tear me from you.”

She gave a sleepy laugh, her hands curling tighter around the soft cotton of his t-shirt before she kissed his neck and closed her eyes.

“I love you Leo,” she said through a yawn. “You gotta stop worrying over me so much.”

“I love you too,” he answered her though he was sure by now she’d fallen asleep on account of her hands not holding onto his shirt so tightly anymore. “And kid, it’s for that the reason I worry in the first place.”

He pulled the covers over them both, tucking them comfortably around Eve as she fidgeted slightly before settling back close to him. Losing her simply was never going to be an option; he’d rather die first himself then have to live a day aboard this ship or in their home without her. 

Him leaving her for the sake of saving her was viable in his eyes. Her leaving him, no matter what the scenario, was never going to be an option; he’d never let it get that far. 

He knew damn well Eve could take care of herself, that she would always be careful and that she’d go down fighting if she was going down at all, but he’d seen what had happened to her on the Bradbury, he’d watched her blindly follow Kirk and Spock over to the Narada and today he thought she was going to be ripped to pieces by a native four legged beast.

He worried because it was his job to worry as the man that loved her first and as a doctor who looked after her second.

He worried because he cared. 

He laid there awake beside her for a couple of hours wondering when he’d ever worried this much about Jocelyn but no scenarios ever came to mind. Sure he’d worried something fierce over Jim in the past; worried when he’d drunk too much and worried about how in the hell he was going to get him back to the Academy, but that was almost a brotherly worry.

There was a difference. 

With an affectionate kiss to her temple, Leonard finally settled beside her and she instantaneously latched herself onto him and basked in the warmth from his body as he drifted off to sleep gently holding her in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

When she woke the next morning Leonard was already dressed and sat at the end of the bed pulling on his regulation boots. Crawling from the sheets and down the bed she knelt up behind him, pressed her body to his back and locked her arms across his chest. 

He jumped at the contact before he relaxed into her grip as she placed kisses to his neck. Her hair tumbled over his shoulder and he reached his hands up to her arms; what he wouldn’t give for this to be happening at home right now. 

What he wouldn’t give to not be going to a department heads meeting. 

With deep reluctance he gently pushed her off of him and straightened out his shirt before standing and facing her.

“I have to attend a meetin’ in the briefing room to discuss what we’re going to do about that damn volcano,” he frowned as he combed his hair into its usual neat and regulation style. “Jim asked me to tell you he wants you to head a landing party while we do so. You and Moran are overseein’ the zoology ensigns since you both met one of those things already.”

“Quadruped,” she raised one brow with an amused smile happy to be going back down there. 

“Yeah, that thing,” Leonard nodded at her before he leant over her and caught her lips with a long and loving kiss. “Love you.”

“Not gonna tell me to be careful?” she smiled wide and arced a brow. 

“I know you will be,” he half shrugged with his palms resting on the bed; he’d sworn to himself he wouldn’t be the clingy worrier, or at least he’d try and not show it on his face. “I’ll see you later on.”

Eve reached both her hands up to McCoy’s face and planted a kiss to his lips before she let him go with a sigh; she’d like to see him sooner than later but if Jim wanted him to do one thing and her another, then that’s how it had to be. 

“Love you too,” she called as he got to the door. 

He left with a smile and Eve hunted out her dive skin and got dressed for the day ahead.

-

At 10am ship time, two zoology ensigns, Moran and Chekov were waiting for her in the transporter room all already swathed in the heavy, grey robes. Scotty sat in his usual place at the transporter controls and she threw him a friendly grin before she stepped up there with the others and nodded to the engineer. 

Moments later they were on the red surface and half of the blue sky was shrouded in smog from the volcano. All six of them peered up through their robes before Moran exchanged a glance with Eve.

“Hope they figure something,” he said. 

She gave a nod before she looked to Chekov whom she summoned to her side before Moran gave the order for the other two to follow them to the clearing. 

Sure enough as before, the great, furred being bounded out from the trees but this time it halted before them and Eve hoped and prayed it wouldn’t salivate all over them again. 

“Go ahead,” Eve waved her hand to the beast when she’d done greeting it. “Do your zoology thing.”

Overseeing genuinely meant ‘stand and watch and make sure no one fucks up’ so that’s what they did. Sharing her glance between the volcano and Chekov, Eve stood close to Moran’s side and wondered what was being said in the meeting above.

“It is wery big!” Chekov said as he patted the quadruped on its snout as it sniffed him. “Wery, wery friendly too! But wery big also.”

“You have a lot in common,” Eve answered him. “Except you know, you’re little.” 

Behind them two more quadrupeds appeared; one dove grey and one jet black and Eve and Sebastian looked up at them in awe. The dove grey being had russet coloured eyes that peered down at Sebastian with great interest and from the great furred face of the black one came a piercing cerulean gaze that was almost magical. 

Time passed quickly as they talked and studied and played with the native creatures. Sometime around midday Eve’s communicator chirped and Kirk greeted her on the other end quite cheerily. 

“Requesting landing party to beam back aboard,” he ordered. “We have a plan for the volcano and the sooner we implement it, the better.”

“Aye sir,” Eve frowned at her communicator. “Beam us up in five.”

She snapped her comm. shut and turned to the others, ordering them to pack up and await the transporter signal. 

They had just enough time to pet the creature’s goodbye before the swirls of light engulfed them and placed them back on the Enterprise.

-

It turned out that the plan Kirk said they had turned out to be his soul idea as no one else wanted to lay claim to the stupidity of it, but with their time short and ideas few, it was the best they had to go on. 

What Kirk had proposed was a shuttle to go over the volcano and lower someone into it, close enough to plant a cold fusion device to activate and freeze up the inside preventing the lava from spewing over. To get the natives out of the immediate vicinity should something go awry, Kirk proposed a distraction; something in that temple was worth something.

“He’s insane,” Eve glowered at Moran as they stood by the cliff edge where they were usually beamed down; this was a rendezvous point for Kirk and McCoy who were somewhere in the forest already. 

“I’m not disagreeing,” Sebastian folded his arms, glancing up at the cloud. “I bet the doctors loving this.”

Eve snorted so hard it almost hurt; all she could imagine was McCoy’s perturbed expression as he reluctantly followed at the Captain’s heels unable to disagree with him less he be reprimanded by him for doing so. 

“He’ll get over it,” she finally said. “Eventually. They should get here pretty quick by the quadruped anyway.”

Another rumble threatened to shake the ground apart before she and Moran fell into a comfortable silence admiring the red forest ahead of them. 

Moran suddenly turned to Eve with a frown wondering if she could hear what he’d just heard too. Turning her head back towards the forest there was the unmistakable sound of McCoy’s voice riding on the breeze.

“That was our ride Jim! You just stunned our damn ride!”

With a deep and uneasy sigh Eve closed her eyes. After a moment she looked to Moran before glancing back to the forest as McCoy’s voice sounded again.

“I hate this Jim!” He sounded half frantic and half terrified but wholly mad. “God damn it I hate you!”

“I know you do Bones!” 

Kirk’s voice was the polar opposite, like he was enjoying whatever the hell they’d gotten themselves into and he was happy about it.

A moment passed and they burst out of the forest to the angry cries of the Nibirians who were in pursuit, to where Moran and Eve stood as Kirk flung something he’d been clinging to behind him. It was a scroll and it unfurled across the ground, prompting some of the chase to fall to their knees in prayer.

Spears hurtled through the air bouncing off of trees and sailing over the cliff edge and it was at that moment when Eve ducked out of the way of one that she realised that neither Kirk or McCoy were slowing down as they drew on the cliff edge. 

Kirk managed a strangled cry of ‘jump’ before he and McCoy disappeared over the ledge. Moran and Eve barely had time to glance at one another before they did the same to evade the murderous looks of the Nibirians. 

They managed to clamber onto the rocky shore, robes missing with dive skins still intact and absolutely soaking wet through. The ocean to their discovery was like a warm bath, albeit a warm and salty one.

“If we weren’t so busy carrying out a mission right now I’d wring your scrawny little neck,” Eve glowered at him with a force stronger than the waves crashing against the boulders beside them.

Jim fired her a smile that was borderline manic before he glanced to McCoy who was half snarling at him and Moran who seemed indifferent; to him it was all part of the mission, he didn’t know Kirk well enough to know when he’d done something stupid.

Concealed safely in a pocket on his dive skin, Kirk retrieved his communicator and requested to be beamed up. No sooner did they get back than did they dart up to the bridge. 

Kirk and McCoy stood over the helm and a deafening sound of static filled the bridge; interference from the volcano. 

“Device dropped,” Uhura’s voice came through in patches. “Detonation in five minutes, jumpship failing.”

“Beam them back,” Kirk said calmly into another speaker system.

Acknowledgement from Scotty came through before Kirk looked to Eve and she hurried down to the transporter room to ensure that they all came back. 

Upon receiving word that they had, Kirk resigned himself to the chair as McCoy stood beside him, brow fixed into a permanent and unimpressed frown.

“I’ll get you back for your idiocity one day, kid,” he promised him without a smile.

“I’ll be waiting for that Bones,” Kirk slapped him on the arm as the others joined the bridge, ushered up by Eve before they stood around and watched the countdown on the main screen from high above Niburu’s atmosphere. 

The Prime Directive hadn’t wholly been tampered with; the natives hadnt seen the ship, their phasers or anything they shouldnt have and all crew was accounted for. 

The cold fusion device detonated and froze the lava into mystical peaks of ice where it rose and spluttered and the ash cloud cleared. Once Kirk was satisfied with what they’d done, he told Uhura to alert Starfleet Command who in turn gave them permission to head back home.

Eve stood by Kirk’s side as she went to follow McCoy from the bridge to change into her usual uniform and head back to medical for the ride home.

“Congratulations, Captain,” she said with a hint of a smile; forcing her to jump over a cliff would take a whole lot of begging for forgiveness. 

“Couldn’t have done it without my crew,” he flashed his perfect, childish grin which she couldn’t help but mirror.

With a nod, she left the bridge to change, content in knowing that in another days time she’d be back home with Ossiande and her feet would be perfectly stuck to Earth ground.

-

They’d been home for a week now, reports filed and Starfleet uniforms hung up neatly in wardrobes. Pike had congratulated them on their first successful mission and all that remained for them now was to attend appropriate meetings and settle into their homes.

Leonard liked that just fine and revelled in the fact that he could spend most evenings comfortable on the couch with Eve and the daemons who were more than pleased to see them home.

After the sights of Nibiru, most things on Earth seemed bland in comparison. The lush, green trees that surrounded their apartment complex seemed stark in comparison to the rich reds and blues of Nibiru. 

They spent time away from the rest of them too. Uhura and Spock had taken a vacation somewhere up north for a week but they were back now and happily living together not too far from Eve and Leonard, Chekov and Sulu were off doing their own thing, Scotty was wreaking havoc in the fleet docks and they’d heard nothing of Jim for a few days; Leonard assumed he was making good use of his Captain title in the bars by the fleet docks. 

It’d just turned September and in a few months Leonard would turn 31. Sure, Jim joked that he was ancient, one time he’d mentioned he was practically prehistoric compared to Chekov, but he’d never felt old until now. 

Thirty one was only nine years from forty; he really was starting to get on and he sighed in irritation as Eve glanced up to him from where she was laid against his chest watching the television with Ossiande curled at her feet. 

He wished he’d known Eve in his younger years, wished he’d had longer with her, but he knew that sounded greedy and he should be thankful for what he had right now. If he could say he regretted Jocelyn, he would’ve, but he didn’t have a bone in his body mean enough to say so. 

“What’s the matter with you?” Eve’s eyes were tired but she smiled lazily and warranted a smile from him too.

“Nothin’,” he reassured her as he brought both arms around her. “Just gettin’ old, kid.”

“Olds like...fifty,” she said settling back against him and turning her eyes to the television as Ossiande and Leauna shuffled at the end of the couch. “You’ve a long way to go yet.”

Leonard chuckled and Eve felt it reverberate through his whole body as if his lungs were the subwoofer. His hands idly played with her hair as he too looked towards the television but looked past it and instead looked out of the panoramic window behind.

San Francisco stretched out and glittered in the evening light and high in the sky was a full and milky white moon. Cosy with Eve in their comfortable home, Leonard had never been happier and wondered why he’d had to wait this long for something so good.

If he’d known anything near as good as this were coming when he was a kid, he’d have been prepared to wait a whole lifetime. 

-

With roaming hands and clumsy kisses before sleep, they both went to bed happy that night. Leonard slept with his arms tightly around Eve for several hours before the sound of his communicator woke him from his slumber.

Eve on the other hand never so much as flinched when he took his arms away from her; god forbid anyone woke her before she needed to be awake. 

A frantic, southern voice reached Leonard’s ears on the other end of the line and he spoke in hushed tones before he closed up the communicator and ran a hand through his unruly hair. 

This couldn’t be happening right now; not when everything was going so well. 

He looked at Eve’s sleeping form for a long minute before he looked to the daemons who were clocked out of it too. He didn’t want to wake her so he moved quietly through the room and grabbed a bag, throwing in a few clothes, his wallet and his comm. before he dressed, gently kissed Eve’s forehead and vanished from the apartment without so much as a note.

-

Eve woke the next morning to an empty bed and an empty apartment. Neither daemon had heard or seen Leonard leave but when she saw the open closet doors and his bag missing, her heart sank. 

They’d not argued or fought or really had any sort of disagreement. Leonard had seemed happy and contented and then she remembered him complaining about his age and rolled her eyes before grabbing her comm.

She tried Leonard but there was no answer which puzzled her slightly. Ending the transmission she opted to try Kirk because if Leonard was anywhere, she was 90% sure he’d wind up on Kirk’s couch; they were brothers in arms after all. 

There was no answer on Kirk’s comm. either and she seated herself at the breakfast bar with a furrowed brow as Ossiande and Leauna glanced up at her.

“Maybe he just went out?” Ossiande said.

“No,” she shook her head focussing on a stain on the countertop that she scratched at with her nail; not a stain, a chip. “Os, he took half his clothes.”

“Dry cleaning?” Leauna lolled her head.

“Why didn’t he leave a note?” she answered. “Or wake me or something.”

She stared at her comm. for a long minute as the daemons slumped to the floor at the foot of the stool. She willed it to chirp like a canary with a call from McCoy or even Kirk but it remained silent. She grabbed it and flipped it open, finding the channel to Uhura’s comm.

“Morning!” Uhura greeted her merrily; they were back from their vacation now. “How’re you?”

“Not so great,” she answered, still frowning. “Have you heard from Kirk?”

“Not for a couple days now,” Uhura answered. “I thought he was doing his own thing?”

“He is,” she answered. “What about Leo?”

“Leo?” Uhura gave a slight laugh as if she thought Eve was joking. “Did he put bourbon in your coffee this morning? You live together, you oughta know if he called me.”

“I know, it sounds dumb,” her frown deepened. “I woke up this morning and he wasn’t here.”

“Maybe he popped out for breakfast,” Uhura replied.

“Uhura, half his clothes are missing and so is his wallet,” she responded. “And he’s not answering his comm.”

“He’s not at Kirk’s?” Uhura finally sounded as puzzled as Eve was. 

“Kirk’s not answering his comm. either but he might be passed out so,” she left the sentence open and swore she heard Uhura laugh slightly.

“I’ll be over with Gaila in a half hour okay?” she answered her gently. “We’ll sort this out.”

“Thanks,” she smiled despite the fact Uhura couldn’t see her and closed the comm. before laying it back to the counter and staring at it.

She’d never felt Leonard leave the bed last night, never heard him walk around the room or open the closet. What would make him up and leave in the middle of the night? If he even had left in the middle of the night; she couldn’t be sure.

-

She was showered and dressed by the time Gaila and Uhura arrived and it was a welcome sight to see them both. They both hugged her tightly and greeted the daemons as Wystan followed behind Uhura into the flat and joined his other friends.

“Not answering his comm. at all?” Gaila frowned as she sat on the sofa.

“Not at all,” Eve shook her head as she made them coffee. “And I’m sure he has it because I can’t find it anywhere.”

“Still no answer from Jim?” Uhura asked as Eve handed them their coffees, retrieved her own and sat with them.

“I’ve not tried him since,” she shrugged. “Figured he’s been having a few wild nights abusing his Captain’s title.”

“Probably,” Gaila snorted. “You know of anywhere Leonard could have gone and why?”

Eve shook her head. Leonard didn’t go many places; he liked their home and that was about it. The only other place Eve knew he’d go was Jim’s and she was sure that Jim would call to tell her Leonard was with him. 

They sat in a contemplative silence for a short while until the chirp of Eve’s communicator broke the silence. She placed her mug down and scrambled to answer it as Uhura and Gaila watched.

“Leo?” she said but it wasn’t McCoy’s voice that answered her. 

“No, Jim,” Kirk answered with a hoarse voice. “But Leonard’s here. We’re in Georgia.”

“Put him on the comm.” she said as if to disregard anything else as Uhura and Gaila looked at her wide eyed.

“I can’t,” Jim answered and he sounded tired, exhausted even. “But I just wanted to let you know where he was since he didn’t tell you.”

“I woke up to an empty bed and apartment this morning, Jim,” her tone got a little harsh despite fighting for it not to be; it wasn’t Kirk’s fault. “Why the hell are you in Georgia?”

“Don’t you dare,” she heard Leonard’s voice, gritty and just as tired as Kirk’s was. “Don’t you dare tell her Jim, I swear to God. She doesn’t need that.” 

“Yeah and I didn’t need to wake up to find the damn house empty but it happened,” she replied loud enough for him to hear. “What the hell is going on?”

“Sweetie,” Gaila was stood by her now with her emerald hands resting gently on her tensed shoulders. 

“Look, we’re fine,” Kirk reassured her as much as he could without saying so much. “We’re at Atlanta Memorial; Bones will call you when we’re on our way home.”

“The hell he will,” Eve snapped the communicator shut with such a force she almost broke it and it got flung to the sofa before she retreated to the bedroom as Uhura and Gaila watched.

“Eve?” Uhura called as she lingered by the door. “What are you doing?”

“Going to Georgia,” She reappeared a moment later with a large holdall slung over one shoulder and a travel passport in the other. 

“But...”

“You and Spock are more than welcome to house sit,” Eve fired a look at Uhura and tossed her the house keys before she looked to the daemons who went to follow her. “And you’re staying here.”

“You’re going all on your own?” Ossiande’s fur bristled as Leauna looked between the pair.

“Jim’s already there,” he answer was quick and sincere and she left without another word, leaving Gaila and Uhura looking at one another worried and confused.

-

Her mind boggled with thoughts the whole way to Georgia and it was late evening by the time she got there. Why hadn’t Leonard told her he’d gone home? And to a hospital of all places? Hell, why had he gone in the middle of the damn night and what on Gods great earth was Jim doing with him?

She didn’t care to take in the lights of Atlanta as the car she’d hired sped down the interstate and into the vast city. She didn’t care that it was past 8pm and still stuffy hot and she really didn’t care that she hadn’t got much to go on apart from the name of a hospital.

Atlanta Memorial reminded her a lot of Starfleet Medical and she left her things in the car and hurried towards the entrance. With the cars keys digging into her palm, she stood before the reception desk and enquired after anyone by the name McCoy. 

“We can’t give out that information to someone who isn’t family,” the woman behind the desk answered her. 

“Is there a man named Jim Kirk up there?” she asked instead. “Blonde hair, blue eyes, probably flirting with all the nurses?” 

The receptionist gave her a blank look and Eve wafted her hand as if to end the conversation before she sunk into the crappy plastic seating of the waiting area like they had at Starfleet Medical; sooner or later Jim or Leonard had to come out or go in.

She must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing she knew Jim was shaking her shoulder and she was taking in the brilliant hue of his bright blue eyes as she came to. And god did he look tired and dishevelled. His clothes were creased, his hair was unkempt and his vibrantly blue eyes looked almost painful due to the bloodshot state they were in.

“What the hell are you doing in Georgia?” Kirk’s hand was firmly on her shoulder, his blonde brow furrowed and his mouth half open in surprise. 

When she fully came to and pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes, she looked to Kirk who was kneeling in front of her, face unchanged. Her eyes caught the clock over the reception desk and it was somewhere in the early hours of the morning. 

“What are you doing here?” she retaliated when she’d woken enough to recover her irritation.

Kirk’s eyes dropped to the floor but his hand never left her shoulder; it was as if that her being there was a comfort for him. 

“You look like hell, Jim,” she commented before he had the chance to answer her. 

“I’ve been sleeping in the car,” his shoulder rose half heartedly before he seated himself beside her. “Bones’ is in a mess, Eve.”

“What the hell is going on?” she glared at him, shoulders slumped forwards. “Is he ok? You’re in a hospital, come on Kirk, throw me a damn bone here would you.”

It was as though Jim was weighing up his options on what to say as he slid his arm across Eve’s shoulders; on the one hand there was the truth, on the other there was the padded truth.

“Bones’ fine,” he finally said with a reassuring squeeze. “He’s upstairs with his parents.”

“No, I ain’t,” McCoy’s voice sounded above them and they both glanced up but his hazel gaze was focussed solely on Eve. “What the hell are you doin’ here kid?”

He looked rougher than Kirk did; his eyes heavy with sleep and his brow creased with worry and annoyance. His shirt was miss-buttoned, his hair was askew and his usual soft drawl sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

She tensed under Kirk’s grasp and he felt it. His fingers splayed across her shoulder as if that would give him a firm grasp to hold her, but she shrugged him off and stood up.

“Looking for you,” her tone was even and her stare was harsh, but neither of them looked away from one another. “I wake up yesterday morning and you along with half of your stuff and your wallet are gone, then I get a call from Kirk and you’re in a hospital in Georgia?”

His eyes dropped from hers and a pang of guilt bolted through him like an electric shock as Kirk looked up at them both. He watched as Eve’s expression softened before her hand reached out and squeezed Leonard’s arm. 

“Leo, what’s the matter?” she asked.

Kirk couldn’t bear to look at them; he’d known for a long time about the situation that they now found themselves in, he just didn’t think it’d come to a head this soon. 

After a long silence he answered her with his fists clenched at the side of him.

“It’s my dad,” he said unable to look up from the floor. “They don’t know what he has and they can’t cure it and it’s killin’ him, Eve, it’s really killin’ him.”

His jaw was clenched, his knuckles now white where his nails were digging into his palms and a tear slid from the end of his nose and dropped onto the shining white waiting room floor. 

With her hand still around Leonard’s arm, she pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. She’d never seen this part of him, this part that hurt and felt sad and got angry. Sure he got annoyed and he got grouchy but this was full on anger and Eve didn’t much like it. 

He clung to her for a minute, half glad she was here but the rest of him wished she wasn’t; he didn’t want to drag her down with him, she’d been through enough. As much as he didn’t want to let go of the comfort, he pulled himself away from her, forcing himself not to cry. 

“Jim, take her back home,” he said turning to Kirk who now stood to the side of them.

“No,” Eve frowned as he looked back to her. “I don’t care what you want, Leonard, we’re not leaving you here.”

He gave her a stubborn look but she returned it in kind and found that Kirk was also sharing her same expression.

“If you don’t want us hovering around you then that’s fine we understand that,” Jim too frowned at him. “But we’re not leaving Georgia; we’re not leaving you on your own, Bones. I know you think you have everything under control a lot of the time, but come on, let us help you man.” 

Jim clapped a hand on McCoy’s shoulder and to his surprise Leonard hugged him in a brotherly sort of fashion before he let him go and looked to Eve.

“What about Os and Lea?” he asked running a hand through his hair. “The house and everything?”

“Spock and Uhura are house sitting,” she reassured him. “I’ll call them in a little while ok? Jim and I will find a motel or something; you call me if you need me.”

She reached up and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before he hugged her tight and said goodbye to Jim. 

-

After a few hours sleep in a motel a few miles out from the hospital, Jim woke Eve and suggested they grabbed something to eat. In the outer part of the city there were diners for miles and Eve let Kirk pick one he thought looked alright.

They were quiet for the car ride unsure of really what to say to one another after the previous night’s events, but when they’d ordered and Jim had grown bored of toying with the teaspoon at his place setting, he lifted his cerulean eyes to Eve and cracked a lopsided smile.

“Did Bones ever tell you how I ended up at Starfleet?” he asked curiously. 

“Leo got you to join, right?” she raised a brow, thankful that he wasn’t talking about the hospital visit. “I remember you saying a long time ago.”

And it was a long time ago, four years and so many months if she remembered rightly and god what an irritant Kirk had been back then with his celestial eyes and mischievous grin. 

That just went to show that time didn’t change everything. 

“Kind of,” Jim’s eyes narrowed and he shrugged his shoulders a little. “He was in Iowa on a recruitment order with a handful of other cadets. They used to come to places like where I grew up where the kids didn’t have much and try to give them a better life in Starfleet.”

Eve looked interested as their orders came and a pretty waitress filled up their coffee mugs and wandered off looking a little annoyed that she’d not caught Kirk’s eye; he was too busy staring into the depths of the salt shaker remembering something from years past. 

“I never knew he did that,” she said unravelling the cutlery from a napkin. “Is this how you first met?”

“Yeah,” Jim snapped from his thoughts. “You wanna hear?”

“Anything to get my mind off of the other thing,” she gave him a weary smile and he gave a nod before he stated the story.

“I was at the bar one night and in come these cadets in their red uniforms, I guess bars a pretty good place to recruit,” he shrugged one shoulder. “Anyway, I’m sitting at this table on my own just watching these superior guys wander the bar and one sits opposite me and clasps his hands on the table.”

And Jim could remember that perfectly because McCoy had been the most handsome man he’d seen that side of Iowa with his squared off shoulders and his tanned skin. He could remember first seeing his face and how set his expression had been; he didn’t look too happy to be sitting across from him which Jim had taken all too personally.

“I wanted to make fun of him,” he laughed a little. “Make him feel really uncomfortable because I was never interested in putting on the monkey suit and having my strings pulled. He sat there and blathered on for a good half hour about how Starfleet really needed me and I swear to god, he wasn’t reading from a brochure, he’d memorised that shit.”

And so had Jim if the time ever came for him to go out and start recruiting others for the academy. He remembered laughing at him and asking a whole boatload of stupid questions before Leonard had all but thrown a pamphlet at him, and he was sure by then he realised he just didn’t care.

“And then this woman came over and disturbed us, threw a box on the table in front of him and told him that was the last of his stuff,” Kirk’s fond smile turned into a frown as Eve watched him and picked at her food. “He looked like he’d seen a ghost. Anyway, it turns out that was Jocelyn and honestly, even I didn’t find that attractive.”

She’d been tall and skinny with long, mousy brown hair and eyes like Leonard’s. Her voice was harsh and shrill and she’d loomed over the doctor like an unwelcome rain cloud. 

“He excuses himself and drags her away to the bar and they have a spat I guess,” he shrugged a shoulder again. “She storms out and Bones didn’t move from that corner of the bar for a while. He was still there at closing time so I decided to join him for a drink.”

This was the part of that memory that he hated the most; seeing what should have been a proud cadet slumped over the bar and stinking of bourbon with a measly box of belongings by his side. He was quiet for a long minute as a few sentences echoed around his mind.

-

_"I can’t let you go back to Starfleet looking all pathetic.”_

_“Yeah? And what you gonna do about it kid?”_

_“Come with you and join. Look at me; I’m great, they’ll all be envious.”_

_“Yeah, right.”_

_“Well, someone’s gotta look after you.”_

-

That had been the opening scene of a friendship that had spanned the space of four years and forged a bond so deep between them that they could’ve been brothers. 

“Jim?” Eve prodded him over the table with the blunt end of her fork. “You ok?”

“I didn’t join Starfleet for the ships and the stars or any of that other cliché crap,” he answered her looking at his still full plate. “I joined because I couldn’t leave him on his own, I mean he looked like he had a hell of a demon in him; he needed a friend.”

There’d been two more weeks until McCoy was due to return with the new recruits and for most of those remaining days Jim stuck by his side in the bar, learning little bits about the enigma that was Leonard McCoy and trying to piece together just what he could do for him. 

“We hung out for a short while before he brought me to the Academy; I learned about Jocelyn and all the other stuff he told you when he first met you,” he said. “Only, that’s when his dad started to get sick. I mean he was still living at home with Bones’ mom and they’ve been like that I guess up until now. They had all that time and they still don’t know what’s wrong but he was coping. Bones has always known something like this was coming, I guess he just hoped that fate forgot to deal him another hand of crappy cards.”

“I can’t imagine what it feels like,” she shoved her plate away with the food half eaten and looked at the table. “Leo’s been through enough as it is.”

“He blames himself for this,” Jim finally met her gaze across the table. “It’s his dad and he’s a doctor and it’s killing him that there’s nothing he can do. He was begging him last night to help him.”

Always exultant and cheeky James T. Kirk looked as though he was about to fall apart right there and then and Eve couldn’t stand to look at him as she swallowed a lump in her throat and looked away. 

“I don’t know what to do, Eve,” he finally admitted. 

“There’s nothing you can do, Jim,” she answered. “And I know how much you hate to hear that.”

-

It played out that Eve didn’t see Leonard for a few days and she didn’t want to be around unless he wanted her around but Jim travelled freely to and from the hospital most evenings to see how he was doing. 

One afternoon in particular Leonard called him and asked them both to come up and they knew in an instant that the news awaiting them wouldn’t be anything too pleasant. 

Leonard met them in the lobby of the hospital, pale faced compared to his usual complexion and looking weak. He looked like he’d aged ten years in the space of a few days, that he was about to keel over and all Eve wanted to do was wrap him up in blankets and tell him everything was going to be ok. 

“I told you not to bring your friends Leonard,” a woman snapped from his side; she was half his height, maybe twice his age and very much like him in looks. “This has nothing to do with them.”

“It has everythin’ to do with them ma,” Leonard snapped back tenfold with his hazel eyes narrowing on the woman. “And hell they’re here for me, not you so butt out. You’re no more use than a damn broken arm.”

Jim and Eve shuffled awkwardly before the two bodies in front of them, their eyes catching as they dared to slightly peek upwards. 

“Well I know Jim but who’s the girl?” The woman almost spat the word like it was poison and Eve tried hard not to take offence. “Your lady friend, Jim?”

Kirk stuttered a reply before Leonard’s hands curled into fists and turned white at the knuckles.

“Enough ma,” he chastised her. “She ain’t Jim’s girlfriend, she’s mine.”

“Well hell Leonard how am I supposed to know?” The womans voice raised an octave, her hands flying into the air as Jim and Eve stepped back a little. “You never damn well tell me anythin’!”

“That runs in the family then huh?” Leonard’s hazel eyes flared his voice thunderous as he bit back.

“This is the one and only time I will ever admit to this,” Eve shuffled closer to Kirk’s side so he could hear her above the ensuing row. “I wish I was your girlfriend.”

There was a crack and the woman stormed by them leaving Leonard stood rigid with a mark reddening across the left side of his face. 

“Bones?” Kirk stepped forwards first, his blue eyes darting across his friends face; he’d never seen him so angry before. 

When he didn’t answer Jim, Eve’s hand found its way into Leonard’s and she squeezed gently as the fingers of her opposing hand tenderly skirted over the reddening mark on his cheek. His concentration and anger finally broke and his shoulders slumped, his hand squeezing Eve’s so hard she thought her fingers would explode.

“Sorry you had to see that,” Leonard sank into one of the plastic chairs and looked at his feet as Kirk and Eve sat either side of him. “He’s been here months Jim, she waited all that damn time and he’s been in here months!”

His anger bubbled and subsided, coming in waves sometimes stronger than the last. Jim didn’t know what to say and looked helplessly at Eve who was also lost but they didn’t have to say anything because Leonard filled the silence.

“There’s nothin’ they can do for him,” he bent double on himself, arms shrouding his head as Eve rubbed gentle circles on his back. “They want us to make a decision; I think we should let him go.”

Eve felt something in her chest pull and she dared not look at Jim. 

“Your mother doesn’t?” Eve asked.

“It ain’t my mothers decision to make,” he answered her. “They’ve been divorced for the past five years. I lied to you about my parents Eve, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah well, me too,” she shrugged with a sad smile. “Hell Leo, you don’t have to tell me everything, I understand. It’s your damn choice and I’m gonna be sitting here no matter what choices you make.”

For the first time since she’d stepped foot in Georgia, Leonard properly looked at her as if he was only just realising she was really, really there. His hand found hers and Kirk squeezed his shoulder as he took a huge breath.

“This is somethin’ I gotta do on my own though, darlin’,” His hand squeezed hers and she pecked him on the cheek. 

“We’ll be right here,” she reassured him. “Promise.”

-

That had been just over four months ago and it’d been a hell of a rocky four months for all of them. After the funeral Leonard had refused to leave the bed for a whole month, he refused to speak to his mother after the way she’d acted and he didn’t much speak to anyone until Uhura decided enough was enough. 

With Eve’s help she got Leonard back on his feet and they managed to have an okay Christmas round at Spock and Uhura’s place. They celebrated the New Year at Gaila’s and come Leonard’s 31st birthday, they’d perked him up just enough to let Jim drag him out on the town.

He’d not forgotten the scenarios of Georgia, he didn’t think he ever could, but he could push them so far back in his mind that it was like forgetting. The decision he’d made and the papers he signed weighted his conscience, but he often tried to ignore the memories.

“My mother called,” Eve said one February evening when Leonard had come back from a medical seminar at HQ. “Michael and Luc are in Idaho; they’re adopting a kid.”

“They’re what?” Leonard raised a brow and sat at the breakfast bar as Eve placed a coffee before him and leant over the surface to look at him.

“That was my first answer too,” she half smiled. “But Michael got on the video chat too and he told me I’m gonna be an aunt. I guess he and Luc have always wanted a kid, I just didn’t think they’d adopt one yet.”

“You don’t think they’re ready?” he asked as he took hold of her hands; he did that a lot since Georgia, like he was holding on to something he was afraid to let go of. 

“Oh no,” she shook her head and threaded her fingers through his. “They’re ready I suppose. You know what; I think it’s just weird to me because it’s my brother.” 

Leonard chuckled softly and looked down at the mug of coffee before meeting Eve’s eyes.

“What about your ma?” he asked. “What did she say?”

“She’s ecstatic, naturally,” she answered shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “Another addition to the family and all. It’s going to take a couple of weeks to sort the documents and everything for the adoption but ma already wants us to come up and see her and Michael and Luc and the kid.”

“Us?” Leonard asked unsurely. “What about Rick?”

Leonard never called Rick ‘step-dad’ in front of Eve, never even really mentioned the d word at all; in both instances the memories were far from pleasant. 

“As in me and you,” she smiled gently squeezing his hands. “She wants the family to be together. I guess Rick’s not here.”

She gave a shrug and thumbed the skin on his hands before she caught his furrowed brow.

“But I’m not fam-”

She cut him off with a kiss to his lips, hands held tight in hers. Leonard lost what was left of his family in Georgia; his dad was gone and he and his mother were now estranged. He had no siblings and the cousins he did have he’d never met; Eve made it a firm point to remind him that he did have an ever loving family, actually, he had two. 

“Leonard Horatio McCoy,” she full named him with a grin. “You’re a part of my family, my mother says so and you don’t argue with her. And you got your own family right here; don’t you ever say otherwise.”

As with any other time Eve mentioned this, McCoy felt a knot of emotion in his throat and tried to laugh it off but Eve always knew better. 

“So you’re going to be Aunt Eve, huh?” Leonard said as she wandered around the kitchen and he turned on his stool to watch her. 

“Yeah,” she shrugged one shoulder as she leant against one of the countertops. “But you’re going to be Uncle Leonard.”

“Way to make me feel my age, kid,” he grouched before she wandered over to him and perched on his knee with a smile.

“I don’t understand how you feel thirty one, Leo,” she said as he locked his arms around her. “You’re still 26 to me. Still the perpetually grumpy doctor I met on my second day at the Academy.”

“The very same one you were afraid of?” A hint of a smile played around his lips.

“Unsure,” she corrected him. “I was unsure of you.”

“Well, you’re still 24 to me, darlin’,” He gently kissed her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. “All this stemmed from a god damn scarf.”

“Which you never gave me back,” She prodded his hands that clasped at her stomach.

“Didn’t need to,” He kissed her neck once more and she felt his lips smile against her neck. “You had me to keep you warm after that.”

She smiled fondly at the memories of walking across campus in the snow, of their clasped hands in her coat pocket and of Jim getting faintly irritated that she’d taken a shine to McCoy and not him.

“Hey, Leo?” she frowned at the floor for a moment. “How long did you like me before we made something of us?”

He still got childishly embarrassed when they talked about the beginnings of their relationship and he felt his cheeks flush a bright vermillion as Eve giggled and rested her head against his collarbone.

“Uh, since that first Christmas we spent together,” he answered. “When you ‘n Spock told Gaila what mistletoe was. You gave me a hell of a talk after that dinner.”

“I did?” she lifted her head and frowned at him, half struggling to remember what she’d said word for word. 

“You told me I deserved better than Jocelyn,” he answered. “And for the first time in my miserable life, I believed it. You ended up in my life for a reason darlin’, Jim too; you both made me better. Jim, the constant pain in the ass that he is, taught me to enjoy life again and you, well hell, you taught me that love ain’t always bad and things do get better.”

“You’ll make me cry,” she said quietly with a smile. “And don’t let Jim hear you say that, he’ll never get through his front door with his big head.”

Leonard laughed, long and meaningful as he hugged Eve to his chest and thanked his lucky stars that even though fate had handed him bad card after bad card, luck had blessed him with a set of friends that had become a family to him and blessed him with a woman that was not only beautiful but a goddess in herself.

“I love you kid,” he kissed the base of her earlobe and she giggled as it tickled. “I really do.”

“Suppose someone has to, huh?” she grinned at him, prompting him to laugh all over again.


	16. Chapter 16

They headed up to Michigan in mid-March and on their way up, they dropped off a gift for Jim who exchanged it for a gift to Eve; they were both turning 29 in the next week and though Kirk was a little disheartened that she wouldn’t be here to celebrate with him like they always did, he wished her luck for Michigan.

They took the shuttle up like before along with the daemons and this time McCoy was calmer than he had been previously. Michael met them at the shuttle port, his arms tight around his sister before he even hugged Leonard after a firm handshake. 

“Ma’s made a huge dinner,” Michael informed them as he lead them to the car and tossed their bags in; naturally, Eve sat up front and Leonard sat in the back squashed between the two daemons.

“Where’s Rick?” Eve asked as she tugged on her belt and looked at Michael. 

“I’ll let Ma tell you,” Michael squeezed her knee gently with a great big grin beaming from ear to ear. “You looking forwards to meeting your nephew?”

His eyes darted to Leonard’s in the mirror as Eve’s did the same. The doctor gave a nod with a slight smile and Eve’s eyes moved to the scenery out of the window as they passed through the sleepy town of Cadillac and made for the lake. 

“You adopted a boy?” she asked.

“Luc fell in love with him,” Michael answered her. “Kids an angel; I can’t wait for you to meet him. But I figured we’d eat first and catch up. He’s sleeping anyway, long ride from Nebraska.”

“Naturally,” Leonard gave a shrug as Michael’s car swung up on the dirt drive.

It was a beautiful spring day and birds chirped in the trees and the air held the wonderful scent of fresh pine and damp dirt. The lake glistened in the sun and the farmhouse rose up before them in its three storey wonder as they clambered out of the car. 

“I’ll get your bags,” Michael said as Ossiande bounded from the car with Leauna in tow. “You guys go say hi to Ma. Luc’s inside too.” 

Waiting for Leonard to catch up to her side, Eve peered between the trees at the shining surface of the water and found herself aching to dip a toe in. She wondered if her mother would mind her having the others up again; Gaila and Uhura would love to sunbathe up here, Jim could even water ski since he liked surfing so much.

Eve didn’t bother to knock on the door of her own home and she pulled back the screen door and slid inside with Leonard behind her. The house smelt wonderful; hog roast and sweet apple pie and for a moment, Eve just stared at the elaborately set table before her mother put her arms around her.

“It’s so good to see you!” her mother kissed her cheek and held her by the tops of her arms. “You know it wouldn’t hurt to call once in a while Evangeline.”

“Been a little busy Ma,” she gave a slight nod in Leonard’s direction as he slid his jacket over the back of a chair.

“So I heard,” Mary’s tone softened several levels and she reached up to Leonard’s face that was prickly with a slight stubble. “Honey I’m so sorry.”

Mary kissed his cheek affectionately and laid her arms around his tall frame and Eve watched as Leonard hugged her back just as she was hugging him before thanking her.

“You coulda called before that though Evangeline,” Mary turned from Leonard to scald her daughter again as she plucked a red apple out of the ball. “We been worried about you!”

“Ma, I was off planet for a while, remember?” Eve raised a singular brow as she bit the apple and leant on the breakfast bar as Leonard sat on the stool beside her.

“Evangeline Violet May,” her mother scalded her and placed a hand to her hip. “I may be old but I ain’t getting too forgetful young lady.”

“Sorry ma,” She took another bite of the apple as Michael lugged their bags through the door and left them by the staircase.

“What did you do now?” Michael asked as he kissed his mother on the cheek and grabbed a glass of water before offering Leonard one.

“Nothing!” Eve answered with a slight laugh. “So is someone gonna tell me where Rick is?”

“At his mother’s honey,” her mother answered her all too cheerily. “For good.”

There was a painstakingly silent moment and Leonard watched Eve’s body tense up as her eyes moved between her mother and her brother.

“What?” she finally uttered as she placed the half eaten apple to the counter. “He left?”

“God no,” Mary rolled her eyes. “I kicked him out. Said there was nothing more important to me than my kids. Having you both back is all I need and hell, I don’t need him anymore.”

“Luc and I are moving in,” Michael said afterwards. “Along with our son, he’s going to go to school in Cadillac.”

“Well, hell,” Eve’s eyes were wide but her mouth was smiling. “It finally happened, are there pigs flying outside?”

“Don’t get cheeky,” her mother swatted her with the dishtowel. “Go sit at the table, dinners ready. Michael, go fetch your husband.”

-

They ate a huge dinner and although Mary protested and told them her kids should be doing it, Luc and Leonard helped her clear away whilst Michael and Eve sat out on the back porch and looked out to the fields as Ossiande and Leauna ran around in front of them.

“If it’s alright with you,” Eve started as Michael glanced at her; she was watching the wolf closely, her eyes gleaming with what looked like tears. “I want to pass Ossiande to my nephew. Leo and I already talked about it with them too; he’d be happy to leave Leauna here too.”

“You’re going to give him Ossiande?” Michael seemed stunned; that daemon had been attached to her since she was about seven years old.

“Yeah and for good reason,” she sniffled a little. “Os will keep him safe at school and everything and uh, well. I don’t know how much longer Leo and I are gonna be planet side for.”

“Oh?” Michael seemed a little disappointed to hear those words and Eve drew a deep breath. 

“Michael, don’t look at me like that,” she gave him a weak smile. “Starfleet’s always uncertain.”

“You only just got back,” he frowned. “I thought you and Leo might be planning on settling down or something.”

“Come on man,” Eve rolled her eyes and slung herself back into the chair she was seated in. “Hell, that’d be nice but it ain’t that easy.”

“And why not?” Michael stared right at her and she looked away from him. 

This was supposed to be a relaxing week; they weren’t even past the first night yet and Eve already felt like she had too much to say.

“Kirk got me on my comm. the other day,” she sighed deeply. “He came over while Leo was out and we had a chat. Turns out Starfleet are planning on initiating a five year exploratory mission into deep space; Kirk’s clicking his regulation boot heels in hopes that it’s bestowed upon the Enterprise.” 

Michael took a long quiet minute to process the information before he nodded slowly but still remained silent which only caused his sister to talk more.

“I mean if he proposed or whatever, Leo I mean, and we ended up leaving a month after, that’d suck,” she gave a half hearted shrug. “I mean we could get married on the ship; Kirk could marry us as Captain but you guys wouldn’t be there. So we’d have to wait five whole years and hell, who knows if we’d even make it back?”

“Eve, please don’t say things like that,” he suddenly said.

“You have to hear them Michael,” she looked right at him. “It happened to dad, it happened to George Kirk; it could happen to any Starfleet Officer who goes out there. We could get sick or injured, we could be attacked or it could just be an accident and then one of us is left without the other. It’s always uncertainty, Michael.”

She was right, you couldn’t plan for these things to happen, you couldn’t even prepare for them to happen; they just happened and you had to deal with the aftermath regardless. 

“Then if he asks,” Michael took another long silence as he stared at his feet. “Marry him on the ship. You’d be married by your mutual best friend surrounded by your other family. You make it home after that and I promise you that whatever wedding you wanted, I’ll give it you.”

“Michael I-”

“Evangeline,” he shook his head. “You have the opportunity of a lifetime sis. You get to go off and see the stars with the one you love; what could be better than that? I already saw them with Luc; it’s our time to settle down. Five years is a long time, but make each one count. Collect stories to tell your nephew, step foot on new planets, explore. That’s your job Eve, you’re not an officer; you’re an explorer.”

“We’re gonna miss you, course we are,” he slung an arm around her shoulders. “And we’re gonna worry when you don’t message us for weeks, but we know you’re in safe hands. Not just with Starfleet and Kirk, but with Leonard. He wouldn’t let anything happen to you and I don’t believe for one second you’d let anything happen to him.”

She nodded quietly before she pecked her brother on the cheek. A moment later Luc poked his head around the door, glowing tattoos and all as the daemons bounded onto the porch panting for all they were worth.

“You want to come and meet your nephew, little sister?” the Zeenonian enquired. 

“I’d love to,” she rose from the chair and petted Ossiande’s warm head before the wolf walked inside, leading Leauna, Michael and Eve along with him.

“One thing, Eve,” Michael caught her shoulder at the bottom of the stairs as Leonard joined them along with Mary. “He’s four and he’s really into star ships; the Enterprise especially, and space. We didn’t tell him what you and Len do; we thought it’d be a cool surprise for him to discover he has an amazing aunt and uncle.” 

Eve and Leonard exchanged a slight smile before Luc and Michael led them up to the first floor as Mary followed behind them with a look of anticipation on her face. A door was slightly askew and from inside they heard the sounds of a child making shooting and whooshing noises.

“He’s playing with his toy ships,” Mary smiled at Leonard who was frowning at the door as the daemons were doing much the same. “He’s very fond of them.”

Michael slid through the door and Eve hung back with Leonard as Luc and her mother followed him in. There were mumbled words and the playing had stopped and after a moment, Michael called her in.

She slid around the door with Leonard’s slightly taller frame behind her. The room had been decorated like a child’s room and on the bed in a row was her mother, brother and step-brother and on the rug, surrounded by small toy ships, sat a young boy with a mop of dark hair and brilliantly green eyes who gazed up at them with the usual awe of a small child.

“Eve, Leonard,” Michael looked from the kid to his sister and Leonard. “This is Tobias. Tobias, this is your aunt and uncle.”

Tobias stared up at the two new faces in the room before he shuffled closer to his fathers. Eve felt Leonard’s hand gently squeeze her shoulder as the room remained silent before her eyes drifted over the ships on the floor.

She put a hesitant foot forwards and made herself sit cross legged on the circular rug as Tobias watched her with careful green eyes.

“Hey,” she gave the child a friendly smile. “I’m your aunt Eve; I’m your dads’ sister.”

She nodded over Tobias’s shoulder to Michael before the kid gawked up at him and looked back to her, inching forwards ever so slightly. 

“And this is your uncle Leo,” Eve wound her arm around her back and motioned with her fingers for Leonard to come closer and sit with her. 

Leonard squeezed his tall frame beside Eve and a chest of drawers so the whole family was now sitting in a semi-circle around the child who still wasn’t saying anything. 

“Are all these your ships?” Eve gestured to the several different federation ships around them and Tobias nodded slowly and crawled a little closer. “Do you know all their names?”

“That ones the Enterprise,” Tobias pointed a small finger towards one of the ships that lay between them. “And that ones the Excelsior. I don’t know this one and neither does daddy.” He paused for a minute before he picked it up in his little hands and half held it out to Eve. “Do you know it?”

Tobias glanced at Leonard and smiled a little as Eve took the toy out of his hands and peered at it before Leonard smiled back at Tobias and leaned over Eve to look at the ship himself. 

It had no lower part to it like the Enterprise did and only had one nacelle so Leonard imagined that it didn’t go very far very fast and he definitely didn’t know its name; he was a doctor, not a star ship spotter.

“It’s the U.S.S Bradbury,” Eve answered as the other adult bodies in the room stiffened but she never flinched. “Never much of a star ship in my opinion though.”

“But it’s a Federation ship,” Tobias pouted and Eve smiled at the way he said Federation; the R sounded like a soft W and it reminded her a little of someone she knew.

“It was,” she said leaning forwards and studying the ship before she looked to Tobias. “It got destroyed.” She cast it aside gently and picked up one of the others that lay on the floor. “Do you know which one this one is?”

“The Aries!” Tobias replied gleefully as Leonard laughed gently and picked up another one.

“What about this one?” Leonard asked as he leant forwards to match Eve’s stance. 

“The Defiant,” Tobias now lay on his stomach and gathered all of his ships together as Eve and Leonard glanced at Michael, Luc and Mary. “This one’s my favourite!” 

He was jubilant as he thrust the ship towards Eve and Leonard and Eve was the one to take it. It didn’t take long for them to recognise the Enterprise with her twin nacelles supported by their pylons and the registration plastered across the saucer.

“The Enterprise,” Leonard remarked with a slight grin as he caught Eve’s eye.

Michael smiled over at them and Mary got up to leave, smiling at the scene before Michael and Luc got cosy on the bed and watched Tobias interact with his new family members.

“Do you know who the Captain of the Enterprise is?” she asked as she marvelled at the detail on the ship.

“Captain Kirk,” Tobias answered with a grin as Eve handed him the ship and he whirled around the room with it. “Captain Kirk saved the Earth from the nasty aliens. Captain Kirk’s amazing.”

Whilst Tobias whirled around the room, Leonard raised a brow at Eve who was shaking her head with a grin; even her sibling and step-sibling were almost laughing.

“Nothin’ to do with us of course,” Leonard said quietly as Tobias proceeded to mock fire on the other ships. “Or the four hundred others onboard.”

“Leo, he’s four,” she reminded him as Tobias flumped in front of them. 

“The Enterprise is cool,” he marvelled himself at the small toy now sitting on the floor.

“Hey, Toby?” Michael leant forwards from the bed. “Why don’t you ask your aunt and uncle what they do for a living?”

Tobias narrowed his eyes and regarded his new family members with all the curiosity of a child his age could manage. Leonard looked to Eve and she looked back at him before she shrugged.

“Your uncle and I work on a starship,” Eve said simply and Tobias’s eyes widened.

“Which one?” he gasped suddenly springing with excitement. “And what as?!”

“We’re both doctors,” Leonard answered him. “I’m a Chief Medical Officer, your aunts a normal doctor; we run the medbay on the Enterprise.”

Tobias took such a sharp intake of breath Eve thought he might pass out before he lunged himself forwards at his uncle.

“I didnt know you were CMO,” Michael narrowed his eyes at Leonard with a quirk of a smile. “So you’re Eve’s head honcho, huh?”

“Yeah,” Eve snorted. “He wishes.”

“You really work on the Enterprise?” Tobias’s eyes took in every feature of Leonard’s face as he waited in anticipation for his answer. “Really really?”

“Really really,” Leonard gave a nod and a grin as Tobias looked to Eve who nodded too. 

“Then how come you’re not up there now?” And the gruelling pout of the four year old was unleashed. “You should be.”

“We’re not on a mission,” Eve mirrored the four year olds stance. “But we might be getting one soon.”

The four year old suddenly forgot his pout and replaced it with a look of sheer excitement before he clambered into Eve’s lap and gripped at her shirt, green eyes alight with happiness. 

“Do you know Captain Kirk?” His eyes darted between Leonard and Eve and both of them looked to Michael and Luc who were transfixed on Tobias with softened smiles.

“Kirk? Yeah,” Eve smiled as Leonard had a hushed conversation with Michael. “He and I are very good friends. He’s your uncles’ best friend.”

“Is he free?” Michael asked as Eve distracted Tobias by talking about Kirk. “He shares a birthday with Eve, right?”

“Yeah,” Leonard nodded. “I think he’s free, why?”

“Why don’t you invite him up?” Michael smiled. “We can have a party by the lake and celebrate their birthdays, invite the others too. And hey, if you get the big mission, it’ll be a nice memory to take with you, yeah?”

Leonard smiled fondly before he looked to Luc who was nodding.

“Will Mary be okay with it?” he asked.

“Ma likes having people in the house,” Michael shrugged. “Invite them all up, make a week of it.”

Leonard gave a nod before he turned back to Eve and Tobias and tapped the child gently on the shoulder before he turned and glanced up at his uncle.

“How’d you like to meet Captain Kirk, kiddo?” Leonard asked and was answered in the form of the child latching himself to Leonard’s chest and squeezing tight. “Gonna take that as a yeah.”

Leonard’s large tanned hands held Tobias to his chest Eve’s heart warmed at the sight as Michael and Luc looked at them both.

“Come on Toby,” Michael finally yawned. “It’s time for bed, your aunt and uncle have had a long day.”

“But...”

“No buts,” Luc answered the pouting child.

“What about a story daddy?” Tobias swapped expressions quicker than any other child Eve had ever known and his eyes twinkled as Luc and Michael looked at one another.

“I’ll tell him a story,” Eve offered. “I’ll tell you all about how the Enterprise went to the red planet of Niburu where there’s lizard birds and friendly quadrupeds.” 

“I’ll try get Jim on the comm.,” Leonard smiled as Michael and Luc nodded between the pair of them. “See you in your room?”

“I’ll be up in a little while,” Eve gave him a smile as Michael took Tobias to brush his teeth and change for bed before Eve told him her story.

She heard the stairs creak as Leonard made his way upstairs followed by paws and nails on wood as the daemons followed; Tobias had yet to meet the daemons, had yet to learn he’d be owning them both and as Michael settled him into bed, he narrowed his eyes at Eve.

“There’s no scary stuff in this story, right?” he raised a single brow as he looked at her. 

“No,” she smiled reassuringly. “I’ll just tell him the cool stuff.”

“Auntie Eve,” Tobias whined from his bed. “You said you’d tell me a story.”

Michael laughed lightly and said goodnight to Tobias before he left Eve laid beside the small child as a night light projected the nights sky against the ceiling. 

“ _Once upon a time there was a star ship named Enterprise in standard orbit around the planet Niburu..._ ” 

-

Eve didn’t remember how she got to bed that night or how long she’d told the story of Niburu for, but she woke up comfortable and warm in Leonard’s embrace. He was already awake but still in bed with one arm around her as he toyed gently with her hair.

As she stirred, he kissed the back of her shoulder before cuddling back up to her; no matter how many mornings he woke up beside her, no mornings ever beat the ones when they woke up in Michigan. Leonard loved it here; there was no big buzz of the city, just the tranquil sights of the lake and the silence.

“Did Tobias like his story?” he enquired as Eve rolled over to face him; her eyes were bleary with sleep and she looked like she could sleep for another several hours.

“I think so,” she yawned. “Did you manage to get hold of Jim?”

She nestled her head back onto the pillow and curled her hands gently around the front of Leonard’s shirt as he laid an arm above her head.

“Yeah, he said he can make it up,” Leonard absently played with a strand of her hair as he spoke. “He’s gonna get hold of the others and I think he said they’d be up for Wednesday but they ain’t all coming together.”

“They’re not?” she frowned with her eyes closed but refused to move. 

“Nah, they’re all doing something different,” he answered. “Gaila’s in Maine, Jim’s in Florida and I think Spock and Uhura are the only ones still in California.”

“Oh so you mean they’re gonna be on different shuttles,” She relaxed once more now that the facts were straight. “I thought you meant they’d had an argument or something.”

“Maybe you should sleep a little longer kid,” Leonard looked down at her before he kissed the top of her head affectionately. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

With another yawn, she cuddled closer to him and pulled the duvet around herself without opening her eyes.

Before Leonard knew it, she was fast asleep once more.

-

With both Kirk and Eve’s birthdays falling on the Saturday, the others made their way up to Michigan in their own time come Wednesday.

Leonard was babysitting Tobias upstairs with Luc so he could have the proper surprise of meeting them all later on. He didn’t mind so much not being there when they all arrived; he found he’d rather be spending time with what was now his nephew too. 

Out of the four of them to come, Gaila was the first to arrive early Wednesday afternoon sporting a large pair of rounded sunglasses that shielded her twinkling blue eyes from the bright spring sunshine. She’d brought a beautiful spray of pink roses for Mary and filled the whole house with a bubbly atmosphere as Eve told her to make herself at home. 

Gaila chatted with Michael about her new place in the city and the small vacation she’d taken up to Maine as the daemons settled with her and Eve busied about the kitchen with her mother getting the dinner together.

Another knock came at the door and Michael excused himself from the Orion’s presence as he got up to answer it. Eve peered over as her brother opened the door and nearly dropped the glass in her hands when she saw Spock and Uhura; she figured even her brother was struggling to keep a straight face at the Vulcan’s attire.

Uhura wore a pretty knee length lilac dress with a headband to match, keeping her long, straight and loose hair out of her way and Spock had on slim fitting dark jeans and a grey button up shirt with long sleeves but it was the damn dickie bow around his neck that was making the siblings want to laugh; the colour of it matched to Uhura’s dress.

More than anything it was the shock of seeing Spock in something other than his uniform and that something being so Earth like and un-Vulcan; somewhere in the back of Eve’s mind a voice was laughing and in-between those laughs it told her that Leonard was going to have an absolute field day when he clapped eyes on the bow tie.

Ten minutes later when Michael had sat down and got himself comfortable another knock came at the door and that same voice in Eve’s head told her that Kirk would be absolutely insufferable about the Vulcan’s choice of clothing.

Michael motioned to get up but Eve told him to stay put as she excused herself from the kitchen and answered the door. She found Kirk on the other side with his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets wearing Aviator’s, a leather jacket and his lop sided grin. 

She stepped aside and allowed him in before she took his case and placed it with the others that Michael had taken from Spock and Uhura as Jim greeted Gaila on the sofa and gave Eve’s mother a kiss on her cheek before he finally greeted Uhura and met Spock’s usual indifferent expression.

It didn’t take him too much longer to start laughing as Spock raised a quizzical brow.

“Nyota tells me it is formal attire for your kind,” Spock cast his dark gaze down Kirk’s form, taking in his own attire as Kirk stopped laughing long enough for the Vulcan to get a word in edgeways. 

“Spock,” Jim clapped a hand on his shoulder, his cheeks pink and eyes wet from his laughing fit. “Do you see me or Michael wearing one of those things?”

He flicked the side of the bow tie and his whole body threatened to throw him into a second laughing fit as he did so. Sure enough they were all dressed at least a little smartly but none of the men were wearing ties of any kind; they were in button downs.

“Leave him be,” Eve clipped Kirk upside of his head playfully. “Get your ass to the table.”

As they stood and made their way to the table, Gaila frowned around the room.

“Eve?” she called as Eve went back to the kitchen area. “Where’s Leonard?”

“Yeah, where is Bones?” Jim looked up at her as she set a dish of pasta on the table, his blonde brow knitted over puzzled cool blue eyes. “He did come up here with you, didn’t he? I mean you both stopped by my place on the way.”

“Yeah, he’s here,” she nodded as Gaila took her seat whilst Michael held the chair out for her. “He’s upstairs looking after Tobias with Luc.”

“Leonard is babysitting,” Spock looked about as surprised as a Vulcan could get. “Fascinating. I thought the doctor’s love of the human race would have, as you say, ‘put him off’.”

“Yes, he’s babysitting,” Eve frowned at Spock as her brother made for the staircase. “And no, we didn’t make him do it.”

“I’ll go get him and Luc,” Michael smiled over to her as he stood at the foot of the stairs. “Tobias can nap while we eat.”

She nodded back to him and took a seat by Jim, leaving a space between them for Leonard to sit.

“Tobias?” Uhura smiled softly as Mary sat at the top of the table. “What a cute name.”

“Well, he is a cute kid,” Mary smiled back at her as she offered her the salad bowl.

A moment later the stairs creaked and Michael and Luc came down followed by Leonard who wore a denim button up and dark jeans. Leonard took his seat and kissed Eve’s cheek affectionately as he did so and passed a large grin of greeting to the rest of them; hugs would be had later.

He flung an arm around Jim’s shoulders and Jim returned the gesture, his hand patting Leonard’s other shoulder before he squeezed it gently. 

As Leonard got to noticing Spock’s attire, Jim leant his folded arms on the edge of the table as Eve and her mother passed bowls around the table. He stole a sideways glance at his best friend before he grinned at the table top before looking back to him again. 

He’d never seen Leonard like this before; his chin was thick with stubble indicating that he hadn’t shaved in a few days and that suggested to Jim that he was comfortable here. He has his strong southern twang back, his voice drawling but gentle and he was smiling. Leonard McCoy, the grumpiest man Jim knew was god damn smiling.

Leonard didn’t just enjoy being here, he was home and Jim could feel it, never mind see it. Coming up to Michigan wasn’t just like coming up to see a friend; it was like coming to a proper home. There was such a homely feel to the farmhouse and the May’s always made them feel so welcome, Mary especially. Their hospitality was wonderful and above all else they really made you feel like you were part of their family too. 

When they were all sat happily with platefuls of food, conversation soon turned to their latest adventure to Niburu and laughter soon followed as Kirk told the story of the quadrupeds and how they thought they were going to eat the landing party. 

Reaching around Leonard when the dinner was over and desert was being served up, Eve prodded Jim in the shoulder and he too peered around the burly figure of McCoy who sat between them talking to Michael across the table. 

“Tobias is going to be super duper excited to see you,” she informed him with a grin. 

“Me?” Kirk frowned as Luc and Michael grinned at him across the table to the puzzlement of everyone else bar Eve, Leonard and Spock who was as listless as ever.

“He loves star ships, the Enterprise especially,” Luc said. “He was excited to learn that little sister Eve knew the amazing Captain James Tiberius Kirk.”

A smile pulled at the corners of Kirk’s mouth before he looked back to Eve.

“Yeah he thinks you’re awesome,” she gave him a sardonic smile as he gave her a mock pout before she glanced between Gaila and Spock. “Oh and other than Luc, he’s never met another alien being.”

“Noted,” Gaila smiled cheerily. 

“Understood,” Spock gave a small nod before they all tucked into their desserts.

-

With dessert over and done with and the plates all but licked clean, Uhura and Gaila offered to help Eve and Mary clear away while the boys sat out on the back porch, Spock included.

Michael and Luc occupied the swing seat and Leonard, Jim and Spock took over the wicker sofa set with was a new addition to the porch since the last time they were here and Michael passed out beers from a cooler that sat by the door. 

It was almost dark and over the back of the fields they could see the jagged skyline of the mountain range that partly surrounded Lake Cadillac. The air was cool, the moon was full and the porch was glowing with a warm light from the lit lanterns all around.

“Eve tells me that Starfleet are hoping to initiate a five year mission,” Michael said as they all settled.

He looked to Leonard noticing that his cheery demeanour slipped slightly before he looked to Kirk who was beaming from ear to ear like a kid on Christmas day as he sat by Spock who looked completely impartial as per usual.

“Yeah,” Jim gave a nod as he looked to Michael. “It’ll be their first ever mission into deep space.”

“Five years in space,” Luc thought aloud. “Even Michael and I didn’t spend that long up there. It was a year and then home and back again usually.”

“Yeah, five years is a long time to be permanently up there,” Michael shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t think I could do it.”

“I think we’d manage it,” Jim took a swig of his drink before he felt McCoy’s eyes on him with a puzzled look and he looked back to him mirroring the same expression. “What?” 

Michael and Luc were looking right at Leonard now wondering what has spurred his look and even Spock became interested in the scene.

“We?” Leonard snorted. “Did Eve sprinkle a little extra something in your dinner kid?”

For a moment Jim looked wounded and almost offended at Leonard’s words as he scowled back at his best friend. Still watching them closely, Michael took a drink of his beer and recalled Eve’s tone of voice when she’d been telling him how Jim was hoping it’d be given to the Enterprise. 

After that, she’d sounded a little disappointed and Michael knew a large part of her didn’t want to go when she knew she could settle down here with Leonard. As he saw that look on Leonard’s face, he knew he shared part of that feeling too. 

“Yeah, we,” Kirk said a little defensively. “The Enterprise is the newest ship in the fleet; she’s got the best equipment for the job.”

“I ain’t sayin’ you’re wrong,” Leonard turned his head away from him and took a drink before he caught Michael’s eye and raised one brow. “But the Enterprise ain’t the only new thing in the fleet.”

“What’s that meant to mean Bones?” Kirk really was scowling now and looking more than offended. “You trying it on with me?”

“What you gonna do if I am kid?” Leonard turned back to him with a slight smile as he caught Kirk’s hard and harsh expression. “Bite my ankles?”

There was a snigger of laughter behind Leonard from Michael and even Luc laughed a little bit before Spock raised a perfect black brow and caught Jim’s attention.

“I believe the doctor is trying to make you aware of the fact that you are a relatively new captain,” he said coolly. “I must agree with what Leonard is trying to say; I do not believe you are experienced enough for the job at hand. It is likely to be handed to a commodore or perhaps even a fleet admiral.”

Jim had never given that a second thought; the Enterprise was his so the job ought to be his too. He scowled at the bottle in his hand and tried to keep his temper when all he wanted to do was scream and kick off at Starfleet like a child who’d not gotten his way until they gave in and gave it him anyway, but he knew that’s not how this worked. 

“They wouldn’t take the Enterprise away from me,” he finally said albeit unsurely.

“They may,” Spock answered him unreassuringly. “As you said, Jim, the Enterprise has the newest and best equipment for the mission.”

“They can’t do that,” Jim said between gritted teeth, passing a harsh frown between both of his friends. “She’s my ship.”

Leonard could see how upset Jim was getting at the idea of Starfleet taking his ship away from him and handing it to someone else. He knew how hard he’d worked to sit his ass in the command chair, how many times he’d teetered on the edge of giving up completely and how many times he’d ogled the press release photos of the Enterprise when he should’ve been studying.

How many times Leonard had heard the phrase ‘Bones, I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna captain that ship’ and how many times Leonard had shook his head with a disbelieving smile and how many times on the trip home from Niburu Leonard had been crept up on by him with a surprising ‘told you so’ laughed into his ear. 

“Come on,” Leonard tapped him on the arm and finished off his bottle of beer. “Let’s go walk off that damn temper of yours.”

“I’ll let Eve know you headed off out,” Michael nodded up to him as he dragged Kirk up from the sofa. “Take one of the lanterns, its dark out by the lake.”

Leonard grabbed one of the standing lanterns from the floor before he and Jim descended the back porch steps and found the path through the trees that lead towards the lake. 

Lake Cadillac stretched out ahead of them for miles; still, picturesque and serene as they strolled down the bank until Leonard placed the lantern to the sand and sat down, forcing Jim to sit beside him.

For a short while they sat in silence and Leonard let Jim’s anger simmer down a little as he watched the minute ripples on the water’s surface caused by the fireflies that skimmed across the top of the lake. 

He could almost feel Kirk’s anger as he sat beside him; he knew Jim had his heart set on the five year mission, hell everyone this side of the states probably did too, but he could tell by the look on Jim’s face when Spock had explained that the Enterprise might go but he wouldn’t, that the Vulcan’s words had never once crossed his mind. 

“You’re a good captain, Jim,” Leonard sighed after some time, his shoulders slouching as he did so. “No one’s sayin’ you’re not.” 

A sardonic scoff came from Kirk as his shoulders tensed even more and his hands clasped one another with white knuckles. 

“They can’t take the Enterprise from me,” he answered him five minutes later as he glanced across the lake to the mountain ridge now in full view; the moon half hid behind it and the nights sky was alight with a million flecks of silver. 

“Jim, I wish they couldn’t,” Leonard sighed even deeper than before as he realised this conversation would continually run in circles. “But they could, they can and they might. I hate to agree with Spock but it seems more likely that a seasoned captain will be appointed the mission.”

“Thanks man,” he answered him frostily. “Really, thanks.”

“I ain’t gonna wrap you in a blanket and mollycoddle you,” Leonard said digging his heels into the sandy bank. “So they take the ship away from you, get back on the horse and yank the damn reigns harder than you ever did before. It ain’t the end of the world.”

Jim shook his head and turned away from Leonard, glowering through the trees back to where he could see the warm light of the May’s back porch.

“What the hell do you care anyway, Bones,” he said slouching over his knees with his chin on his arms. “You don’t seem highly thrilled at the idea of the five year mission.”

“Come on kid, play fair,” Leonard sat up a little straighter. “You know I’d follow you on that damn ship, Eve and the rest of ‘em too.”

“Really?” Jim scoffed and glared over his shoulder, his blue eyes narrowed on Leonard. “Because it doesn’t seem like it.”

All at once McCoy’s temper snapped; Jim was difficult at the best of times but right now he just wasn’t playing fair and he glared right back at him, his eyes burning with anger. 

“If you had all of this,” Leonard gestured around him to the lake, the woods and the house behind them. “Would you want to go, Jim? Not all of us are unhappy here.” He went on, his lip snarling slightly as he tried to comprehend how selfish Jim was being. “I know I have to go, I’m the ships CMO for God’s sake, but I have to leave all this behind so give me a damn break if I don’t seem happy about leaving for five damn years.”

Leonard pushed himself up from the bank and dusted the sand off of himself.

“Christ Jim, just because you don’t get your own damn way, don’t mean that you can make everyone else’s life a misery,” he began to walk away from him back towards the path before he stopped and looked back to him. “Don’t be such an infant.”

Jim was glaring at him as he dragged himself up and dusted himself off too and he knew he’d regret the next words that came out of his mouth. 

“If you didn’t have Eve you wouldn’t have all this to leave behind,” he called after him as he straightened out his shirt. 

No sooner had he tidied himself up than Leonard was in front of him with an expression Jim had never seen pass over his face before. His brow was frowning deeply, his lip curled and before Jim knew it Leonard had planted his fist firmly into his nose. 

He felt his nose crack and the blood come gushing as he registered the pain that followed. 

“Don’t you dare,” Jim had never heard Leonard’s voice so low and angered before and as he looked up with a hand under his nose to catch the flowing blood, he met the coldest stare he’d ever seen. “The world doesn’t damn near revolve around you and you big blue eyes and you better learn that fast.”

Jim had always bitten back in a fight, always had to be the one to have the last word, but when Leonard shoved past him in the opposing direction and grabbed the lantern he decided to keep his head down and his mouth shut. 

But he did think for a quick minute about running after him to apologise but the look on Leonard’s face said he didn’t want him anywhere near him and besides when Jim turned around, the lantern had already faded far down the bank.

So with his tail between his legs and the blood drying on his hands, face and shirt, he slunk back towards the house and thought about how he’d explain this to the only person who could help him without him having to go to the hospital.

The very same person he’d just said a very mean thing about.

He hoped to god he wouldn’t get a broken jaw to match.

-

On the back porch, the girls were now sat happily around making their way through a bottle of red wine. Gaila had since met Tobias and he’d told her she was pretty. He was fascinated by her curly red hair and the green hue of her skin; he’d asked her if she’d painted herself green but Gaila had laughed and told him she was from another planet.

Of course that prompted his wonder and he wanted to hear all about Orion. 

Spock had been there too and Tobias was quietly fascinated by his pointed ears but Eve could tell he was apprehensive about the Vulcan; she would be too if she’d never met another alien being before. 

But now Tobias was sleeping and Michael, Spock and Luc were watching television and Mary had turned in for the night too. As far as everyone else was concerned, Leonard and Jim had gone for a stroll down the lake.

Pouring out a second glass of wine the girls reminisced about their first year of the academy until slovenly footsteps came up the back porch and they turned to look. They expected to see Jim and Leonard but when they saw just Jim covered in blood all three of them sprang up.

“Jim!” Gaila grabbed him by the shoulders as Eve looked behind him and looked for Leonard.

“What happened?” Uhura fretted over him when she saw the blood dried to his face and only half clotted beneath his nose.

“Jim, where’s Leo?” Eve touched the back of his shoulder gently and Jim wanted the ground to swallow him up.

He pulled himself from Gaila’s grasp and turned to look at Eve whose eyes widened when she took in his face. 

“We had a fight,” he said quietly with a nasally voice. 

“Leonard did that to you?” Gaila looked half horrified but Uhura and Eve glanced at one another; they’d overheard Michael and Luc talking earlier when they’d come back in from the porch. 

“Come on,” Eve gently laid a hand on Jim’s wrist. “Let me look at your nose.”

“I’ll go with Spock and the daemons,” Uhura offered. “We’ll go find Leonard, it’s getting late.”

Eve nodded before they all came back inside and before Michael, Luc or Spock could open their mouths, Eve had ushered Jim upstairs and straight into the first floor bathroom. 

She sat him on the side of the bath and ran the warm water, grabbing a flannel from the cupboard above the sink as she did so. Her eyes watched Jim in the mirror and he didn’t look happy with himself; his shoulders were slumped, his head was hung and he could hardly look at Eve.

When the flannel was damp enough she turned off the faucet and perched on the edge of the tub next to Jim and forced him to look at her before she began to gently clean the blood away from his face.

“So I overheard that you got upset about something Spock said,” she said absentmindedly as she delicately dabbed around his nose. “Would this broken nose have anything to do with that?”

“It’s broken?” he almost whined before she lifted his hands and began to wipe them too. 

“It’s definitely broken but I can set it,” she replied. “But only if you tell me why you have a broken nose in the first place.”

He hung his head again with a deep sigh that rolled through his body before he looked back to her and looked away.

“Because I said something horrible and Bones punched me,” he mumbled.

“You’re sounding like and acting like a child right now,” she said. “Look, I know you were angry Jim and I know what you get like when you’re angry; you say things you don’t mean. Let me set your nose and I guess I’ll talk to Leo about it.”

“You don’t know what I said,” he managed to frown at her and ignore the pain it caused. 

“I don’t care what you said,” she answered as she stood up. “You didn’t say it to me.”

She tossed the red stained flannel into the basin and leant forwards in front of Jim. She said she’d do it on the count of three and Jim should’ve known better when she pushed it on two. He hissed through his teeth, feeling like he’d been punched all over again and Eve laid her hands on his shoulders and squeezed gently.

“I’m not gonna lie Jim, you can be an asshole,” she smiled as she said it. “I don’t condone it for one minute but I do know you hardly ever mean it and I don’t think for one second you meant to push all of Leo’s buttons like you have done.”

“I was upset about the Enterprise,” he hung his head and ran a hand through his blonde hair as she knelt in front of him with her hands on his knees. “I never thought they’d take the ship from me and give it to someone else; someone better and I took it out on Bones.” 

“Let me guess,” she said. “Spock and Leo think that the mission won’t be given to you.” 

“Spock reckons a fleet admiral or a commodore,” he shrugged. “Bones reckons a more seasoned captain.”

“Jim, the commodores are in their sixties and seventies, the fleet admirals aren’t that far behind, although don’t tell Pike I said that. I don’t think they’re gonna send one of them out to space for five whole years,” she squeezed his knees a little and he looked at her knelt in front of him. “As for a more seasoned captain; Jim, you just saved the damn world. And pretty much the whole Federation. I think that’s experience enough, don’t you?”

He felt guilty as hell for saying what he had to Leonard but he kept looking at her as she smiled at him.

“Come on, captain,” she smiled a little wider. “I’ve been your acting first officer and I’ve been your friend for five whole years; I know you Jim.”

“I guess you do,” he smiled a little.

“Forget what Spock and Leo think; Spock’s too logical and Leo’s a grumpy old man,” she shook her head. “But you know what else I know?”

“What?” he said.

“I know that tomorrow you’re going to apologise to Leonard for whatever the hell you said and he’s going to apologise to you for that broken nose and you guys are going to be just fine,” she rose and gave him a pat on the back. “Do you hear me, Jim?”

“But...”Jim looked unsure and she pulled him up from the edge of the tub.

“James Tiberius Kirk,” she full named him and stood with her arms crossed. “I said, do you hear me?”

“Yes ma’am,” he muttered.

-

By the time the rest of them rose the following morning, Leonard and Kirk had already been up for a number of hours. It appeared that both of them had been losing sleep over worrying about the other and they were sat at the table and back to their old selves.

As Eve walked by to pour a coffee, she gently squeezed Jim’s shoulder and threw a smile Leonard’s way; what had been said between them had stayed between them and Eve had no interest in ever hearing what Jim had said to Leonard by the lake.

Jim’s eye was starting to bruise something fierce in purples and sickly blue-greens and Leonard had offered to fix it up for him since he had a medkit with him, but Jim refused and told Leonard that every time he saw it in the mirror it reminded him not to cross paths with him again.

The girls decided to have a day by the lake and Michael cajoled Jim into water skiing whilst the rest of them stayed back; they mostly wanted Jim and Eve out of the way for a surprise they had planned. Leonard managed to comm. Chekov, Moran and Moriarty whilst Luc got a hold of Abigail; a party wasn’t a party without guests.

-

The following morning Leonard, Mary and Michael were up at the crack of dawn decorating the bank by the river. Picnic blankets were laid out with lanterns weighting the edges to be lit when the evening came. Fairy lights were strung around the trees and the small jetty was lined with candles so people could go for a swim if they wanted. Tables were set up with food and drink and a set of wireless speakers were sitting amongst the food.

All Jim and Eve knew was that they had to dress nicely and with swim wear and no one told them anything else. At 3pm Michael fetched Eve and Leonard grabbed Jim and they walked them down the path, hands over their eyes as they squirmed in their grasps. 

“I’d have been happy with just a normal day,” Eve grouched as she felt the undergrowth brush up against her bare legs; she’d thrown on a lilac summer dress with a bikni underneath.

“It’s your birthday,” Michael laughed. “Shut up.”

They finally got to the bank of the lake and with the sun in the sky shimmering off of the lake, it looked beautiful. Their friends stood before them in a tight semi-circle, anticipating the moment when Michael and Leonard removed their hands from their eyes. 

There was a loud chorus of surprise as their hands fell from their eyes and Eve almost tripped when she saw her favourite burly blonde grinning back at her and Chekov standing beside him before Abigail waved from behind Chekov.

“Abigail!” Eve threw herself forwards as Jim mingled with the others and the music started up. “What are you doing here?!”

“Wishing you a happy 29th,” she smiled at her as she produced a small gift from her back pocket. “Besides I hear it’s a possibility you might be disappearing on Starfleet orders so I thought I’d come see you just in case.”

“I’m so glad to see you,” Eve flung her arms around Abigail and hugged her tightly; she’d not seen her since her brothers re-wedding. “Is Molly here?”

“Unfortunately not,” Abigail shrugged as they moved over to the food table. “She had to work but she sends birthday wishes and her love. How’s life in Cali?”

“Shame,” Eve said filling her plate along with Abigail before they settled on one of the blankets. “It’s pretty good, Leo and I moved in together.”

“No way!” Abigail gave her a gentle push. “You hear wedding bells yet?”

“Shut up,” she frowned back at her with a smile. “Speaking of, how is married life?”

“As good as it’s ever been,” Abigail smiled proudly. “We just did up the entire garden and it was our anniversary last month so everything’s pretty great.” 

Eve cleaned off her plate and glanced over to where Leonard was chatting to Luc whilst the daemons sought refuge from the sun under one of the bigger pines.

“Hey, you should go speak to Leo,” she smiled. “He’d love to get to know you better.”

“I think I will, but I wouldn’t want to leave you on your own,” Abigail frowned. 

“I won’t be,” she nodded ahead of her with a grin to the end of the jetty where Gaila was sitting with Chekov and Sebastian. “I’ll catch you in a little while.”

“Alright,” Abigail said as they both stood. “And hey, happy birthday!”

She hugged her once more as they laughed before they split off in opposing directions. Eve strolled down the jetty with the warm sun on her face and exposed skin before she laid her arms around Chekov and Sebastian and sat between them as Gaila joined Uhura in the lake.

“Happy Birthday,” Sebastian nudged her and she thanked him with a gentle half hug before he slid into the water after Gaila, leaving her sitting with Chekov on the jetty.

“I’m very surprised to see you lapushka,” she grinned at Chekov who was grinning back tenfold. “I’m very happy to see you actually.”

“You are?” he frowned a little.

“I missed you!” she laughed a little. “I missed your cute curls.”

“I missed you too,” his cheeks tinted a little. “Although I think we will be spending a lot of time together wery soon.”

“Me too,” she pulled off her shoes and let her toes dip into the warmer than she expected water. “I’m kinda excited.”

“I am wery wery excited,” Chekov’s legs swung over the jetty but didn’t quite reach the water. “All of those places to see and explore; it will be wonderful!” 

“Yeah we’ll see if you’re still saying that after five whole years malyutka,” she reached out and ruffled his soft curls before she hugged him tightly. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“I am glad to be here,” he smiled and placed a chaste kiss to her cheek before he turned a very bright shade of vermillion. “Do not tell doctor McCoy I did zat; he is not wery gentle with ze hypos as it is.”

“Secrets safe with me, lapushka,” she ruffled his curls once more before she left him on the edge of the jetty to hunt down Kirk for their usual birthday celebrations; a couple of shots, a little dancing and one hell of a lot of laughter.

-

In mid-June they all found themselves back at the Academy campus and Spock and Kirk had been called to a meeting with Pike. On the quad Uhura, Eve and Leonard waited patiently in their Starfleet blacks for that meeting to end and Jim had come out of the Kelvin building looking like he’d been kicked in the gut; Leonard was convinced that Jim had had the Enterprise taken away from him.

But in a snap moment Jim’s face changed to one of pure glee as he harshly slapped Leonard on the back and looked to Spock and Uhura before Eve stepped back out of his way less she get punched or slapped in the arm too.

“Starfleet gave me the mission,” Kirk beamed from ear to ear and Leonard seemed to turn a shade paler. 

“Come again, kid?” he said a little shakily as Eve smiled at her regulation shoes and Uhura congratulated Spock.

“Space,” Jim grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a little with a laugh. “We’re going to space for five years Bones!”

Leonard sat down on the edge of the fountain looking disgruntled and every but non too pleased as Uhura congratulated Jim and Eve sat beside Leonard.

“Half of you was hoping he wouldn’t get it, right?” she laid a hand on Leonard’s knee as he nodded. “Half of me was too, but hey, we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah?” Leonard grouched.

“I promise,” she turned his head to face her and gently kissed his lips. “I mean you and me and the whole crazy, weird universe seems pretty fun.”

“You’ve a warped idea of fun, darlin’,” he said but he smiled. “Five years in space, god help me.”

“God help us all,” Eve laughed. “Jim’s the Captain.”

“I heard that,” Jim grabbed her hand and pulled her up as Uhura and Spock moved to Leonard. “Thanks.”

He’d pulled her out of earshot of the others and now had a hand resting on her shoulder with a softened expression. 

“For?” she looked at him with a lost expression.

“For believing in me,” he hung his head and shuffled his feet a little. “You never doubted me.”

“Oh I did,” she grinned at him. “You just never knew.”

He laughed for a minute before he wound his arms around her, fully enjoying the moment as she hugged him back.

“This is where we first met,” Kirk observed as he let her go and looked up to the main building. “This same exact spot.”

“Hey you’re right,” she smiled as she too looked up at the building. “That’s kinda weird.”

“I’m glad I said hi to you on that first day,” he said. “I’m glad we’re friends.”

“Not friends,” she shook her head a little with a frown. “Family.”

“Family,” Kirk nodded. “Got a big one waiting for us back at home.”

He cast his eyes upwards and her gaze followed; the Enterprise was somewhere up there moored to Starbase One. 

“At home in the stars,” she gave a nod.

“Five years?” Jim held out a hand with a challenging smirk. “You think you can handle me for five years?”

“You’re so on, Kirk,” she grabbed his hand and shook it before she looked to Leonard who still looked practically horrified at the idea. “Leo on the otherhand...”

“He’ll get over it,” Kirk grinned.


End file.
